


Solo

by Carrimimi



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depressed Noctis, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, May be inadvertant spoilers, May contain ‘triggers’ for sensitive readers, Multi, Pining Noctis Lucis Caelum, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Torture, Violence, non consentual sex, will tag more as story unfolds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 145,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrimimi/pseuds/Carrimimi
Summary: After the fall of Insomnia, Noctis finds himself alone without any protection. He must learn to survive on his own in the wilds of Eos. He endures an unimaginable amount hurt, pain, angst and self discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your Comments and kudos. They are appreciated and encourage me to continue writing.  
> Follow on tumblr@carrimimi

Solo

______________________  
CHAPTER ONE

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio lazed around in the prince’s suite, while Ignis was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Noctis and Prompto where on the couch playing a game of King’s Night, and Gladio was lounging back on the large puffy leather chair, head immersed in a romantic novel. Noctis and Prompto became a little too boisterous during their game, enough that Ignis felt compelled to come out of the kitchen and urge them to ‘settle down’. When they finally all sat down for the evening meal, silence, other than forks hitting plates, was heard. 

“So, ah, Noct,” said Prompto around a mouth full of hot rice. “Are you nervous for tomorrow? Like, you know. You gotta be the ‘perfect Prince’ for the peace treaty thingy. You’re gonna have to walk, like, all the way across the throne room, in front of all those important people, and recite your speech and sign the treaty. Man, I’d be so nervous I’d trip or something. So, are you nervous, huh, are you?”

“Well I wasn’t before, but I am now!” Groaned Noctis. “Thanks for putting the image of me tripping in my head Prom.” He continued, rolling his eyes with disdain at his friend, which elicited a self-conscious chuckle from Prompto.

King Regis had been in a month-long exchange with the Emperor of Niflhiem and his dignitaries, and they had finally come to an agreement to settle a decades long discord between the two nations. Noctis didn’t understand all the intricacies of the agreement, but he knew there was to be an official signing of a Peace Treaty and the King wanted his son to bear witness to the signing and present his first legal duty as the Prince of Insomnia. In less than a month, Noctis would be eighteen and therefore of legal age. The king wanted him to begin to take part in official council meetings and community affairs.

The big ‘signing’ day was tomorrow and Noctis, along with his three friends, ergo his official Crowns guards, were enjoying an evening of relaxation. Noctis was not looking forward to tomorrow’s ceremony. He was required to wear his Prince Raiment, which he absolutely hated with a vengeance. He was also expected to recite a short speech in appreciation and acknowledgement of the Treaty with Niflhiem. Ignis had already helped him with the speech, ensuring that he practiced over and over again, during the past several weeks. He knew it by heart but was still very nervous as this would be his first official obligation as Prince of Insomnia.

“Ugh, I can’t wait for tomorrow’s signing to be over!’ groaned Noctis. 

“Yeah but Noct. Just think man. After? We get to paw-tay! We can eat all we want and hang out.” Assured Prompto, feeling a little bad for having given Noctis more jitters than he already had.

“Yeah, I guess.” Noct grumbled, but then he perked up. “Mostly I can’t wait to spend this Saturday with my dad. He promised me that we’d spend the day fishing. It’s gonna be so awesome!” The king being busy all the time meant that he had little time to spend with his son. Noctis missed the days of his youth when his father was more present in his life.

“And. Not to mention that the week after your birthday we get to spend two whole weeks on the road together. Oh yeah baby!!!” added Prompto excitedly, fist pumping in the air.

“Yeah, you’ll finally get to practice some of the skills I’ve been drilling into you for years!” drawled out Gladio, while giving Noctis a slight shove that almost knocked him out of his chair.

“Alright children. Let us not get too carried away. Noctis will indeed benefit from our excursion out of Insomnia. King Regis went on his own excursion with his retinue before his official coronation. It’s a kind of, ‘right of passage’ if you will.” Added Ignis meaningfully.

King Regis had permitted and encouraged Noctis two weeks to roam the countryside with his three friends before his duties as Crown Prince would officially kick in. A time to ‘find himself’ as his dad put it. Noctis was excited, as they would be driving his dad’s Regalia. They would be camping, fishing and doing some hunting. Gladio was going to teach him survival, defensive and attacking techniques. Ignis was going to teach him how to eat off the land. And Prompto. Well, let’s just say that Noctis was really looking forward to spending time with his best friend. Yup! He had quite a few exiting things to look forward to once he passed this dreaded ‘Treaty Signing’.

Around midnight, Gladio slowly stretched and announced he was heading to his room which was just a few doors down from Noctis’ suite. Ignis followed a few minutes later, reminding Noctis and Prompto to not stay up too late as tomorrow morning would come quickly enough. 

Once on their own, the two younger boys prepared for bed. Noctis lay down on his side, facing Prompto and yawned. He looked at his friend’s profile. His heart beat a little too fast. He knew he was seeing Prompto as more than a friend. He knew he was having feelings. He just couldn’t quite admit to him yet. He could barely admit it to himself. 

“Hey Noct?” whispered Prompto, turning his head to look at Noctis. 

“Yeah?” Noctis felt his cheeks turn pink when he was caught staring at his friend and thanked the gods that it was too dim in the room for Prompto to notice. He hoped.

“How are you really feeling about tomorrow?”

“I don’t know.” Noctis turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “Nervous, I guess? Not really wanting to do this. But. You know. Regal duty and all that. So,” yawning again, “just trying not to freak out too much. Tired Prom. Go to sleep ok?” he said softly.

“Yeah. Ok Noct, sleep well buddy” and Prompto turned over, his back towards Noctis. 

Noctis lay quietly, listening until he heard the smooth rhythm of Prompto’s breathing, indicating he was asleep. Usually Noctis was the first to fall asleep. Tonight however, his mind was a jumble of thoughts. Nervousness about tomorrow’s treaty signing. Sad about his end of freedom as his princely duties would soon overtake his days. Eager about being able to travel the outskirts of Insomnia with his friends for two weeks. Mostly though, thrilled about spending quality time with his dad. Eventually his eyes slowly began to shut, until dreamland took him away from reality.

****************************************************************************************************

“Rise and shine, boys,” greeted Gladio with his booming voice, while bouncing his knee on the bed, causing both boys to slowly awake.

“G-way,” groaned Noctis trying to huddle further under the duvet.

Prompto slowly climbed out of bed and stretched out his arms, yawning widely, “Uh…shower!” he mumbled.

After numerous attempts at waking up Noctis, he finally sat up on the side of the bed, slouching over, eyes trying to open. Eventually, he managed and once Prompto was out of the washroom wearing a loose pair of track pants and oversized t-shirt, Noctis made his way into the shower. He still looked disgruntled and out of sorts when he finally emerged. Slipping on a clean pair of track pants and loose t-shirt, he made his way into the dining room for breakfast. Ignis had already cooked a cheese and sausage omelette, one of Noctis’ favorite breakfast, so he couldn’t really grumble anymore. Once they all finished eating, Ignis pulled out four garment bags from the closet in the hallway. 

“Here is your suit, Noctis, and Prompto, here is your uniform. Go get dressed and I’ll be sure to inspect for any incongruities in your state of dress.” 

Prompto eagerly grabbed his garment bag from Ignis, running into the bedroom room, excited to finally be getting to wear an official Crowns guard uniform. Noctis forced himself to take his garment bag from Ignis, aware of what was awaiting him inside. He miserably walked over to his bedroom and practically flung the garment bag on the bed.

“Aw common Noct. It’s not that bad. Think how good-looking your gonna be!” He exaggerated, trying to cheer his friend’s obvious gloomy mood. Noctis just stared at him and gave a deep and very frustrated moan. 

Once dressed, each boy silently worked on trying to fix their hair to a respectable style. They then joined Gladio and Ignis in the living room and Ignis, true to form, inspected them thoroughly before he corralled them all towards the door. Just as Noctis was stepping though the threshold, Ignis stopped him mid-track, holding out his hand.

Looking down at Ignis’ outstretched hand in confusion, Noct said “What?”

With a sigh, Ignis said, “Your phone Noct.”

“Ah come on Iggy. I already turned it off!” when Noctis realized Ignis wanted his phone. 

“You know the rules Highness. No cell phones in the throne room.”

“Argh…such a stupid rule! It’s so not fair!’ grumbled Noctis. “You guys have your earpieces to communicate. I don’t have anything.” 

Ignis however, was not about to back down until Noctis with exaggeration, pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it none too gently upon Ignis’ open palm.  
Ignis then walked over and placed Noctis’ phone upon the coffee table. Now they were ready.

 

****************************************************************************************************

Noctis walked down the long corridor flanked by Gladio on his right and Ignis on his left. Following a few steps behind them was Prompto. They were walking down the many corridors on their way to the Throne room where Noctis would bear witness to the signing of the Peace Treaty 

“Ugh, I can’t wait for this day to be over,” he groaned tugging at his tight collar.

“Come now your Highness. This is an extraordinary occasion and you must be on your best behavior. There will be numerous dignitaries from surrounding nations and states to witness this moment. Not to mention that it will be televised. Your presence will be observed and evaluated as you yourself are nearing the age of ascension. Please make an effort to not ‘yawn’ during the speeches.” Stated Ignis, giving Noctis a stern sideways look.

“Yeah Noct, just think. Soon as your Dad steps down, hopefully years from now, it’s your turn to step up and be King. At least with this peace treaty thingy, you’ll be ruling in times of peace, right?” chuckled Prompto from behind.

Noctis glared over his shoulder to his friend and sighed in exasperation. 

“Peace ‘thingy’ Prompto? Really! Must you always use vernacular expressions to communicate with your peers?” Ignis asked with disdain.

“Uh, yeah, Iggy, whatever you said there…yeah, that’s me?” snickered Prompto, totally at a loss to what Ignis meant.

Noctis snorted in amusement, while Gladio listened to some communication coming into his ear piece. Gladio reached out suddenly and grabbed Noctis’ by the arm and stopped him mid-step just as the four boys were nearing the turn into the last long corridor.

“What? Shit! Yeah, yeah, got it!” Looking over to Ignis he said, “Code 99-white!”

“Gladio, what’s…?” began Noctis, when gunfire erupted from the direction of the throne room. A huge explosion was heard, and the floor shook beneath their feet knocking them all to the ground. Gladio immediately covered Noctis with his body in order to protect him.

“What the hell was that?” yelled Noctis through the din. Before any of them could respond, another series of explosions ensued in loud blasting bursts causing flying debris, dust and dark smoke to fill the hallway. Gun fire, shouts and screams could be heard echoing through the halls.

“Stay down Noct!” Gladio yelled back, barely heard above the noise.

Coming around the corner in front of them where several Niflheim Magitek soldiers with guns drawn and pointed towards them. Prompto quickly drew out his guns and aimed for the MT’s and swiftly put them out of commission.

Hauling Noctis to his feet by the arm, Gladio practically thrust him down numerous corridors with the other two in tow. Prompto kept his guns drawn and would periodical look back to see if they were being pursued. By this point, it was obvious that the Citadel was under attack. The walls where crumbling around them. The air was being filled with dust, and thick dark smoke, making it hard to breath. All four boys kept running, coughing and eyes tearing, but hopefully, away from the blast zone. 

Entering a large ante-chamber, Gladio marched straight to the back wall and pulled aside a large tapestry away from where it hid a door. Opening it, he shoved the Prince through it into a hallway, stepping in right after him and allowing the other two to follow. He closed the door firmly and led them all down a long passageway. Their boots echoed off the stone walls. The sounds of explosion and gunfire were slightly muted, but the tremors continued to be felt.

“Where are we Gladio?” asked Noctis in a shaky voice that reverberated off the walls. “We gotta go back. My dad!” he cried out, trying to pull away from Gladio.

Keeping up a fast pace and going down several more passages and a set of steps that surely brought them down two more levels, Gladio didn’t respond to Noctis’ cry, nor did he let go of the death grip on his arm. 

At one point, Gladio stopped to listen into his earpiece. “On it! Just follow me Noct and stop talking.” He barked.

Vibrations could still be felt around them from what they concluded where more explosions. Finally, they arrived in front of a large steel door with a control panel on the right side. Ignis stepped forward and punched in a series of numbers until the door beeped and a green light lit up on the panel. Gladio pushed open the heavy door and practically shoved Noctis in first, then stepped aside to allow Ignis and Prompto to enter. Once Gladio pushed the heavy door shut and the lock engaged, the room was encased in a tomblike silence and only the sound of heavy breathing from all four boys could be heard. 

“Ok, please explain. Why are we here?” pleaded Noctis, voice loaded with anxiety, his face strangely illuminated by the small emergency lights imbedded in the ceiling.

Putting a gentle hand on Noctis’ shoulder, Ignis calmly tried to explain where they were to Noctis. 

“A code 99 means there is immediate danger towards His Majesty or you Noctis. It means we need to get you to a safe room. This is one of numerous safe rooms around the palace. The colors are to distinguish one safe room from another. At first signs of an attack towards the King, yourself, or the Citadel, we are trained to guide you to the nearest one. Or in this case, the one we were designated to enter. The King will no doubt have been conveyed to the one closest to the Throne room. You are safe here until the all clear is given. Gladio, what is the status update?”

“The last explosion caused my communication to go down, so I’m not sure what’s going on at the moment. We’ll stay here for a bit and see what happens.” Replied Gladio.

“This is insane. I don’t like this!” groaned Noctis.

Prompto immediately stood by Noctis. “It’s gonna be ok Noct. We’re here with you. You’re alive and not hurt. So that’s good right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He took in a shaky breath. “Good shooting by the way. Pretty impressive.” admitted Noctis.

“Aww thanks.” Responded Prompto, blushing slightly.

The boys looked around the room to take stock. It was a small simple room. Maybe 20 feet both ways. A small bunkbed was pushed against one wall. A little table with two stools, and three lockers lined another wall. A toilet and sink were wedged in the corner. Not exactly your ‘Comfort Inn’. Emergency generated lights cast a dim glow above the whole room. Prompto walked over to the sink and turned on the water. It sputtered out a warm, slightly discolored small stream of water. No doubt due to not having been used in a long time. He turned it off and looked at the toilet.

“Well, if anyone’s gotta go? Heh-heh…” he tittered nervously.

Gladio sat on the bed and eyed the room curiously. He tried to swat some of the accumulated dust off his uniform but stopped once Ignis gave him a glare of disapproval. Prompto joined Gladio on the bed and sighed deeply. No one spoke for a while. Noctis began pacing to and fro in the small room. He looked around, wild eyed, almost in shock, and he knew his friends felt the same but were trained to stay calm in stressful situations”. 

Ignis walked over to Noctis and pushed him gently onto one of the two stools. 

“Sit down Noct. Getting yourself all riled up will not help the situation.”

“How long do we stay in here Iggy?” asked Noctis, trying to clear his dry throat.

“We stay until we are given the all clear. Please be patient your Highness.”

Ignis then walked over to the lockers and opened each one giving an inspective perusal.  
“Everything seems to be in order,” he said to no one in particular. Reaching in he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it over to the young prince. Noctis reached for the bottle gratefully and took a swig. Weariness and stress where etched on his young face among the grime and sweat.

Gladio stood up and peered into the lockers. 

“Cool. Survival Gear. I’ll show you how it all works once this is over Noct and we do our camping stint.” This said mostly to try to bring normalcy to an otherwise stressful situation. 

“Yeah, can’t wait…” mumbled Noctis.

Some time went by and the boys were each deep in their own thought. Suddenly,  
Gladio stood up quickly, holding his earpiece closer to his ear. “Yes sir!” he replied into his mouthpiece. “What? Repeat please? Uh Ok. Yes sir. On our way!” 

Looking at his friends, Gladio announced, “We’re ordered to get to the East entrance gate!” he looked at Ignis and Prompto pointedly. 

As he made for the door. Ignis walked over and punched in the code and Gladio pulled the heavy door open. Noctis got up to follow them out. Gladio pushed Noctis back onto the bottom bunk. 

“Sorry Princess, that excludes you. You get to stay here and wait for us until we come back for you.” Declared Gladio. Ignis gave Gladio an odd look but said nothing.

“What? What do you mean. Why can’t I come? It’s not fair. I don’t want to stay here alone.” pleaded Noctis just shy of panicking in front of his friends. He almost didn’t care.

“Calm yourself Highness. We shan’t be gone long. We have our orders. You need to stay secure until our orders change. We will return soon.” Ignis said as gently as he could, seeing how upset his young charge was.

“Well then, give me the code at least. If you guys aren’t back soon, I’ll go look for you.” Stated Noctis.

“Sorry your Highness, I am unable do that,” Ignis looked guiltily to the floor.

“You can’t lock me in here! What if something happens to you? Like, you can’t get back or something. I’ll be stuck in here. Iggy don’t make me order you to give me the code!” Being Prince, Noctis had every right to order whomever, and they would be obliged to listen, but he never abused this right. 

“I was forbidden by direct order of King Regis, which I believe supersedes your own, your Highness. He knew that you wouldn’t want to stay put in this very situation. And he was right. Please do not fret however. I am not the only one with the code. Several chosen Glaives also have access. And the door is set to unlock in twenty-four hours, should a delay occur. Once unlocked, you will be able to leave but bear in mind that the door will lock behind you.

“We won’t be too long Noct. We’ll get info on your dad and see when it’s safe for you to come out.” Prompto tried to assure Noctis by putting his arm around his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“Ok. Just. Iggy. Tell my dad. Uhm. Tell him I’m ok. Not to worry…” his voice trailed off.

Ignis nodded in understanding and gave Noctis’ shoulder a light squeeze. Noctis miserably watched his three friends exit the safe room and felt a deep sense of emptiness when the large door swung closed and locked shut behind them. Silence engulfed the room once again. He stood there, not moving. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis went and sat down on the edge of the bottom bunk. His prince raiment was all grimy and damp from sweat, as was his hair and face. He should probably go for a quick wash up in the sink, but with all that had gone down in such a short while, he felt a weariness tugging at his body. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, thinking he would just rest for fifteen minutes. Within moments he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is beset by circumstances he is unable to control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some minor descriptions of violence and blood. Heartache and sadness. I edit my own works and often miss things. I notice them as I re-read for the 100th time. Please let me know if something is off or makes no sense.

____________________________  
CHAPTER TWO

 

When Noctis woke up, he was confused for a few moments until he remembered where he was. Looking at his watch he couldn’t believe he’d slept for almost twelve hours! Where were his friends? Why hadn’t they come back yet? Panicked, he jumped off the bed and went to the door trying to pull it open. Of course, it was still locked and held fast. ‘This is so stupid!’ he thought to himself. He looked around trying to figure out what to do. This was such a new sensation for him. Being alone! He felt helpless and vulnerable. Even though he was encased in three-foot-thick walls. He really wished he had his cell phone! 

There must be some form of a communication system in this room. He began to look around, not that there was much to look around at. He opened the lockers. The first one held the survival backpack that Gladio had referred to. Although why there would be survival gear was beyond Noctis’ understanding. Gladio didn’t elaborate. There was a canvas bag that had ‘Tent’ stamped across it. A tent? Why the hell would there be a tent in a safe room? There were also clothing sealed in clear plastic bags. He could see they were labeled; t-shirts, pants, socks and underwear. The essentials. He figured they were wrapped to keep the dust away? Although Ignis would have known it was also to keep out moisture and cloth eating bugs. 

The second one held several rows of bottled water, and sealed water pouches. There were also rows of boxes of dehydrated food bars. The third locker held weapons and ammunitions. Knives, pistols and boxes of bullets. Hopefully he wouldn’t need these! Whoever oversaw this room had thought of everything! He searched for a cell phone, or any type of communication device, but nothing like that could be found. Okay, well, maybe not everything. He would let his dad know that they needed to set up a communication system in the safe rooms. He sure would have felt much better if he could hear his dad’s voice.

He was getting pretty discouraged and feeling nervous and isolated. He opened a water bottle and gulped it down. He grabbed a food bar from the box and opened it. It didn’t look very appetizing. But Noctis was hungry so he braved a bite. It wasn’t the greatest, it was dry and crumbly, but it was a bit of food at least. 

He still had seven hours before the door would unlock. He sighed heavily. He went over to the locker and picked out the survival backpack and brought it over to the bunk bed. He dumped the contents onto the bed to look them over. There sure was a lot stuff. Some where obvious. Others, he had no clue what they were used for. 

He was sheltered his whole life. Gladio, his shield, who was freakishly tall at six feet six inches and a solid wall of muscle, was his protection. Yes, he trained with Gladio daily and he was getting conditioned. His weapons training was advancing, but he still had a long way to go. He really was looking forward to learning new things with Gladio once this stupid shit was over and they would be off for a couple of weeks to enjoy life. 

He hoped his dad was ok in his own safe room. He was pretty sure no one had left him alone in there! He hoped his friends were ok too, and only delayed for whatever reason. He should have suggested that Prom stay behind with him. Oh crap! Why didn’t he think of that? This would have been more bearable and almost kind of fun if Prom was here. Maybe he could have built up the courage to…ah, who was he kidding. He was too afraid of scaring Prom away. And. Rejection. That would hurt way too much! He’d rather keep Prom in his life as his best friend, rather than a of chance losing him. But still…sigh…his heart had other notions.

He was beginning to feel edgy again and tried the door knowing full well that it wouldn’t budge. Six and a half hours remained! Time seemed to have slowed down. Depression was setting in. Noctis put the contents of the bag back into the backpack and threw it onto the small table. He lay back down on the bunk, arms crossed under and supporting his head. Even though he didn’t feel tired, somehow, he managed to fall asleep again. 

When he next woke up, he was distressed that his friends still hadn’t returned, but thankful that there was only thirty minutes left before the door would unlock. He sipped on another bottle of water and put the survival gear back on the bed to look through it again, to pass the time. There was a clip-on torchlight, batteries, waterproof matches, some bag with white fluff, a first aid kit, a compass, a Swiss army knife, some purification pills, and a few items that he couldn’t name, much less guess what they’d be used for. 

Thirty minutes came and went. The door still hadn’t unlocked. Noctis began to panic. What if it never unlocked? What if his friends forgot about him. What if they were stuck somewhere. What if he ran out of air? What if he died in here? Gods he was having a hard time to breathe. He began to hyperventilate, sweat pouring off his forehead, when suddenly he heard an audible click and a green light turned on above the door. “Oh, thank the Gods” he cried out. Bolting over to the door he pulled on it. It took a lot of effort to open the heavy door enough that he could squeeze his head out and peer into the long passage. It was pitch black. All the lights where off! 

Well, there was no way he was staying in this room, so he returned and grabbed the torch light and clipped it onto his jacket. He grabbed a pillow off the bunk bed. Squeezing himself back out into the passage he wedged the pillow so that the door would not close on him. He began to slowly make his way back towards the ante-room. His footsteps echoed in the passage giving him an eerie feeling. The light from his torch bobbed up and down as he walked adding to the feeling of unease, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. When he arrived at the hidden door, he struggled to open it as the wall was slightly off kilter. The walls had all but crashed to the floor. Debris lined the floor along with parts of the fallen ceiling. He worked his way slowly out to the hallway clamoring over bricks and fallen ceilings. It was frustrating and slow going. Numerous wall had caved in, effectively blocking all passage. Some passageways were unsafe and Noctis had to find other ways to go around. Knowing the Citadel inside out helped him find alternate routes. During his trek, he would periodically and softly call out to his friends, aware that enemies could still be about. And of course, he didn’t think to bring along any weapons with him!

He began to notice bodies, laying still. Some were half buried, bloodied. All were still. Dead! He recognized servants, some glaives, and guards. Mostly by the clothing they were wearing. People that gave their service to the kingdom. Bile rose in his throat at the sight of the loss of these kind souls. Noctis felt his heart break for his people. 

He tried to make his way down the same hallway they had come from, but it was blocked by a fallen wall. He came across many unpassable hallways, thus rendering his way to the throne room twice as long. He began to see more signs of death. Bodies were strewn about. Blood mixed with dust. His heart in his throat, he continued forth. The section of the Citadel that housed his living quarters was demolished, flattened; no one could have survived in there. Nothing remained but rubble and dirt. It was now impossible to try to get his cell phone! His heart sank, thinking of his friends. Hoping that they were safe.

 

After some time, he finally made it to the throne room. It was eerily quiet inside. The elegant stone steps leading to the throne itself were destroyed. The once well-designed floor- to-ceiling stained-glass windows of delicate art depicting the Gods of Eos where totally blown out. There was so much dust and debris, it was difficult to see as dust particles still littered the air. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim, he began to make out human forms scattered in death across the floor of the large hall. He brought his hand to his mouth and covered his gasp of horror. His eyes bulged in dread and darted around the room in distress, his heart beat quickened in his chest. He forced himself to walk into the room. He forced himself to look at each form on the ground. He sighed guiltily with relief each time he saw it wasn’t his dad or his friends. He recognized many glaives he knew personally. He recognized some dignitaries. He noticed some MT’s and some Niflheim guests. Slowly he advanced more into the room. And there, on the stone floor, unmoving, was the fallen figure of his father. 

“DAAAAD! NOOOO! No! No! No! No! Nooooo! Please! No!” Noct rushed and fell to his knees in front of his father’s silent form, grasping his shoulders and turned him over. He was met with the dead stare of King Regis Lucis Caelum, 113th monarch in the line of Lucis. 

“Please Dad, don’t be dead! Don’t leave me! I need you Dad. I need you…” cried Noctis, losing all control and flinging himself across his father’s still form.

He cried and begged and screamed at the Gods to give him back his father. He cried until he had no tears left and still he cried. His heart, so painful, so broken. ‘How can he live without his father? How can he function without his father? What was he to do without his father?’ His mind screamed! 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had to wake up from this nightmare. He couldn’t stop weeping over his father. Clinging and clutching at his fathers clothing. Wiping his grey locks away from his face. Wiping the dirt and dried blood away with shaking fingers. Willing life into his soul. 

Noctis must have passed out across his father as when he became conscious of time again the sun was lowing in the sky. He slowly arose, silent tears falling anew. He noticed another form not far from where his father lay. It was none other than his father’s faithful guard and companion, Clarus Amicitia. He’d fought until the end and died along side of his father. 

Noctis didn’t know what to do. He was so alone. He wasn’t equipped for this. Growing up as Prince, his life was full of people taking care of him. Servants, crowns guards, glaives, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto. His Dad. Someone was always telling him what to do or what not to do. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t stay here. But he couldn’t leave his father. He needed air. He needed to get outside. 

He walked towards the window bereft of its beautiful glass that faced the garden. He climbed over the sill and walked in the grass now wet with dew. Ironically, the garden was untouched the further he walked in. He walked towards the marble bench under the large Sakura trees still in full bloom. The air whispered a breath of sweet perfume. This quiet spot held so many memories for him with his dad. He sat on the bench and listened to the chirp of crickets, tree frogs and evening birds. Everything here felt so normal. So serene. How could one side be destroyed and the other so peaceful. He sat until the sun set. He sat until the moon showed itself. The moonlight cast a soft glow across the Sakura tree softly illuminating the grassy area where he would sometimes have picnics with his dad when he was little. Suddenly, he knew what he needed to do.

He walked over to one of the gardening sheds and rummaged around until he found a spade. He made his way back to the base of the biggest tree. He began to dig. He dug, and he dug. He dug for hours. Blisters formed on his hands. Still, he continued to dig. His blisters split open and bled. Still, he continued to dig. His sweat poured down the side of his face, down the centre of his back. The dirt clung to his sweat. His back ached. His shoulders burned with fire. His arms trembled with the effort. With rarely a break, he dug until the first rays of the sun began to show itself. The result of his night long efforts exposed two crudely dug rectangular graves. One for his father. One for his shield.

He walked back to the shed on shaky legs and took out a weathered wheelbarrow. He made his way around the garden towards the side door to enter the throne room. He had to work quite a bit at getting the door to open, and clear away fallen debris, but he eventually succeeded. Gladio would be proud of him. He wheeled the wheelbarrow into the throne room and with lots of heaving, tugging and pulling, he was finally able to get his father’s body onto the wheelbarrow with as much dignity as possible. His arms and legs dangled over the sides but importantly, his head was cradled. He had gotten so hot that he tugged firmly on the clasp of his cape in frustration, breaking it, and threw his cape to the ground. With great effort he slowly wheeled his father out into the garden and as gently as he could, he tugged and pulled until his dad was laying in the shallow grave. 

He returned to the throne room and repeated his same efforts with Clarus. Once both his father and Clarus where in their prospective graves, he knelt to the ground and wept again. He held his fathers cold hand in his bleeding and blistered one. He noticed the ring of Lucii on his father’s finger. Pulling gently, Noctis removed the ring and put it in his front breast pocket. He would have a keepsake of his father. Noctis needed to bury his dad, but he was unable to throw dirt on him.

“I can’t do it Dad. I can’t. I don’t want you to disappear. Oh Gods Dad. Why did you die?” He knelt once again in despair, feeling his heart clenching in pain.

He got up and slowly returned to the throne room, looking about for something he could use to cover his father. His eyes fell upon the now tattered flags of different countries that Insomnia had always supported. They were all torn and dirty and singed by the flames that had raged at some point. Some were totally destroyed. He grabbed the flag from Tenebrae, and the flag from Altissia. These two seemed the least damaged so he took them and returned to the garden. He draped the flag of Tenebrae over his father’s form, and the flag of Altissia over Clarus. Noctis didn’t know any proper burial words so he said the words that came from his heart. 

In a broken voice, Noctis softly whispered, “Dad, I love you. I wish I would have told you. You were the best father ever. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better son. I’m sorry I let you down. Find peace, and happiness in the afterlife. You deserve it Dad Gods of Eos, take my father into your kingdom that he may have Eternal Peace.” Slowly, bit by bit, with a deep aching pain in his heart and tears running down his cheeks, he began to shovel the dirt over his father. He wept until he saw him no more. 

“Clarus Amicitia, for your years of service to my father, I thank you. May you rest in eternal peace by my father’s side.” He filled in Clarus’ grave.

He realized he had nothing with which to mark the two graves, so he returned to the throne room and rummaged around the debris until he found his father’s sword along with Clarus’. He used his discarded cape to wipe off as much dried blood as he could. He brought them to the garden and laid the swords on each grave. He sat on the bench for a long while. He watched the sun’s rays dancing on the shining blades. He sat until the sun was low in the sky. He knew he had to leave. With a heavy heart, and heavy feet he slowly made his way into the throne room and the long, lonely trek back towards the safe room. He was physically exhausted when he finally returned. Barely able to stand any more, he allowed himself to fall over onto the bed and was lost to the world until the following day.

Noctis woke up sore. His whole body was on fire. Every bone ached. Every muscle screamed. His hands where raw and swollen. His mouth was parched. He groaned getting himself out of bed. He struggled with his fingers trying to open a water bottle. He gulped the water down in thirst. He tore open a food bar and forced himself to eat it. He still hadn’t heard anything from his friends and he knew, deep down in his heart that they were gone. So much of the Citadel was destroyed. So many people buried under the rubble. If they had still been alive, they’d have come back. They would never have abandoned him. Nothing short of death would keep his shield, his advisor and his best friend from his side. He also knew in his heart that he would need to get out of the city. The decay of bodies had begun, and the odour would soon become unbearable. He didn’t know a lot of things, but this, he knew.

He wanted to wash up a bit. He removed his suit jacket that was covered in dried blood, dust and dirt and dropped it into an undignified heap. He could hear Iggy chastising him in his head. He then unbuttoned his once white shirt and dropped it to the floor atop his jacket. Next, he toed off his dirt coated and badly scuffed up patent leather dress shoes, unbuckled his belt and slipped off his dress pants. Standing in socks and underwear he went over to the sink and turned on the water. Nothing happened. Great! The water supply was out. Grabbing the few towels he found under the sinks cabinet, he scrubbed as much of the dust off his face and neck and hair as he possible could. He was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to clean the blisters on his hands and hoped they wouldn’t become infected.

He walked over to the locker that had clothing in bags and began tearing them open. Pulling a clean t-shirt over his head, he was satisfied that it fit. He then grabbed some black cargo pants and slipped those on. They were obviously made for his slight frame he realized as he snapped the button closed. There was a pair of hiking boots with the red Crown guard soles, which also fit him nicely. He laced them tightly to the top where they stopped a few inches below the knee. There were some spare T-shirts and pants on the locker shelf. There were also underwear and socks and a nice soft black leather jacket. He put this on and it felt comforting. Walking back to the small mirror above the sink, he tried to comb his fingers through his unruly and very dusty and grimy hair. It was knotted up and filthy. Although, none of that really mattered anymore. He was drained of emotion. 

 

He went through the survival gear bag he had left on the table to choose what he thought was necessary to bring. Batteries? Yes. Compass? He didn’t know how to use one so, no. Swiss army knife? No brainer, yes. Bag with white fluff? Clueless, so no. Waterproof matches? Yes. First aid Kit? Yes. Purifying pills? What for? So, no. Tightly rolled up weird woolly blanket? Yes. Tent? It was heavy and bulky, and he had no idea how to even install one, so, no. 

He put all the above items in the backpack along with spare underwear, socks and t-shirt. He stuffed in ten water pouches and a handful of food bars. The bag was a little too heavy by this point, so he removed four of the water pouches, figuring he could find water easily enough along the way. From the armory he took a long-bladed knife and slid it into his high-top boot. He also took a small handgun and slipped it in his right jacket pocket and put a small box of bullets into his left pocket. He had no clue how to use a gun or even load one (that was Prompto’s expertise), but better to have one than none, just in case. Looking around inside the locker once again, he spotted a white envelope. Inside there was 1000 in gil. Gil? Not sure what currency that was, he took it nevertheless. He slipped this in his front pant pocket. He hefted the heavy backpack onto his already aching shoulders and exited the safe room one last time allowing the door to shut behind him. The lock echoed a sound of finality in the empty passageway.

 

****************************************************************************************************

Noctis made his way out of the Citadel. He clamored over fallen walls, mounds of debris, bent metal bars, mortar, and tried to avoid the dead bodies spread out all over. Although he did give them all a cursory glance, to make sure that they were not his friends. He walked all the way to the East entrance gate, but once there, saw to his dismay, it was bombed out. Nothing would have survived the carnage. His heart grew heavy once again. He couldn’t believe that he would never see his friends again. 

Ignis, who was always so calm and organized and never allowed Noctis to forget important dates. Who made sure he stayed within the bounds of etiquette required of a Prince. Who made sure he ate well-balanced meals, even though Noctis hated vegetables. Who made sure Noctis didn’t do anything crazy with his friend Prompto, or…

Gladio, who would do everything in his power to protect Noctis. Always pushing him to be a better fighter. Pushing him to train more. Even though they butted head, Noctis knew he always meant well, or… 

Prompto. Prom. His buddy. His other half. The happy half. The half that always saw good in everyone and everything. How he will miss him. He was so sad that he never let Prom know how he really felt. Now he would never get the chance. Life was so unfair. Why did he survive? Why was he still here? The gods should have taken him, and left his friends and father…

**************************************************************************************************** 

 

Once Noctis made it out of the palace area, he was able to see just how much devastation had fallen across Insomnia. Whole building and skyscrapers were felled. Huge craters cut off roadways. Black smoke still billowed out, reaching up to the sky and darkening it. But all around was total silence. Total lack of humans chatting, talking, laughing. A sadness permeated the area. Noctis felt like he was the last person alive. Street by street, trying to avoid danger spots, he slowly and with great effort made his way towards the gates of the city’s entrance. 

At some point he heard sounds of walking feet and almost jumped up for attention but then he noticed that they were MTs out on patrol. Maybe looking for him! He had to take extra care that he wouldn’t be discovered. A few times he had to hide in alleyways and once lay flat under a burnt-out vehicle to avoid being detected. Each time, his heart raced, positive that an MT would grasp him and run him through with their spear gun.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky when he finally made it out by the main gates of the city. He now had to decide whether to spend one last night inside the city gates. The way he looked at it, he had two choices. Stay and deal with the odor of decay one more night, or risk walking into the dark unknown. 

‘Were should he go?’ He didn’t know anyone outside the Crown city. He’d never really traveled. ‘Well, wait a minute. He did know Lady Lunafreya. Didn’t she live in Tenebrae? No. Wait.’ He remembered his father saying something about her now living in Altissia? He was supposed to tell him more about it after the signing of the treaty. Now he would never know what his dad wanted to tell him. He could go there. If he knew where it was. ‘How far was it? Could he walk there?’

It was these types of decisions that showed how Noctis was unprepared for what life had thrown at him. He was unable to think very logically for himself. He naturally relied on others to make his decisions. Regis had babied him too much and allowed to him to get away with so much. He really needed Ignis for this. He missed him so much. He tried to think like Ignis. ‘Ok. So. First decision. Smell vs danger. Ok.’ So, he decided to stay inside the gates one more night. Now he needed to find a place to stay safe for the night. 

He worked his way towards the guard’s station on the edge of the wall. There, he found part of the station room that wasn’t totally destroyed, where the guards would take breaks while on shifts. There was an old sofa that was covered with white dust but would be perfect for Noctis to sleep on. He dropped his backpack onto the floor with a sigh and sat on the sofa. He looked at the open blisters on his hands. They burned like hellfire. They were open, raw, and oozing a yellow fluid and they were quite swollen. His clothes were also filthy. His hair was full of dust and soot from the smoke, as well as sweat and dirt from digging. Well there was nothing to do about it tonight. He lay back on the sofa. It felt so good that it didn’t take too long to fall asleep.

**************************************************************************************************** 

 

Slowly waking up and feeling slightly less sore than the day before, Noctis becomes aware of a sound he hadn’t noticed before. Shuffling? Voices? Ever weary of MTs he crept quietly but quickly towards the sound. He was not expecting to see a small group of citizens standing by the main gate. They looked tired, dirty and hungry but seemed harmless. He slowly walked towards them until they looked up and noticed him.

“Hey kid,” a man from the group acknowledged him. “Are you Ok? Are you alone? Do you need any help?”

Noctis was so relieved to see other human beings! He looked at the man and nodded he was ok. He asked if they had seen any other survivors? Were there MTs still about?

“Well most folks left the city when the first bombs hit. And pretty well everyone else got out by the next day. We hung around a bit, searching the rubble for survivors but concluded that there are no more. We went up to the Citadel. It’s all gone. The king is dead, everyone inside is dead. We checked and there wasn’t anyone left breathing. 

Noctis' heart lurched and he sucked in his breath upon hearing the man mention his father’s death. The man didn’t seem to realize that he was standing in front of the prince. He also felt another stab to his heart when it was re-affirmed that there were no survivors in the Citadel.

“So, what’s your name kid?” the man asked.

Who was he? Well he couldn’t be Prince Noctis. He no longer had a Kingdom. Saying he was Prince Noctis would sound pretentious. Sound like he thought he was someone important. When truly, he wasn’t anymore. He was now just a regular citizen of Insomnia. However, his name was too unique and recognizable. He didn’t want to reveal his identity. He didn’t want anyone knowing he was the Prince. He’d lost his father. He’d lost his closest and dearest friends. He’d lost his life as he knew it. He’d lost his kingdom. He’d lost his title. And now, he’d would also lose his name…

“No…ah,” he hesitantly replied.

“Noah? Nice to meet you Noah. I’m Cole.” He then introduced Noctis to Lang, Joe, Cilia, Anderson, and Brayden. “Did you lose many kin?” he asked softly.

Noctis eyes stung with unshed tears and a lump formed in his throat. He looked away and tried to swallow. “Yeah. Everyone.” He answered softly, his voice catching, trying to rapidly to blink away his tears.

“Sorry to hear that Noah. We’re leaving Insomnia soon. You’re welcome to come along with us. Safety in numbers and all that. Plus, you really can’t stay in the city any more. Pretty soon the smell will be unbearable and also pretty hazardous enough to make you sick. What do you say?”

“Um,” paused Noctis, clearing his throat. “Where are you all headed?”

“Well, we’re heading for Galahd. Should be safer out there. You have any supplies?” he asked when he noticed that Noctis was emptyhanded. That is also when he noticed that Noctis hands were bloody and torn up. “I’ll ask Brayden to look at your hands if that’s ok. You really don’t want to be getting an infection.”

“Uh, thanks. I’ll go get my stuff. Be right back.” he replied and ran back into the guard room to gather his things. On his way, he realized that he would need to have a new surname. Lucis Caelum wouldn’t do anymore. He pondered this while he slowly gathered his things. He really wanted to keep a bit of himself. He wanted a name that would also memorialize his father and his friends. So pooling letters together in his mind, he came up with Calas.

C for Caelum. A for Argentum. L for Lucis. A for Amicitia, and S for Scientia. 

Noah Calas.

When he returned with his bag he told Cole that he was really wanting to go to Altissia. He lied and said he had family there.

“Wow, you’re heading off quite a distance there. How old are you anyways?

Lying again, Noctis said he was 19. 

“Hmph, you sure don’t look it, but I guess you’re used to hearing that. Fair enough Noah. You can stay with us until the first fork in the road about 20 miles outside of the city. You have a long road ahead of you kid. But if you change your mind until we split up, your welcome to come with us.” 

Meanwhile, Brayden put some salve on Noctis’ hands and wrapped them up with white gauze. It sure felt better than they were. He was very grateful and thanked Brayden sincerely. Brayden just waved his thanks away with a smile. They were soon all set to leave Insomnia. 

Noctis followed the small group out of the city gates and into a whole new world that left him feeling an overwhelming sadness and apprehensive at the same time. He looked back towards Insomnia, not knowing if he’d ever be back to his beloved city again. 

 

___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Poor Noctis. This is just the beginning.  
> Any comments are always, always, appreciated! Kudo's are gifts for my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill luck seems to follow Noctis. He does try, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. Poor Noct! Life is so unfair.

_______________________  
CHAPTER THREE

 

After walking along the paved roadway for a couple of hours, each lost in their own thoughts, the group arrived at the fork in the road. Stopping for a short break, Cole looked at Noctis.

“Well kid,” he said, “this is where we split up. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? I’m a bit reluctant to let you go off on your own,” he added with genuine concern. 

“Don’t worry about me Cole, I’m good. Been out here before with my family, I know the way.” Said Noctis with absolutely no idea why he’d lie over something so important.

“Then you’ll know about the havens. And you’ll be passing through Hammerhead. Be sure to say hi to old Cid for me,” chuckled Cole.

‘Havens? thought Noctis. What are havens?’ But of course, having already lied about being around the area, he couldn’t ask that. “Ah, Cid?” he asked instead.

“He’s the old coot that runs the garage there. Anyhow, tell him Cole says hi, and to set you up right. He’ll know what that means. And he reached over and gave Noctis’ shoulder an awkward squeeze. “Ok then, take care of yourself Noah, and Godspeed.”

Noctis watched the group slowly recede in the distance, wanting with every fiber of his being to run after them. But he didn’t know anyone in Galahd. He didn’t really know anyone in Altissia either. He was only basing his decision on the sole hope that Lunafreya was there. He really hoped that Luna would be there. He figured she’d know what he should do. So, he walked on. He kept looking back until he could no longer see the group. He then stopped to perch himself on a rock by the side of the road and pulled out a water pouch and a protein bar. He tried to enjoy these while the sun heated up his body. 

His thoughts were fragmented. Thinking and pining for the past, trying to control his grief, and apprehension for his unknown future. At 17, he’d felt invulnerable as was typical of that age. He’d felt omnipotent. He never had to worry about anything.  
Now, stripped of his whole world, his whole support network, he realized he knew nothing of life. He had no experiences to draw upon. He was like a babe out of the womb. Very vulnerable. An easy target. He tried to shake these thoughts away, as he pulled his backpack on his shoulder and prepared to walk his way to Hammerhead.

As he continued walking he soon pulled off his jacket as he had started sweating in the afternoon heat. How he wished he had a hat to keep the hot sun off his head and face. He could feel his skin burning. The sun’s glare off the road causing his eyes to tear. He walked on. The landscape of sand dune upon sand dune, with an occasional outcrop of rocks and bushes soon became monotonous. On, and on he trudged.

He had almost been walking in a trance when he noticed that the sun was setting pretty low in the sky. He needed to find some place to settle for the night. But everywhere he looked, he only saw mile upon mile of nothing but desert sand. He kept walking. He knew he was pushing his luck. It was getting dark and he could now hear distant cries of primal beasts, causing his heart to race. He needed to find a safe place for the night! 

He noticed a cluster of bushes close enough to the side of the road, so he made for that. Getting on his hands and knees he slowly crawled under the bushes pushing his backpack ahead of him. Once he was as close to the trunk of the bushes as he could get, he tried to find comfort. The temperature began to drop quite suddenly now that the sun was not heating the air. He reached into his backpack and tugged out the rolled-up blanket. It was pretty thin but once he was able to drape it over his curled-up body, it was surprisingly warm. He really wanted water and a protein bar but figured searching for that in the dark would be futile. Because of course, his torchlight was one of the first items he had packed and was somewhere at the bottom of his backpack. Tomorrow, he would organize his things to make life easier. Using his backpack as a lumpy pillow and huddling under the blanket, he managed to fall asleep.

 

****************************************************************************************************

Noctis woke to some gods awful screeching and something tugging on his boot. He yelped out in terror when he saw his boot in some creature’s mouth that had long fangs and way too many teeth to count. It was just shy of dawn but enough light for Noctis to see that he was in deep trouble. With his other foot he tried kicking at the beast’s muzzle while he continued to scream in terror. He could slowly feel himself being dragged out from under the protection of the bushes. Crying and whimpering in fear, Noctis clung on to the trunk with a death grip. With one hand he grabbed his backpack and tried to swing it in the general direction of the beast to try knock it off his boot. 

The beast let go of his boot and made a grab for his backpack tearing it out of Noctis’ hands. The moment he felt the beast release his boot, Noctis curled himself up into a ball as close to the trunk of the bushes as he possibly could and clung on for dear life! He heard numerous beasts fighting and snarling, but mercifully, leaving him alone. He was trembling in terror, his breath hitching in his throat. He tried to silence his whimpering to not bring attention to himself. The snarling and scratching and fighting seemed to go on for hours but was more like thirty minutes or so. 

Eventually, as the sun rose, the snarls faded away until only silence reigned. Still, Noctis stayed where he was. Fear glued him to his curled-up position. Eventually, cramping in his legs finally urged him to move. Slowly, oh so slowly, he crawled out from under the bushes. Looking around, fearful that the beasts where not far and would pounce on him at any given moment, and his heart still in his throat, he stood up. Looking around he saw no signs of the beasts. Looking down, his heart dropped to his stomach as he realized that the beasts had made a mess of his backpack. Torn to shreds they also ripped up his clothing. But the hardest part to accept was the loss of his protein bars and water pouches. Every wrapper, torn and empty. The water pouches punctured, dry.

He walked around and picked up any salvageable items. The matches, the torchlight, albeit lots of teeth marks it still worked. One lone battery, the army knife, the first aid kit. All items of clothing were torn to shreds or missing, nowhere to be found. The backpack was also in shreds. The straps pulled away. Useless.

He sat down and examined his boot. The beast had poked several holes on the side where his teeth had a tight grip. Pulling off his boot and sock, he was relieved to see that other than several red welts, the teeth had not punctured his skin. He picked up his blanket and shook off the dust. He placed his army knife in his pocket and put his remaining items in the center of the blanket and brought all four corners together and tied a knot. Slipping his arm through the loop allowed him to carry his things. He wanted to get away from this area as quickly as possible as he feared the beasts would return to finish him off.

Noctis began to catch on that he had not made the right decision. He should have stayed with Cole and his group for safety and gone with them to Galahd. Once safely there, he could then have made his way properly to Altissia. Ignis would have known to do this. Even Gladio and Prom probably would have figured that out. He really missed his friends. He missed his dad. However, now was not the time to wallow. He needed to move his ass out of here, and fast!

Once he felt he was far enough away from where the beasts had attacked him, he found a large boulder and clamoured atop. This gave him a vantage point while he tried to catch his breath and listened to his stomach rumble in hunger. His mouth was parched. He couldn’t help it, but a few tears escaped and ran down his cheek. He swiped them away with impatience. Why was he such a crybaby? Why was he so useless? Why couldn’t he do the simplest of things? Why was he the one to survive, to be left all alone? He had no survival experience. He had no abilities. He wasn’t equipped to live outside of Insomnia. He wasn’t even capable of caring for himself! 

His train of thought set off a roller coaster of emotions that were still so raw. He began to weep, silently. But as his feelings of helplessness became overwhelming once again, he lost control of any reigns he had on his emotion and he broke down. He cried for his lost father. He cried for his lost friends, he cried for his lost city. He cried because he was left alone, and everyone else he knew was together in the afterlife. He now almost wished the beasts would have killed him in the night. If only Noctis knew that preserving any hydration was vital to his survival, he might have been able to control his crying.

He hopped off the boulder and began walking under the hot burning sun. For the second time he really wished he had a hat. He could feel the skin on his face burning. He took off his jacket and placed it atop his head like a bridal veil, trying to fold the collar in such a way as to make a visor. It worked somewhat, but the heat radiating under the black jacket caused a whole new slew of problems. His sweat began to attract numerous bugs. The blood sucking kind. The kind that found skin where there wasn’t even any. Soon Noctis was covered in bloody welts. He was hot, tired, sunburned and miserable. Not to mention thirsty and hungry. And adding to that pile of misery, the sun was beginning to show signs of setting. 

Noctis began to frantically search for a safe place for the night. He found it! Not far from the road, he could see an outcrop of rocks. Once there, he climbed the jagged edge until he reached the top which had a slightly flat surface, just large enough that he could lay down flat. High enough that he would feel safer from any beasts, unless they had wings. This time however, he would be ready. He untied his blanket and put his torch light down where he could reach it quickly. He pulled the handgun and bullets from his pockets and after a few failed attempts, managed to insert the bullets. This he also set down next to his torchlight. He also placed the long blade from his boot next to the gun. He rolled up his jacket into a makeshift pillow and lay back and covered himself with the blanket. Every so often he would reach over to touch the gun or the torchlight.

His thoughts again drifted into grief territory. His heart literally hurt at how much he missed his father and his friends. He reached for the ring in his pocket for comfort and a cold feeling of dread washed over him as he realized he did not have the ring. Groaning in misery he could see it in his mind, the ring, in the pocket of his suit, that he left discarded on the floor of the safe room; the safe room that was now locked forever. 

‘I’m so sorry Dad. Even now, I still let you down. I miss you so much. I wish we had more time. I didn’t even tell you I love you. Dad, I don’t know how I’ll do this. I don’t know how I’ll survive. I want things back the way they were…’ He was so distraught and heartbroken. He had no one to witness his sadness. He had no one left who knew him. He had no one left…at all.

It took a long time before Noctis fell asleep. Only after he had depleted his emotions, after his tears ran dry, after his mind stopped whirling in spiralling thoughts. And even though he felt relatively safe compared to the night before, it still took him a long time to fall asleep. Every sound had him convinced the beasts where prowling below his shelter. Finally, pure exhaustion had him drift off.

The sun was high in the sky when he finally woke up. His watch told him he had slept until one in the afternoon. His face was blistered and beginning to peel on his nose and forehead. He felt slightly feverish. He was dangerously dehydrated. He slowly picked up his things and tied them into his blanket once again and climbed down off the rock. On shaky legs he fumbled his way back to the road and started walking unsteadily. He didn’t recognize that he was suffering from extreme dehydration and heat stroke. He was becoming delirious and began hallucinating. He kept seeing beasts follow him out of the corner of his eyes, but each time he’d look over they would hide. 

“Stop following me!” he yelled at them in a croaky voice.

His steps began wavering and soon slowed down. He dropped his blanket. He became confused. ‘Where am I? How did I get here?’ He turned around full circle. He couldn’t remember which direction he was going. He stood in the middle of the road and was totally lost and confused. He noticed that he didn’t have his backpack anymore. ‘Did he ever have a backpack? If he did, where was it? And why would he even have a backpack?’ 

Such was the state of his mind. Dehydration, the hot beating sun, lack of rest, emotional turmoil, all of it was taking its toll on Noctis. He was soon reduced to a useless vessel, unable to function, unable to think coherently. His knees buckled, and he fell onto the hot pavement. He tried crawling for a short distance. His head dangling, damp hair plastered to his face and neck. But eventually, even that was too much. He lay down flat on the hot pavement in the center of the road. He thought he was in his bed at home. He closed his eyes and slept on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Will edit chapter 4 and post as soon as I can.
> 
> All comments are read and answered.
> 
> For you, the kudo button is just a button.  
> For me, the kudo button is an eternal reminder that you liked my work.
> 
> Thank you...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reprieve for the prince. Recovering and resting...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy chapter 4

__________________  
CHAPTER FOUR

 

Noctis slowly woke up and tried to open his eyes. They felt stuck together, so he reached up and tried to rub them open. Big mistake. They were on fire! He groaned and tried to move his body. Everything hurt. His head was pounding, and his throat was dry, and it hurt to swallow. Even his skin hurt.

“Easy there” a soft female voice spoke close to his ear.

Prying his eyes open, and seeing through a blur, he noted a female with curly blond hair looking at him with concern.

“Whaaa?” he croaked.

“Here, take a sip of water,” and she held a water bottle to his lips.

Noctis barely lifted and tilted his head and sucked greedily on the bottle, dribbling water down his chin. He let his head fall back onto the pillow. Looking up to the female, trying to focus he asked, “W’r ‘m I?”

“Yer in Hammerhead, Name’s Cindy by the way. I picked yuh up offa the middle of the highway two nights ago. You were purdy cooked. Yer baggage saved ya. I was drivin’ along an had tuh swerve to avoid it and slowed down. Then I spotted yuh. Had I not slowed down first, I’da run yuh over. You were passed out right in the middle of mah lane. So, I hauled yer ass into mah truck and brought yuh here. This here is the caravan we usually let out tuh folks, but no one’s usin’ it so yuh can have it ‘til yuh get better. Who are yuh anyways, if yuh don’t mind my askin’?’

He grimaced as he slowly pushed himself into a semi-sitting position, he sipped some more on the water bottle, and tried to think.

“Noah. Noah Calas. Ugh…my head hurts…”

Cindy stared at him for a few moments without speaking. “Yuh got yerself a nasty sunburn there. And probably one hellava’ heat stroke! Yer whole face is like a ripe peelin’ tomatah. You’ll be right rough for a few days. I’ll bring yuh some pain killers. An some sun burn ointment. We heard on the news ‘bout the fall of Insomnia. It was purdy bad. That where yer from? You been walkin’ to here all this time on yer own?”

“Yeah.” Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat. “Thanks. For not running me over. And. Letting me stay here. I’ll leave soon. I won’t bother you for long.” He said, squinting through swollen, half shut eyes and laying his head back on the pillow. In a way, the swelling on his face made him virtually unrecognizable. His skin had blistered and cracked and was oozing clear fluids. His eyes burned like hell. His head pounded. He wanted to crawl under a cold rock and die!

“I don’t think yer gonna git too far in yer state. Yuh barely made it half way from Insomnia to Hammerhead an yuh almost got yerself kilt! Git some rest fer now. Yer welcome tuh take a cool shower an leave yer clothes outside, I’ll git em washed fer yuh. There’s some ol’ clothes in them dra’ers you can use. I best be goin’ as Paw-paw relies on me tuh take care of things. I’ll be back in a jiffy tho with those pills…” And she left the caravan.

Looking around the dimly lit interior, Noctis tried to take in a deep breath. He gingerly touched his face to discover that it was still quite painful. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all that had happened since he had left Insomnia. It felt like months ago, but, barely a week had gone by. He must have fallen asleep again as he was soon roused awake by Cindy gently nudging him and holding out two pills for him to take. He blindly reached for them and gratefully swallowed them along with more water. He vaguely heard Cindy say something about ‘he should sleep for a bit’ and then nothing as darkness took over.

 

Some time later, he woke up feeling much better. He pushed himself up to sit on the side of the small cot. He looked down at his soiled clothing. He slowly stood up on shaky legs and walked to the small dresser that Cindy had indicated earlier. He rummaged through until he pulled out some clothing that smelled a little musty but were clean nonetheless. He pulled off his soiled ones, letting them fall to a heap on the floor as per usual. He stepped into the small bathroom that housed an even smaller shower. Turning on the taps yielded little pressure, which was probably for the best given the burned state of his skin on his scalp and face. The water was also tepid but felt heavenly once he adjusted the temperature. He let the water cascade over his head and tried to gently remove as much dirt as possible. He avoided his face as the sting of the water was too much to take. He did manage to scrub the rest of his body and stayed in the little shower until the water ran clear.

Once the water was turned off, he reached for a towel and wiped himself down. He put on the clean clothes he’d grabbed from the drawers. The pants were much too large, but he was able to pull the drawstring in tight enough to keep them up over his narrow hips. He then pulled the loose t-shirt over his head. Wiping the fog away from the mirror he peered in at his face. He was shocked to see how red, swollen, and blistered his face was. His nose and forehead had begun to peel. Well, he was certainly not recognizable as the prince in this state! 

Stepping out of the small bathroom, he noticed that Cindy had already swung by to pick up his clothes and left a tray with food on the small table. He made his way and slid his body behind the tabletop. Looking at the food on the tray, he discovered a boiled potato, some cut of meat, and a slice of bread with butter spread over it. There was a glass of cold water and a hot cup of Ebony. Seeing the cup of coffee brought a fresh stab of pain to his heart, as images of Ignis flashed in his mind. Ignis loved his Ebony and drank several cups a day. He reached for the glass of cold water and took a long cool sip. He ate a bit of potato and found the meat to be quite tender, although on the bland side. He enjoyed the bread and butter. He couldn’t eat too much as his stomach felt a little queasy. He tried a few sips of Ebony but decided to stick with the water. Once he was done, he returned to lay on the bed. He must have dozed off again, as once more, rustling indicating that Cindy had retuned, woke him up.

“Hey Noah, how yuh feelin’? I see yuh cleaned up some. An ate too! That’s good. Speakin of which, Paw-Paw wants ta see yuh when yer more fittin’.” She said, laying his cleaned clothes on the small sofa, along with his boots that were nicely polished.

Noctis got up and yawned loudly and stretched out his back, hearing his spine pop. His headache was almost gone, and his face seemed to sting a little less.

“Thanks for everything Cindy. I can pay for this. I have some…gil? Somewhere…I think…” his voice trailed off. He suddenly couldn’t recall where he’d last seen the white envelope that contained the gil.

“No worries. I put yer envelope by the sink.” And she winks at him. “No charge though for when folks is in need. Yuh can get dressed in yer clothes and I’ll be back in ten tuh bring yuh over to Paw-paw.” She then exited the caravan, leaving Noctis in quiet once again.

He got up and dressed into his clothing. It felt nice to wear something clean, but more importantly, his. He laced up his boots and then opened the caravan door to step outside in the cool night air. The sun was just beginning to set and Noctis got a view of a beautiful pink and peachy sky. Prompto would have loved to take pictures of this gorgeous sunset. Noctis felt a sadness surround him. He walked over to one of four lawn chairs strewn about a round table. He sat down and closed his eyes. Soon he heard footsteps crunching on the gravel set about the caravan. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes to see Cindy followed by an old man. He walked with a stoop and a limp. He had so many wrinkles, but his eyes twinkled regardless. 

“So. Yer the little upstart that almost caused muh Cindy tuh have an accident?” he alleged with a croaky old voice, peering straight into Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis looked away and stammered. “Uh. Sorry. I. Didn’t mean to…”

“Nah, don’t worry kid. Just joshing’ with yuh. Cindy’s a capable girl. How old are yuh kid? 

“Um. 19. Noctis hated lying to the elderly. He was brought up to respect them, so he looked everywhere but into Cid’s eyes when he answered.

Cid harrumphed. “Hmph. Yuh don’t look a day over 15. Anyhoo. Cindy mentioned yuh hail from Insomnia? Which part?”

Noctis didn’t like where the question was headed, so he tried to keep his eyes to the ground and fumbled for an answer.

“Look kid. Yuh don’t gotta answer nothin’. But I know them boots are crown made. The red soles are a right giveaway. So, either yuh stole em, or yer allowed to wear em. I’ve got my suspicions, but it ain’t an ol’ coot like me that’ll force someone tuh talk. Yer welcome tuh stay until yer mended. Care tuh let me know where yer headed? Maybe we can help yuh out some.”

‘I’m, uh, headed to Altissia. Can you tell me how long it will take me to walk there?”

Cid barked out a harsh laugh. “Kid, yuh can’t walk there. Yuh gotta go by boat. An the only place tuh catch a boat is in Galden Quay. An yuh can’t walk around in crown made clothin’. Yuh’ll be a target for thieves and the Empire. I’ll have Cindy set yuh up with a map. An git yerself tuh the Mart tuh outfit yerself with some proper gear. Cindy’ll help yuh. I’m too old for this tarnation stuff. Come and see me again before yuh leave...kid.” He waved his hand down as he slowly walked back towards the garage, grumbling under his breath.

Noctis took in a deep sigh of relief and looked over at Cindy. She winked at him. She seemed to like winking. He smiled lightly, but it didn’t reach the sadness in his eyes.

Cindy rose and stated. “Get some more rest. Tomorrow I’ll bring yuh to the Mart an help yuh get set up proper. See yuh at breakfast time.”

Noctis stayed out in the chair until well past the sunset. He stayed out until darkness fell. Until the stars came out in abundance. Until the moon shone in all it’s glory. The air was crisp and cool in the evenings at Hammerhead. Noctis was reluctant to retire for the night, but he knew if he didn’t, he’d have trouble waking up the next day. 

****************************************************************************************************

The next morning brought the hot sun peering through the curtains that Noctis had failed to close. Groaning, he slowly stretched out. He certainly felt better this morning. He pushed the blankets aside and sat up. Making his way to the small washroom, he peered into the mirror. His face was less swollen, but he was peeling like he was a snake. He pulled some of the loose skin off. He wasn’t sure he like the feeling, so he stopped. 

He freshened up some and then he opened the caravan door and stepped out into the hot sun. A new day. A new beginning. He could hear gentle movements of the locals going about their business.

“Hey Noah! How’s it goin’ this mornin’? Yuh sure lookin’ better. I brung yuh some more ointment for yer face an some breakfast. Eat up, git ready an we’ll head out to the Mart. Gotta git yuh set up right. Be back in thirty.” said Cindy in a sing-song voice, carrying a brown paper bag, which she set on the tabletop.

Reaching for the bag he thanked Cindy. Noctis removed a cup of Ebony, two creamers and two sugar packets. Inside was also a large blueberry muffin. He added all the sugar packets and creamers to his Ebony. He was grateful for the food. Once done, he entered the caravan and dressed in his black t-shirt, cargo pants and lace-up boots.

He waited just a few minutes until Cindy showed up. He followed her into town which was close by. They entered the local mart and there Cindy recommended light colored t-shirts and plain blue jeans and a pair of grey running shoes. She explained that the hot sun was attracted to dark clothing, so to stay light. He found himself a nice light blue baseball cap that had a yellow chocobo embroidered on the front. Prompto would have loved it! He also purchased a puffy vest. Cindy said it would keep his body core warm in the cooler evenings and double as a pillow at nighttime.

 

Once the necessary clothing was chosen, they moved on to the camping gear. Cindy suggested a lightweight one-man nylon pup tent. Easy to install and break down.The blanket he owned would suffice, clean again, as Cindy had laundered it. He then purchased an empty water pouch and purification pills. Now that he knew what they were used for. He sighed at his ignorance. Cindy showed him the packets of dehydrated fruits, vegetables and meat. He bought several of the meat but passed on the fruits. He did give in to some dehydrated potato flakes. He also purchased a few packets of nuts and seeds. These were all lightweight and would take up minimal space in the new backpack he also purchased. All in all he felt like he did well. Total of his cost was 820 gil. So that left him with 180. 

All the while they shopped for Noctis’ items, Cindy gave him pointers and advice on how to travel safely. Always try to stay on the roads. Wild beasts tended to avoid the roads. Find havens before dark. She explained that havens were set up throughout the lands of Eos and were visible by the lighted up blue rune stones. She said that the havens were infused with magic and kept all beasts away, including daemons. She also told him if he was ever caught too far from a haven, then to get to the nearest parking area and sit under the strong lights. Not the best situation but could be life saving from daemons as they shied away from the lights.

She then found him an illustrated map of the general area, showing havens, parking spots and outposts. She also gave him a quick run down of herbs in the area that would be useful to add to his dehydrated meals to add flavor. All in all, almost everything was covered, which left Noctis feeling overwhelmed. Gosh he wished Ignis was here!

He was grateful to get back to the caravan and lay down for a nap. Cindy left him, seeming to understand that he had a lot of his mind and appeared quite fatigued.  
It didn’t take long for Noctis to fall into a comfortable deep sleep. 

When he opened his eyes, it was close to diner time. He exited the caravan and not seeing any sign of Cindy, made his way to the small diner in town. The owner Takka, commented on his face. 

“Oh, quite the sunburn you got there kid. Forgot sunblock?” he chuckled. “What can I get you?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know the sun out here was so strong.” After perusing the menu, Noctis hadn’t realized it was so expensive to eat here. The cheapest thing on the menu was chili. Noctis and beans where not the best of friends. So he ordered a cold soda. 

Cindy walked into the diner while he was still sipping his drink. 

“There yuh are. Went tuh the caravan. Figured yuh’d show up here. Come on tuh the garage. We got some grub and Paw-paw wants tuh chat some more.”

Noctis gulped down the rest of his drink, thanked Takka and followed Cindy to the garage. The back of the garage housed a small two-bedroom apartment. The aroma of cooking food smelled delicious. Invited to sit down at the kitchen table, Noctis was served a bowl of piping hot stew. It held chunks of potatoes, carrots and some meat floating in a thick brown gravy. Other than the carrots, which Noctis tried to push aside discreetly, it was delicious. It was so comforting for his belly to be filled with a wholesome meal. It was also nice to have some of his appetite back.

Cid didn’t speak much during the meal, which Noctis was grateful for. Afterwards however, he pulled Noctis inside a small office and indicated that he sits down. Noctis’ heart began to beat faster. He tried to swallow his discomfort away. He clenched his hands tightly on his thighs.

“Now kid, I know who yuh are,” began Cid. “I knew yer dad. A swollen face can’t take away the resemblance. I ain’t gonna say nothin’ to no one. Yer secret’s safe with me. But kid. Yuh gotta be careful out there. Watch out for the Empire. If yuh see any, yuh gotta hide. Keep a low profile. I don’t think anyone knows yer still alive, but I figure it won’t take long for the Empire tuh figure it out. Once they don’t gotta body tuh claim. I’m sorry that yuh got a bum deal outta life and yer forced tuh grow up fast.” Cid leaned back in his creaky chair and said nothing for a few minutes.

Noctis was at a loss for words. He stayed silent and looked down to his hands, still clasped tightly on his lap. He tried to control the wetness gathering in his eyes by blinking rapidly. His heart felt heavy at the loss of his life and at his unknown future. 

“Yuh know, yer welcome tuh stay here. Yuh don’t gotta move on just yet. But I get it if yuh do. Just follow the map to Galden Quay. It should take yuh about four days if yuh stay on the road and don’t run into any problems. I wish yuh Godspeed kid.” 

“Thanks. I’m. Glad you knew my dad.” He turned his head around quickly as his eyes teared up. 

 

Cid nodded knowingly as he stood up and led Noctis out of the office.

“Stop by if yer ever back in Hammerhead.” He added as they walked towards the exit of the garage. 

Noctis slowly walked back to the caravan. He planned on leaving in the morning. He felt he was healed enough. Part of him wanted to stay here. Where there were people. Protection. But he really needed more than what he could get from Hammerhead. Plus it was too close to Insomnia. If. No, once, the Empire discovered he was still alive, it might put the people of Hammerhead in danger. Years of conditioning as a Prince, designed to live for his people and to protect them, didn’t disappear with the rest of his losses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on Chapter 5...  
> This one will be about what happened to the boys...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Somethings off Iggy. I feel it in my gut. Something just isn’t sitting right," said Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about the boys, and what happened to them. It's mostly in Gladio's POV.
> 
> Hope you like it.

_________________________  
CHAPTER FIVE

Gladio watched as Noctis paced back and fourth in the safe room. He had the look of a caged animal. ‘The kid needs to grow some balls!’ he thought, bitterly. He doesn’t understand why the king allowed his son so much freedom and so much codling. Because of this very situation they were now in, Noctis’ lack of training and discipline was showing through. When all this was over, he was going to make sure that Noctis would be able to take care of himself.

He was slightly put off when he saw Ignis push a distraught Noctis onto a stool and give him water. Man, Ignis babied the kid so much. That added to Noctis’ immaturity and inability to grow up. He’s going to have to have a serious chat with Ignis. He wasn’t looking forward to that. He got up briskly before he said something snarky and walked over to the lockers and peered inside one of them. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed survival gear. When this was over, he was really going to pound some muscle, bravery and discipline into Noctis. He’d make sure he would know how to survive and take care of himself should something like this ever happen again. 

“Cool. Survival gear. I’ll show you how it all works once this is over Noct and we do our camping stint.” He stated, barely looking over to Noctis. Although he knew it probably wouldn’t happen for awhile, knowing that there was probably a lot of damage and time would be needed to repair the Citadel. He wished he knew what happened. He guessed it had something to do with the Empire. What went wrong? He returned to his sitting position on the bunk bed to resume his perusal of the prince.

He heard a crackling sound through his ear piece and sat up straight, straining his ears. It was none other than Captain Drautos!

“Amicitia?” Drautos barked!

“Yes sir!” replied Gladio, confused as to why the captain would be talking directly to him.

“Get the Prince over to the East entrance gate. On the double!” Drautos ordered.

“What? Repeat please?” asked Gladio even more confused.

“Are you deaf? I said. Get the Prince to the East gate. NOW!” there was no questioning the order this time.

“Uh. Ok. Yes sir. On our way!” Gladio took a deep breath. Something was not right. His dad always told him to follow his gut instinct. He was about to make a major decision in his life. One that could very well end his career as Noctis’ shield, but his duty was to save the Prince at all costs. 

Looking at his friends, Gladio announced, “We’re ordered to get to the East entrance gate!” he looked at Ignis and Prompto pointedly. 

As he made for the door. Ignis walked over and punched in the code and Gladio pulled the heavy door open. Noctis got up to follow them out. Gladio pushed Noctis back onto the bottom bunk. He saw the look of confusion on the Prince’s face and felt bad that he was the cause.

“Sorry Princess, that excludes you. You get to stay here and wait for us until we come back for you.” declared Gladio. Ignis gave Gladio an odd look but said nothing.

“What? What do you mean. Why can’t I come? It’s not fair. I don’t want to stay here alone.” pleaded Noctis. Gladio could sense the tears in his voice and almost gave in. But he stayed firm to his decision. It took a lot for him to turn his back on Noctis’ panicked eyes!

“Calm yourself Highness. We shan’t be gone long. We have our orders. You need to stay secure until our orders change. We will return soon.” Ignis said as gently as he could, seeing how upset his young charge was. For once, Gladio was grateful for Ignis’ ability to always say the right thing to the young prince.

“Well then, give me the code at least. If you guys aren’t back soon, I’ll go look for you” stated Noctis.

“Sorry your Highness, I am unable do that,” Ignis looked guiltily to the floor.

“You can’t lock me in here! What if something happens to you? Like, you can’t get back or something. I’ll be stuck in here. Iggy don’t make me order you to give me the code!” Being Prince, Noctis had every right to order whomever, and they would be obliged to listen, but he never abused this right. Gladio knew Ignis knew this. So now what’s going to happen? 

“I was forbidden by direct order of King Regis, which I believe supersedes your own, your Highness. He knew that you wouldn’t want to stay put in this very situation. And he was right. Please do not fret however. I am not the only one with the code. Several chosen Glaives also have access. And the door is set to unlock in twenty-four hours, should a delay occur. Once unlocked, you will be able to leave but bear in mind that the door will lock behind you. 

Gladio sighed in relief and silently thanked King Regis for his wisdom in regards to his wayward son.

“We won’t be too long Noct. We’ll get info on your dad and see when it’s safe for you to come out.” Prompto tried to assure Noctis by putting his arm around his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“Ok. Just. Iggy. Tell my dad. Uhm. Tell him I’m ok. Not to worry…” his voice trailed off.

Ignis nodded in understanding and gave Noctis’ shoulder a light squeeze. As Gladio stepped through the door, he saw the forlorn look on Noctis’ face and it made him feel guilty. But only for a minute. Then his shields instinct kicked in.

 

The door closed and locked and Ignis grabbed Gladio by the arm and practically growled out, “What the hell was that all about Gladio? Why are we leaving Noctis behind? We are to stay with him at all times! That means he must come with us!”

“He didn’t use the release code Iggy. It was Captain Drautos, but he didn’t use the code.” Gladio looked right into Ignis’ eyes. 

Ignis ire quickly deflated as he quietly asked, “How can that be?” He let go of Gladio’s arm and waited for Gladio to elaborate.

“Somethings off Iggy. I feel it in my gut. Something just isn’t sitting right. Why didn’t he give the release code for Noctis? It just makes no sense! He would know that we’re trained to only move Noctis or His Majesty using the proper codes. He ordered me to bring the Prince. But no code. I even asked him to repeat. In case he forgot, or I missed it. We can’t bring Noctis Iggy. I’ll take full responsibility, and I’ll come back and get him myself if its just a mistake. But I can’t see how the captain would make that kind of mistake. You know?” Gladio looked at Ignis with worried eyes.

“I trust in your instinct Gladio. I don’t like this however. Something is surely amiss. Let us be cautious and extra vigilant,” said Ignis. Gladio nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

Prompto was full of questions and fired off question after question, not even waiting for an answer. “Gladio. What’s happened? Why can’t we bring Noct? Are you sure Captain Drautos didn’t give the code? Does he even have to give the code? He is our boss. Maybe we should just bring Noct? How sure are you? Iggy, do you think we should leave Noct all alone?” He rambled on.

Gladio grabbed Prompto by the arms and had him take deep breaths. When he was calm again, both Gladio and Ignis explained how the coding system worked. Once Prompto understood that the captain failed to give the release code, he was now besotted by guilt at leaving Noctis on his own.

“Like, shouldn’t I stay with him? He was totally freaking out. He shouldn’t be alone. How about you just let me back in, ok?” He cried out with tears in his eyes. Prompto couldn’t bare seeing how distraught Noctis was when the door closed between them. It literally broke his heart. There was nothing that Prompto wouldn’t do for Noctis. He really didn’t like the present situation.

“The captain ordered us all there Prompto. We’ll come back for Noct. I just gotta be sure it’s all on the up and up. Just relax, ok? It’ll all work out. I promise.” Added Gladio, trying to calm Prompto down. Prompto was lost in his own world. He couldn’t even begin to think how Noctis felt right now. He’d be freaking out. He’d probably already be in the middle of a claustrophobic attack. He wished he could have just stayed with Noct. 

Noctis was more than Prompto’s best friend. Well, more than he would ever admit to. To Noctis at least. He knew he felt more for Noctis ever since the beginning of high school. It was about the same time that he discovered that he was gay. At first, he’d tried to hide it from Noctis, but when he finally came out, Noctis acted like it was no big deal, he was still Prompto. That’s when he began to fall in love with Noctis. But he always maintained a respectable distance. Sure, they hugged a lot. They hung their arms over each others’ shoulders. Prompto knew however, that for Noctis, it was solely friendship. For Prompto, though, it meant the world. He would take all the ‘over the shoulder’ arm hugs, as long as Noctis always remained his friend. 

Prompto followed Gladio and Ignis as they cautiously made their way down the hall towards the ante-room. There was no longer any explosions or gunfire, or any signs of threats. It was eerily quiet. Almost too quiet.

It took awhile for them to make their way across the Citadel as some of the passages closer to the East gate were pretty roughed up.

They finally arrived in the opening but stood off, still hidden by the wall. They tried to get a feel for the atmosphere. The captain was surrounded by Niflhiem Magitek soldiers. Gladio figured it was a setup and the captain purposely kept the code out of their conversation to save the Prince. It made him feel a bit better in his decision. The boys slowly advanced towards the captain. The Magitek soldiers suddenly surrounded the boys, pointing their guns at their heads. ‘Shit,’ thought Gladio, ‘this was not good!’

“Where is the Prince?” Asked Drautos in agitation when he noticed the Prince’s absence.

“He’s still in the safe room. He was sound asleep. You know how he gets once he’s asleep. I can easily go back and get him” said Gladio, looking straight into Captain Drautos’ eyes, for any signs or direction.

“The little brat! He’s in the safe room under his suite?” queried Drautos.

“Yeah. That’s were we left him. What’s going on Sir?” asked Gladio, even more suspicious now. Why wasn’t Drautos sure where Noctis was? None of this made any sense. He would go back and get Noctis but would not bring him here. He’ll find someplace safe to hide with his prince.

“Well boys, that’s really none of your business. But as you won’t be around much longer, I will prevail you with an answer. We’ve taken over Insomnia. The king is dead, and his son will soon follow…” he sneered.

“What?” Cried out Prompto.

“This can’t be!” said Ignis.

“What are you saying Captain?” 

All three boys practically shouted at the same time.

Oh you innocent little boys. You know nothing of the bigger picture. We’ve harnessed the crystal, killed the king and now. The prince. The Lucis line will cease, forever.” Turning towards a soldier he gave a command. “Blow the Prince’s quarters.

“Noooooo!” cries out Prompto. “You can’t!!! What the hell?” He looked to the captain and back to Gladio, pleading. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t the prince’s little side kick. Cry all you want kid, but you won’t be around much longer to pine for your little prince.” And with that, Drautos threw a cylindrical object to the ground while pulling a gas mask over his face. The room exploded in a green haze and the boys began gasping for air. Gladio watched through tearing eyes and burning lungs as Prompto was the first to fall, hands grasping at his throat. Then Ignis fell to the ground. Slowly, while fighting for each breath, Gladio fell to the ground and knew no more.

After the area had cleared of the green haze, Drautos removed his mask, and ordered the whole Citadel to be flattened. Then he turned around and walked towards an awaiting airship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far.  
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is due for some happiness, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. The words I needed and wanted, always beyond reach.

__________________________  
CHAPTER SIX

Noctis had been walking for a few hours. His baseball cap did wonders this time to keep the hot sun off his face. He stopped on the side of the road he’d been following to take a short break. He looked at his map and knew he had quite a distance to go before finding the first haven. He nibbled on some dried nuts and took a swig of water that was kept nicely cooled in his water pouch. After his break, he continued walking, enjoying it a little for the first time. 

Walking most of the afternoon, he knew he should be seeing the haven soon. His walking sped up. He scanned the horizon and had a small panic attack when he couldn’t see anything. ‘What if he miscalculated? What if he missed it already? What if…?’ Then suddenly, there is was. Just like Cindy said it would be. A slight blue glow in the distance. He re-adjusted his backpack and made across the dessert sands until he reached the haven. Once there, he unpacked his bag and for the first time in his life, put up a tent. It was a fairly simple tent, but somehow, he didn’t do it justice. Somehow, it tilted to the right and no matter what he did, he just couldn’t get it to stay straight. He still had a moment of pride however and sent a silent shout out to Gladio. 

He collected some logs to build his first fire. He placed them in a pyramid formation like he’d seen in pictures. He tried to light a match underneath, but no matter how long he kept the match under the wood, it would not catch. It would burn his fingers and he’d be forced to drop it and still, the logs would not catch. 

‘What the hell was he doing wrong? Was the wood in Leide fireproof?’ 

Slightly discouraged, but not yet ready to give in, he pulled out a pouch of dehydrated meat. The packet stated, -add one piece of dried meat and soak in 1/3 cup water of boiled water for best results-. ‘What?’ Well he certainly didn’t have any boiled water! He used the cool water from his pouch and guessed at the amount and let the meat soak until it seemed malleable. It did not look like the tasty piece of meat on the packet, and it tasted like bland leather. He was really disappointed and still felt hungry. He ate some more nuts to try to fill in the hole left in his stomach.

As the sky darkened he crawled into his tent before it became too dark to see. He spread out his blanket. He folded his puffy vest to use as a pillow. He covered himself with his blanket. How were the days so hot and the nights so cold here? He rolled himself into a tight ball to try to get warm. His stomach rumbled from lack of filling it. He lay in the quiet of the tent. He was unable to stop his mind from thinking of his lost father, his friends, his life as it was. Tears slid down the side of his face, and he didn’t bother wiping them away. Would the pain ever stop? Would he always be close to tears? Would the large hole in his heart ever be filled with happiness again? After hours of fitful drifting, he eventually succumbed to sleep. 

When he woke up, it was sweltering in the tent. Sweat was pouring down his face. He had to peel off the blanket that seemed to have molded itself to his body in the night. He crawled out of the tent and into the full blown and very hot sun. He looked at the time and was shocked to see that it was already past noon. He would need to figure out a way to wake up early, otherwise he would not make it from haven to haven. 

Sighing, he tried to take stock of his situation. Well, he knew trying to make a fire was hopeless, and he sure wasn’t going to eat any more of that horrid tasting ‘meat’. He reached for a food bar and a small bag of nuts. He munched on those while sipping his water. He pulled out his map and tried to come up with a plan of action. He knew he wouldn’t make it to the next Haven by nightfall. However, there was a parking spot at the halfway point. Maybe he should try for that? It was that or stay here for a full day and try again tomorrow. He was anxious to get to Altissia. He didn’t want any delays, so he packed up his supplies and pulled down the tent. And wouldn’t you know it! Try as he might, he just couldn’t fold the bloody thing back down to the size it was, so it would fit back into the small nylon bag that it came in. Never mind trying to ever figure out how to put the poles in either!

“AHHHHHH!” he screamed at the sky. “AHHHHHH!” he screamed again at the injustice of his new life. At his inability to do the simplest of things. At his predicament. At his endless loneliness. He fell to his knees and smashed his balled fists on the ground. Over and over. Finally spent, his shoulders slumped, he gave in to his grief once more. He stayed knelt on the ground until his tears subsided. Until his breathing evened out. Once his tantrum was over, he picked up his backpack and hefted it onto his shoulders. Looking around, he made sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. He slowly made his way off the haven and back to the road.

It was much later than he figured when he finally spotted the parking lot. The sky had already begun to darken. He allowed a sigh of relief when he was standing under the bright street light. Now he had to make himself comfortable for the night. He noted that he really couldn’t put up a tent on the cement, so it meant a night exposed to the cooler winds. Cindy didn’t tell him what to do if he did have to stay under the street lights.  
‘Why oh why, couldn’t he just do the simplest of things?’ he thought bitterly.

He placed his backpack on the ground and pulled out his blanket and a some food to nibble on. He’d already slipped on his puffy vest, so he would use his backpack as a pillow. It brought back memories of his first night out on his own. He lay the backpack against the street post and lay back, while eating his provisions. Bored, he decided to try to settle for the night. He lay back and covered himself with his blanket.

Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he heard the most horrendous screech he’d ever heard. His eyes flew open. He held his breath in fear. His heart jumped in his throat as he lurched into a sitting position, looking around in dread. And there, not more than twenty feet away from the lights illumination, was at least five or six scary looking, imps? ‘What the hell where those things?’ They cackled and jumped, but always staying away from the light. 

Noctis spent the night awake, muscles tense. Unable to rest. Deathly afraid that the creatures would dare cross the light’s path and jump on him and tear him to shreds. Added to that, some weird floating balls of purple fire with teeth began appearing. It was all too much. Noctis thought he would lose his mind. His instincts were to run. Run far away. Find a place to hide. But everywhere he looked beyond the light, was only darkness. He huddled against the post, clapping his hands over his ears, trying to drown out the screeches. 

He pulled out his gun and laid it across his folded knees that he held tightly against his chest. He also pulled the knife out from his boot and held it tightly in his clammy hand. Both weapons were at the ready. It was the longest night of his life. Only when the sun slowly started to rise in the horizon, did the daemons slowly disappear. Noctis was exhausted. As soon as he knew for certain the sun was now his protector, he hightailed it, almost jogging for an hour before he finally ran out of steam.

He stopped off the side of the road for a break. Water and food bar. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Sweat poured off his forehead. causing his hair to cling in strings. He felt slightly light headed, but he pursued his destination with determination, promising himself that he would never, ever, EVER, allow himself to sleep under a street light ever again.

When he finally arrived at the next haven, it was still early in the day. However, he was so bushed he just wanted to sleep. He contemplated not putting up his tent, but he knew he’d regret that decision. He really didn’t relish another night out in the open. So he used all his energy he had in reserve and put up his little tent. He threw his backpack inside and too tired to eat, he crawled inside and fell flat on his face. He wrapped his arms around his puffy vest he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Waking up slowly, he just lay in the tent, relishing in the warmth. Listening to song birds and the morning insects. He felt so lazy right now. He was afraid to look at the time on his watch but was pleasantly surprised to discover it was just nine in the morning. He’d almost slept around the clock! For once he felt rested. And he would now have plenty of time to make it to the next haven. 

Encouraged, he got up and ate some more nuts. He was getting a little disgusted with the food bars. He thought back to the wonderful stew that he ate in Hammerhead. Gods he couldn’t wait to get to civilization. He packed away his tent, again, trying without success to put it back into the nylon pouch. He gave up and shoved it at the bottom of his backpack, squeezing the poles into the sides. He put his food supply in the small nylon bag. Proud that he came of with a solution that worked as he didn’t have to go searching at the bottom of his backpack every time he wanted a snack. 

The walk to the next haven seemed to stretch on a little longer than Noctis would have liked. The sun was low in the sky and he still didn’t see the rune stones. He didn’t panic this time however. He knew he left in good time. Cindy did say that some of the havens were a little further apart than others. He could see a parking lot just a short distance down the road. That brought shivers up his spine. Hoping he wouldn’t have to spend another night in terror and, just when he thought maybe he should start to panic a bit, he saw the blue glow in the distance. Sighing in relief, he quickly made his way to the haven. 

 

It was really nice here. This haven had a little pond close by. Noctis thought it would be a perfect opportunity to cool off and wash the dirt and sweat off his body. He dropped his items atop the haven and walked over to the pond. After looking around to make sure no one was about, (like there would be someone in the middle of nowhere) he timidly pulled off his dust and sweat encrusted clothing and gingerly stepped into the cool water.

It was swampier than he’d hoped but the water was clear enough if he didn’t kick his feet around too much. This was the best feeling he’d had in what felt like such a long time. Once he’d scrubbed himself clean, he sat back into the water and watched as tiny minnows swam around and nibbled on his toes. He felt sufficiently cooled off and was beginning to shiver a bit, goosebumps rising on his arms. Time to get out. Well, wouldn’t you know it! Another failed plan of his! He didn’t have any towels, and hadn’t thought to even grab his blanket. The sun was now too low in the sky to give off enough heat. Nothing left but to put on his dirty clothing over damp cooling skin. He made his way back onto the haven and set up his tent. Looking at his last few remaining food bars with disgust, he tore one open and had to force it down. What he wouldn’t give for a hot meal. Maybe he could try a fire again. Maybe the wood here would burn.

Feeling a bit of excitement, he walked around the haven, gathering fire logs. Again, he built a pyramid shape with the logs, like so many pictures he’s seen. And again, match after match was held under the logs to no avail. 

“How do people fucking make fires???” he yelled at no one.

Disgusted, he kicked away the logs, scattering them around the haven. Only two more days, only two more days, he chanted in his head. Only two more days and he would arrive in Galden Quay. He couldn’t wait for this nightmare to be over! He crawled into his tent, and felt himself falling into a depressed state, once again. Living was so hard. Why should he bother continuing! He had no one left in his life. He really had no reason to be here. He could just take the gun and end his misery. He crawled inside his tent, and lay down as darkness slowly descended.

 

**************************************************************************************************** 

 

He wasn’t quite awake yet, when he heard his name being called from far away.

“Noctis.”

He opened his eyes to the morning sun, thinking he was awakening from a remnant of a dream. Again he heard his name being called.

“Noctis.”

He sat up quickly. Scrambled out of his blanket and practically ripped the zipper off the tent flap. He crawled out of the tent and stood up, searching. The sun was so strong he had to cover his eyes. Who was calling to him? He stood up and did a full 360 and still he saw no one.

“Noctis, where are you?”

Holy crap, that sounded like Prompto! Frantically he looked towards the sound, squinted his eyes. There. Off in the distance, he saw a lone figure, working its way towards him at a jog. His heart began beating quickly. Gods, it sure looked like Prompto.

“Noct. Are you there?” cried the voice. As the person got closer to the haven, Noctis’ heart just about leapt out of his chest in joy! It was Prompto!!!

“Prom! Over here” and with that shout, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum jumped down off the haven and began running like a fool towards his best friend. He couldn’t believe his eyes! Gods! It was so amazing. Once he was close enough he lunged into Prompto arms giving him a huge bear hug. He hugged him so tight, afraid to let go. Afraid that if he did, he would lose him again.

“Prom. Gods Prom. You made it out!” Noctis practically sobbed into Prompto’s shoulder.

“Noct, buddy, man am I ever glad to see you too! I thought you were a gonner. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” asked Prompto, hugging Noctis back just as hard, if not harder.

Noctis stood back and looked in disbelief at Prompto’s beautiful face, his exquisite features. He took his face into his hands, looking deeply into his eyes. Overwhelmed once again, he threw his arms around Prompto. Putting his head against his shoulder. Taking in Prom’s scent. Almost kissing his neck. Almost. But pulled back before he made a fool of himself. Slowly pushing himself away from Prom once again, he looked at him.

“I’m ok Prom. I can’t believe it’s you! Ah Prom. I missed you so friggin much. How did you get out? Where is Gladio and Ignis? Are they ok?” he asked breathlessly.

Prompto looked miserable and stared down at his hands. “I haven’t seen Gladio or Specs, Noct. I…I don’t know if they made it out.” He said sadly.  


“Oh.” Noctis tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He took Prompto’s hand and held it. He looked into his violet eyes. His heart beating faster than it should. He leaned over and hugged Prompto again. They shared a few minutes of grief over the unknown plight of their friends.

He reached out to grab Prompto’s hand, “Come on. I got a tent set up,” and led him towards the haven.

Noctis couldn’t believe it. His eyes practically glowed with tears of joy. He kept reaching out to touch Prom. He needed to reassure himself that Prom was real.

“So when did you learn to take care of yourself? I thought for sure I’d find a dying or at least a starving prince.” Said Prompto jokingly, trying to ease the sadness permeating the air around them.

“Yeah, well, I almost did! Die. And I am starving. I’ve been living off stupid food bars and nuts cause I can’t build a dumb fire. The wood around here is fireproof!” complained Noctis.

“No worries my friend. I come prepared.” And with that, Prompto pulled his backpack off his shoulder and set it on the ground. He rummaged through it and pulled out a covered dish. When he opened it, an aroma of a deliciousness wafted under Noctis’ nose causing his mouth to salivate.

“Prom, what the hell? How did you manage that?” Looking at the stew with wide eyes!.

“Picked it up at the last diner I was at. Wasn’t hungry so kept it in my pack. It’s gone cold though dude.” admitted Prompto sheepishly.

 

Noctis didn’t care. Food! Gods. It was amazing. The boys sat in front of the tent and shared the delicious cold meat stew. Noctis tried to be polite and let Prompto eat more, but who was he kidding. He was starving, and the stew hit the spot. Once they finished up, Noctis suggested they take a day and rest at the haven. After all, there was no need to rush off to Altissia. He thought to make plans on the morrow to return to Insomnia to search for their friends. But now was not the time. He wanted some happiness right now. He showed Prompto the pond and suggested he could bathe and relax. Prompto however, seemed more like he just wanted to stay glued to Noctis’ side. That was fine by Noct.

After having chatted for quite some time about anything except the fall of Insomnia, and the loss of their friends and family, they both grew quiet. Each in their own thoughts. Noctis decided that now that he had Prompto back in his life, he was going to come clean. He was going to face Prompto and admit his feelings. Let him know that he liked him. Well, liked him more than a friend. Much more! Already his heart began beating quickly. This was so hard.

“Uh. Prom?” sitting to the side of Prompto, Noctis avoided looking at him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt shy and vulnerable. He cleared his throat and he took a deep breath. His palms were all sweaty, his heart beating too fast.

“Yeah bud?” He saw Prompto looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Swallowing, he looked over to Prompto. Their eyes met. Noct’s heart was in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. His mouth was dry, and he couldn’t swallow. 

“Um. I….uh. Wanted. I wanted to tell. Tell you something.” This was so much harder in person than in his head.

“Noct, you can tell me anything.” Prom answered softly, eyes unwavering, looking into Noctis’ blue ones.

“I know. It’s just that. Well. I like you Prom. Like, I really, really like you.” Noctis shyly looked away. Well, he’d said it. This was it. He’d know if Prompto would be disgusted or ok with it. 

He took in a deep breath and held it in. He looked uncertainly over to Prompto, wating for his reaction.

“Can you hear that Noct?” Prom asked instead.

Cocking his head to the side, Noctis could detect a high-pitched whistling sound. 

Prompto opened his mouth and said something. Noctis couldn’t hear his words. Try as he might, he couldn’t hear what Prompto was saying. Suddenly his vision began to fade. Prompto began to fade…

Noctis became aware of his surroundings. He slowly blinked his eyes opened and felt the early morning sun shining on his face. He came to the realization that he had been dreaming as the dream slowly began to fade and his surroundings became clear once again.

A knife stabbed through his heart. ‘No!’ his mind screamed. This can’t be happening again! A grief so strong that it stopped his breath, it almost stopped his heart! To live the loss of Prompto yet again. It was too much to take. 

The wind was making a high pitched whistling sound. The sun dimmed as the air slowly filled with sand and dust. The wind gusts picked up speed, the air around him turned dark, filled with dust, making breathing difficult. The wind picked up and swirled the sand into vicious stinging missiles. Harsh as it slapped at his face. Squinting his eyes he looked around. Confused. Finally realizing it was some sort of sand storm. Sand went into his mouth with every breath. He started to choke and tried coughing out the sand getting into his lungs. He blindly crawled towards his tent, reaching for the flap. He crawled inside, the wind howling around him. Not bothering to close the flap behind him, he threw himself onto his blanket crying out in anguish.

He began moaning, which soon turned to sobbing. He clutched at his blanket with his fists. Squeezing. His despair was unsurmountable. He screamed! He screamed again, and again. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The howling wind screamed louder, drowning out his voice. Still he screamed on, crying and sobbing. He screamed until his voice went hoarse. Until no sound was heard. 

He curled up into a ball, pulling his blanket over his head. He shivered and moaned. His mind was a whirl of broken thoughts and despair. His dream felt so real. He had touched and felt Prompto. He had smelled him! How could the Gods be so cruel? The wind continued to buffet the sand against his tent. The gust grew so strong that the poorly erected tent lilted and flattened to the side, the nylon draping over Noctis' form. He could feel the sand scraping against his body through the tent and blanket. The wind tightly held the side of the tent against his unmoving body. 

Noctis was beyond caring. He felt a heaviness in his chest, his limbs numb. He was drained of emotions. He was empty. He couldn’t deal with his loss anymore. He wanted to be swallowed up by the earth. Obliterate the anguish in his heart. He just wanted this nightmare to end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was cruel. I just wanted Noctis to have a bit of happiness. Even if it was temporary.  
> Will life get better in the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis suffers some more. Will it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the time it took to post this chapter. I was making a mess of it! I ended up splitting it into 3 chapters. It was way too long and so jumbled. These are the times I wished I had someone who could edit out my fumbles.
> 
> Also, real life interfered somewhat with my writing time.  
> Thank you all for your patience.
> 
> Also, do you know how hard it is to click on the "Post Chapter" button???? It's like some sort of negative magnetic field against my finger...

____________________  
CHAPTER SEVEN

Noctis peeled his eyes open with difficulty. It took a few minutes for his sleep brain to catch up to the waking world. Why was it so dark? What was the weight holding him down? He realized he was still huddled under his blanket. He slowly pulled it away but there was still a layer of something covering his face. He panicked. Trying desperately to pull at whatever held him down. He soon grasped that the tent had collapsed on him, holding him fast. He quickly kicked his way out from under the blanket and untangled himself from the tent. 

Working his way towards the flap he was finally out, taking in huge gulps of fresh air. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright sun, he sat there for a few minutes, catching his breath. Soon however, the memory of the night before washed over him. His dream. His nightmare. He sat there, silently. He didn’t cry this time though. He had nothing left inside. He was void of emotions. He sat in front of the tent. Unmoving. Uncaring. He just sat.

He was so bereft of feelings. He stared unblinkingly at his surroundings. Numb. He sat unmoving, the sun beating on his head. He began to sweat profusely under the hot sun. He didn’t react. He just sat, for hours. Until the sun was high in the sky. Until the sun was beginning it’s descent into the horizon. He was just there. Breathing.

Suddenly he stood up. Dizziness overtook him, and he swayed in the heat. On shaky legs he slowly made his way down from the haven. He began walking. Just walking. Paying no heed to the direction. It didn’t matter where he walked to. He had no reason to live anymore. He couldn’t handle it anymore. Leaving everything he owned behind. Not caring, he walked aimlessly.

On and on he walked. Sometimes stumbling and catching himself in time. Sometimes stumbling and landing hard of his knees. The pain felt distant. He felt removed from his body. He was an empty shell of himself. He had lost so much in such a short time and having no one to share his loss, no one to hold him, no one to care, Noctis Lucis Caelum had truly given up the will to live. He was beyond feeling anymore. He walked, his mind held in a daze. 

While he walked, disregarding his surrounding, some sabertusks took notice. Unused to humans walking in such a careless and mindless way out in the open, they trailed him at a distance. They soon saw that he was an easy prey and approached the lone figure. When Noctis finally noticed the saberstusks, he was already surrounded. He let his breath out slowly, his heart accelerating. 

A sabertusk pounced at him, growling and grabbed his right arm, digging it’s long fangs into his flesh, straight down to the bone. At the same time, another grabbed at his right leg, unbalancing him and throwing him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He lay there, looking up to the sky, hearing growls, his one arm being tugged out of it’s socket. He knew it should hurt. Deep down he knew he should be screaming in pain. He was so far removed from his body, it seemed like it was happening to someone else. He was just an observer.

One beast tore at his right leg with its long claws causing blood to spurt out and soak his pants. Another jumped on his chest cutting his view of the sky. Noctis stared into the yellow eyes of the beast that dripped foul smelling saliva onto his cheek. Noctis felt no fear. He felt disconnected from his body. He had already given up. He knew that this was the end, and he welcomed it. He closed his eyes…

In the last second before Noctis knew he would die, he thought he heard what sounded like a gunshot? Suddenly, the full weight of the sabertusk fell on top of him, making it difficult to breath. The tugging on his arm receded. He opened his eyes uncomprehending. Blood loss from his wounds where causing his vision to blur. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He tried to push the weight off his chest but was weakening quickly. Abruptly the weight was removed, and he could breathe again. His ears were ringing, and he heard snippets of voices in a haze.

“…k…hey…look…stay awake…” 

“Lemme die.” Noctis breathlessly whispered before the world around drifted away into darkness…

 

**************************************************************************************************** 

 

Noctis slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He could feel a dull far away ache throughout his body. His arm throbbed. His leg was burning. As his eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings he looked around. He knew he was in a tent. It didn’t look like his tent though. This one was much bigger. Where was he? He tried to lift his head but the pain in his neck was too much to bear causing him to moan. He heard movement and a shadow was standing over him.

“Hey. You’re awake? Take it easy. You’re safe. You’ve been hurt.” Droned a soft low and kindly voice. “You’ve been patched up and given a potion, but you need to rest.” 

Noctis tried to focus on the person standing over him. He blinked a few times to help his eyes focus. He could make out a man. He saw that he was smiling. 

“I’m Dave, by the way. Want some water?”

“Noctis nodded slightly, and the man held a water bottle to his lips. Noctis took a few sips. It was refreshing and soothed his soar throat. 

“Wher...mm I?” Noctis slurred out. “Wha-happen...?” Noctis felt befuddled and disoriented.

“You’re at a haven. In my tent. You were attacked by some sabertusks. We got there just in the nick of time. They had you pinned down. Ace shot the one on top of you, and me and the others shot the rest. You were out of it. One got your arm, dislocated it and tore it up, but Doc put it back and cleaned up your wounds and stitched you up and bandaged you the old-fashioned way. Your leg was torn up, deep, but Doc fixed that too! We’re low on potions, so you only got one. Enough to help speed up the healing. You’re in safe hands now. So just get some rest.”

Dave offered some more water to Noctis, and then he backed out of the tent. Noctis closed his eyes and slept on. It was much later when he opened his eyes again. This time he remembered where he was. He also knew it was still daytime as it was light in the tent. He could hear laughter. Voices. Quite a few. It sounded like a large group.

He cautiously lifted his head and looked down at his body covered in a light blanket.  
He began to lift his right arm to push the blanket off but felt a sharp pain. Using his left hand he pulled down the blanket to see the white bandage on his arm and two on his chest. Dave? He thinks that was his name. He didn’t remember him mentioning anything about injuries to his chest. He tried to move his legs. Immediately he knew it was the right one that was injured the most. 

He really wanted to sit up. He really needed to go pee! He slowly slid his left leg near the edge of the cot he was laying on. Using his left arm he tried to push his body upright. He couldn’t do it. He just didn’t have the strength. As he was panting and trying to figure out what to do, the tent flap opened and none other than Dave entered.

“You’re awake! Here let me help you sit up.” And he gently put his arm around Noctis’ shoulder and helped him sit up. “How are you feeling? Doc left some painkillers for you. You want them now?” He asked pointing to two white tablets on a small folding bench by the cot.

Noctis closed his eyes tightly to stop the spinning. He swallowed, feeling slightly nauseous. Taking in some deep breaths he stammered, “Uh…I. I…have to. Um.” Noctis turned embarrassingly red.

Dave quickly caught on to what Noctis was aiming at. He helped him stand and waited until Noctis got his bearings. With Noctis leaning heavily on Dave he limped slowly out of the tent and was directed off to the side. Once Dave was sure that Noctis was somewhat steady he turned his back to give Noctis some privacy. Once done, he helped Noctis back to the cot and gave him the painkillers.

“You got a name?” asked Dave.

“Noah,” replied Noct.

“Nice to meet you Noah. Oh and just to let you know, Ace found the haven where you stayed and packed up your stuff. He said you musta got caught up in the sandstorm. Your stuff was a mess. Is that why you were out wandering far enough away from the haven? Figured you musta been disoriented. Happens to the best of us.” Dave was practically giving Noctis a way out, so he took it.

“Yeah. I did. Thanks.” Noctis brain was still a bit slow and he blinked sleepily.

“No worries. Fellow hunters always help each other out. So you want to rest some more, or you wanna come out and get some grub, meet the gang? Your choice. No pressure.” He added, kindly.

Noctis thought about it but was overwhelmed, not to mention tired and preferred staying on his own in the tent. He bit at his bottom lip, as he tried to figure out how to say it so it wouldn’t sound ungrateful.

Dave came to the rescue yet again. “You know, you look like you need rest more than food and company. Rest up and I’ll come and check on you later.” He had a real friendly smile that was very comforting. Noctis practically inhaled the feeling. He allowed his lip to curl in a slight smile in return. This was the first time in weeks that Noctis felt an emotion other than grief. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep and needed sleep.

****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to fix and clean up the next one as soon as I can.  
> I really appreciate comments, they encourage me to continue and prove to me that there are actually people reading my story and not just clicking on the link.
> 
> A humble thank you for those who read and maybe, maybe like my works?
> 
> See you in the next chapter.  
> Oh, and please feel free to point out mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is looking for Noctis. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter on what went down at the Citadel.

_______________________  
CHAPTER EIGHT

 

He was bone weary, but still he drove on, lost in thought. He didn’t know the meaning of ‘giving up’. It was not part of his repertoire. He had a lot to think about. How to help the remaining people. So much to do now that his king and prince where no longer alive. Life was going to change drastically. For everyone, not just him.

Lost in thought, he recalled how King Regis seemed slightly off during the treaty ceremony. It was supposed to be a cease fire between Niflhiem and Insomnia. The prince was on his way with his retinue. His first public duty. King Regis didn’t look like a relaxed man. If you didn’t know him as well as he did.

He was looking at his king, when their eyes met. King Regis discreetly waved him over.  
Leaning over to his King, Regis whispered in his ear. 

“Get Prince Noctis to a safe room. Then leave the Citadel. Don’t come back till it’s safe.

He must have conveyed hesitation as the King added, “this is an order.” Regis sighed, then added, so softly that he almost didn’t hear him, “and Godspeed.”

He bowed and backed slowly towards the doorway set behind the throne itself, planning a quiet departure, confused at the order, but his fealty to his king, unwavering. Once clear of the throne room, he contacted Gladio, the prince’s shield giving him the order to get the prince to a safe room. On instinct, he made the decision to send him to the one furthest away from the throne room. As he was making his way towards the grand hall that would lead him to the passageway out of the Citadel, all hell broke loose. Gun shots where fired, screaming ensued. An explosion blasted him against a wall, almost knocking him out. He brushed the debris off and as quickly as possible, made his way out of the Citadel, his mind in turmoil, instinct wanting to go back and stand by his king.

Time passed, and he stayed hidden in a relatively quiet area about a mile away from the Citadel. He witnessed explosions, bombs dropped from airships belonging to the Empire. Destruction everywhere. When the sound of bombings began to abate, he slowly made his way back to the Citadel. There was a lot of structural damage. He had to be stealthy as there were still some Magitek troopers about. On his way towards the throne room he ran into two glaives who managed to survive, albeit worse for wear.

“The King?” he demanded, grabbling one by the shoulder.

“Fallen sir,” he replied, looking a little dazed.

“Get out and save as many civilians as you can. Work your way out through the north. There’s less damage, you might make it. Godspeed.” And with that, he continued towards the throne room with a tightening in his chest.

Clamoring over fallen debris, he was able to push past the door behind the throne. Stepping in and frantically looking around he saw his fallen king. Trying to come to terms with this predicament, a shot was fired in his direction. He was spotted by some MTs still milling about, still walking, even though they where half destroyed. ‘How was that even possible?’

Having no choice but to abandon his king once more, he returned to the safe area he had discovered. However, the area had now become unstable as more bombs were being dropped in the area. Having no recourse, he dropped down into the sewers, hoping that he could survive until it was safe to go back for the prince. 

It took a few days of laying low before it was finally safe to exit the sewers. He was shocked at how much destruction surrounded him when he finally did! He was angry at the Empire. Angry that they attacked even the innocent civilians. It took a long time to finally make it back to the safe room where he’d sent the prince.

Finally standing in front of the safe room, he coded himself in. He stood silent, unbelieving. The saferoom was empty! Where had they gone? Had they already escaped the Citadel? The city? He knew the prince was in good hands. Ignis’ strategizing mind probably already figured that getting out was the best recourse. Gladio’s wall of muscles was second to none and would keep him safe. Nothing to do right now but to make his way back to his fallen king.

The throne room was beyond recognition. The once regal stairs that led to the throne were destroyed, barely holding up the throne itself. Parts of the ceiling was on the ground, walls destroyed. He looked about and saw many fallen glaives and guards. Dignitaries, friends and foe alike. He saw that the Empire held no favoritism when it came to destruction. He did not see his king. He searched and stopped in shock when he saw the prince’s bloodied cape. This was not good. Had the prince made his way here only to be cut down by the Empire? Where was his faithful retinue? No bodies of royalty remained in the room and the lack thereof made him think that the Empire may have carried them off to Niflheim as proof of death. 

He could only hold out a small ray of hope that somehow, someway, the prince had made it out and was alive. He knew deep down that the possibility was very slim. He made his way out of Insomnia, lending himself to any Insomnians he ran into and offering help. Either he would hunt to get them food or help bandage the wounded. He would try to give them advice for safe places to head to. Little things. Not enough. Life had changed drastically for everyone. 

He was able to get a hold of a vehicle that probably had enough gas to at least make it to Hammerhead. He drove until he could see the top of the Hammerhead sign over the horizon. He stepped on the gas of the old clunker, seeing the gas needle near empty. He was looking forward to seeing old Cid. A friendly face among a land scattered with dirty and haunted looking faces. Yeah, life had changed drastically.

**************************************************************************************************** 

“Well, well, long time no see.” Cid said in his husky voice when he’d heard of his Cor’s arrival.

“Yeah Cid, long time. How are you?” He asked, weariness interlaced through his voice.

“Survivin’,” replied Cid. He looked towards Cor and sighed. “Such a shame, Insomnia.” He need say no more. “Come on in the office for a drink, it’s cooler there.” Added Cid. 

“Yer usual?” he asked, not waiting for an answer as he filled up two shot glasses with whiskey and slid one over to the travel weary man.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve let Regis down Cid. He knew something was up. During the signing. He told me to get his son to a safe room and then to leave the Citadel until the ‘all clear’. I didn’t want to leave him. He ordered me! I thought I was able to save the prince. All hell broke loose. It was bad. I wish I could have been there, maybe I could have done something.” He took his glass and in one swig, threw back his whiskey, grimacing as it went down. “I went back when the Empire was still there. Took awhile but made it. I saw Regis. He didn’t make. Then I was spotted and had to hightail it out. Almost didn’t make it this time.”

Cid silently refilled his glass.

“A couple of days later, I went back. This time to get the Prince. He wasn’t in the safe room. No one was. It was empty. I went back to the throne room and there was no sign of the king’s body either. Or Clarus. The shocker though, Cid, came when I found the prince’s bloodied cape. Somehow, he made it to the throne room. Maybe to check on his father? His body and his three guards were missing too! I searched but came up empty. The end result is the same Cid. I failed my king. I failed his son.”

 

“Cor, ain’t no fault of yers’. Regis always knew what he was doin’. An the prince is still alive, I can tell yuh that!” Cid looked as Cor as he registered Cid’s words.

“What? What makes you so sure?” Cor couldn’t believe it! 

“Well, ‘bout a week after the fall, Cindy saved some kid an brought em here. His face was roughed up, but I recognized Regis in em right off. He gave a different name, so I knew he was doin’ his best tuh hide from the Empire. Smart kid! Once he healed up, he left. Made sure he had the right gear an gave him directions. He was headed to Galden Quay. Guess I know where yer off too! I’ll get Cindy to give yer car the once over, fill ‘er up. Meanwhile, get some rest. Yer gonna need it I think.” 

Cor looked up into Cid’s eyes and nodded, grateful. Cor felt the first bit of hope since he the fall of Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one goes back to Noctis.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis looked over to Dave, grateful for the company, but also wishing he was anywhere but here. He couldn’t form any words, so he just nodded.

_______________________  
CHAPTER NINE

When Noctis woke up, it was darker in the tent. He listened and could hear mumbling voices, and an occasional bark of laughter. He could make out the light of a fire through the tent wall. He slowly moved his arms and legs, getting a feel for how much the pain to expect. It was bearable. He managed to sit on the edge of the cot by himself, feeling proud of this little accomplishment. He just didn’t know what to do next. Should he try to exit the tent? Should he stay here and wait for Dave? 

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out shadowy forms in the tent. The glow from the fire cast a yellow-orange hue around him. Looking around, Noctis saw his bottle of water on the bench. He reached out and screwing off the cap took a sip. It felt really refreshing. He drank the rest down. Still uncertain as to what he should do, he pushed himself off the cot into a standing position. His head began spinning so he quickly sat back down. Closing his eyes, he waited for the spinning to subside. At least his legs and arm didn’t seem to hurt as much. His stomach however, had a mind of its own as it growled in hunger. 

Getting up again on shaky legs, he made it to the tent flap, standing, still uncertain. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the flap aside and stepped out of the tent. So many pairs of eyes looked over to him, suddenly making him wish he’d have just stayed inside waiting for Dave. Damn he hated these awkward moments!

Dave was quick to stand up and rush to his side. “Hey Noah. Nice to see you up and about.” He said while he guided Noctis over to sit on a chair set up near the warm flames gently crackling from the fire. Noctis sat down slowly, limbs still stiff from his wounds and lack of movement. 

“Hey everyone, this is Noah, the lad we saved from the sabertusks. Let me introduce you.” Pointing over to a grizzled older man with a leathery complexion, white hair, a little lanky, but with a very wide grin. “This here is Doc. The one that fixed you up. He’s our saviour. He’s a great hunter, but more importantly, our healer.” And added in an exaggerated stage whisper, “He’s the oldest one of the bunch, but doesn’t know it.” He finished off with a chuckle, as Doc gave him a hard look.

“This here is Matt,” Pointing to a well built younger man with a ball cap on his head, who shot a nod and a smile at Noctis.

“And, Paul.” Another well built man, maybe same age as Matt, but balding somewhat and a full faced beard, nodded towards him. Noctis mumbled a shy hello to each person he was introduced to. This here is another group of hunters that joined up…”

He was introduced to others, but he couldn’t keep track of their names, there were just too many!  
“Fellows, this here is Noah. You’ll meet Ace and Loqi a bit later. They’re off checking the traps we set up. I’ll get you some grub.” And with that Dave reached for a bowl and ladled some food that was hanging from a cast iron pot over the flames.

“Thanks.” He said as he reached for the bowl and spoon.” It was a delicious stew of sorts. He didn’t know what was in it, but it sure felt nice going down. 

Dave leaned over to Noctis and quietly said, “the guys are a good bunch. No one here will question you. You can say as little or as much as you want.”

Noctis gave him a grateful smile.

The men continued chatting idly around the campfire. Noctis placed his now empty bowl on the ground beside him when he finished. He sat silently, enjoying the comradery between the group of hunters. It was soothing to hear other human beings. They seemed to respect his boundaries and none where plying Noctis with questions as he at first feared. They seemed to just take it in stride that he was now there with them.

Maybe an hour or so went by when the arrival of the two other hunters interrupted the lull in conversation. 

Standing up, Dave went over to greet them, following them back to the fire. “Guys, this is Noah.”

Ace was a very tall but thin man with curly hair and a goatee. He wore a bandana tied tightly over the crown of his head, causing his curly hair to stick out around it. “Hey kid, I’m Ace. Glad to see you’ve healed up well. As always, Doc did a great job.

The other hunter which at first stood slightly behind Ace moved to the front and stood before Noctis, looking him up and down. “I didn’t know we started saving girls!” He said.

“Wha-? I’m not a girl! Why would you say that?” sputtered Noct, totally insulted.

“Well look at you. Just a wee bitty thing, long hair, soooo cute.” He said in an exaggerated cutesy voice and winked at Noctis.

Noctis turned fifty shades of red, his mouth hanging open, unable to reply.

“Oh come on Loqi, play nice. Leave the kid alone. Noah don’t’ take it seriously. Loqi’s our kidder. Right Loqi?” said Ace, slapping Loqi over the shoulders.

“Yeah whatever. But I still say you look like a girl. We saved you, so, ‘damsel in distress’ much? Ha ha!” he laughed at his own dumb joke, and a few of the other hunters chuckled as well. 

Noctis tuned even more red if that was possible and looked down to his feet. 

He was always self-conscious of his lack of height. At just over 5’6”, Ignis always reassured him that some guys took longer to reach their full height and Noctis held on to that. Anyway Prompto was only an inch taller than him. As for his features, he knew they were delicate. And elflike. He was told this pretty much his whole life! He got that from his mother. Which was the main reason he always kept his hair long and styled in his face, hiding as much as he can. Out here though, his hair just hung limply around his face, accenting his features even more. Making his already large eyes, look even larger. His slim bone frame didn’t add to his effeminate look. 

He did have muscles, they were just of the lean variety. He glared at Loqi’s back as he made his way to an empty chair across from Noctis. ‘Who was he to talk!’ Noctis thought bitterly noting that he wasn’t so tall either, and he also had soft features for a man. Noctis felt his insecurities rise to the surface. Why couldn’t he just be built like his dad? Why was he so scrawny? He hated his delicate features! 

Dave chose that moment to come and take a seat by Noctis. 

“Pay no mind to Loqi, Noah. He’s also had a tough time. As hunters we strive to watch over each other. I’m sure he didn’t mean to sound offending.” Dave paused, “We just all gotta get along.” He sighed.

Noctis looked over to Dave, grateful for the company, but also wishing he was anywhere but here. He couldn’t form any words, so he just nodded.

“Hey Noah?” said Loqi from the other side of the dancing flames. “You know we used one of our last potions on you? So be grateful.” Snorted Loqi.

“Potions?” Noct asked, confused.

Dave looked at Noctis for a few minutes before speaking. 

“Guess you’re not from Insomnia if you don’t know what potions are. The Kings of Lucis have magic that they would infuse into curatives. It boosts them with magic, so when you take it, you heal faster, depending the curative you take. But with the fall of Insomnia and reports that the King and Prince are dead, well there’s no one left to infuse the curatives. We might still be able to pick some up at the next outpost we’re heading too. Don’t worry about it.” Dave leaned back in his seat and grew quite, looking at the fire.

Noctis’ brain was a whirlwind of confusion. ‘What the hell was Dave talking about? Him and his dad don’t do magic potions.’ He’s pretty sure they were all just pulling his leg, and he wasn’t going to bite. Gods he was feeling tired, and just wanted to go back into the tent and lay down. Trying to find a tactful way to leave the group, Loqi spoke up once more.

“Hey Noah!” he bellowed over the crackling fire.

‘Gods he was annoying’ thought Noctis

“We even put your tent up for you. How great are we right?” and he pointed behind him. Noctis looked and could see that his tent was indeed set up slightly behind the other three larger tents. Great! One more thing to make him feel stupid again.

“Uh…thanks?” 

Loqi continued, “So, where are you from anyway? You didn’t just show up in the middle of the desert you know.”

Noctis’s stomach did a summersault. His heart began racing. Sweat built up on his forehead. 

Dave answered for him “It really doesn’t matter where he’s from Loqi. He’s one of us now.” As he gave a pointed look in Loqi’s direction. Loqi didn’t catch on, or he chose to ignore the look.

“Shouldn’t you be with your parents? Or some adults at least? Seems weird, a kid traveling on her own. Ooops sorry, his own.” As he chuckled again. He seemed to realize he might have overstepped with his queries, so he changed direction. “Where were you going?”

 

Noctis really didn’t want to answer Loqi, but suddenly every hunter’s eyes where on him. They were all just as curious but had more self control than Loqi. 

“I’m. Uh. I was.” He cleared his throat. “Heading to Galden Quay. G-got family. Uhm. I - I’m taking a boat. To get to…” stuttering out a reply, not looking at anyone, until Loqi spoke up.

“Man you sure are clueless! The boats are shut down! Nothings moving. Didn’t you listen to the news?’ threw out Loqi, carelessly. “Stupid kid.” Was mumbled under his breath, but Noctis read his lips when he looked at him and the insult stung Noctis already fragile ego.

Dave looked towards Loqi, “Enough Loqi.” Then to Noctis, “The boats aren’t running Noah. The Empire has put up blockades everywhere. We’ve just come back from there.  
We’re going to head out to the Chocobo Outpost. You’re welcome to travel with us.”

Loqi snorted derisively at the last comment.

Noctis self-consciously rubbed his bandaged arm. “Thanks. But. Uh. I could stay in Galden, I guess. Until the b-boats…”

Loqi cut him off before he could continue. “Man do you know how expensive it is to stay there? Like, it’s 3500 gil per night. And the caravan and haven are full up, cause of people being stuck there!” 

 

‘Thirty five thousand gil a night? Holy crap!’ thought Noctis. 

“Do you know how long before the boats will run again?” Ignoring Loqi, his question was directed at Dave.

“Don’t know. Might be awhile. Anyway. Think about it. No pressure. We’re staying here two nights. Take your time to think about it. Let me know when you’re ready. 

“Yeah, thanks Dave.” And he turned his head to gaze into the fire. The hunters slowly began rising and heading out to their tents, either nodding or mumbling quiet ‘good nights’.

Dave got up and asked Noctis if he’d be ok. If he needed anything. Painkillers? Noctis shook his head no and thanked Dave. He watched as Dave ducked inside the tent that Noctis had spent a couple of days in. He wondered who else he’d put out. He wondered if they resented him. 

Noctis also got up and tried to ignore Loqi’s eyes bearing into his back. He was heading for his tent but realized he wasn’t tired anymore. He wandered over to the far edge of the haven. Away from the fire and remaining men. He sat down on the edge, feeling the cooler air.

Lost in thought, he was startled when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over and it was none other than Loqi. Noctis groaned internally.

“Hey Noah. Sorry for, you know. What I said. Didn’t mean nothing. Sometimes my jokes don’t come off right. You know?” he said while giving Noctis a shoulder bump.

Noctis looked sideways to Loki and mumbled. “It’s ok. I. Yeah. ok.”

“Ah. That’s good. Wouldn’t want Dave mad at me.” He chuckled. “So. What’s your story?” 

‘Crap’ thought Noctis. Dave said no one would force him to talk, but how could he shut up Loki? “Uh…”

Wrapping an arm around Noctis’ shoulder Loqi said “No worries my man. Forget I ever asked anything Ok? A do-over. Hey, my name is Loqi. I’m an excellent hunter. I’ve been hunting for 3 years. Dave and the group are my main peeps. I’m 22, smart and good looking.” He smirked then, jostling Noctis, he held out his hand.

Noctis gritted his teeth at Loqi’s patronizing voice but reached out with his soar arm to shake his hand and Loqi squeezed his hand so hard, it took everything for Noctis not to wince. 

Noctis had had enough. He stood up and clenched his jaw, so he wouldn’t whimper from the pain that jolted through his arm from getting up too fast. He looked down at Loqi and said, “I’m really tired Loqi. Can we talk in the morning?”

“Yeah sure, no problem, see you then squirt.” And he winked at him and slapped his ass! 

‘What the fuck? Did the guy just really slap his ass? What’s with this guy?’ thought Noctis as he quickly made his way towards his tent. 

Sleeping in his tent was a far cry from the comfortable cot he’d slept on in Dave’s tent.  
He should have taken Dave’s offer of painkillers. His whole body was now aching and add a headache to the list. Sleep was long in coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraging.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a milder chapter in order to give Noctis a break. He is in for so much more pain in Chapter 11 and 12 and...
> 
> But at least he now finally, finally, knows how to make a fire...poor sweet boy!

_________________________________  
CHAPTER TEN

 

Even though it took him a long time to finally fall asleep, he felt rested the following morning. He lay awake for some time before finally giving into the inevitable. Crawling out of his tent, he stood up and cautiously stretched out his arms, pleased that the wounds were almost well enough to cause little more than a slight discomfort. He looked around tentatively, wanting more than anything to not see Loqi.

To his immediate relief, no one seemed about the haven. He walked over to the fire pit and saw a small amount of cooked oatmeal in what he thought was the same pot as last night’s stew. His stomach let out a loud growl. Looking around and still seeing no one about, he reached for a bowl and ladled himself a serving, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his bounds. He sat down on one of the fold-out chairs and began eating the slightly warm porridge. 

Half way through his oatmeal, he heard the arrival of two hunters, returned from whence they came. One waved at Noctis and walked on by towards his tent. 

“Hey Noah.” the other one said. Noctis couldn’t remember his name but nodded in return.

“Uh, I hope it’s ok that I took some oatmeal?” he asked timidly, eyebrows gathered in worry.

“Yup. That’s what it’s there for. How are you feeling?” The hunter asked.

“Much better, thanks. Do you know were Dave and uh, the others are?”

“Yup. Dave’s out gathering the traps with Ace and Loqi. Doc’s gathering herbs for Paul. The other group of hunters left earlier this morning. You missed them. Anyhow, they should be back in a couple of hours.” 

Noctis suddenly remembered the hunter’s name. “Ah, thanks m-Matt.” Noctis stuttered shyly.

“Yup.” And Matt walked over to his tent.

Once Noctis finished up his oatmeal, he was about to set his bowl down when he noticed a bin of soapy water. He set his dirty bowl and spoon in it and swished it around the tepid suds. Looking about, he saw other bowls set on the stones around the fire, upside down, draining. He set his up the same way and added his spoon to the others lined up in a row.

Not sure what he should do, he wandered around the haven. He eventually went down the ramp and walked around the outer edges, not straying too far. There were so many trees in this area, compared to were Noctis’ haven was. He wondered how far away they were. It was very quiet and peaceful here. He forced his mind to not think of the past. He wondered if he should take Dave up on his offer to stay with them. If Loqi wasn’t part of the group, he would probably jump at the chance to be with people. He would wait and see how today and tomorrow played out before deciding.

After spending a couple of hours on his own and becoming bored, it was with a sigh of relief when he heard the arrival of Dave, Ace and unfortunately, Loqi.

Dave gave Noctis such a genuine smile that it went straight to his heart! 

“Noah, good to see you about. We caught a couple of rabbits and a chickatrice. You want to lend a hand cleaning and preparing?” He asked as he held up two rabbits to show Noctis. Ace held out the chickatrice for Noctis to see. Loqi was lugging the empty traps.

“Uh. Yeah sure.” He answered, following them back to the haven. Loqi said nothing, but shoulder bumped Noctis as he walked by. Noctis tried not to wince and gave him a small forced smile.

Dave showed Noctis how to skin the rabbits. It took everything in his will power to not gag when he saw what lay underneath the soft rabbit fur. Noctis had eaten rabbit at the Citadel but had never seen one gutted before. He just had it served in all it delicious glory on a platter. When Dave placed the warm carcase in his hands, Noctis almost dropped it! 

Loqi slapped him on the back, “Watch it squirt! We only got this, and now an extra mouth to feed, can you be more careful?” said Loqi with narrowing eyes.

Noctis took in a deep breath.

Dave directed Noctis to rinse the rabbit off in the bucket of clean water. Noctis tried his best to be helpful. Dave offered him encouraging words, and a few gentle warnings to Loqi, who failed to pay him any heed.

Once the two rabbits and the chickatrice where clean, Dave handed them over to Paul, who seemed to be the resident cook. Then he looked over to Noctis and Loqi.

“Alright, lets get a fresh fire going for the meal. Loqi? Can you and Noah fetch some firewood please?”

Both lads nodded and walked off the haven. Loqi followed Noctis one step behind and quickly picked up any branches or logs that Noctis was aiming for. Loqi had an armful to Noctis’ three, when they made their way back to the fire pit.

“Here you go Dave,” Loqi made a loud display of letting his armful of fire fixings fall to the ground. 

Noctis quietly put his three small logs next to the pile. He sat in an empty chair and watched as Dave placed a small pile of wood shavings in the center of the pit. Then he pulled out a small bag and inside was the same white fluff that Noctis had rejected from the saferoom. He poked a small whole in the shavings and pushed in some fluff. Then he pulled out a weird flat stone which he struck with the back side of his blade. Lo and behold, sparks flew. After a couple of strikes, the fluff caught on fire and Dave pushed it under the wood shaving, while blowing gently. Noctis watched in fascination as the flames gradually grew and Dave slowly added larger pieces of wood, until a roaring fire was going.

Noctis was amazed. He later found out that the stone was a flint stone. Just another item that he left behind, having no clue what it was. He watched Paul put the cleaned rabbits on spits and hang them over the flames. He did the same with the small chickatrice. He also hung a pot (the same from the oatmeal) over the flames until the water began to boil. In this he added some herbs and rice. 

The group of seven men sat silently around the fire, enjoying the aroma of cooking meat and the sound of the crackling fire. Noctis felt a sense of peacefulness. He hadn’t felt that in quite awhile. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift. He must have drifted off to sleep as suddenly Dave was in front of him, shaking his shoulders and saying …

“Noah, wake up lad. It’s ok. You were just dreaming. All good yeah?” asked Dave with real concern in his eyes.

Noctis looked around confused for few minutes, when he became aware that everyone was staring at him. He had fallen asleep and must have been dreaming. He turned red and was so grateful for the setting sun. 

Of course this was a great opening for Loqi. “What? Did you miss your nap time? Poor baby?” he snorted at his own joke.

“Lay off him Loqi.” Said Dave and at the same time Paul stood up and announced the food ready.

**************************************************************************************************** 

The following morning Noctis managed to wake up much earlier and was sitting around the campfire having his breakfast with the men. He was feeling so much better and was enjoying the lazy conversation the men were sharing. Even Loqi hadn’t picked on him this morning. Dave must have had a talk with him last night after Noctis retired. Life was feeling pretty good.

Once all the dishes were washed and set to dry, the hunters went about their day. Loqi walked up to Noctis.

“Want to go fishing?” he asked, seeming sincere.

“Fishing? Around here? Where?” asked Noctis, trying not to sound too excited.

“About an hour away, there’s an awesome lake. Lots of fish. I go every time we come to this area. Do you know how to fish?” He asked, again, without any sarcasm or insult in his voice.

“Yeah, I love fishing! But I don’t have any fishing gear.” added Noctis.

“No worries, I’ve got an extra pole and lots of lures.” He looked at Noctis and smiled.

Noctis nodded his consent and felt for the first time that maybe Loqi was not that bad a guy.

As Loqi let Dave know of their plans, Noctis went to his tent to grab his knife and his cap. Loqi was quiet during the first part of their trek. Noctis followed him as close as possible without seeming like a lost puppy. He enjoyed the occasional scenery when a break in the trees afforded a view. 

Once they were well on their way, Loqi began idle chit-chat. He really seemed enthused about fishing which was their main topic of conversation. When they finally arrived at the lake, Noctis was blown away by how beautiful and serene it was. The lake was crystal clear and like a mirror it reflected the white puffy clouds from the sky. He could hear bullfrogs croaking, crickets chirping, and birds singing in the trees that surrounded the lake. They made their way over to an old wooden dock that jutted 20 feet out into the lake. 

Quickly and expertly, Loqi prepared his line and one for Noctis which he handed to him without a word. Noctis took the line and flicked it, enjoying the sound of the lure as it swished through the air and landed in the lake with a plop. They sat in silence, side by side, legs dangling over the edge, both enjoying the relaxation that fishing gave one. More than an hour had gone by without any nibbles. 

For some reason, Noctis began to feel self-conscious. He looked towards Loqi, but Loqi was busy looking out over the lake. Noctis tried to relax. Suddenly he felt Loqi’s eyes on him and turned towards him.

“This is nice isn’t it?” asked Loqi innocently.

“Yeah. Thanks. You know. For inviting me.” Answered Noctis softly.

“No prob!” 

They continued fishing in silence, both seemed to be enjoying the tranquility of the moment.

“Hey Noah?” Loqi’s voice broke the silence.

“Yeah?” returned Noctis

“How do you communicate with a fish?” Loqi asked seriously, not looking at Noctis.

“What? I don’t know.” Answered Noct, confused.

“Drop it a line…” he dead panned.

It took a few seconds for Noctis to realize that this was: a) supposed to be a joke. b) it wasn’t even funny, and c) he snorted out anyways…

Loqi chuckled at his own lame joke, then continued.

“What does every fisherman want?” he now asked.

“Um, I don’t know.” Responded Noct, getting into the game.

“A gillfriend.”

“Ha!” Noctis blurted out. Again, not funny, but so stupid it made him laugh. It reminded him of the jokes Prompto would sometimes come out with. He wished he knew some jokes to share. 

“Why didn’t the prawn share his toys?” this time Loqi looked over to Noctis.

“I don’t know.” Shrugged Noctis.

“He was a little shellfish!” This time, Loqi laughed out loud at his own joke. His laugh was full of merriment and it induced Noctis to smile and laugh also. They spent the next couple of hours in a sort of relaxed camaraderie. They each caught a few fish. Nothing large, but with the combined fish, enough for a great meal. 

It was getting late in the afternoon, and Noctis figured they would probably be heading back soon. He reeled in his line and looked at Loqi. He wanted to say something but was suddenly shy for some reason. 

“What’s the difference between a dick and a fish?” he asked suddenly, looking at Noctis.

“Uh. Don’t know.” Stammered Noctis.

“You throw back the small ones, you keep the medium ones and you mount the large ones…!” He laughed so hard during this one, that he had trouble getting out the punch line.

Noctis hooted in laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, but the way Loqi said it, and the way he laughed at his own jokes, made it funny. 

Loqi put down his rod and leaned over towards Noctis. He put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a side hug. Noctis felt awkward and stared straight ahead, swallowing hard. He willed Loqi to please, please, please, remove his arm. Loqi however not only did not remove his arm but he started rubbing small circles along his arm. Noctis felt a shiver of shock run down his back and Loqi misinterpreted it as pleasure. He reached over with his free hand and cupped Noctis’ chin, turning his head towards him. They made eye contact and Noctis could see how Loqi’s eyes strayed down to his lips. 

“Wha…” began Noctis when suddenly Loqi’s lips where locked upon his own, kissing him! Caught off guard, Noctis froze in place. Loqi took this as a sign of consent and pushed his tongue between Noctis’ lips and leaned his weight over Noctis forcing him to lay on his back with Loqi practically on top of Noctis. He tried to tell Loqi to get off. What came out was “Mmph…” as Loqi’s tongue was so deep into Noct’s mouth. 

Loqi’s hands began traveling up and down Noctis’ chest, his breath accelerating. Noctis could feel Loqi’s erection against his hips. Noctis froze again when Loqi palmed his own, very soft dick through his pants. Noctis felt his stomach rolling and he began to tremble. He couldn’t believe this was happening! Noctis pushed Loqi away with as much force as he could, trying to slide from underneath him.

“What the fuck Loqi?” Noctis managed to rasp out.

“Ah come on Noah. I know you’ve been wanting me. I’m not gonna tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about. No one’s gonna know. Come on baby…” he breathed out heavily as he tried pulling Noctis back under him.

Noctis pushed away again and this time managed to stand up on shaky legs. “No! I don’t want that. Fuck Loqi. Just. Fuck!” and Noctis began backing away from Loqi. 

Loqi also stood up and grabbed Noctis by the arm, squeezing tightly, bringing him in close to his chest. Even though Loqi was just a couple of inches taller than Noctis, he was much wider and surprisingly solid. Especially up against Noctis more fragile frame. 

Loki narrowed his eyes and looked down into Noctis’, his mouth so close that Noctis felt his spittle when he growled out. “What are you? A fucking little cock-tease? I saw the looks you kept giving me.”

“What? No!” Crap! How did he always manage to get into these Gods awful situations? Now what was he supposed to do? 

“Look Loqi, I’m sorry if I. You. Got the wrong impression. Like, I. I’m not. I mean. I’m not into. Well. You know…” he stammered. Fuck! This was not going well at all…

Loqi looked at him with antipathy and roughly pushed him away, sneering. 

“You little slut!” 

Noctis fell back hard on his ass getting the breath knocked out of him. He was so close to the dock’s edge that when he reached back to catch himself, his arms hit nothing but air. He lost his balance and fell over backwards, head first into the lake. Gasping from the cold, he managed to inhale a lungful of water. Coughing and sputtering he tried not to panic when his lungs expelled water as he gasped for air. His mind reeling in shock he somehow managed to get a foothold on the bottom of the lake. He swam to shore and climbed out, dripping wet, shivering. Meanwhile, Loqi had gathered up the fishing gear and was heading up the embankment. He paused, looked back towards Noctis and yelled. 

“Keep up bitch if you want to make it back!” And with that he started jogging away from Noctis.

Soaking wet and still coughing the remaining water from his lungs, Noctis scrambled up the embankment as quickly as possible to not loose sight of Loqi. He had to run to keep up. He didn’t want to get left behind as he knew he would get lost. Swearing and muttering at himself for being so fucking stupid, yet again, in thinking that Loqi might have some decency in him, he hurried to keep up, still gasping for breath. His shoes squelched with each running step he took. His clothes clung tightly to his body making it difficult to move easily. He began tiring but managed to follow Loqi all the way back to the haven which seemed to take forever.

By the time they made it back, Noctis tried to get by the hunters un-noticed. Nope! Not gonna happen.

“What happened to you?” enquired Doc, when he noticed that Noctis was all wet.

“Fell in the lake.” Mumbled Noctis, hightailing it to his tent. Once inside, he threw himself onto his blanket, shivering. He knew he should peel off his wet clothes, but he just needed to feel miserable for a bit. He rolled himself into his blanket to stop his shivering and closed his eyes. Naturally, sleep was inevitable.

He woke up when he felt someone reaching through his tent flap, shaking him awake. It was Dave.

“Foods ready Noah. Hey, did something happen between you and Loqi? You know, you can always talk to me. I know Loqi can be difficult and seem insensitive at times. He carries his own baggage.” At that, Dave sighed and looked at Noctis questioningly.

Noctis wanted to yell out, “Of course something happened. Loqi’s a dick. He’s an ass hole. He’s a bully. Can’t you see???” Instead, Noctis assured Dave that nothing happened. He just fell in the lake. When Dave backed out of his tent, Noctis groaned as he realized his clothing had dried while he was still wearing them. There was a residue dampness and lake smell that made his skin itch. A shiver ran up his spin, causing goose bumps to break out along his skin. He crawled out of the tent and made his way to stand by the fire to get warm. He could smell the fish they had caught, sizzling on a large fry pan over the flames.

“Hey Noah, thanks for the fish. Loqi told us you caught all of them! Man what a great meal tonight!” said Paul, and the other hunters nodded and thanked Noctis too.

Noctis was puzzled and looked over to Loqi, who was focused on the flames in the fire. ‘Why would Loqi tell the hunters Noctis caught the fish, when in fact Loqi caught most? This guy was an enigma! Like, the guy was bipolar or something.’ Thought Noctis bitterly, sitting down in a nearby empty seat. Although…the fish sure were delicious!

Once the meal was over and the dishes washed and put away, Loqi walked over to where Noctis was still sitting and loomed over him.

“Hey!” he said.

Noctis tried to avoid looking up to Loqi. “Hey!” he replied, wanting Loqi to just leave him alone!

“Look man. Sorry about earlier. I thought you were into me. Anyway. No hard feelings, right?” Looking down at Noctis, he placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little too tightly. A warning perhaps?

Wanting to wrench his arm away, Noctis, still not looking at Loqi said. “Yeah whatever. No hard feelings.” 

That night when Noctis was alone in is tent he tossed and turned, taking a long time to fall asleep. He had a lot of thinking to do. The hunters were leaving tomorrow and Noctis had to decide whether to go with them, or move on, on his own…

****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please my dear readers. Please comment and let me know what you think of my story so far. There is such a long way to go still...encouragement is fodder for my brain to keep thinking, and my fingers to keep writing...
> 
> I really hope you're all liking it so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis was so exhausted most nights he practically fell asleep the moment his head hit his puffy vest! However, he would dream. Each night he would always have the most wonderful dreams. He dreamed of Prompto. Prompto smiling, laughing, touching, hugging, kissing. He always wanted more in his dream, but never having experienced more, he didn’t know what he wanted. He always woke up in the morning with an empty feeling and a slight hard on! The empty aching feeling in his heart was still there, but it was slowly healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way longer to write than the thoughts in my brain. I actually had to divide this chapter as it went on and on. I tend to digress and over-detail, and then loose track of where I was originally going. So the next chapter, which is the other half, just needs a bit of cleaning up and I will post it. Sorry for the delay. It’s been a really long and rough week. I second guessed and third guessed and fourth…well, you get the picture.  
> My words, thoughts and descriptions in my head are so awesome, but when they get put down on paper, they are just mediocre.  
> Thank you all for your patience if you’re still following my upload.  
> 

Noctis was unable to fall asleep that night. His thoughts were all over the place. He kept going back to when Loqi tried to kiss him and pin him down. Noctis’ mind was swirling with mixed emotions and questions.  


He always knew he was different. In high school he was never attracted to the girls who always seemed to swarm around him. However, he was never attracted to guys either. He just never really thought much about sex. He used to wonder if there was something wrong with him. He’d even built up the courage to ask Ignis about his lack of interest. Iggy told him not to worry. Sometimes it took awhile for sexual hormones to kick in. He also told him that there existed different sexual identities. Asexual being one of them. He suggested that Noctis look it up, but in the Library’s encyclopedias, not online. If the news media got a hold of what Noctis was looking up online, it could spell disaster for his reputation.  


When he did look it up, it seemed to fit him somewhat. And it made him feel better about himself when he put a label to his feelings, or lack thereof.  
That was, until he had met Prompto. There was something about Prompto. It was sublte at first, maybe six months into their friendship. Noctis began noticing little things. He would feel his heart skip a beat when Prompto would smile at him. Or accelerate when Prompto hugged him – as friends of course. He would catch himself staring at Prompto. Mesmerized by his eyes. His lips. The beautiful freckles that dotted his face.  


This had him question his sexuality even more. He was confused more than ever. He wasn’t sure if what he felt for Prompto was sexual or not. Of course, being a virgin and having zero experience didn’t give him anything to go on. And he really wasn’t comfortable asking that type of question to Iggy.  
He had occasionally envisioned himself in Prompto’s embrace. He could almost imagine what it felt like having Prompto kiss him. Almost. Never having kissed anyone he really didn’t know how Prompto’s lips would feel against his own. He could only imagine that it would be soft and wonderful. That’s where his imagination stopped. He didn’t have anything to compare to. He was clueless how sex worked. Well, he knew the basics of sex, cause, you know, sex education at school. But his imagination didn’t fill in the blanks.  


Now however, Loqi’s action woke something up in him that he was unaware he had. Not that he wanted that with Loqi! He fervently wished that Prompto was still alive. He would have loved for it to have been Prompto holding him down, kissing him. Feeling Prompto’s erection against his hip. Just thinking of that made his cock twitch a little in his pants. For the first time in a long time, Noctis reached down and palmed himself through his clothes. As soon as he felt that sexual desire however, sadness immediately squelched it to a halt when he realized that he would never have Prompto kiss him. He turned over and groaned into his puffy jacket, allowing a stray tear to fall by the wayward.  


He finally fell asleep, and when morning came, he had made his decision.  


**************************************************************************************************** 

He decided to stay with the hunters. At least until they reached the Chocobo outpost. It would only be few days. In Noct’s opinion, it was probably safer than trying to survive on his own. He already proved to himself how he had failed miserably at that already. Being surrounded by experienced men, even having to put up with Loqi, was far better than the loneliness that he knew would overtake him if he left the group. A loneliness that he couldn’t deal with again. Not right now.  
He let Dave know of his decision during breakfast, Dave felt he’d made the right one. The group packed up their supplies, tents and hunting gear and set off for the next haven.  


Noctis walked side by side with Dave as Dave taught him lots of survival technics.  


trick the hunters used to determine how much daylight they had left was to extend their arm and hold the hand between the sun and the horizon. Each finger width was about fifteen minutes. One finger meant approximately fifteen minutes left, four fingers would be about an hour.  


He also learned how to calculate the cardinal points by the sun and moon’s position in the sky. He was shown how to gage possible upcoming storms by clouds formation in sky and the winds direction. Noctis was constantly amazed at how much the hunters knew. Dave complemented him on being a quick learner.  
When they arrived at the haven, Dave had him make the fire. It took a while, it took some swearing and sweating, but he did it! He was so proud of himself! He also learned how to pitch his tent straight, by pulling the guide ropes taut and how to angle the pegs in the ground so they stayed in place.

Over the next few days of traveling with the group, Noctis learned so much from them all!  


Ace taught him how to quickly load his gun. How to aim, slightly to left or right of the target depending if there was wind. Matt and Paul taught him how to set up  


snares to catch small animals. Doc showed him how to look out for and pick out ripe herbs to add to his meals. Doc also showed him how to find certain plants that grew throughout Duscae, that when pulled out of the ground, exposed bulbus roots that held water.  


He learned how to cover his face and arms with dirt or mud to protect himself from the sun and bugs.  


How to find quick cover to protect himself from beasts and daemons. It seemed that Dave and the others went out of their way to teach Noctis new things. They seemed to have taken Noctis under their wing. Noctis began to feel more confident in his abilities and actions.

But best of all? Loqi seemed to have lost interest in Noctis as he left him alone for the most part. That was fine by him. He was usually out scouting ahead with Ace on most days and Noct would see him only at diner times, but Loqi sat far from Noctis. Noctis was not about to complain. Sometimes he felt Loqi’s eyes boring into him when he thought he wasn’t looking, but otherwise, he stayed clear of Noctis.

Noctis was so exhausted most nights he practically fell asleep the moment his head hit his puffy vest! However, he would dream. Each night he would always have the most wonderful dreams. He dreamed of Prompto. Prompto smiling, laughing, touching, hugging, kissing. He always wanted more in his dream, but never having experienced more, he didn’t know what he wanted. He always woke up in the morning with an empty feeling and a slight hard on! The empty aching feeling in his heart was still there, but it was slowly healing.  


**************************************************************************************************** 

On the third day of their travels, Noctis was out gathering wood for the fire when he felt a presence behind him. Looking up quickly, he saw that it was Loqi. Great! Noctis did his best to ignore him. Loqi made that impossible however as he stepped towards Noctis and knocked the pile of wood out of his arms.  


“You think you can ingratiate yourself with the group by playing innocent? I see through you! Who do you think you are anyways? You’re just some dumb stray we picked up. Can’t you see the hunters can’t stand you. Someone always must stay by your side, cause you can’t do anything by yourself. What? Did you think they actually liked you?” when he noted the shocked reaction on Noctis’ face.  


Was that true? Did Noctis misinterpret the group? Did they really think he was a burden?  


Before Noctis could respond, Loqi pushed him up against a tree, his arm pressed against his throat, making it difficult to breath. From mere inches away, Loqi glared into Noctis’ eyes. Noctis was gasping for breath! “Stay away from Dave!” snarled Loqi possessively.  


“...an’t…bre…” he wheezed, trying to scrabble at Loqi’s hold. He could see an edge of darkness around his eyes. He knew if he didn’t breath soon he would pass out.  


Loqi seemed to figure that out about the same time when he noticed Noctis face turning red.  


Loqi abruptly removed his arm, and as Noctis began sliding down the tree, Loqi kneed him in the balls, causing Noctis to gasp out in pain, falling to the ground, rolling in agony.  


Loqi leaned over Noctis and whispered harshly into his ear, “Not a fucking word to anyone or the next time, you’ll wish for mercy.”  


Noctis stayed on the ground. Waiting for the intense pain to lessen, slowly catching his breath. ‘What the fuck just happened? What did he ever do to Loqi?’ Tears of frustration worked their way out of his eyes. He slowly sat, unable to get up just yet. He stayed where he was, catching his breath, waiting for the pain to recede.  


He sat for a long time. He thought he heard some rustling in the bush, so he pulled out his switch blade from his pocket and held his breath. Minutes went by. Nothing happened. He slowly got up. Anger was building in his chest. Anger against Loqi. Anger against his stupid inability to stand up for himself. He got so angry he threw his knife towards a tree about twenty feet away.  


Before the knife even landed, he felt himself body slammed into the tree! The wind was knocked out of him and he slowly crumpled to the ground. In bewilderment he looked around, expecting to see Loqi. No one was around.  


‘What the hell just happened to him? One minute he’s standing in one place, the next he’s slammed against a tree?’ He felt some sort of static electricity surrounded him. Maybe it was a hallucination from lack of air from before? Or, he just hadn’t noticed a tree right in front of him, so he slammed into it when he threw his knife. Yeah, that kinda made sense? He rubbed his trembling hands over his face and pulled them away, bloody. Feeling under his bangs he felt a welt. Must have slammed his head in the tree. Great! Another wound!  


Using the tree to brace himself he stood up on shaky legs. He looked around for the wood logs, and a cold rush went through his chest when he saw them strewn about, around twenty feet away! He had somehow travelled in a blink of an eye, twenty feet and rammed into a tree! He didn’t hallucinate it! He really felt like he was loosing his mind. He slowly made his way back to camp.  


When he reached the haven, only Doc, Matt and Paul where visible. Dave, Ace and Loqi where no where to be seen.  
“What happened to your face Noah?” asked Doc, seeing blood streaked across from when he palmed his face.  


“Oh, um. I fell” mumbled Noctis, heading to his tent.  


“Kid’s so dammed clumsy” he heard Doc saying to the other two.  
Alone in his tent, Noctis reminded himself that tomorrow they would arrive at the Chocobo outpost.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Noctis stared around in wonder as he took in the sights around the Chocobo outpost. Scanning the horizon, he saw the rolling hills, the lush greenery and rocky mountains surrounding beautiful lakes that dotted the valley. Gods, Prompto would have been in photographers heaven!  


They met Wiz, who was the owner of the outpost and a really nice person. They rented the caravan which was too small for the whole group. It was unanimously decided that Doc and Dave would sleep in the caravan. Matt, Paul, Ace, Loqi and Noctis set up their tents around the caravan. They would all share the facilities and Noctis was looking forward to taking a shower and washing his clothes.  


That evening, after feeling clean for the first time in quite a while, the men sat around the campfire with idle chit chat. Wiz joined them and began telling them about a behemoth by the name of Deadeye, who’d been terrorizing the citizens in the area. It was also the main reason why he couldn’t rent out his chocobos. They were too spooked, and he didn’t want an accident to happen. He let them know that other hunters had tried to exterminate Deadeye but were unsuccessful. The bounty for the hunt had doubled. If they were interested in taking it on, Wiz sure would be grateful.  


When Wiz left the group they quietly discussed taking on the hunt. They all had their say and agreed to rid the area of the beast. It certainly was good gil and would fill their pockets for a good while. Noctis didn’t say much, he just sat and listened. He figured they would leave him behind for the duration of the hunt. Slowly, one by one they retired to their tents for the night, agreeing to discuss strategy after a good night’s rest.  


Noctis was pleasantly surprised when the hunt discussion began at breakfast and it was implied that hewas included in the hunt. Loqi tried to discourage them saying he’d be more of a liability.  


“Noah will stay in the outside perimeter and will shoot whenever he gets a chance.” Dave said, giving a look to Loqi.  


“Does that work for you Noah?” now looking at Noctis.  


Heart beating quickly in mounting excitement.  


“Y-yeah, it’s good. I want to b-be part of the hunt.” Noctis looked down to his lap as he felt heat rise to his face. He remembered the hurtful words from Loqi. He really wanted to prove himself to these men. Prove to them that he wasn’t a liability. That he wasn’t useless. That he could contribute to the group.  


With the plan laid out, the men finished eating and headed out in the direction that would most likely hide a behemoth. It took several hours of walking before they began noticing signs that a large creature had been roaming in the area. Downed trees, broken limbs, flattened grass, all pointed them in the direction of Deadeye. They worked their way through a crevasse in the rocky side of the hill. Suddenly a loud roar was heard that shook the ground with vibration. They saw tree tops swaying and they knew they had found the behemoths hideout.  


“We’ll silently follow him and hope he’ll lead us to his lair,” whispered Dave to the men.  


Using hand signals from this point on, they followed the sound that the behemoth made as he threaded his way back to his lair. Noctis could only see a large tail on occasion. This did not give him a clear picture as to what Deadeye would look like. The men reached a small building that was barely standing and began to crawl through. Suddenly the roar was just above their heads and through a hole in the roof, Noctis got his first glimpse of Deadeye. ‘Holy. Shit.’ Was the only thought that went through his head!  


The beasts head was the size of the small car. His fangs the length of a man’s arm, dripping with foul smelling saliva. The beast’s right eye was white and damaged, as was the horn on the same side. Perhaps from previous attacks by unsuccessful hunters? Dave pointed towards the beast and then his own eye, showing the men a possible weakness in the beast.  


Silently the hunters followed Deadeye’s tail, keeping a safe distance until Deadeye leaped across a tall hill and disappeared beyond. The men found a space to work their way threw and now stood silently, taking stock of the situation. Dave pointed to Noctis and then to an outcrop slightly above the area. Noctis assumed that he was to stay there and shoot from that spot given a chance.  


While he worked his way up to the spot, the other hunters took up their positions. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Deadeye appeared on a ledge, above the hunters. They all had their weapons out and waiting until Deadeye jumped to the ground causing it to rumble. They began circling the beast. Trying to confuse it, aiming for his limbs, trying to cripple. Deadeye was so much quicker than anticipated. The hunters would barely jump out of the way in time as its long claws made swipes at them while it bellowed. Noctis could see the hunters beginning to tire.  


Noctis took aim and shot few times but he felt his bullets fly by without contact. His heart beat in fear for the men who where up close to the behemoth. Maybe if he tried to aim for a leg instead? Everything was happening so fast and Noctis couldn’t make out who was who. He just noticed that he had an opening. He took aim and shot at the beast’s front leg. Me missed and hit a barrel that stood in the way. Unexpectedly the barrel exploded, and orange-yellow flames engulfed Deadeye causing it to roar in pain. Luckily the hunters were all far enough away to not get burned. The beast howled and fell to its side, putting it in a vulnerable position. The hunters took full advantage and pounded on the beast and didn’t let up until Deadeye closed its one eye and took its last breath.  


Silence permeated the air for a few minutes until the whoops and hollers of joy from the hunters erupted the quiet. Noctis worked his way down off the ledge and the hunters turned towards him. They surrounded him, praising him on a great shot. Giving him credit for his contribution to their success. Noctis knew it was a total accident but it felt so wonderful to be acknowledged that he stayed silent and smiled from ear to ear.  


Only one hunter looked unhappy. Only one hunter glared at Noctis’ back while the hunters where congratulating him. Only one hunter seethed in jealously. Only one hunter, thought of ways to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sure you are all figuring out that something is going on with Noctis...  
> I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. It's written, but I need to clean it up.  
> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudo are always appreciated.  
> Notes:  
> I hope you all like this so far. Let me know if you see any mistakes...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 862 gil in his pocket Noctis began making plans on how he would spend his gil at the shops tomorrow. He would invest in a fishing rod, a couple of lures, and maybe one of those blow up mattresses. His thoughts were soon interrupted however as the men all decided to go out to the bar for a couple of drinks to relax an celebrate. They practically grabbed Noctis out of his seat. He really couldn’t refuse them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took too long to post the chapter. I really try to write everyday. I write long hand on note pads, as the chapters leave my mind and work their way to paper. My problem is I am so disorganized that I often don't use the same note pad...so...time to put the chapter together, oh oh. where did I put that darned notepad again? Yeah, so on that note, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter refers to non-con sex, with some details. Please read at your own discretion.

___________________________  
CHAPTER TWELVE 

 

It was a happy group of hunters that returned to the Chocobo outpost. Dave went off to collect the gil from Wiz. When he returned he dolled out each hunter’s share and Noctis was surprised and touched, that he was included. The original hunt paid out 3,020 gil, but as it was doubled, the amount was 6,040. Dave split the amount equally between the seven men. 

With 862 gil in his pocket Noctis began making plans on how he would spend his gil at the shops tomorrow. He would invest in a fishing rod, a couple of lures, and maybe one of those blow up mattresses. His thoughts were soon interrupted however as the men all decided to go out to the bar for a couple of drinks to relax an celebrate. They practically grabbed Noctis out of his seat. He really couldn’t refuse them.

Once at the bar, the men began drinking and enjoying themselves. Noctis choose to sit at the bar and ordered a soda. He remembered his strict etiquette lessons that were drilled into his head. Royalty must never become inebriated! He was shown how to bring a glass of wine to his lips and make it seem like he was sipping, but to not allow the wine to pass his lips. This was a diplomatic way to partake in a social drink without ingestion. This saved many a noble from becoming drunk and maybe causing a faux pas! 

Loqi approached him at the bar as he was sipping his soda. Noctis tried to act nonchalant. Tried to make it seem like he didn’t notice that Loqi was right next to him.

“What’cha drinking there Noah?” he asked as he perched himself on the stool next to Noctis.

“Soda,” he replied, wishing Loqi would just leave him be.

“What? Come on man, you can’t just drink soda! Are you a man or a kid! Come on, drink up. Have fun. Let loose! You deserve it man. You almost single handily put out Deadeye! Time to celebrate!” Flagging the bartender, Loqi yelled out, “Two tequila shots! Gotta spoil my main man here.” He said loudly enough that all the hunters heard and cheered on for Noctis.

Noctis really had no choice at this point. He took the proffered shot glass and took a dainty little sip. He really tried to put his training into practice. He looked around at the confused faces of his friends. Well, he hoped they were his friends by this point.

“What the hell was that?” asked Loqi incredulously. “you gotta tilt your head back and down it in one shot.” He said as he demonstrated.

Noctis was about to try to refuse when the hunters urged him on. 

So Noctis allowed himself to fall into peer pressure. He took the shot glass and brought it to his lips. In one quick throw back of his head, he swallowed the tequilla. It burned going down his throat. He sputtered and coughed and turned red, gasping for breath. This elicited a round of good natured laugher from the hunters. Loqi gave him a couple of swift wacks to the back. Then he ordered another two drinks. Noctis really and truly tried to refuse but Loqi was having none of that.

After his second shot, Noctis was already beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He felt light headed, but at the same time, he felt his stress released. A warm feeling was radiated through his system. It was called ‘alcohol’ Noct! He felt like he didn’t have to worry about anything. Soon another shot was set in front of him. He also threw this one back. By now, Noctis was well on his way to becoming drunk.

The hunters soon began dispersing and chatting amongst themselves, leaving Loqi and Noctis at the bar pretty much on their own. Not much was said between the two, but Noctis was past the point of caring. Loqi ordered him a Galahdian Island Iced tea. He insisted that Noctis would really like it.

Noctis figured he’d drunk enough, an iced tea would probably help stop his head from spinning. When the iced tea was set in front of him, it looked mouth watering as he watched the cool drops of condensation drizzle down the side of the glass. Taking a tentative sip, he really enjoyed the cool feel of drink going down his throat. He was so thirsty he gulped the whole thing down. Now most people know that Galahdian iced tea was a drink that snuck up on you and that you really should sip it. Noctis however was unaware of this, thinking it was just a regular iced tea. Loqi ordered him another and encouraged Noctis to drink up, which he did.

His head was now spinning, and he had trouble staying on his stool. He could see Loqi talking to him but had difficulty processing the words. He suddenly felt Loqi helping him off his stool and pushed him towards the exit. For fresh air, he said. Once outside, the cool air did feel refreshing on Noctis’ face. He practically gulped in the air. He was so inebriated that he had no idea where Loqi was guiding him or what was going on.

Loqi led him down a path that led away from the bar. The path continued for quite a distance, and Noctis only managed to follow as he was held up by Loqi. They eventually arrived in a more secluded area. At some point, Noctis, barely able to stand on his own, looked up to Loqi through squinting drunk eyes. Seeing him with the moonlight casting a halo around his head and blurring his facial features made Noctis think he was looking at Prompto.

“Prom?” he slurred out. ‘Prom was here? He was alive?’ Noctis’ thoughts were so erratic and confused!

Prom leaned towards him and gently kissed him. Noctis was dazed and began to kiss back. When he pulled away to get some air, he realized in confusion that he was in fact kissing Loqi.

“Wha…no... soreh...thuh’ you were Prom.” He said while he weakly pushed Loqi away.

Loqi grabbed his arm with force, bruising the skin but Noct didn’t feel it. He led him further down the path and further away from the bar.

“I told you if you ever fucked with me again you’d regret it. Well, this is it.” He said so softly that Noctis barely heard him.

Louder, he said, “Come on, I have some friends that want to meet you.” 

“Wha? Frens? Mee-me?” Noctis managed to slur out. 

He felt Loqi tugging his arm. he wanted to introduce him to friends. Noctis was so beyond understanding what was going on. He just meekly allowed Loqi to continue guiding him along.

Suddenly three men appeared next to Noctis and Loqi.

“Is this the one?” One of the men asked?

“He’s so pretty.” Another added.

“He looks pretty drunk to me? You sure this is what he wants?” asked the third, eyeing Noctis wearily.

“Yup”, replied Loqi, “It’s the way he likes it, you know? Likes to pretend he doesn’t know what’s going on. He’s all yours, as promised. Just don’t fuck with his face. Ok?” as he pushed Noctis into their arms.

Noctis was so drunk he could barely stand on his own and began to fall forward, grabbling onto anything to hold him up. He just happened to grab onto the front of the man’s shirt.

“Oooh lookie here, he’s already so anxious to get started. I’m gonna have me some sweet ass tonight!” he purred as he pulled Noctis into his arms. He stuck his slobbering wet tongue into Noctis’ ear and began saying all kinds of dirty things he was going to do to him.

Noctis had no idea what was going on. He tried to concentrate on the man, but his vision was blurred. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t focus on anything. He tried asking them what was going on, but his tongue was thick in his mouth. His brain was so fuzzy that he couldn’t even form words.

The three men forced him off the path and through a grassy area, far enough away from the path to ensure privacy.

One man briskly pushed Noctis forward and as he lost his balance he grabbed onto the man in front of him to not crash head first on the ground. Desperately grasping onto the man’s shirt with numb fingers, his wrist was suddenly grabbed and twisted viciously. 

“Well look here Frank, I done found me a good-looking wrist-watch!” 

“Noooo…don’t…my…lemme go.” Noctis tried very hard to say, but it mostly sounded like garbled nonsense. 

He tried to pull his arm away, but it was held in a vice-grip. His wrist-watch was snatched off his arm leaving red bloody scratches. It was the wrist-watch that his dad had given him on his fifteenth birthday!

“Your such a sweet thing ain’t cha?” Said the man behind him. “I’m gonna fuck your ass so good, you ain’t gonna walk for a week!”

He heard the man’s words, but he couldn’t make sense of them. He felt the man undo his pants and let them drop around his ankles. Noctis whimpered in fear. He tried again to tell them to stop but his tongue-to-brain connection was dysfunctional. Forcing Noctis to bend over, the man tugged his own cock out of his pants and spit on his hand rubbing it over his cock for lubrication. Without any warning, he shoved his cock into Noctis’ tight virgin hole.

Noctis screamed and lunged forward when he felt sudden and intense pain radiating his backside, bringing on a split second of sobriety! Then the world tilted and went black for a space of time. The man dug his fingernails into Noctis’ hips to bring him back in place as he pounded into him mercilessly. He leaned over Noctis’ back and bit him viciously on his shoulders and back of his neck. He continued biting and sucking while he was in the throws of his own passion, saying things like… “you like that eh bitch? Such a little cunt on you. So tight…” Noctis keened in agony as he feebly tried to hold his upper body up, while desperately trying to use his legs to push himself away from the pain. All he could do was scrabble at the man in front of him. 

The man that he was hanging onto to keep his upper body up, grabbed Noctis roughly by the hair and forced his cock towards Noctis’ mouth. Noctis whimpered and tried to turn his head away but the man’s grip was so tight his lips were eventually forced open. The man pushed his cock in. Deep. All the way to the back of his throat. Noctis gagged and had difficulty catching his breathe. He couldn’t even cry out; his mouth was so stuffed. Tears were pouring down his face. Between both men pounding into him front and back, Noctis couldn’t take much more! His mind screamed for him to get away, but his body did not obey.

When the man fucking his mouth began to ejaculate deep down into Noctis’ throat, he choked and gagged so viciously that it caused him to puke. Vomit and semen flew out of his mouth and nose and onto the man’s cock that was softening after his release.

“Fuck! You little cunt!” yelled the man throwing his hips back when he realized Noctis had just puked on his dick! He knuckle handed Noctis so hard on the side of his face that his body whipped sideways and the only reason he didn’t fall was that he was still impaled on the cock behind him, roughly held up by his hips. He felt a splitting pain on his cheek and blood trickled down his face. His ears were ringing, his head buzzing. He felt greyness poking around his vision.

When the man behind him was finally done, his place was immediately taken over by the third man. By this time, Noctis was barely conscious. He knew he was still being violated. He still felt the pain, the tearing and burning, the blood leaking down his thighs. But it felt like it was happening to someone else. His mind was floating away from the combination of alcohol and the knock to the head. It felt like an eternity before the third man was finally done. He let Noctis fall to a heap on the ground, knocking his breath out and causing him to puke once again.

“Hey Opus, check his pockets, see if he’s got something else for us.” He heard a distant voice.

A man riffled his pant pockets and yelled “Bingo. We got us some gil boys. Not bad of a night, right? A wrist watch, some gil, and some sweet ass.” 

That was the last Noctis heard before the world faded to black.

All three men laughed as they quickly and quietly made their way back to the path, leaving Noctis passed out in his own vomit and blood.

 

************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post at least one chapter per week.   
> I really appreciate your patience and hope you keep on reading.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. They really do encourage me to write on...  
> subscribe to receive emails when I update. Or bookmark...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he reached a small clearing he flashed his light about and gasped when he saw Noctis laying on the ground. He knelt beside him and could smell the vomit and alcohol emanating from around him. He felt his neck for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He aimed the beam of light on Noctis. He was face down, one arm pinned under his body, the other above his head. His pants where bunched down below his knees. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. He felt anger swelling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank BlackMorc for the constant support and encouragement for me to keep writing this fic. There are so many more chapters to write, sometimes it gets overwhelming. I will stick it through however. I will not leave my readers hanging. Thanks for all your patience.

___________________  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Loqi made his way back to bar feeling good and justified for what he’d accomplished. Dave noticed that Loqi returned alone and asked him where Noah was. Loqi replied that he wasn’t his keeper. Trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, Dave asked where he last saw him.

“Back of the bar. He told me to get lost. Wanted to be alone. So I did as he asked!” snarked out Loqi.

Heaving a sigh of annoyance, Dave stopped by Doc to let him know that he was going to go search for Noah. Doc offered to come along, but Dave asked him to get Loqi back to camp instead, as he was a little drunk too, and he didn’t want to have to go searching for two missing kids. 

Dave checked the perimeter of the bar and concluded that Noctis wasn’t anywhere near the vicinity, so he extended his search. He looked down the main road as far as he could see as it went straight for quite a distance. He was satisfied that Noctis wasn’t there. He decided to check around the wooded area behind the bar. Still no sign of the boy. Dave was beginning to worry. He took the path that he knew led towards Deadeye’s lair. Why the kid would even think of coming this way made no sense to Dave, but he needed to check it out anyway.

When he’d been searching for over thirty minutes, he was quite a distance from the bar.  
It was dark out and Dave relied on his torchlight to peer into the bushes every so often. So far, there were no signs of any daemons or wild beast about. He let his hunter’s instincts take over. Not long after, he noticed trampled grass leading off the path into the woods. He worried that maybe the lad had stepped of the path and was lost. He worked his way into the bush, following the flattened blades.

When he reached a small clearing he flashed his light about and gasped when he saw Noctis laying on the ground. He knelt beside him and could smell the vomit and alcohol emanating from around him. He felt his neck for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He aimed the beam of light on Noctis. He was face down, one arm pinned under his body, the other above his head. His pants where bunched down below his knees. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. Dave felt anger swelling in his chest. 

Before turning Noctis over he quickly tugged his pants back up over his hips. He gently turned him over and then saw the mess on his face. The swollen cheek, the cut, the blood, the vomit. 

“Hey, Noah.” He shook the boy gently at first. When Noctis showed no reaction, he shook him with more vigor until Noctis moaned which sent a sense of relief in Dave’s heart.

“It’s ok Noah. Hey! Can you open your eyes? Look at me kid!” He continued jostling Noctis, until his groan rose in volume. He opened his eyes, blinking and clearly unfocused, occasionally rolling back in his head. He groaned again and tried to focus his eyes on Dave.

“Dafe?” he managed to slur out.

“Yeah, it’s Dave. Can you get up Noah?” as he encouraged Noctis to sit up. Noctis was still too inebriated and maybe sported a slight concussion? Whatever the cause, he was unable to hold his upper body. He lay like a limp noodle.

Dave slid his arm under Noctis’ upper body and his other one under his knees and hefted Noctis into his arms as he stood up. Noctis’ head lolled about so Dave leaned back so that Noctis’ head would fall against his chest. Murmuring platitudes, he quickly and efficiently made his way back to the path. He was surprised at just how light the boy was. 

Rage boiled in Dave. Who would do such a horrific thing to a kid? Walking as quickly as possible, Dave made his way back to camp. Doc looked up to see a limp Noctis in Dave’s arms, so he hurriedly got up to open the caravan door for them. Loqi was sat by the fire and looked up. When he got a glimpse of Noctis’ face he cringed in fear. Shit! This was not how it was supposed to go down. He quickly lowered his gaze.

Dave gently placed Noctis down on the bed. 

“What the hell happened? Where j’u find him?” Doc looked over to Dave, questioningly.

“He was a good way down the path behind the bar. Off in the dark. Not sure how he got there. Near as I can figure, maybe he wandered off and got lost. Lucky no daemons were about. Unlucky for him though, some humans were. 

“Yeah, I see his face got pretty beat up!” Doc bent over Noctis and slowly palpitated his cheek with gentle fingers.

“Cheek bone seems intact though. I don’t think he’ll need any stitches for the cut. He needs a good cleaning. He’s got semen on his face. Did you know that?” asked Doc looking at Dave.

“Yeah. He was raped Doc. Whoever did it just left him there. He’s just a kid for crying out loud!” he said, shaking his head in disgust.

“Best try to get him to wake a bit and get water in him. It’ll help hydrate him.” Doc looked at Noctis and took a long slow inhale. He felt bad for the kid.

Dave leaned over Noctis and nudged him a few times before Noctis slowly peeled his bloodshot eyes open. Looking around he blinked in confusion, but he allowed Dave to prop him up a bit. Dave encouraged him to sip on some water. Noctis was too uncoordinated to hold the bottle on his own so Dave held it for him. After a few minutes Noctis seemed to become more aware of his surroundings and his eyes began to search around in panic.  
.

“Hey, It’s Ok Noah. You’re safe now. You’re back in the caravan. Do you remember what happened? How did you get so far out from the bar? Noah?” Dave gently shook Noctis in order to get him to keep his eyes open as they began to droop.

“Loqi frens…Loqi. Meet frens. Loqi.” Was about all Noctis managed to get out. Dave clenched his jaw and held his comment at bay.

“Dafe?” Noctis slurred out. 

“Yeah kid,” as Dave offered him more water. 

Noctis reached clumsily for the bottle and noticed his bare wrist. He squinted his eyes and tried to focus on his scratched-up wrist. Emotions crumbled out of him as he remembered someone taking his wrist watch.

“Took, took muh wash Dafe. Took muh wash…” he slurred out as tears pooled in his eyes and slowly made their way down his cheeks. 

“Hey! Hey Noah. It’s ok. You can get another one tomorrow at the shops. Ok?” Dave tried to appease him. 

“No. No. Dad gafe me. All was leff. Gone. Gone. Dafe…why? They kill Daaad. They kill…kill…Dad.” And Noctis began to whimper which soon turned to alcohol induced sobbing. 

“Dad. Good dad. Dad was good king Dafe. Kill muh frens…everyone…all dead!” Noct began to cry, his voice hitching at every word. Shaking his head side to side in a floppy manner. As suddenly as the tears began, his face showed surprise.

Dave looked across to Doc. Both showed confused shock on their faces. Dave gathered Noctis in a side hug, trying to sooth him and make sense of Noctis’ ramblings.

“Took muh gil!” He snorted out a in a half laugh-half whimper. Letting his head flop back down, his eyes slowly rolled back in his head. Softly, so softly, Dave had to lean over Noctis to hear his words.

“I jusss…wanna be…me…” as his voice trailed off, he passed out in a drunken stupor.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Dave and Doc looked at each other incredulously.

“Doc, you still got that magazine?”

“You read my mind” replied Doc heading to his backpack. He rummaged through until he pulled out a rolled-up gossip magazine several months old. Pages where stained, dog eared and wrinkled. Doc riffled through the pages until he stopped at the one he was searching. Staring down at the article that covered the King of Lucis during an attendance of a community affair, he knew there was a picture in there of the prince. 

He walked over to Dave and shared the image of the Prince of Lucis. It was small and slightly blurry, but you could easily make out his features. Dave reached over and pushed Noctis’ hair away from his face. There was no denying that the Prince of Lucis was passed out drunk and hurt in their caravan.

“Holy shit Dave! Did you know?” asked Doc, in awe of the situation they found themselves in.

“Nope. Not a clue. Not even a suspicion. Doc. This is pretty big. How did he managed to escape the Citadel and survive until now. Alone?” 

“Think we should let him know that we know?” asked Doc

“Good question” answered Dave. “I think. No. I’m sure the kid would probably feel better knowing that he has loyalty and support still around him. I’ll uh. I’ll talk to him in the morning, once he’s more human, I guess. Stay with him, I’ve got something to do.”

Doc nodded in assent.

Dave exited the caravan and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself. What he had to do was not about to be pleasant. Glancing over to the campfire he could see Loqi sitting and idly chitchatting with the others. Another deep cleansing breath and he marched over to the fire.

Standing over Loqi, he suddenly reached down and grabbed him roughly the collar and lifted him up off the camp bench, toppling it over.

“What the fuck?” yelped Loqi, swallowing hard when his face was brought up so close to Dave’s, seeing the fury in his eyes.

In a low voice, clearly holding back his rage, Dave growled.

“I want you gone by tomorrow morning. What you did. How you abandoned your brother. You left him Loqi. You left him to monsters. I hope you didn’t partake in…” unable to finish his sentence, he took another deep breath.  
“I won’t send you off tonight, although you deserve to be devoured by daemons. You broke the ‘Hunter Code’. You let one of your teammates down. You left him Loqi. You left him. They hurt him. I want you gone by tomorrow morning!” 

It took everything in Dave’s power to not punch Loqi’s face in. He would not lower himself to that level. 

“You’re lucky I don’t take away your tags! What you did was cowardly. You’re a disgrace! So I want you out of my sight. Out of our group. And if I ever hear one word that you even so much as stepped out of line, I will find you. I will end you!” 

Breathing in deeply, Dave shoved Loqi away in disgust. Loqi fell over the toppled bench and tried to scramble as far from Dave as he could. He got up and scurried away to his tent. The other hunters knew enough to stay quiet. Dave made his way back to the caravan and shut the door softly behind him.

 

**************************************************************************************************** 

Noctis woke up with a pounding headache. It felt like knives being skewered through his brain. He hurt so much all over. He was disoriented but yet had a sense of déjà vu. Was he in Hammerhead? Slowly, as he blinked the sleep from his eyes he began to remember. He groaned. His stomach lurched. Shit. He was going to hurl. Forcing himself into a sitting position and clinging on to his pounding head, he stood up on shaking legs.

His stomach contents where not going to let him take his time so he lunged for the little washroom throwing himself to his knees over the toilet bowl and began to heave. He only managed bile and spittle but it burned coming up. It burned the back of his throat and his nose. It caused his head to pound even more. His broke out in a cold sweat. He whimpered as he leaned his forehead on the edge of the cool porcelain bowl. 

He felt more than heard someone standing close by. He heard water running, and a cool glass of water was pushed gently against his cheek. He slit his eyes opened to see Dave. He took the glass of water with a shaking hand and took a few tentative sips, then made to hand the glass back.

“Should try to drink it all. If you’re going to be sick again, better to have some water come out rather than that.” He said, nodding towards the bowl. 

Noctis shuddered as he looked in the bowl. He reached up and flushed the toilet. He took more sips from the glass. It did seem to help. He heard the tap run once again, and felt a cold wet cloth being pushed into his hand to replace the glass. Gratefully he took it and swiped the coolness across his face. Taking in deep breaths, he mumbled out a thanks and leaned against the shower stall, resting his head back. His head was still pounding, and he felt a deep-seated pain inside his ass

“Should try to shower. It’ll make you feel better.” Said Dave as he exited the washroom, closing the door behind him. Noctis sat for awhile, waiting for his stomach to settle. He grabbed the edge of the sink to help him stand. His legs, actually, his whole body felt atremble. 

He looked at himself in the small portrait sized mirror above the sink. He observed his swollen cheek already beginning to turn different shades of deep reds and purples, reaching under his eye. He noted the small cut that had dried blood around it. He was mostly shocked when he saw his hair, and what had dried in it. Vomit. And other stuff… He scrunched his eyes shut! Gods! Nope! He wasn’t going there. 

He turned on the shower taps and started removing his shoes and socks while the water warmed up. Pulling his t-shirt over his head caused his muscles to scream in protest. Pulling off his pants, he paused to look in the mirror again, he saw red choke lines around his neck, and bite marks. He tried to look at his back, but the mirror didn’t afford that type of view. He could just imagine, considering the pain and discomfort he felt.

He pulled down his underwear and stood looking down at them. Dried blood! Other stuff! He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He pulled them off and balled them up, pushing them to the bottom of the waste bin under the sink. He refused to think about it.

He stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to cascade over his head. It felt so good against the hammer drilling against his temples. With gentle fingers he massaged the water through. He added a generous amount of shampoo and scrubbed his scalp. Keeping his eyes shut, not wanting to see what went down the drain. He then washed his upper body. 

He paused at his backside. Nope. He wasn’t touching there. He quickly pulled his mind away from the images it tried to force on him. He vigorously scrubbed the rest of his body, totally ignoring ‘there’. Let the water and shampoo run-off do its job.

He stayed in the shower until the water began to run cool. Shutting off the taps, he just stood there shivering. Eventually he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. His sub-conscious mind was battling for a hold to flash images of last nights trauma. His conscious mind forced them away.

He put on his dirty t-shirt. He didn’t have a change of clothes! He pulled his pants up and hesitated a second too long before finally pulling them up over his hips. They felt scratchy and dirty against his skin. Especially ‘there’. Gods! Is that how he will forever refer to that region? As ‘there’? He sighed and opened the bathroom door allowing the steam to escape into the small caravan. His head felt better. Still throbbing but had receded to a dull ache. His stomach was still queasy.

There was no one in the caravan. For that, he was grateful. It gave him some time to compose himself. Once he felt ready, he opened the door to step outside. The sun was high in the sky. He looked around, nervously, dreading to see Loqi.

Dave saw him and walked over. “Loqi’s gone. I sent him away.” He said softly. 

Noctis let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and nodded towards Dave. 

“Uhm. I think I’m gonna go. To my uh. Tent. Sleep. Still not feeling good.” He mumbled, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. Not liking the idea that Dave knew what had happened.

“Yeah, good idea. Rest is good. Need anything?” asked Dave sensing Noctis’ discomfort.

“No. Just. Thanks.” 

Noctis tried to walk as normally as possible without wincing to his tent. It hurt like hell when he got on all fours to crawl inside. He lay flat on his stomach, hugging his puffy jacket to his face. He willed himself not to cry. He was done with crying. He denied to himself that anything happened. He didn’t want to deal with this bullshit. He scrunched his eyes not allowing any tears to escape. He chided himself for being such a baby. So stupid. Such an idiot. With these negative thoughts flowing around his mind, he finally fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Blinking his eyes open, Noctis noted that his headache was gone. He moved his body about, testing for other aches. It still hurt. There. He lay still, closing his eyes. He reached in his mind, willing himself to feel better. He felt a warmth envelope his whole body. A calmness overcame him. He felt like he was floating. What the hell? The feeling scared him for a moment. His eyes flew open and he thought he detected a residual blue haze in the air around him. An electrical current. Like the last time, when he rammed into the tree. His heart beat faster. He blinked. Everything was normal. Everything was the same. He probably just woke from a weird dream. That had to be it.

He sat up. Weirdly enough, he felt better. Like, so much better. Almost like his body never had any aches. He exited the tent seeing that it was early evening. The sun was low in the sky, casting beautiful shades of pink hues in the horizon. He noted that the guys were sitting around the campfire, so he diffidently made his way over and sat on an empty chair feeling self conscious. 

The hunters acknowledged his presence and went on as usual. 

Dave looked over to Noctis and asked if he was hungry. Noctis’ stomach gurgled loudly in answer, causing Dave to chuckle. He handed Noctis a plate with some delicious smelling stew. Most likely a behemoth stew. Noctis thanked him and took small bites until he was sure his stomach would tolerate the food.

Once Noctis had finished eating and settled his plate on the ground beside him, Dave stood up and brought a large paper bag and placed it on the ground in front of Noctis.

Noctis looked up, confused. “Just a little something from us guys.” He said to Noctis.

Looking quickly down and feeling more awkward than ever, Noctis tried to think of something to say. As usual, his brain shut down, and no words where forthcoming. Thankful that the early evening kept the red flush on his face from showing, he reached into the bag and pulled out a telescopic Hell Blaster fishing rod with an Acubens reel, sporting a Super Baleen line. Noctis was speechless, as he looked around at the hunters happy smiling faces. 

“There’s more” nodded Matt from across the fire pit.

Noctis reached inside and pulled out a small clear plastic compartmentalised container that held some fishing lures. He noticed a Poppeck Chocobo and a Whiskers Chocolate but didn’t quite recognize the others. 

There was more in the bag. Placing the items to his side on the ground he reached in a pulled out a hefty rectangular shaped object that was wrapped in a clear plastic bag. Confusion must have clearly shown on his face as Doc spoke up.

“It’s a blow-up air mattress for your tent.” He said, his face lighting up with delight at Noctis’ reaction.

Finally, he pulled out a bag of chocolate covered peanuts and a bag of chips. Noctis was totally speechless. His eyes teared up at the gesture from men who were usually viewed as hard and cold. Noctis knew they knew. But somehow, he didn’t feel judged. He didn’t feel like they thought he was tainted or disgusting. They just genuinely wanted to help out a fellow hunter that got a raw end of a deal. That’s what they conveyed in their smiles and almost juvenile delight in watching him discover the bag’s contents.

“Uhm.” He cleared his throat. “I. Don’t know what to say.” Noctis had to work really hard to swallow the lump that kept building in his throat. He breathed in heavy and huffed out his air. “This is…I…thanks.” He said. Softly, he added. “Why?…” as his voice trailed off.

“So tomorrow. We fish right?” said Paul to cover up any lingering awkwardness that Noctis felt. “And Noah? You’re in charge of catching us some diner.” As the hunters laughed it helped to ease Noctis’ self-consciousness.

“Noah, can I speak to you in private?” asked Dave.

Noctis felt a bit of anxiety begin to build in his chest. “Yeah. Sure.” And he got up and followed Dave back to the caravan. Once inside, they both sat at the small table, across from each other.

“Oh, here. I got you a little something too.” Said Dave, pulling out a small box.

Noctis took the small box and opened it. Inside was a wrist watch. His eyes watered and this time he didn’t wipe away the tear that slid slowly down his cheek.

“I know it’s not the same as the one you had. But every hunter should have one, right?” joked Dave, trying to lighten the mood.

“Also. Noah. Last night. You said some things. While you were still drunk.” He added on a more serious note.

Looking up quickly at Dave, feeling a sharp tug of fear in his chest, he stammered. 

“Wh-What? What did I say?” his breath hitched in his throat.

“You let slip your identity.” Seeing the panic flash across Noctis’ face, Dave quickly went on the reassure him. 

“Only Doc and I know that you’re the Prince.”

Noctis groaned into his hands that he now covered over his face. ‘Gods. He’s such an idiot! So stupid! Can’t even keep his bloody mouth shut! Fuck!’

“Don’t worry, Noah.” Stressing the name. “Your secret is safe with us. I just wanted you to know that you have our loyalty and our protection.” Putting his fist to chest he bowed towards Noctis, as far as the table allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, thanks for reading this chapter and hoped you like it. My favorite line to write was when Noctis said…  
> “I just wanna be me…” I died a little inside for him.
> 
> I know it was cheesy, having the hunters shower Noctis with gifts, but I had to show that hunters do have a heart. (Sh1k4r1) And Noctis so needed some TLC. Otherwise he wouldn’t make it to the next chapter…
> 
> Even though I personally wanted to throttle Loqi, I held myself back and imagined how Dave, a leader, would handle that type of situation. Sorry if I let some folks down...(Sh1k4rl) lol
> 
> Feel free to point out grammatical errors. I'm human, and half blind...lol...really though...
> 
> As always, comments and kudos go straight to my heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he next opened his eyes, the sun had warmed up the inside of his tent. Squinting until his eyes were in focus he looked at his watch. It wasn’t the watch from his dad, but he smiled, remembering how he felt when Dave gave it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I finally got this chapter finished and realized three things.  
> 1) Writting a happy chapter is really difficult  
> 2) Writting conversations is really difficult  
> 3) I suck at 1 & 2  
> There you have it. I debated deleting this chapter, but I realized that in all stories there are good chapters and not so good chapters. I hope you enjoy regardless.

____________________  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  


Noctis went to bed that night after spending ten minutes blowing up his air mattress. It was the coolest thing he’d owned in a long while. It even had a built-in pillow. He couldn’t wait to throw himself on it.  


When it was finally blown up to its full capacity, he placed it inside his tent, and true to form, let himself fall face first, emitting a loud sigh of contentment. He swore he heard the nearby hunters chuckle in their tents. This elicited a huge grin on his face. Pulling his blanket up over his body, he relished in the comfy feel of floating on air. Oh man, was he gonna sleep like a baby tonight! And sleep like a baby he did. No sooner had his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.  


When he next opened his eyes, the sun had warmed up the inside of his tent. Squinting until his eyes were in focus he looked at his watch. It wasn’t the watch from his dad, but he smiled, remembering how he felt when Dave gave it to him. He was surprised that it was nearly 10:30! He lazily stretched out his limbs causing the air mattress to undulate slightly. His aches were almost all gone.

He felt a bit giddy. He wiggled his legs around which caused the air mattress to ripple underneath his body. This elicited a unbridled giggle of delight. He did it again. For a few short minutes he felt like a little kid discovering the joys of floating on air.  


His friends, wait, what? He was calling them his friends? A warm feeling engulfed his heart. He placed both his hands over his stomach that had butterflies fluttering around. His ‘friends’ let him sleep in, even though yesterday they talked about leaving early. Feeling slightly guilty he finally pulled himself off the mattress and worked his way out of the tent. No one seemed about, and he felt a split second of panic, thinking the hunters left without him. He sighed in relief when he noted their packed tents and backpacks piled neatly close to the caravan.

He made himself busy by breaking down his own tent. He pulled the plug on his air mattress and began packing his various items in his bag. He packed his tent and rolled his air mattress and tied it to his back pack. He placed his things along side the others. Once done, he went searching for his friends.  


‘Friends’. He had friends. He was still smiling when he caught sight of them sitting around Wiz’s food court. Once noticed, they waved him over. Noct sort of jump-skipped over to them still holding on to his smile.

“Good morning sleepy head!” drawled out Doc. ‘You finally decided to join the living…”

“Um. Yeah, sorry. I thought we were leaving early?” He asked apologetically.

Dave answered, smiling mischievously. “We tried waking you up, but, uh, you were out like a light. We took pity on you and gave you a couple extra hours. Order some breakfast, or brunch, as it were. We’ll leave once you’ve eaten but take your time” The words were so honest and sincere that Noctis was at ease the whole time. He really could get used to this.

Once they said their thanks and goodbyes to Wiz they all began their journey towards Alstor Slough. Dave explained that there were usually plenty of hunts in the area, and lots of great fishing spots. They would probably spend a week there. Noctis was so excited. 

They had been walking for several hours when Noctis slowly made his way next to Dave.

“Uh Dave. Can I ask you something?” asked Noctis breathlessly.

Dave automatically slowed his steps so that he and Noctis were slightly behind the others to give them some privacy.

“Shoot away.” He answered.

“Oh. Um. You know. Like, awhile back, when you used a potion on me? Um. Can you tell me about them? Like are they for real or were you just putting me on? Cause I never did that, ever.” Noctis felt stupid asking but he really wanted, no, needed, to know about it.

“Yeah, they exist. For as far back as history writes, the Kings of Lucis have healing magic that they could infuse into potions and spells. I don’t know why you don’t know this, being the prince. Why you can’t, I don’t know. Maybe it’s some technical thing. You know. Maybe you must live in Insomnia proper? Maybe because you’re still a prince. Maybe you have to be…king.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mumbled Noct.

“And why is that?” queried Dave, puzzled.

“Well that I can’t make potions. I wish I could. I don’t have any magic. I don’t think I ever did. I wish I could make healing potions. I’d make you so many….’ His voice trailed off.

Maybe that was the reason why Noctis was so sheltered his whole life. Maybe he was unable to perform magic and his father was embarrassed, so they kept him hidden in the Citadel. Wow, that was a hard hit to his heart. His breath hitched in his throat.

Dave seemed to pick up on Noctis’ sudden change of demeanor. 

“You’re a good person Noctis. I’m sorry that you had to undergo so much trauma for one so young. Things happen for a reason. And I know by experience that things will sort themselves out. Give it time.” 

Noctis took in a deep breath. Dave managed to make him feel a bit better as they continued towards their destination. Once they arrived at the haven, they set up their tents and sat around the campfire eating leftovers. They began making tentative plans for the following day. Pinned to the wall of an old shed, were flyers indicating local hunts.

Matt, Paul and Ace began planning out which ones they would go for first. Doc was planning on picking out some more local herbs. Dave suggested that Noctis could fish for some food for them. Noctis was all for that plan and asked Dave to wake him up early.

Noctis slept well again. No dreams, no aches and pains. Just a nice comfortable cushion of air that floated him away to oblivion. Even when Dave shook him awake, the tendrils of sleep fell away faster than usual.

Once he had a warm bowl of oatmeal in his belly, he prepared his fishing gear. All the hunters left camp at the same time. Doc was the first to veer away towards his herb picking. Then Matt, Paul and Ace turned off at the next fork, to hunt down some Garulas and Voretooth. Dave accompanied Noctis down to the waters edge.

“You’ll be safe here, the Catobelpas tend to scare away the smaller beasts. Did you want me to stay with you?” he offered.

“Nah, thanks though. I’m good. Uh. Unless you wanted to fish?” worried Noctis.

“Nope, I leave all that thrilling stuff to you. I’ll swing by in a couple of hours and we’ll head back. How does that sound?” It felt nice that Dave seemed to want to protect Noctis.

“Sounds good. Thanks Dave.” And Noctis gave him a warm smile.

Over the next hour Noctis was lost to fishing. He managed to catch a couple of catfish which he set free, and two medium sized bass which he kept on stringers in the cool water. He was hoping for something bigger, but nothing nibbled other than the little ones. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and when he looked over he saw man fishing on the other side. The man also noticed Noctis, waved, and made his way over. 

“Hi. Names Navyth. Saw you arrive with the hunters. I see you’re into fishing. That’s good. Have you caught anything worthwhile?”

Noctis shyly smiled. “No, just these and a couple that I put back.” pointing towards the two bass that were still sluggishly swimming in the shallows.

“Ah Alstor bass. They’re nice and tasty. The Crag Barramundi is the big fish to catch around here. I got a challenge for you, if you’re interested. I’ve been trying to catch him for a couple of days now. But if you catch him, I’ll make it worth your while. What say you?”

Noctis grinned and said, “You’re on!”

“There’s a good spot over yonder. Just on the other side of the dock. Haven’t been yet today, so you might get some luck there.” He suggested to Noctis. “If you do catch him, I’m round for a couple of days.” On that note, he turned away.

“Uh, thanks.” Said Noctis to his retreating back. Navyth waved him away and made towards the other sand bar that Noctis had been eyeing as his next destination. Oh well, he’ll give the recommended place a try.

Noctis gathered his fishing gear and slowly made his way were Navyth suggested he could catch bigger fish. Or this ‘Crag Barramundi’? He changed his lure and sat on a flat stone not far from the dock. He sat and fished patiently. No bites. Not even any nibbles. Just as he was beginning to think that this Navyth dude steered him wrong, he felt a strong pull on his line.

‘Oh shit! This is a big one’ He thought. His line pulled so hard it arched and the line drew taught. Slowly he reeled in, following the direction of the fish. The fish suddenly jumped out of the water and Noctis got a good look at it. He was certain it was the elusive Crag Barramundi that Navyth meant.  
  


Adrenaline coursed through his veins. The fish was huge! His heart beat fast with excitement and his breathing sped up. Reeling was becoming more and more difficult as the fish began fighting. Sheer determination kept Noctis at it. Left, right, he would let out some line, and reel back in. The fish continued jumping out of the water, showing no signs of letting up. Unlike Noctis, who was sweating and panting. His arms were burning, his hands were cramping. But he wasn’t going to let go.

He was now ankle deep in the water, not caring that his shoes were soaked. He just kept at it. The line pulled again. It pulled some more. It felt like a behemoth was tugging on the other end. Noctis couldn’t hold on anymore. Suddenly he felt himself propelled face first into the frigid waters. Still hanging on to his rod, the line suddenly went slack. It had snapped, and he’d lost the fish. Disappointment hit him hard.

“Ah Fuck!” he swore out loud. ‘So close!’ he thought. Getting up out of the water he made his way to shore, dripping and shivering. Pushing his wet hair out of his face, he heard a chuckle and looked up to see Dave, who had witnessed his plunge into the water.

“Trying to follow the fish into the water I see.” He said, while walking towards Noctis.

“Gahhh…it was so close Dave. I had him! The line broke.” Noctis sighed in frustration.

“The fish aren’t going anywhere. You can try again tomorrow. Lets go on up to camp so you can dry off.” 

Noctis gathered his gear and Dave grabbed the two bass from the water. 

“Nice,” he nodded towards the fish. “Perfect to add to the garulas steaks.” 

Once they arrived back to camp, Noctis was relieved to get out of his wet cloths. He set his soaked shoes close to the fire, so they would dry. The meal that night was tasty. Between the garulas steaks and the bass cooked to perfection, Noctis felt full for the first time in quite awhile. Sitting by the campfire, enjoying the feel of friendship around him, of course, Noctis nodded off sitting up in the camp chair. He was nudged by Dave and he peeled his eyes open. Stretching out his cramped muscled, he stood up, said his goodnights and he went off to sleep in his tent.

The following morning, once the men had finished eating, Noctis was the first to leave camp to make his way back to the waters edge. Dave let him go off on his own as Matt and Paul had cleared the lingering Voretooth from the area the day before.

Noctis was relaxing and enjoying the feeling that only fishing brought him. It invoked feelings of warmth and time spent with his dad. Even though he should probably be feeling sad, somehow, he was feeling really good. 

He was determined to catch the Crag Barramundi today. So far, he’d only felt some small nibbles at his line, but he was going to stay in this same spot where he’d lost his line yesterday.

He moved closer to the waters edge. Seeing large flat rocks set about in the water he precariously balanced on a few and made his way to a larger one that almost felt like a small island. He heard some splashing noises and discovered two black otters frolicking on the shore. No good, as they would scare off the fish.  
Trying to shoo them away with his voice, he soon gathered that that wasn’t’ going to work. He looked around, but nothing was available to throw at them. Well he could throw his small knife. If he aimed just right, he could have it land on the beachy sand behind them and pick it up later. The alternative was to leave and find another spot, which he was reluctant to do, as he really felt deep in his bones, that the Crag Barramundi was just swimming around, close by.

Pulling out his blade, he carefully looked slightly beyond the otters. He really didn’t want to hit one. Ok, on the count of three…one…two…three! He threw his blade. In a flash of blue static, he found himself face first in the cold lake, once more. Sputtering, he stood up in the shallows, watching the otters scamper away in fear.

Holy shit! Not again? How the hell did he wind up on the shore? What the hell was wrong with him? Yup! It’s official. He lost his mind…shivering, he slowly made his way back to shore, dripping wet…again. 

**************************************************************************************************** 

He opened his eyes, everything was blurry. It hurt to inhale - his lungs where on fire. His body ached. Confused, he waited until his eyes could focus. Looking around in the dim light, he tried to make out where he was. Lifting his head off the cold surface it was laying on, his neck muscled groaned in protest.

He let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. It was grey. Moving just his eyes and blinking, he could see smooth steel walls. Turning his head slightly, wincing at the pain, he made out a metal door. He was in some sort of cell then. No windows could be detected. He groaned again and slowly lifted his upper body on his elbows, muscles screaming. Getting into a sitting position was hell, but he managed. Moving his arms and legs, he was satisfied that nothing was broken. Except, his ankle was manacled and chained. He followed the chain with his eyes. He was chained to a large ring bolted into the floor. Grabbing the chain, he gave a tug. It was solid. There was no way he could pull himself out of it. So they thought he was enough of a threat that he needed heavy duty chains? Good!

He wondered about Noctis. Was he Ok? Was he a prisoner also? Was he even still alive? Fuck! He wondered about the others. Did they make it? He groaned in frustration. He had to find a way to get out of this prison!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed a little bit of happiness, even though it had Noctis getting all wet.  
> Will he catch the fish in the next chapter?
> 
> And have any of you figured out who the cell victim is?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my story and I appreciate comments and kudos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Noctis hastened off to do some more fishing the rest of the men sat around camp sipping on their coffee. In the distance, two men could be seen making their way towards the haven. Dave stood up and made his way down towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind shout-out to BlackMorc for once again reminding me that there is life outside my head.   
> I realize that I strive too hard for perfection. This chapter was so ridiculously long. I finally split it up. I am slowly coming to the realization, that maybe I should post shorter chapters, more often. It might help this story move along.  
> Thanks everyone for your patience.

_________________  
15 CHAPTER FIFTEEN

When Noctis hastened off to do some more fishing the rest of the men sat around camp sipping on their coffee. In the distance, two men could be seen making their way towards the haven. Dave stood up and made his way down towards them.

“Dave, right? Head hunter Dave?” asked one of the two hunters.

“That’s right.” Dave began, suspiciously.

“Name’s Griff, this here is Ted. Are you by any chance traveling with a dark-haired kid?” he asked, peering towards the haven.

Dave puffed out to his full height and crossed his arms. “Who wants to know?” He narrowed his eyes and tensed his body.

Griff picked up on Dave’s body language and immediately tried to calm him by stating, “Listen, uh. I’m invoking the Hunters Code.” Griff practically whispered, looking straight into Dave’s eyes.

Invoking the Hunters Code meant that what he was about to say was the absolute truth at the risk of loosing his hunters’ tags. Dave relaxed but stayed on the alert.

Griff continued, “We’re just coming up from Longwythe's Peak and word is there are people searching for this kid. As far as we know, there are at least two groups, maybe three. One seems most definitely the Empire. Not sure of the others. Anyway, we’re passing the word around to hunters in the area. We heard you were here, so headed over to inform you. If you can spread the word, that would be great.”

“Thanks...” began Dave. “Do you happen know why this kid is being sought out?”

“Honestly? Nope, but there is a rumor circulating that the Prince of Lucis might be still be alive, so, could be that. And as it’s the Empire that’s looking for him, it could be true. Anyway, we’re just passing info on to hunters as we see them. If you happen to know anything, well. We won’t keep you.” And Griff nodded towards Dave.

“Much obliged.” Dave said, and the men shook hands and departed. Dave turned and walked back to the haven. The hunters looked at him questioningly. 

“What was that about?” asked Doc.

“Men,” he paused, “the Empire is searching for…Noah. Let’s pack up. We are leaving as soon as I go get him.” He looked meaningfully at each hunter.

“Shit! Ok, lets do this.” Accepted Matt, without any hesitation, as did the other men.

******************************************

Noctis had prepared his line and was determined to catch the Crag Barramundi today. He was also contemplating removing his socks and shoes in the event of another water spill when he heard rustling behind him. Looking around quickly he was reassured when he saw it was just Dave.

“Hey Dave, decided to watch me catch the big one eh?” His grin slowly faded when he noticed how serious Dave looked.

“What wrong? What happened?” his gut churned as he asked quickly.

“Sorry Noctis, Sorry to break up your fishing spa day, but we have to leave. Seems the Empire is on to you being alive and well. Apparently, there are groups searching for you. We’re packing up and hightailing it outta here. Lets go.” 

He saw fear register on Noctis’ face and quickly reassured him.

“You’re safe Noctis. Just let us handle things. We’ll get you someplace where you’ll have better protection.”

As he waited for Noctis to gather his things, he kept watch around the vicinity. Noctis followed Dave back to camp and was astonished to see that almost all the tents where already packed, including his own! 

“So Dave, why are they after Noah?” asked Ace.

“Not my place to say” answered Dave

Noctis looked around at his friends. They were ready to pack up. Leave. All because of him. He was the one responsible for this. He felt so guilty.

“Uh.” He swallowed past the dryness in his throat. “Yeah, so my name isn’t Noah.” He took in a deep breath. If these guys where going to be risking their lives for him, they had a right to know who he was. “I’m Noctis. As in, Prince…Noctis Lucis Caelum.” And he looked to the ground, shuffling his foot in the dirt awkwardly.

“Da-um,” drawled out Ace while Matt whistled through his teeth.

“Well I’ll be,” said Paul. “Let's haul our asses outta here then. He smiled reassuringly when Noctis looked up at him. The others concurred. Seems they were all ready to support him. Noctis was touched at how everyone just took it all in so naturally. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Do you have any sorta plan Dave?” asked Doc.

“Yeah I do. If you all agree that is. I was thinking of splitting up. Me, Doc and Noctis can head out towards Lestallum. It’s way off I know, but I think he’ll be safer in a large city. I figured you three could head to Coernix Station. Make noises like you got the prince with you. Hopefully they’ll follow you all, and it will give us a chance to get away.”

“Sounds like it could work. Ok. So that’s it then. We’ll meet you up in Lestallum in four or five days.” Said Paul and both Ace and Matt agreed.  
Once everything was packed and ready to go the group split up. Matt, Paul and Ace went off towards Coernix Station. Dave Doc and Noctis started the long trek towards Lestallum

**************************************************************************************************** 

“In hindsight, I wish we’d have rented out some chocobos.” Sighed Doc.

The three had been walking for miles under the hot Duscae sun. Winding their way through bushes and trees, paths and rocks, Noctis was entirely worn out and was looking forward to finding a haven.

When they finally arrived, it took all his energy to put up his tent, and he refused any food, he was so tired. He was feeling demoralised. He had finally found friends and had built up a certain comfort and now if was like the rug was being pulled from under his feet. He felt terrible because he’d dragged innocent men into his plight.  


Hopefully, they wouldn’t run into any problems as they made their way to Lestallum. Dave said it would normally take four days, but they’d be speeding up their trek and try to make it in three.

Fortunately, they made their way from Duscae into Cleigne without incident. They even managed to complete two small and easy hunts in the Kelbass grasslands. It gave Noctis some gil to have when they would reach Lestallum.

**************************************************************************************************** 

It was with a sigh of relief when they finally arrived in Lestallum on the evening of their third night, dusty, sweaty and tired. Noctis was flabbergasted at how bright the night lights where, and how loud the clamour was in this city, in the middle of nowhere. Dave found them some cheap lodging on the outside edge of the city.  


It was such a wonderful feeling to not have to camp or shower in a small caravan. Noctis took the longest hottest shower in a long time. Dave and Doc teased him at how pink he was when he stepped out with a billow of hot steam following him.

The next day, Dave had some business to attend to at the weapons shop, and Doc wanted to visit the market, of course. Dave suggested that Noctis stay in the hotel, but Noctis really wanted to walk around and experience Lestallum. Dave cautioned him to be watchful and to return if he saw or felt anything suspicious. It was such a wonderful freeing feeling to be walking around the city market place.

Noctis had been walking around for awhile now and stopped to look at some lures he saw on display at a fishing stall. Suddenly he heard his name called out.

“Noctis? Prince Noctis? Is it really you?” he heard a small female voice call out to him.

Pivoting, he was stunned to encounter Iris.

“Iris? Gods! Is it really you? You’re alive? How did you get here? He asked, incredulously.

“Oh Noctis. I’m so happy you made it. I kept hearing on the news that you and your dad where…” she blinked away tears, unable to continue as she threw her arms around Noctis and hugged him tightly. He tentatively hugged her back, not sure what to say.

“Where is Gladdy?” she asked, peering over his shoulder.

He looked into her eyes and quickly looked away. “He. Uh. He didn’t make it Iris. I’m sorry…” his voice trailed off.

“I knew something must have happened if he wasn’t with you. Iggy and Prom?” she asked in a broken voice, trying, but unable to stop her tears.

Noctis sadly shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. He thought he’d gotten so much better but clearly all it took was a mention or a thought and his heart would lurch, and tears threaten to fall.

“Oh Noctis, I’m so sorry. You must be so heartbroken.”

To hide his own distress, he cleared his throat and asked, “How did you get out?”

“Monica and Dustan. They took me, Jared, and Talcott out of the Citadel just in time. Like they knew something? I don’t know. And once we knew there was no going back, well they brought us here. It’s been hard Noct. I know my dad…and yours…” and she sighed heavily. “I hoped and prayed that you and…the others…made it. I’m glad you’re ok. You are ok right Noct?” she suddenly realized that she had assumed all was ok.

“Yeah. I’m ok. I’m relieved to know that you and other folks made it out. It’s good to know.”

“Where are you staying? How did you get here? Who are you here with?” Noctis was overwhelmed with the bombardment of questions. He literally felt his head spin.  


“Iris. Iris, slow down, uh.”

“I’m sorry Noct. I’m just so happy to see you. I guess I got carried away. I’m staying at the Leville. With the others. They’re going to be so happy to know that you’re alive.”

“Maybe…try to not let too many people know. The Empire is out looking for me.” He sighed.

“Oh no Noct. That’s not good. Maybe you should come stay with us at the Leville? Dustin and Monica won’t let anything happen to you. I know for sure.”

“Yeah, I. I’ll do that. Just. Not right now. I came here with some…friends. I’ll stop by tomorrow. I just. I need a little more time.”

“Of course Noctis. Come by whenever you are ready. I’ll be waiting. It was so nice to see you again.” And she hugged him one last time.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Noctis made his way back to the hotel room and told Dave and Doc of his encounter with Iris and about the others at the Leville. Dave was really pleased and relieved that Noctis would have the protection of the Crownsguard again. They spent a quiet evening, waiting for the other three to arrive. By midnight, when they hadn’t shown up, Noctis retired to his bed. Sleep found him quickly. 

When Noctis woke up the following morning, his watch said it was just shy of noon. Alone in the room he yawned and stretched his out his limbs. He decided he would just lay for awhile and enjoy the peaceful silence. The door opened. Paul, Ace and Dave walked in. 

Noctis smiled at Paul and Ace, but then it faltered when he noticed their expression. He knew at once that something was off.

“Where’s Matt?” he asked.

Paul avoided his eyes and Ace responded.

“He didn’t make it. The Empire followed us and attacked us. We were able to make it close to Coernix, but Matt was hit. They used some sort of high powered weaponry. We almost didn’t make it ourselves.”

“What? Noooo! Fuck! NO!” Noctis shouted, leaping out of bed. Clenching his fists he wanted to hit something. He wanted to knock everything off the table. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall. Instead, he stood there, panting, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. It was all because of him. If the Empire wasn’t after him, then Matt wouldn’t have died.

“Noctis, don’t blame yourself. We knew what we were doing, and we made our own decisions.” Walking up to Noctis, Dave placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Dave, I. I’m sorry. It _is_ because of me. If they hadn’t lured the Empire towards them, he’d. He’d… still be alive.” Noctis ended softly, voice catching in his throat.  


“Noctis…” began Dave softly, tilting his head in understanding.

“No! Leave me alone. I. I gotta get out of here…” and Noctis opened the door and began to run off.

“Noctis!” he heard Dave’s voice recede as he distanced himself from the hotel.

He ran without stopping. He didn’t care where he went. He couldn’t deal. He felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe. His heart was speeding. He felt a sense of doom. His lungs were burning from running. His side was cramping. Still, he ran on. He needed for all this senseless dying to stop. It just felt like everyone that got close to him died. He couldn’t protect anyone. He ran until his body ran out of steam and found himself behind the market area.  


Exhausted, he leaned forward on his knees and hung his head, gulping in huge breaths of air! Suddenly he was knocked over and before he fell to the ground he was grabbed and held in place.

“Oh my dear boy, I do apologize. I did not see you standing there. My goodness, you are out of breath. Has someone been chasing you? Are you alright?"  


Noctis craned his neck to look up to the face of the man addressing him. He was an odd looking fellow. Tall, broad shouldered, and wearing so many layers of clothing. And to top it off, he wore a fedora! ‘Who in this age wore a fedora?’ thought Noctis.

Still trying to catch his breath, Noctis responded, “I’m…ok. Sorry. I didn’t…mean…to be …in your way.”

“Nonsense. You are not in my way at all.” The man still held onto Noctis’ arm and he began to feel awkward. He tried pulling away, but the man held fast.

“Um. Can you. Like. Let go of my arm?” Noctis tried to keep the tremor out of his voice.

“My dear boy, I do apologize once again. That seems to be the theme of my conversation with you, hmm?” As he chuckled he did let go of Noctis’ arm.

“May I inquire as to why you are in such a state? Running from daemons, are we? Pray tell, what I can do to help?” the man drawled out in a silky-smooth voice.

“N-nothing, uh. I was just. Um…” Noctis’ voice trailed away. He had nothing…

“Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ardyn. Ardyn Izunia. I am a recruiter for the Fodina Caestino Mines in Niflheim. I travel Eos in search of strong and able-bodied men such as yourself to work for us. The pay is excellent, and all health benefits are covered. If you happen to be in need of employment, you are in the right hands. I have an airship just outside of the city, and I will be leaving in three days hence. At midnight. If you care for a new future, you just need to show up.” With a grin he removed his hat allowing a flock of thick auburn hair to cascade as he bowed deeply towards Noctis.

Noctis’ cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he mumbled out some words of thanks and quickly left the area and made his way back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all still enjoying my story. I'll post the next chapters very soon.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos go a long way to remind me that I am not alone out there in the cold cruel world.
> 
> Thank you readers...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters stopped talking when Noctis returned to the room. They had clearly been discussing something. Their bags where packed, stacked by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the middle part of the original, long chapter. I will post the last part as the next chapter. This one is a little long, but I wasn't able to shorten it.

_______________________  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The hunters stopped talking when Noctis returned to the room. They had clearly been discussing something. Their bags where packed, stacked by the door. Noctis felt their eyes follow him into the room. The way they looked at him? Noctis felt their sympathetic gaze. Pity? It made him feel uncomfortable and guilty. Noctis was beginning to regret returning to the room when Dave finally broke the silence. 

“Noctis, I know the timing isn’t the best, but we, us,” he said pointing at the others, “need to head off to the Hunters Head Quarters in Meldacio. Knowing that you’re safe in Lestallum with Crownsguards to look out for you…well, it makes my decision easier…” he trailed.

Noctis looked up quickly at Dave, caught off guard.

Seeing Noctis’ shocked look, he amended, “If you need us to stay with you, we can give you a few more days.” 

Noctis was silent, reeling with the news. A decision was made without him. It’s not like he was ever a hunter. Maybe he wasn’t even a real part of the group. Maybe it was just him so desperately wanting friends. Well, now was not the time for him to cling to them. He didn’t want anyone else to sacrifice their lives for him. He needed to show strength and independence.

“Um. No. It’s ok. I’ll be ok. All good.” As Noctis tried his best to sound convincing.

“I can pay to extend the room for a couple of days…” Dave offered.

“Thanks Dave, but I’m good. I’ve got…um…I have…there are people waiting for me at the Leville…” Noctis rambled, hating himself for always fumbling over words Especially when he was put on the spot.

“All right then.” After a few minutes of silence, Dave continued. “We’ll be heading off now then. You know Noctis, if ever you need my help, or our help, get a message to me through the hunters. I’ll come to your aid as quick as I can.”

Noctis focused on keeping his breathing smooth, even though his heart was beating out of his chest and he wanted to cry out his uncertainties. Instead, he took a deep breath.

“Thanks Dave. For. Well, for everything. Like. You know. Saving me. All the stuff you guys did.” And he looked at each hunter quickly, nodding his head.  
“Hey, it’s not everyday we have a prince sneak into out group!” chuckles Paul.

“Noctis, it was an honor having you with us. Even when you were Noah. You’re a good person. Your father would be proud of you.” Dave extended out his hand for Noctis to shake. Noctis offered his much smaller hand and it was taken in a firm grip. A grip that was warm, friendly, a little long. Dave looked him in the eye, smiled. Noctis’ smile was shaky in return.

He then shook each of the hunter’s hands and they picked up their gear exited the hotel room, until there was only Noctis left. He stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what he should do. He really wanted to just cry. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking back to the past weeks. Remembering. Feeling the loss. Feeling an emptiness in his heart.

He forced himself up and packed his things. He stood at the door, looking into an empty room. Sighing heavily, he slowly made his way over to the Leville.

**************************************************** 

“Prince Noctis,” bowed Monica, fist to chest. “It’s good to see you in person rather than hearing rumors that you are alive. I am sorry for your loss. Please know that Dustin and I will continue our duty to protect the crown.” And she bowed once more.

“Uh – thanks.” Noctis sat at the small table in the room while the others still stood at attention. He realized that they were awaiting his orders. A sinking feeling in his stomach began. Crap he hated this. 

“Um. Just. Sit down, everyone. Just be normal. Please? I…” as he bit on his lower lip and stared at the table.

The group caught on that Noctis was uncomfortable in his new role, so they sat at the table and tried for less formality. 

Monica gave Noctis an account of how they escaped Insomnia. It didn’t differ much from Iris’ account. She discreetly asked about his own escapade. Noctis wasn’t ready, or rather, didn’t want to talk about it, so it was nice to know that a simple shake of his head was enough for Monica to move on to another subject.

It was late in the evening when Monica arranged for a room at the Leville. It was an extravagant room with a small on suite that had a settee, coffee table and two comfy armchairs. After so long with a group of men, it felt strange being on his own. He’d accepted that his friends had to move on with their lives. He was fine with it. Well. Almost fine.

He sat on the settee and noticed a fancy calendar attached on the wall. He hadn’t seen a calendar since July. Before all hell broke loose. This calendar was turned to the month of September. He didn’t know what day they were in September. But he did know that he’d passed his eighteenth birthday. It was supposed to be his big celebration year. He exhaled in self-pity. So much for this being his great and wonderful year!

He took a long hot shower and a changed into clean boxers. He lay down on the bed, with the light still on. He let his mind wander. It felt like months had gone by, not weeks. What was he going to do now? He felt so lost. Every time he thought he knew were he was heading, something happened to sidestep him. Right now, he needed to stop thinking. To accept. Sleep was slow in coming.

*****************************************************

Someone was knocking at his door, tearing him away from his sleep. He grumbled and pushed himself out of bed to answer. Grabbing his pants, he slipped them on and answered the door. It was Iris. They both blushed when they realized that Noctis was bare chested. Noctis tried to act all nonchalant, but he knew full well he failed miserably.

Iris was inviting him to have breakfast with her and then to tour some restricted areas of Lestallum. He just wanted to climb back into bed, but she looked so hopeful and excited albeit her embarrassment at finding him shirtless. He agreed to meet her downstairs in twenty minutes. 

He was hungrier than he thought, and ate a full plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes loaded with maple syrup. Iris teased him about where he put it all. They toured Lestallum, starting in the market area. Noctis didn’t have it in him to let Iris know that he’d already visited the market. She then gave him a guided tour of Exineris Facilities run strictly by the women of Lestallum. Noctis was impressed and encouraging when Iris regaled him with stories of the strength and resilience these women.

 

They eventually made their way to the lookout. It was breathtaking! The sky was a clear blue with occasional puffs of white clouds. The sun was high and bright. He could see the Disc of Cauthess from across the deep valley.

He also spotted the weird looking fedora hat guy chatting up with a young guy about Noctis’ age. He quickly ducked out of site before he was spotted.  
When they finally returned to the hotel, Noctis was beat! He begged off meeting the group for diner and opted to go have a nap in his room. Monica stopped him on his way up.

“Your Highness.” She bowed. “I have been in touch with the Marshall and he will be arriving tomorrow and wishes to speak with you, if that is alright.”

“What? Cor? Cor made it out? Uh. Ok. Thanks. Monica.” She bowed once more before leaving him to go to his room. 

Noctis lay down and fell asleep. When he woke up it was early evening. He began to feel restless so decided he would take a walk to the market. He stopped at a food stall and ordered a cup-noodle. It reminded him so much of Gladio. Gladio swore he could survive off just cup-noodles.

Noctis sat at the small café table and watched the residents and tourist flock around the various market stalls and eateries. It was such a contrast here compared to camping out at the havens. He felt good at this moment. He felt at peace, maybe? Sitting alone, unnoticed, being the observer. He sat for a long time. Lost in thought. Jumping back to the present, he looked at his watch, noting that is was quite late.

He got up and made his way back to the Leville. Monica and Dustin were both waiting for him in the foyer, anxiety written on their faces.

“Your Highness,” said Monica. “I’m relieved to see you back. Dustin and I were beginning to get worried. Please allow us to accompany you in the future. It is our sworn duty as such and would reassure us greatly knowing that you were under our watch.”

Well this was awkward! This was exactly what Noctis wanted to avoid. He didn’t want a trail. Guards shadowing him. He didn’t want anyone putting themselves at risk for him, even though they were well trained for this. He huffed in exasperation, immediately feeling contrite when he saw Monica’s face downcast.

“I think I’m pretty safe in Lestallum, Monica. If I decide to leave…or go out for a long period of time, I’ll. Uh. I’ll let you both know.” He tried to amend.  
“Thank you, Your Highness” she said smiling tensely.

“Did Cor say what time he’d be here tomorrow?” he asked to fill in the awkward feeling he’d manage to wedge between them.

“He didn’t state; however, I figure sometime in the afternoon. As soon as we get word of his arrival, we will let you know.”

Noctis nodded his thanks and even managed to mumble some vague platitude and retired to his room. He sighed at the loss of his freedom. People were already beginning to pin their hopes on him. He wished he could go back to being Noah.

*******************************************************

The next afternoon, Monica announced that Cor would be arriving soon. Noctis instructed her to send him up to his room upon arrival. He sat on the settee and waited impatiently. Thinking of all the questions he had for Cor.

Someone knocked at his door. Noctis got up to answer and stood face to face, well ok, maybe face to chest, as he looked up into Cor’s eyes. He stepped away to allow the larger man entrance.

“Your Highness. I’ve been searching Leide and Duscae for you. I was beginning to think you had disappeared off the face of Eos. I was much relieved to hear that you were ensconced in Lestallum.” Fist to chest he bowed to Noctis.

“Just Noctis Cor. You got out! How? What the hell happened Cor? Did you know they killed dad? They destroyed the Citadel. They killed so many people Cor. What the hell happened?” repeating himself in his nervousness, he didn’t give Cor a chance to answer.

“Cor. I was left alone. I had no one. They all died. Gladio. Ignis. Prom…” his voice hitched at naming Prompto.

“I buried him Cor. I buried my dad. I buried him. You want to know how hard that was? I was left alone. I was on my own. I. Gods Cor!” and he couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over his cheeks.

Cor sat down on the settee as Noctis began pacing while he let loose all his pent-up frustrations and feelings. He was throwing out all his anger towards Cor. He knew it wasn’t right. It wasn’t’ fair. But at this moment, he didn’t care about right and fair.

“They left me Cor. In the safe room. I had to stay by myself for a whole day! I saw so many dead people. Citadels’ citizens Cor! The people who took care of us! Guards. Glaives. So many.” He paused for breath, then continued in a hushed whisper.

“I found him. In the throne room. It. It was awful. I didn’t know what else to do! I… I buried him in the garden. Under the Sakura trees. Both him and Clarus. I just wanted to die Cor. I should have died, you know? It should have been me buried there, not my dad.”

Cor wisely let Noctis rant and rave. He knew the boy needed this. Needed to vent to someone.

Tears flowing freely now, “I had to leave. I couldn’t stay. I wanted to. I looked for my friends. There was so much rubble. So much destruction. I couldn’t find them…” his voice hitched again. “Why? Why Cor?” his voice becoming hoarse.

Cor sat in silence, waiting. It seemed that Noctis was finally out of steam. He plopped down unceremoniously on the side of the bed, covering his face with his hands, trying to hold on to any dignity he had left.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that Your Highness. I…”

Noctis interrupted sullenly “Noctis. Cor. Just call me Noctis!”

“Very well Your-Noctis. I would give anything to go back in time and be there to save the king. To save the people. To save you. It wasn’t supposed to go down like it did. Your father knew something was up, Noctis. He sent me away. He had me order you and your retinue to the safe room. I chose the one in the right wing on instinct. We were betrayed. I don’t know by who, and I am still working on it.” As he prepared to continue, Noctis interrupted again.

“We had a peace treaty to sign Cor. Was that all a ruse too? Why would dad send you away? If he knew, why wouldn’t he save himself? Abandon the masses to save just his only son? Look how that turned out. I barely made it out. I barely survived. The sun Cor. The fucking sun almost killed me. Was that all part of some big master plan of my dads? Save the stupid prince…”

“That’s enough Noctis. Your father knew what he was doing. He always knew. He didn’t always make the right choices, especially regarding his son. Waiting until you became 18 before introducing the crystal to you was something we disagreed over.”

“What? What crystal. What are you on about!” Noctis was getting confused.

“Noctis. You have the blood of the Lucii running through your veins. You have the the ability for magic power received from the crystal. Usually young crowns would start their merging with the crystal at age fourteen or even sooner. Your father wanted you to wait until you reached eighteen."

"When you were five, your father discovered that the crystal chose you as the True King. You were to purge the world of Starscourge. The plague that turn humans and animals into vicious daemons. That is the purpose of your birthright. He was devastated when he found out. He was desperate and ordered your life to be as sheltered as possible. We tried to make him see reason, but he would not budge.”

Noctis sat down on one of the armchairs. He tried to absorb what Cor was telling him.

“What exactly was this crystal used for? If I would have merged with it at fourteen?”

“It would have imbued you with its magic. Like all the kings before you Noctis. When you were attacked by a Marilith and almost died, your father was beside himself. He…”

“Wait! What? You’re thinking of someone else Cor. I was never attacked by a Mara-whatever!” huffed Noctis.

Sighing, Cor said “You were Noctis. You were left paralyzed, and traumatized. You did not walk for two years.” 

Noctis interrupted again. “Uh. I think I’d remember if I couldn’t walk for two years. Again, thinking of someone else…”

“Let me finish.” Continued Cor.

“Your father sent you to Tenebrae, where the Oracle Queen Silva mended your broken spine over the course of two years. When you returned, you were walking, but you were a hollow version of yourself. You stopped smiling. You stopped laughing. You became sullen. Withdrawn. The attack took its toll on you. The Oracle mended your back, but she couldn’t mend your mind. Your father secluded himself with the crystal for three days and managed to place a strong memory spell on you. He washed away all your recollections from the moment you were attacked until your return from Tenebrae.”

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It made no sense. How was that even possible? Why would his father do that to him, if it was true? Cor could see all the questions swirling in Noctis’ head.

“Ask anything you want Noctis. I will not hide any truths from you. I already made you aware that I did not agree with what your father chose to do. Keep in mind however, that is was only due to his undying love and devotion for his only son, that he did this.”

“Wow. Like. What am I supposed to think? Hey Noct, sorry that you lost two years of your life? But it’s ok. Sorry that you were so sheltered that you were useless trying to survive on your own? Sorry that my dad died and left me? That everyone died and left me? Sorry that some crystal that I was supposed to be part of got pushed back. Fuck Cor. This is crazy.” In frustration Noctis passed his fingers through his already unruly hair, making some stand on end.

“Who else knew about this Cor. Beside you and my dad?”

“Clarus. Ignis.”

“Ignis?” It felt like a stab to the heart. Not Ignis. Noctis felt betrayed. 

“As your advisor Noctis, he was made privy to this sensitive information. He was not allowed to say anything to you, on king’s orders.” Cor felt terrible sharing this type of news with Noctis. He was already over-sensitive.

“And Gladio?” he whispered.

“Gladio was informed a few months ago. He is – was, your shield. He needed to get special training himself, to continue supporting you once you turned eighteen and would merge with the crystal.”

“Prompto?” he cried out miserably.

“As far as I know, Prompto had not been made aware of your situation.” He paused, seeing Noctis almost hyperventilating. 

“Take a deep breath Noctis. Think of what you need to know, not who you want to accuse.” Said Cor with wisdom born from experience.

Noctis knew he was right. Problem was he just had so many questions he didn’t know where to start. Ok. Deep breath.

“What exactly is the crystal and what is it supposed to do to me?” he would try to ask logical questions.

“The crystal channels magic into the Kings of Lucis. This is what allowed your father to erect an invisible wall over Insomnia, which the Empire was unable to penetrate. It also allowed the kings to share their magic with thier glaives, giving them the ability to phase, or warp.”

“A wall? Are you saying my dad had an invisible wall over Insomnia?”

“Yes Noctis, and everyday he held the wall up, it drained his strength. He knew that once you became part of the crystal it would begin to drain you also. He wanted to protect you as long as he could.”

Noctis was silent. He shook his head sadly. What could he say to that? His dad had suffered and Noctis never knew. He was afraid to find out more dark secrets.  
“So, what does this phasing and warping mean?” he asked instead.

The glaives can use their weapons to move swiftly and magically across great distances. Up or down, or length wise. They can phase away from a potential attack from an enemy. It even gave them some slight self-healing abilities.”

Noctis looked straight at Cor when he remembered something.

“Cor. I. Um. I think I warped? Like twice? I was just there, then all of a sudden, I was thrown twenty feet away and rammed into a fucking tree. Another time I threw my blade at a fish and I was thrown in the lake. Not funny.” When Cor elicited a chuckle.

“Another time. I got, uh hurt. It was. Like. Uh. Well I was hurt. And the next day it was almost healed. Doc thought is was strange that I healed so fast. Is it true that we can make magic potions?” Noctis was beginning to believe Cor and continued with his questions.

“To answer your question first, yes, the kings have the power to imbue drinks with healing magic. Curatives. They are hard to come by now, since…” he sighed, not wishing to remind Noctis of his loss.

“About your ability to warp. That is strange indeed. Especially as you haven’t merged with the crystal yet. It’s almost as if the Crystal is reaching out to you Noctis. It would make sense, since you are the Chosen One. And the fact that you are unable to control your landing makes sense also. It takes the glaives years of training to fine-tune warping. I’m impressed that you are showing this ability on your own. We need a plan of action Noctis.” He stopped, giving Noctis a chance to speak again.

“Woah. I mean. It was cool. It made me feel dizzy and a little sick though. It was a little scary too. What do you mean by a plan?” asked Noctis, suspiciously.

“Well as future king you need to be prepared. You need to find your forbearers Royal Arms. I’ll need to get a hold of some Glaives, so they can train you properly. You won’t have the power of the Ring of Lucii. Nor direct power from the crystal. But we need to start somewhere.”

“Wait what? Royal arms? Glaive training? First off, are there even any glaives left alive? And by the ring, do you mean the one my dad always wore? He asked.  
“I know for a fact that Libertus is alive. And yes, I was referring to the ring that your father wore. You probably bur-” And he stopped himself before he could go on.

Noctis gave Cor a guilty look. “The ring is in the saferoom. I. I took it off Dad’s finger.” Noctis took in a deep breath before he could continue. 

“I didn’t mean to. It just happened. I left it. The door closed and locked. I didn’t even notice. Till much later. By then it was too late. It was too late anyway because no one even bothered giving me the damn code to the safe room door. If it would have malfunctioned or something, I’d still be there. Just a skeleton. A very dead skeleton” He snorted scathingly.

“We will move one step at a time Noctis. I will contact Libertus and have him come to Lestallum. Once you have mastered the basics of warping and phasing, we will head to Insomnia and get the ring. Then we will begin hunting down the Royal Arm. Afterwards you will need to form a covenant with the Gods...”

Noctis cut him off…” Wait. Wait. You’re making plans about me, Cor, I don’t want this. I don’t want to warp. Or Phase. I don’t want to train with glaives. I don’t want to wear Dad’s ring. I don’t want to merge with the crystal. I don’t want to covenant? Gods! Don’t you get it? I never knew any of this stuff. Now your throwing it all at me. Expecting me to just accept it. Well I won’t. the whole time I lived in the Citadel, I was clueless Cor. I was so damned clueless, that I didn’t even know I was clueless. How pathetic is that? There’s no more Insomnia. Can’t we just let it go?” he cried in desperation.

“I’m afraid not Noctis. You are the Chosen One. You have a responsibility to your people. To your kingdom, to the world. Only you can weld the crystal’s power. The deity’s need the blood of a Lucis King to channel magic to rid us of this darkness. You don’t get to chose!” Cor almost, almost shouted.

“No.” Noctis repeated more firmly, “No Cor! You can’t make me. You just don’t get it! People died for me. Everyone that I get close to, dies. I don’t want anymore deaths. Haven’t I been through enough? I wouldn’t even begin to know what to do!"

"I. Don’t. Want. This. Don’t you get it?” Noctis was yelling now. He desperately wanted Cor to let it go. Let him go.

“Noctis, you’re not being reasonable now. I think you’ll feel different in the morning. Let us end this conversation and resume once you’ve had some dinner and a good night’s rest.” Cor tried to rest his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, but Noctis yanked away, shaking his head. He was done with this conversation. 

Sighing deeply, Cor stood up. “Oh, one more thing. This is for you.” And he pulled out a blade with an ornamental hilt.

“It’s an Engine Blade. It was to be your 18th birthday gift from your father. The glaives will train you with it. I’ll leave you be for now. Get some rest. We’ll reconvene in the morning. Goodnight.” and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Noctis wanted to break something. He wanted to scream. His life was so Gods dammed unfair. He just learned so much and he was so overwhelmed. He felt betrayed by his dad. By Ignis. By Gladio. The most frustrating part was that he would never be able to confront them. He smashed his fist onto the small table and books, pens and a decorative vase fell to the floor. He lost all his steam and slouched back in the armchair. Life was so unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I do hope you are enjoying my story so far and like the direction that it is going. The next chapter is written so it won't take too long to upload. Just needs a bit of cleaning up.  
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and kudos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes a decision that will change his life. For the better? Only time will tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time for this chapter. We had a tornado in our area. Power was out. Still out for lots of people. My house survived. Not so much others.   
> I managed to edit this chapter however. I will be away this week so chapter 18 may be delayed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes Noctis.

__________________  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

He sat in the hotel room. He stared at the gift from his father. For a birthday he never had. For training he doesn’t want. It was getting dark out. It was dim in the room. Noctis didn’t bother turning on the lights. He felt his stomach grumble, wanting food, but he chose to ignore it. He had stopped crying. However, his anger was still prevalent. It was almost palatable.  


He had to do something. He couldn’t. No. He _wouldn’t_ let Cor dictate his life! He just didn’t ’know what to do! If only Dave and the others were still here. If he had known that all this was about to go down, he’d have left with them. Maybe it wasn’t too late? Maybe he could walk to Meldacio on his own? Dave never said how far away it was. But he could find out. That, or figure out how to confront Cor. He needed to get out of his stuffy room.  


He took a deep breath and walked out of his room and quietly crept down the stairs. He kept his fingers crossed that his ‘guards’ wouldn’t be standing around in the foyer. Luck was on his side. Other than the bell-hop and desk manager, the place was void of people. Maybe they thought he was asleep in his room like a good little boy!  


Once outside in the cooling night air, he felt much better. He was originally going to head out to the market but decided to head towards the look-out instead. Clear his head, make plans. Crossing the roadway, he noticed a small corner store by the garage that was still open. Maybe he would just slip in and grab a bag of munchies. His growling stomach agreed fervently with that idea.  


It was quiet in the shop. Noctis browsed a bit until he chose a bag of cheezy chips. Paying, he retuned outside and found a pile of tires on which he perched himself and opened his bag of chips. For a few minutes, the only sound was the crackle of his bag and the crunching of chips.  


He felt eyes on him while eating. Looking up he saw a guy around his age watching him eat his chips. He looked vaguely familiar. Extending his arm Noctis held the bag of chips out in offering, he indicated to the guy to go ahead and help himself. The guy took a couple of steps closer and pulled out a few chips.  


“Thanks dude. Nice night eh?” he nodded towards Noctis.  


“No probs.” Replied Noctis, reaching in for a few more chips, covering his fingers in orange colored seasoning.  


“You staying’ around here? In Lestallum?” the guy asked.  


“Yeah.” Replied Noctis. Never great at conversation to begin with, never mind a new person, Noctis tended to one-word answers.  


“My name’s Micah. What’s yours?” while he reached for a few more chips when Noctis rustled the bag in his direction once again  


“Noctis.” Shit! Too late, maybe he should have said Noah?  


“Cool, cool.” And he kept glancing down at his watch.  


“Are you waiting for someone?” asked Noctis, curious.  


“Nah. Just waiting till 11:30. I’m leaving Lestallum. I’m done with my bullshit life here. My old man wants me to start working on the farm. I got no interest, ya know? He just doesn’t get it. And trying to find work in Lestallum is lame, unless you’re a chick.” He seemed frustrated but Noctis totally felt where he was coming from.  


“Yeah, I hear you. Me too. Like. It feels like someone else is trying to run my life. So, someone is picking you up?” even more curious now.  


“Nope. Some dude I met on the market offered me a job. He’s leaving tonight, at midnight. So. I’m just waiting for 11:30, then I’m going to head out past where the last street lights are. That’s where he’s supposed to be.”  


“Do you mean that weird dude that was wearing like so many layers of cloths, and a stupid hat?” asked Noctis  


“Yeah,” laughed Micah. “That’s the guy. He was here last year, and my friend took him up on his offer. I chickened out. Regretted it ever since. Easy gill, fed, housed. Health care like, I’d be a fool to miss this opportunity. When I saw him again I thought, nope this time you ain’t leaving without me. I’m packed and ready to go. My old man will be pissed when he sees I’m gone, but I gotta live my own life ya know?”  


Noctis felt an overwhelming sense of envy. If only he could just leave willy-nilly, without a care. Finishing off the last of his chips, he proceeded to lick the thick cheese that encrusted the tip of each finger. Then he scrunched up the bag and threw it towards the garbage bin. He missed. Sighing he walked over and picked it up and dropped it into the bin. Looking at his own watch he saw that it was 11:00 pm.  


“Well, gotta go. It was nice meeting you Micah. Good luck and all that.” Noctis said while he slowly stepped backwards towards the road.  


“Yeah nice meeting you too Noctis. Take care. Hope your own things work out.” He waved at Noctis as he turned around and crossed the road.  


Gods he’d love to leave Lestallum. Get far away. That dude, Ardyn something had said it was to work in some mines. Near or in Niflheim? He couldn’t remember where exactly. That’d be so cool. Here the Empire is searching for him and Noctis could be right under their noses. He stopped suddenly. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea? The last place you usually look for something is right under your nose. He’d be in a mine anyways. It would solve his immediate problem. Run away! Away from Cor and all his expectations. Away from Monica and Dustin who now out of a sense of duty only wanted to shadow him everywhere. Away from the weight of the world that was suddenly thrust upon his shoulders.  


He spun around, looked both ways and ran back across the street toward Micah. Micah looked up at him in surprise.  


“You know what Micah? I’m going too! I just. Uh. I need to just go to my hotel and get my stuff. Wait for me?” asked Noctis  


“Du-ude, that’s awesome! Like so cool. This is like a road trip. Yeah, I’ll wait. Well, until 11:30,” he said laughing.  


Noctis practically skipped all the way back to the Leville. He had to control himself once he entered in case Cor or the guards where about. Now there was only the desk manager and he didn’t even look up when Noctis strolled by.  


Getting into his room he quickly packed up his gear. He paused when he looked at the tent and blow up mattress. He really wound’t need those but he didn’t want to abandon them either. He put his newly acquired Engine Blade in his bag. Shit! Iris!  


How can he get a message to her? He didn’t want to worry her. Crap. She was most likely already asleep. And even if she wasn’t, did he really want to burden her? She would most likely try to talk him out of it using guilt anyway.  


He picked up the hotel provided pen and notepad. He would write he a note and leave it at the front desk.  


_Iris,_  


Blank. Come on, think! Its just a letter. What should he tell her? Should he let her know he’d be in Niflheim? Short and sweet Noctis.

 

_Iris,_

_I found an opportunity to start a new life. A job, with good benefits. Right now, its what I need. Please don’t worry about me. I will send word out to you when I arrive at my destination. Take care._  
_P.S I left you my tent and air mattress._  
_Noctis_  


 

He read it over a few times and felt confident that it said just enough. Using a hotel provided envelope, he folded up the letter and sealed it inside. On the envelope he wrote, _Iris Amicitia_  


Looking around the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything he closed the door behind him and again made his way down to the foyer.  
He handed the letter to the desk manager who slid it in Iris’ room box. He then handed in his key card.  


“Checking out, are we?” asked the concierge.  


“Uh yeah.” Noctis averted his eyes and quickly exited the hotel before the man began questioning him.  


In hindsight, he probably should have placed the key card in the envelope. Sigh. Typical of him to not think of the brightest ideas until it was too late.  


He made his way over to where Micah was still waiting with a huge grin on his face. For a moment, Micah reminded him of Prompto. His carefree attitude, the way he always said du-ude, and cool. Noctis shook his melancholic thoughts away. This was after all, a new beginning.  


At 11:30 both boys began the short trek down the main road. They stayed under the streetlights, running from one to the other, to avoid any run-ins with daemons. When they reached the last light post that was within running distance, Noctis wondered if maybe Ardyn wouldn’t show up. It’d be just his luck.  


“Noctis, there it is!” Yelled Micah excitedly, tugging on Noctis’ arm, pulling him along.  


“See it? Look towards the foothills. You see the lights? Let’s go!”  


They ran off the road into the field that led to the foothills. The closer they got, the more Noctis realized how large the airship was. It was huge! It hovered about twenty feet off the ground with a humming rumble. A ramp had been lowered to allow access into the airship.  


The boys stood in front of the ramp. Both, unsure what to do.  


“Fancy meeting you hear.” Said Ardyn Izunia as he approached the top of the ramp from inside the ship.  


“Climb aboard boys.” And he waved them up the ramp.  


“Please place your bags on the shelves behind the netting.” He said while pointing to where they should place their bags.  


“Grab a seat and buckle in. sometimes there is a bit of…turbulence,” he said, grinning.  


The boys sat side by side and buckled themselves in.  


“I’d offer you refreshments but unfortunately this is a cargo airship. No such luxuries here. However, _do_ enjoy the ride. We’ll arrive in a few hours. I find that sleep is the fastest way to get there.” And he disappeared into the dark bowels of the airship.  


Noctis looked out across the field through the still open ramp. He could still change his mind. Unbuckle, run down the ramp. Run to the Leville. As these uncertainties ran through his brain, the ramp shuddered and groaned and began rise until it closed off any chance leaving. The air locks engaged, and the airship’s motors came to life and began to rumble under their feet.  


They looked at each other. Both had expressions of excitement tinged with a bit of fear of the unknown.  


“Noctis, I’m really glad you came with. Man, it would be so freaky being alone on here.” Said Micah over the rising sound of the engines.  


“We’re in this together Micah!” almost shouted Noctis, as they fist bumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in draft form but I will be away this week. I will do my best to type out some of it and make an effort to post for next weekend. If not, please hang in there... it will come.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of Noctis' decision. Wise? or just plain stupid...
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small 'behind the scenes' chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave does what he needs to do while still remaining a stand up hunter.

Leaving Lestallum Dave and the hunters made their way to Meldacio Headquarters. This was were Dave would pick up or drop off any dog tags that were found by the hunters and he would ensure that they be returned to the fallen hunter’s family.

They made their way without incident. Upon arrival, they decided to head for a much-needed food break and stopped at the Portuttle Hut Café to enjoy a meal.  


While they were sipping on their coffee, a group of hunters arrived, loud and boisterous. At first Dave paid them no mind, but slowly, their conversation began to make way to their table.

“Yeah that was a good run. Made lots fucking gill on those hunts.” Said one.

“Yeah and we had us a good time with that little whore that gave us a good time. ”

“Fuck yeah, and I got me a nice little watch as a souvenir too! Not bad eh?”

At that last sentence, Dave stood up quickly and turned around to face the hunters. 

“You’re the hunters that were in Leide about two weeks ago?” Dave asked, incredulous that these men could flout their depravities with pride.

“Yeah, what of it?” drawled out the hunter in annoyance when he suddenly realized he was talking to Dave.

Dave tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t. He boiled over. He saw red. He grabbled the hunter by the shirt and hauled back his fist and punched the man square in the jaw. The man flew to the ground. His two companions got up to help defend him. Before Dave could reach them however, Ace and Paul jumped on them and knocked them to the ground.

Huffing and holding his swelling jaw, the leader groaned “What the fuck man?”

Dave looked at him coldly. “That’s for the kid you raped. You have some gods damn nerve calling yourselves hunters.”

“Weren’t no kid. Weren’t no rape. He wanted it just as much. No harm done Dave.” he whined through his bleeding lip.

Dave gritted his teeth, “First off, doesn’t matter what age he was. You got no business doing that to anyone! And yeah, he was a kid. And drunk too! You raped. A drunk. Kid. Too drunk to even try to defend himself. Feel good about that pal? Cause in my books, that’s the most despicable thing a person can do.” 

Dave reached over and yanked the hunters tags off his neck. Following his lead, Ace and Paul did the same with the other two fallen hunters.

“You all just lost your tags and your hunting privileges, and you know what that means.”

“Aw come on Dave. I need my tags to turn in the hunts. It’s my livelihood your taking away.” The fallen man bemoaned.

“Yeah well, maybe now you’ll think long and hard about what you took away from that kid.” growled Dave. He really wanted to kill these assholes, but murder wasn’t in his DNA.

Getting ready to walk away before he decided to hit the man once more, Dave noticed the wrist-watch still on the table. He picked it up and pocketed it.

Disgusted, Dave snarled, “If I ever see you around headquarters, I won’t just knock you down. It will be much, much worse.” 

With that Dave walked away. He heard a couple of muffled hitting sounds but didn’t bother turning. He knew that Ace and Paul needed to enact their own revenge.

*****************************************

He sat on the cold stone and very damp cold floor having spent over thirty minutes trying to pull the anchored ring out of the stone floor. He did this every day. Nothing doing! All he had for his trouble was a build-up of sweat causing the grime that covered his body to itch fiercely. His heavy overcoat had been removed when he was unconscious, and he was left in a sleeveless t-shirt and his leather pants. Dampness had seeped into his clothes adding to his discomfort. He reeked of sweat and dirt. Gladio was tough and tolerant, but right now he was downright miserable, and he let anyone within hearing distance know of his displeasure.

“I dare you to come into the room you little fuckers! You’re all a bunch of chicken shit metal buckets. Let me out! When I get my hands on you, you’ll all wish you’d have left me in Insomnia!” He shouted. 

Nothing worked. No one came. Well no one other than the robotic monstrosities they called Magitek Troopers. And all they did was open his door, slide a tray of food across to him and change his piss bucket. 

“Damned bunch of low life Niff’s!” he growled.

He’d been in this godsforsaken cell for the better part of two weeks as far as he could calculate by scratching small lines into the stone floor using the slightly sharp edge of the shackle that went around his ankle.

He tried attacking the MT’s the first time they entered. His leg was shackled to the floor by a three-foot-long chain. Two feet shy of being able to grab any of the MT’s. He even tried sliding his bucket of piss and shit closer to himself, so they’d be forced closer when they would pick it up. But the fuckers just left the shit bucket in his cell and slid in a second one. He had no choice but to slide his filth over to them or live with the consequence of a stinky cell.

He was well and truly fucked. He was not used to being in a position of vulnerability. The hardest part was not knowing anything about and constantly wondering what happened to the others.

Frustration was his biggest problem now and this prevented him from seeing his way out of this predicament. 

It came as a complete surprise when one day, out of the blue, the cell door opened and instead of MT’s trying to slide trays of food or a clean bucket, he was met with a tall silhouette of a man.

“My humblest apologies my dear Gladiolus Amicitia. Correct?” said a voice, smooth as silk.

“Who the hell are you? How do you know who I am? Where am I? Where are my friends?” He stopped himself before asking about the prince.

“My dear good man. Please allow me to answer all your questions. One at a time. I am Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim. You are a prisoner of war. You were almost dead when I rescued you from the rubble of Insomnia. Please appreciate the fact that you are still alive, well fed and well kept.” Izunia drawled out in a singsong voice.

“What the fuck! You call this taken care of? I’m chained to the fucking floor like a rabid animal. We don’t treat our prisoners like that in Insomnia. We treat them with common decency. But you Niffs are scrum of the earth, so you _would_ think this was great care.”

“ _Do_ be more gracious my dear Gladiolus. I fail to see that you, being chained is an inconvenience. It was for our own safety. You are quite a strong man and I would not want to lose too many of our troopers to your…bashing…as I am sure that has been your fervent desire the moment you opened your eyes…hmmm?”

Gladio glared at the Chancellor. “So why keep me alive then? What good am I to you? Chained up?” 

“Well for starters my dear man, I would like to remain on your good side. I may require your help in the future and I would certainly not care to...sever the tie of good grace.” Ardyn answered smoothly.

“What the hell? My good side? You’ll never be on my good side. And never in a million years would I lift a finger to help you!” Crossing his arms, he shot eye-daggers at Ardyn.

“All in good time, my dear. All in good time. Now, is there anything else you would like to know?”

Gladio begrudgingly asked, “Yeah there is. What happened to my friends? They were with me when you attacked. Are they being held as prisoners too?”

Ardyn grew quiet for a few minutes. “I am afraid that you were the only one to survive. Your ‘friends’ lay lifeless where they fell. I do regret being the bearer of such distressing information. I know that is not what you wished to hear.”

Gladio was devastated by the news. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. He was not about to show any weakness in front of this Niff scum.

“I will let you in on a little tidbit. You are a prisoner of war by all intents and purposes. The only way I was able to save you was to let Emperor Aldercapt think that you are an actual prisoner. I do have plans for you however. So please be most kind as to accept your fate for the time being and play the part of a contrite prisoner. It will go a long way to allow you some...liberties?” On that note Ardyn walked towards the door. Just before closing it, he leaned back in and whispered theatrically.

“Please try to be an exemplary prisoner. I would hate to have you on the wrong side the Emperor. He can be quite…unreasonable. Rest well.” And with a soft chuckle, Izunia closed the heavy metal door with a finality.

When Gladio was sure that Izunia was gone and not to return, he let his head drop and allowed his grief to overtake him. His shoulders shook with soundless sobs, but his eyes overflowed with tears. He grieved for Ignis. For Prompto. They didn’t deserve to die like they did. He grieved for his lost sister. And since Izunia had not mentioned Noctis, he could only assume that he perished in the ashes of Insomnia. Gladiolus Amicitia felt truly hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Sh1k4r1, you were right about some of the hunters. I know they deserved a lot worse but Dave is just a stand up guy. (I really held back for this one)
> 
> I hope you all liked the sneak preview of what poor Gladio is enduring. Izunia is a manipulative liar. And he does it without blinking an eye.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. What will befall Noctis? Please stay tuned...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis starts a new chapter in his life. Will things get better for him, or will he continue being a victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O...M...G...  
> I am so sorry that I missed posting this chapter last weekend. I must admit that it gave me so much grief!  
> I wrote the chapter out, but when I re-read it, I noticed I had missed a whole section.  
> I tried to add it in, but that didn't work. I was at 6500 words by this point.  
> I tried to split it into two chapters, but that didn't work either.  
> I finally had to scrap the whole thing and start anew. It was so discouraging. I almost quit.  
> I didn't want to let you all down. So here I am, 5100 words in...  
> The perils of keeping a story in your head...I swear I will draft out the next one...  
> Thank you all for your incredible patience.

__________________________  
CHAPTER NINETEEN

Noctis had fallen asleep and the rumble of the airship woke him up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced over to Micah, who was looking at him with a smirk. 

“Dude, you sleep like the dead! Holy crap! I tried to wake you up a couple of times but nope, no can do. Do you always sleep so heavy?” grumbled Micah.

“Hmph!” Yawned Noctis. “Uh, yeah, uh sorry. I was like, tired, you know? Were you awake the whole time?” he asked drowsily. 

“Nah, I snoozed some too. We’re here.” He looked around, nervously. “Hope Ardyn won’t have us wait too long.”

No sooner had Micah stated this than the airship came to a sudden halt and the engine silenced. A few minutes passed when Ardyn Izunia made his way to the back and addressed the two boys.

“Welcome to Niflheim boys. Grab your bags and follow me please.” Ardyn urged as the ramp loudly lowered to the ground.

Both boys unbuckled and grabbed their bags and ran down the ramp following Ardyn.

Noctis looked around in surprise. Niflheim was vastly different from Insomnia. Everything here was grey, cold and smoggy. It was like the sun couldn’t penetrate through the clouds. Ardyn led them towards an antique red convertible and ushered them in.

“We are headed to Cartanica,” he explained. “That is where the Fodina Caestino Mine is situated.” 

A short car ride later had them arrive behind the noisy train station where Ardyn parked his car. He then led them towards the back of the station and down some stairs towards an elevator. Noctis was enthralled with the hustle and bustle of Cartanica. The trains, the people, the atmosphere. Everything was loud and cacophonous.

The elevator brought them to a lower level that the stairs could not reach. Down here there were gorges, knolls and vales. Rocky arches reached across deep valleys that held stagnant swampy water. Interspersed were barrier gates with danger signs to alert individuals of hidden pitfalls or beast sightings. Ardyn informed them that over the years some folks had defied the signs and had vanished either in the deep crevasses or were attacked and presumably eaten by the wild beast and daemons of the area. In either case, they were never seen again.

“Is this where we’ll be working?” croaked Micah with some concern.

“Oh no dear boy. This is the top of Fodina Caestino Mines. You’ll both be working underground, deep into the mines. This here, however, is where you are free to enjoy the fresh air on your days off. But please _do _obey all danger signs. They are there for a reason after all.”__

____

They ambled down a rocky slope until Ardyn halted in front of an old cable lift.

“Shit is this thing even safe?” squeaked Micah, taking the words right out of Noctis’s mouth.

“Have no fear boys. This lift may be old, but I assure you that it is quite reliable. It has never failed in its century of use. Now please step in, one at a time. There. Perfect. Now down we go!” Ardyn closed the safety gate, inserted a key, turned some knobs and the cable lift slowly began descending. It took a good five minutes of rattling and shaking before it finally ground to a halt somewhere deep in the mine and Ardyn pulled the gate open.

“Follow me boys.” Ordered Ardyn as he led them into the mine.

Looking around, Noctis noted that the lights were hanging off the ceiling from cable wires, casting a yellowish glow where the light reached. It was damp, and a chill could be felt in the air. Their footsteps echoed and bounced of the cave walls. Ardyn led them down several dimly lit passageways until they arrived at a large chamber that was set up as a mess hall with numerous tables and chairs and a cafeteria. Sitting at one of the tables was a middle-aged man who quickly stood upon their arrival. 

“Boys, this is Vernon, your supervisor. He will look after any of your needs and answer any of your questions should you have any. Vernon, this is Micah and Noctis. Your new recruits. I will rely on you once again to show them the works and introduction to mining. You know how to reach me if any problems arise. I shall take my leave.” Nodding slightly towards Vernon.

Looking at Noctis in particular, Ardyn added, “I do drop in on occasion to check up on my … workers. Farewell boys and work hard.” He winked, removed his hat and bowed his head towards the boys, then left with a swish of clothing and scarves.

Vernon had them sit down and filled them in on what to expect over the next three months. He then presented them with their job contract to fill and sign. They would work six, ten-hour days per week, having the seventh day off. Three meals per day, along with medical and laundry services. They would be paid at the end of the three-month contract. Both boys signed without any hesitation.

Once the contracts were signed, Vernon led them down another passageway and into another large chamber. This one housed their sleeping quarters. There were two rows of bunk beds lined up against the cave wall with a large wooden trunk at the foot of each bottom bunk.

“As you can see, there are two rows of bunks. There are forty men including you. They each have different tasks that rotate. You’ll each have your turn at kitchen and laundry duty. Same when you’re in the mine tunnels. You’ll either be on pickaxe, or pickup and delivery.” Seeing both boys looking confused, he added, “Don’t worry, it will all be explained in detail.”

He led Micah down the row of bunks and stopped.

“Micah, you are bunk number 7. Your bunk mate is Peter. He’s a nice guy. Easy to get along with. Just place your bag on the trunk for now.”  
He continued walking until he reached the end of the chamber. 

“Noctis, you are bunk number 38 and your bunk mate is Rocker. Other than me, he’s been here the longest. He’s a big guy. He’s crude. You’ll get used to it. Just don’t get on his bad side.” He chuckled a bit at that. “Kidding.” He added when he saw Noct’s face fall.

“You’ll meet them soon enough. For now, just place your bag on top of the trunk and you can sort out your stuff with your bunk mates afterwards. Your bunkmate is also your partner during work hours. We work in a buddy system here. Something goes wrong, you rely on your buddy.” Said Vernon.

Noctis was disappointed that he wouldn’t be bunking close to Micah but tried not to show it.

They were then shown the showers and latrines. Each man had a shelf and hook with the same number as their bunk. The boys were each given a plastic pouch that held a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, razor and shaving cream which was placed on their shelf. Vernon explained to them that they would receive a new pouch each month and it would be deducted from their paycheck upon leaving after three months. They were given clean towels daily which were piled up high in a neat stack. A large laundry bin would hold the used ones.

Vernon also explained that on their day off, they could put their personal items in the bin to be washed. Or they had the choice of doing it themselves. He then brought them to a storage area where he outfitted them with coveralls, steel toe boots, a hard hat equipped with a headlamp and a pair of work gloves.  
Noctis was so fucking embarrassed! A man’s size small was way too big on him! He would have to roll up the legs and arms and still be swimming in it. The boots were loose, and the hat was wobbly. The gloves? Don’t even go there. Micah though? Of course, he fit nicely in a size medium. Life was so unfair! Was his stature to cause him grief his whole life?

Vernon gave them a brief description of what their job entailed. They would break the cave walls with their pickaxe to further the tunnels. Any mithril or other ores found would be placed in specific bins to be taken away during the day by designated workers. Seemed easy enough to Noctis. By the time they had toured all the corners of the upper mine facilities, it was already early evening. Vernon led them back to the mess hall. The workers had finished their shifts and had already eaten. Some were sitting around playing cards, reading books or magazines, or just chatting amongst themselves.

Vernon cleared his throat. “Men, I would like you to meet the two new recruits. This is Micah, and Noctis.”

Noctis clearly stood out as the small guy. At just over 5 feet six inches, everyone towered over him. Even Micah was at least five foot-ten inches and of a solid build. Noctis heard some whispers… “Hiring children now, is he?” said a random voice, clearly loud enough for Noctis to hear.  
He tried to ignore the jibes. He should be used to it by now, but it always stung a little.

Vernon suggested they each pick up a tray and get some food. Feeling shy and exposed, Noctis was extra picky in what he wanted to eat. He chose some fries and a piece of meat. The server told him what it was, but he really wasn’t paying attention. He quickly followed Micha and they both found a spot at the end of a table and began eating. The men nodded in greeting then went about their business. That suited Noctis just fine. As the boys ate, the mess hall slowly emptied until there were just the two of them. The boys put their trays away when they finished eating and sat at the table until it grew late. 

“What do we do now?” Asked Noctis.

“Beats me dude. I guess we head to the dorms and put our stuff away and hit the hay?” answered Micah.

So, the two made their way back to the bunk room and Noctis stood by while Micah met his bunk mate. Micah had the lower bunk and his mate whose name was Peter, had the top. Peter seemed quite nice. He shook the boy’s hands after introducing himself, opened the trunk and pushed his items over to the side to make room for Micah’s things.

“I guess I’ll go to my bunk too then. See ya in the morning,” nodded Noctis. He walked to the very end of the sleeping area, where he had left his backpack on top of the trunk. He had the top bunk. His bunk mate hadn’t arrived yet and he wasn’t sure what to do. Sighing, he lifted his back pack off the trunk and raised the lid. He saw that his bunk mate’s items filled the trunk. 

He tried to discreetly push the items off to one side when his back pack was knocked out of his hand and the trunk lid slammed shut.

“Get your fucking paws offa my trunk, bitch!” Growled a deep voice full of malice.

Gasping in shock, Noctis looked up, way up, into the angry eyes of a fucking giant! Like, this guy was bigger than Gladio if that was even possible. He stood just shy of seven feet and was as wide as a fucking fridge!

“Uh. Um. I. Vernon said. Uh.” Noctis swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

“Zip it, faggot. I don’t give a shit what Vernon said. This here is my trunk. My stuff. Hell will freeze over before I share my space with a gay boy. Fuckin Ardyn man. Hiring little girl-boys now. This here ain’t no place for you. It’s for real men only. You’re only gonna take up my space and my food.” He crossed his arms over his chest and Noctis swore the giant’s arms grew in thickness. 

“Where. Where do I. Put my stuff then?” Noctis dared with a shaky voice. 

“Not my problem fairy-boy. Just keep it away from my trunk. And. Stay out of my way. I won’t tell you again. Got it?” Rocker glared in contempt.

Noctis could only nod in affirmation. He looked up to his bunk. Being short meant jumping onto the top bunk was not going to happen easily. The bunk didn’t have a ladder. He would need to use the trunk to boost himself up. Would the fucking giant allow that? Noctis picked up his back pack and threw it onto his bunk. Rocker turned around and sat on his own bunk. Quick as he could Noctis put one foot up on the trunk and practically vaulted up and onto his bunk bed.

He noticed that every bunk was set with a reading lamp, so he reached over and flicked his on. Nothing happened. He flicked it again and again. He peered under the shade and saw with dismay that he was missing the lightbulb. Great! Just fucking great!

He grabbed his pack and emptied out his few clothing items and put them at the foot of his bed. He removed his shoes and placed them by his backpack. He pulled off his t-shirt and was about to wiggle out of his pants when his mattress lifted up and Rocker’s voices growled out!

“Stop fucking moving around bitch! Beds are for sleeping, not playing with yourself!”

Noctis froze! Shit! He slowly lay back down. What was that guys problem? Noctis decided he would just sleep in his pants, for tonight. He really wanted to pull his blankets over his cooling torso but didn’t want to risk the wrath of the giant. He grabbed his t-shirt and spread it over himself as best he could. This was going to be a long night.

Ironically, maybe because of the travel time, air pressure change, stress, and newness, it did not take long for Noctis to fall asleep. Tonight however, was the first night that Noctis had a nightmare related to memories.  
********************************  
_He was young. Not sure how young. Young enough that a woman was caring for him. He knew her but couldn’t remember her name. They were in a car. Noctis was sleepy. He yawned. The woman looked down at him and smiled. Noctis smiled back._  
Suddenly the sky erupted in lights and explosions. The car veered sharply to the right and came to a screeching stop. Only Noctis’ seatbelt kept him from flying out of the vehicle. The woman next to him screamed. The driver and the guard stepped quickly out of the car and said to the woman, “stay with the prince.” She wrapped her arm around Noctis and reassured him that everything was going to be alright.  
Noctis heard the driver scream in agony. He couldn’t see anything out of his window. The woman’s door opened, and the guard ushered her and Noctis out and told her to take the prince and run towards the rocky outcrop for safety. Noctis was pulled from the vehicle before he could even react.  
He heard explosions, shouts and more screaming. He tried to look behind him as the woman dragged him by the arm, but everything was chaotic. He began to whimper.  
“It’s OK Your Highness. We’ll be fine. Just keep running … please,” she panted as she pulled him along.  
She stopped mid track, and Noctis bumped into her back. She screamed. A large snake-like creature had cut off their path of escape. Noctis could only look up at the creature that was half snake, half daemon woman. She had numerous arms that ended in … blades? It confused him. He was so scared, rendered mute.  
The creature screeched some gods-awful sound and swiped its blades towards them. The lady let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground, bringing Noctis down with her. Her scream gurgled, then grew silent. Noctis whimpered. He wanted his dad. He wanted to go home. He was so frightened. He looked up into the daemon's eyes and it stared back with pure evil.  
It then swiped it blades at Noctis, ripping the skin off his back, straight down to his spine. His back was on fire. The pain was so intense he screamed and screamed.  
__

__******************************_ _

__He bolted up straight in his bed, panting, hair drenched and clinging to his forehead. Heart beating straight out of his chest. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to focus. It was dark. It was a dream. He had just dreamed. Well, a nightmare._ _

__His bed bumped from under him. “Shut the fuck up!” Grumbled a sleepy but irate Rocker._ _

__Noctis lay back down in bed, his heart still racing. A trace of pain lingering on his back. Noctis was still reeling in the remnants of the dream. It had felt real. It had been real. He’d had a nightmare based on his own memories. All that Cor had told him had really happened. Why now? Maybe his father’s memory spell had worn off. Since he was now … dead. Noctis felt tears slide down the side of his face. He wiped them away and stopped himself from sniffling. It took a long time to fall asleep again._ _

__**********************************_ _

___“Noctis. Noctis. Hey. Wake up dude. You’re gonna be late on your first day of work. If you hurry you can still eat some breakfast.” It was Micah, waking him up._  
Noctis slowly stretched and opened his eyes. He was so tired. He slipped on his shoes and t-shirt and jumping off his bunk and followed Micah back to the mess hall.  
Rocker looked at Noctis in disgust and said snidely, “Did you wet your pants princess? You sure were crying up a storm last night.” And several others around the giant snickered. 

__Noctis looked down in alarm then felt stupid for doing so and tried to ignore the insults and made his way to the serving area with his tray. Glancing up and down the serving area, there were only a few pieces of dried toast left. The server looked at him and said._ _

__“It's first come first serve man. You sleep in, you lose.”_ _

__Noctis took the pieces of toast and went to sit down by Micah. Micah felt bad for Noctis._ _

__“That sucks dude. You do look like shit though. Bad night?” he asked with concern._ _

__“Bad dream.” Responded Noctis._ _

__No sooner had Noctis finished his toast then a whistle blew. The boys quickly got into their work gear and followed the men down several tunnels until they reached an area that would bring them even lower into the mines. An old-fashioned pulley-style elevator brought six men down at a time. Once at the bottom Noctis had to practically run to keep up with Rocker. . He went down a network of tunnels, all dimly lit with cable lights. They finally stopped at a random one and entered.  
Rocker handed him a pickaxe and turned around and started hitting the end wall and knocking off pieces of the rock face. As the pieces fell to the ground Rocker picked them up and placed them in a dumpster on wheels that were placed against the tunnel wall._ _

__Noctis picked up his own pickaxe. It was heavier than he had imagined. He took a swing to hit the cave wall. The axe hit the wall and sent an electric shock wave all the way up his arm. Not even a small dent was left. Holy shit! This was harder than it looked. He glanced sideways at Rocker and watched him hit the wall face over and over, occasionally throwing pieces in his bucket._ _

__For every hit that Rocker placed, it took Noctis at least twenty. Noctis was already getting tired and feeling blisters forming on his palms. Since his gloves were too big, they were useless. He tried to pace himself._ _

__At one point, another worker came into the tunnel and dropped off a bucket filled with water and a ladle. Rocker stopped and chatted with the man for a few minutes. When the man left, Rocker took a long swig out of the ladle and went back to swinging his pickaxe._ _

__Noctis set down his own pickaxe and walked over to the bucket and filled the ladle. As he was about to sip the cool water, he was shoved aside and fell over on his ass, dropping the ladle full of water._ _

__“Don’t. Touch. My. Water. I already told you I don’t share with little shits. Touch my water again and I’ll break your fucking hand.” Pointing to the wasted water, he added, “See? Wasted space and wasted water.” Grumbling Rocker turned around and continued working like nothing happened._ _

__‘What the fuck was this guy's problem?’ Noct’s throat was so parched. He stood up and dusted off his coveralls. He turned back and in anger, continued swinging his pickaxe. He was really getting tired now, but he couldn’t stop. He was so mad at himself. Why did he let himself get bullied? He had the same rights. Didn’t he? And why out of everyone, did he have to be paired with a homophobic asshole?_ _

__Noctis glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost 11:30. Soon it would be lunch. He would just have to drink then. He would also seek out Vernon and see about maybe getting his own bucket. Soon the lunch whistle blew. Rocker dropped his pickaxe and walked down the tunnel and out. Noctis waited a few minutes and then knelt by the water bucket and drank three ladles full of water. He was out of breath from drinking so quickly. Leaning back on his heels, he gave a sigh of satisfaction and wiped the dribble of water off his chin._ _

__He got up and walked to the end of the tunnel and exited to the right. Fuck! He couldn’t see Rocker anywhere. Wasn’t he supposed to wait for him? So much for the buddy system. He walked down the tunnel to the end and wasn’t quite sure if he was to go left or right. Right felt … right? He tried to listen for the sound of the men. He couldn’t hear them. Crap! He began to walk faster. He took a left at the end of the next tunnel. He was beginning to get frustrated. It felt like each tunnel was the same. Fuck, it would be so embarrassing if he got lost on his first day and they had to come and find him._ _

__Noctis continued going down tunnel after tunnel. He was now truly lost. He even felt like he was in an unrecognizable area. Did it seem like he was going downhill? There were still cable lights dimly lighting the ceilings though, so he knew he was still in the working areas._ _

__He began a system of always taking the right tunnel. Soon he would work his way back, right? It just seemed to go on and on. He looked at his watch. It was 12:30. He’d been running around for thirty minutes already! Crap. First come first serve. Did that apply for lunch too!_ _

__Noctis was now running down each tunnel. He stopped paying attention to details. He was just going down each one. Lots of them deadened which required him to double back. He now knew for certain that he had gone deeper into the caves. It was now 1 o’clock._ _

__He made the decision to stop running around. He had to sit and wait for someone to come and find him. Lunch was over now, and he knew that Rocker was going to be pissed when he returned to find him gone. But better a pissed worker than a lost Noctis._ _

__After sitting down for an hour, he had to stand. His ass was so cold it was going numb. He paced up and down the tunnel. Occasionally he would stop and yell out.  
“Hey. Anyone? I’m here.” _ _

__Noctis hated how his voice echoes and bounced off the walls. It made him sound even more alone._ _

__By three, Noctis was worried and anxious. Was it normal for it to take that long to find him? He really wanted to leave and try again. He would wait a little longer. It was chilly in these tunnels when one wasn’t working up a sweat with a pickaxe._ _

__Time seemed to drag on. He looked constantly at his watch. 3:30. 4. 4:30. OK. Now he was starting to panic. He could feel his breathing accelerate. His heart beating faster. He was having trouble getting air. The tunnels were closing in on him._ _

___He tried to get his breathing under control. He really didn’t want to have a full out panic attack deep in the mines. He slowly started feeling under control._  
It was now six o’clock. Work was over. He didn’t even hear the whistle. That was how far away he was. Well, for sure they would come looking for him now. Maybe there was a rule that they only looked for lost workers when their shifts were done. OK. So maybe he must wait a bit longer.  
He sat down again for a break. He was rubbing his arms, trying to keep warm when suddenly, it went dark. All the lights had gone off! Noctis was sitting in a pitch-black tunnel. Oh, my Gods. What the fuck! 

__He started to panic. He remembered he had a headlight on his hard hat. Almost tearing it off his head he blindly started poking and prodding in a panic, trying to find the on switch. Just when he thought he was about to lose it, click. His headlamp turned on. It was quite bright and illuminated quite a distance. Noctis put his hat back on and turned his head side to side, peering down the long dark tunnels._ _

__He felt so scared and alone. He realized he was whimpering and forcibly stopped himself. He stood up. The beam from his lamp cast d=grizzly looking shadows on the tunnel wall. Noctis was in a nightmare. He felt claustrophobic. Panicked. Scared. Alone._ _

__He really, really wanted this to be over. Why did this shit always happen to him? Like, did he have 'victim' written in large letters on his forehead? What does one do in this type of situation. Does one sit and wait? Does one run like hell?_ _

__Noctis stood still. He turned quickly to the right. Did he just hear something? He stretched out his neck to listen. He heard something. A rustling. Shit. That wasn’t the kind of sound he wanted to hear when he was lost and alone, deep in the mines. He heard it again. Maybe coming from the next tunnel. Did it seem to be getting closer? Was it a rat maybe? Fuck._ _

__Noctis began to slowly move away from the sound. He worked his way deeper into the tunnel he was in. That was a rustle he heard. And now he also heard a chittering sound. Oh fuck. A cold chill went up his spine. He whimpered again and began to back away more and more. The beam of his headlamp bounding with each step he took. He turned around and began running. When he exited the tunnel, he turned right. He stopped to listen._ _

__Something was moving down the tunnel he had just exited. Noctis started forward and continued to the end of the tunnel. It was getting tighter here. He could only turn left now. He listened again. Something was following him. He was now crouched as the ceiling of this tunnel was cruder and less open._ _

__He had reached a dead end. The tunnel ended. Noctis stayed crouched. He held his breath and listened. He couldn’t hear anything. Wait. A sound. Fuck. He looked behind him in desperation. He saw a pile of rocks. Maybe he could hide? He scrambled over the rock pile. He reached up and closed off his headlamp. He was trying to slow his breathing and listen._ _

__He distinctly heard something heading his way. His heart stopped! He felt behind him. He picked up a rock. That was all he had to defend himself. Should he turn his lamp back on? Should he wait in the dark, hoping that whatever was there, would miss him?  
Noctis hunched down to make himself as small as possible and trembled in fear._ _

__*********************************_ _

__The work day had ended, and the men had all returned to the surface. Rocker made sure he was the last to ascend. When he stepped off the elevator, he turned around and flicked off the breaker, and continued towards the mess hall with an malicious smirk._ _

__Micah had finished eating and looked around the mess hall for Noctis. He hadn’t seen him all day as he worked in a different section of the mine. He was looking forward to trading ‘first day’ stories with him._ _

__“Hey! Any of you guys seen Noctis?” He asked as he met up with the workers._ _

___None had seen him. Micah checked everywhere he could think of and didn’t spot him anywhere. He was beginning to worry. Maybe he should go see Vernon._  
Once he spotted Vernon, he walked up to him and told him that he couldn’t find Noctis anywhere. Vernon took it seriously and was immediately concerned.  
Blowing the whistle in three short blasts had all the men gather in the mess hall. Vernon asked if anyone had seen Noctis. All the men shook their heads in the negative. He asked Rocker when he’d last seen Noctis. Rocker admitted that he hadn’t seen him since before lunch. 

__“What the hell Rocker? Why didn’t you alert me then?” asked Vernon._ _

__“Thought the kid had quit. Not my business!” responded Rocker with resentment._ _

__Shaking his head, Vernon said, “Rocker, he’s your work buddy.”_ _

__Vernon sighed irritably and addressed the men. “OK men. This isn’t a drill. This is Search and Rescue.” Some of the men grumbled in complaint. The loudest being Rocker. They made their way towards the elevator. Vernon was suspicious to see that someone had switched the breaker off. They always kept the lights on. This was to ensure that the daemons would not re-enter the mines._ _

__Sighing, Vernon knew that he would need to confront Rocker later. Once the missing kid was located. Ardyn was going to be pissed when all this was settled._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry how I ended this chapter. I had to, or it would have never ended. I also didn't like how I wrote it, but that is me being super critical of everything I do.  
> It will make more sense when I continue into the next chapter. I promise.  
> Noctis still has a lot of hell to go through. The mines is really not a good place for him.  
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> P.S. I may go back and edit this chapter at some point...   
> Thank you for reading and supporting my attempt at keeping you entertained.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis froze in terror. Something was in the tunnel with him. He tried not to whimper but fear took hold of his mind and he was unable to think coherently. Alone in the dark, he was overwhelmed with dread. He held his breath! His heart was pounding against his chest. His whole body was trembling in fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am not totally satisfied with this chapter. I had a really long week and it shows in my writing. I am sorry about that. I almost scraped it all and gave up. Sometimes my mind can mess up my creativity. Sometimes, my mind steels my words.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless.

_________________  
CHAPTER TWENTY

Noctis froze in terror. Something was in the tunnel with him. He tried not to whimper but fear took hold of his mind and he was unable to think coherently. Alone in the dark, he was overwhelmed with dread. He held his breath! His heart was pounding against his chest. His whole body was trembling in fright.

He slowly backed away until the heel of his boots hit a pile of gravel. He continued backing away trying to step over the pile as quickly and silently as possible. Some pebbles loosened and clattered. Whatever was stalking him had heard. Noctis knew it was getting closer to him. In his panic, he backed up without looking and felt the ground slant downwards behind him. As it got steeper, he felt himself slipping even more down the slopping tunnel. He tried digging his heels in to slow his descent. It abruptly became steeper and he frantically tried to grab onto the surface.

He was sliding down faster now. Small pebbles were loosened adding to the racket he was surely making. At this point, however, he couldn’t care less that he was making noise. He just wanted to stop sliding. He felt the skin scrap off his fingertips as he desperately tried to slow his descent by grabbing onto the rocky wall. He was still sliding, no matter how much he tried to slow down. He could feel jagged rocks snagging his coveralls and was grateful for the thickness. Nothing was stopping his hands from being scraped raw, however.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he slowed down and then came to a complete stop! Trying to calm his breathing, he barely moved a muscle. It was so dark he couldn’t see in front of him. He needed to turn on his lamp. He listened, holding his breath. He heard nothing but the frantic beating of his heart. Slowly, he bent his arm and reached towards the lamp on his hard hat. He needed to tilt his head towards his hand as he was too afraid to let go of the wall completely.

Fingers scrabbling blindly, he finally felt the switch and turned it on. He was in a narrow tunnel with a steep incline. Looking up, he knew it was going to be difficult to make his way back to the top, and to whatever creature was waiting for him in the dark. Looking down, he could not see the end of the tunnel. There were no safety ropes. There was nothing to grab a hold of. Shit! This was going to be a bitch to get out.

Noctis tried to evaluate the best way to climb back up the steep rock face. His hands were bleeding and it would be slippery, so he would need to be careful. Just then, he saw light shine in the tunnel where he had stood. The lights had turned back on! They were searching for him.

“Hey! I’m down here. Help!” he called out. His legs were cramping slightly from holding his position upright against the wall. He looked up to see if he could grab a better hold of the wall to secure his position.

Reaching up tentatively towards a protruding rock, he grasped it and tested his body weight. It seemed to hold. Hanging on tightly, he tried to feel around with his foot for a solid foothold so he could heft his body up one step at a time.

Just as he placed his foot on a small jutting rock and put weight on it, the rock came away and Noctis began sliding once again.

“FUCK!” he yelled.

Down he went. Sliding once again. He felt his hard hat fly off his head. He was gaining speed as the rock face got steeper, Noctis could only try and stay flush against the wall hoping his descent would slow again.

Luck, however, ran out. Noctis did not slow down. He slid until the wall ran out! There was nothing but air. He was free-falling, his arms and legs cartwheeling in the air. He saw his life flash before his eyes.

_He was sitting in bed, Dad reading him a story._  
He was at the kitchen table, Iggy just made him the best pastry.  
He was sweating, just finished training with Gladio.  
He was lying on the sofa. His head on Prompto’s lap. They were playing Kings Knight. __

__All of this flashed before his eyes in milliseconds. In a flash. Like a movie that was on fast forward._ _

__He slammed to the ground feet first and he heard a sickening snap. His scream cut short when his back hit the ground next and knocked the wind out of him. His head hit third. Mercifully, he lost consciousness._ _

__***********************_ _

__Noctis wove in and out of consciousness numerous times. When he did come to, he was disoriented. Confused. His head felt like a sledge hammer was hitting it, over and over. Nothing made sense. What happened? He cautiously opened his eyes and was even more confused. Why was it so dark? Where was he? Why was he so cold? His concussed mind was flailing in a giant dark void. He could make no sense of what was happening. Darkness crowded his vision and he couldn’t stop himself from floating away once more._ _

__When he came to again, he didn’t know how much time had passed. His head still hurt like hell. It still hurt to breathe. He was so cold. His left leg was shooting agonizing pains all the way up to his hip. What the hell happened?_ _

__He knew his eyes were open, he could feel himself blink, but he still only saw pitch black. He very gently turned his head feeling his neck muscle scream in protest. He groaned out his misery. He was nauseous. His chest hurt. Every breath felt like he was sucking it through a straw. He reached up with his right hand and touched his face. His left wrist throbbed. His brain was still too sluggish to think coherently. He tried to move his legs already forgetting that something was wrong. His left leg sent a piercing jolt of agony all the way to his hip and he screamed._ _

__He must have passed out again. This time when he came to, he was able to focus a little more. He lay still. Unmoving. His brain was trying to catch up to the events that had transpired. He remembered sliding? That made no sense. He couldn’t fathom as to why he would be sliding._ _

__He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Why did each breath hurt? He felt the ground around him with his right hand. It felt cold and hard. He couldn’t put together the puzzle yet. His mind was still disjointed with a lot of blank areas. The only thing that now kept him awake was the shooting pain up his leg and the squeezing feeling from his chest, causing him to gasp for each breath._ _

__Did he sleep? Did he pass out again? He didn’t know. He was just, suddenly aware. His head was still pounding but he felt a little more alert. He tried to focus on his surroundings, in the dark. All he could do was listen. He only heard his heart beating in his chest and his raspy breathing._ _

__He remembered falling. He fell a long way. He couldn’t remember why he fell though. His heart was racing in his chest. He was panting. He was so cold. He was shivering._ _

__He lifted his right arm. His fingers felt thier way to his ribcage. He whimpered when he felt his rib bones producing a lump through his chest. That’s why it hurt so much to breathe. His leg was on fire. Was it broken? It sure as hell felt like it! He should try to reach down and feel it. But dread kept him from discovering how bad it was._ _

__Turning his head, he felt something wet. He reached up and felt the wetness behind his head. He was bleeding. He tried to turn over slightly but the agony from his leg and ribs caused him to yell in pain and he had to stop before he passed out again. Trying to take slow breaths to calm his racing heart, he knew he was in trouble.  
What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know where he was. He was cold and hurt. He was alone. He rested until the nausea passed. Then painstakingly pushed himself to his elbows and took in shallow breaths until the pain in his ribs lessened._ _

__Finally, he was in a sitting position. He slowly and gingerly reached down awkwardly with his right hand to follow his left leg. When he reached below the knee, he felt a large bulge through his coveralls. He knew it was his lower leg bone. He couldn’t tell if it had punctured through his skin, however, as the coveralls were too thick. He felt the unnatural angle of his ankle and figured that it too was broken._ _

__He suddenly felt light-headed and had to lay back down to not pass out again._ _

__He was so cold. Although the cold was probably helping to numb the pain somewhat._ _

__He stayed down on his back and tried to think, even though his head was still throbbing. It just hurt so much. He needed to close his eyes and rest. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew it was probably the worst thing he could do, but alone, hurt, scared, exhausted, he let himself drift off._ _

__It was impossible to tell how long he had slept. Was it even sleeping? He was so discouraged when he realized he was still there, in the dark, alone, deep in the tunnel. He was even colder now. He needed to come up with a plan. Glancing around in desperation, he stopped! Was that a light? About twenty feet away? Or was it his eyes playing tricks? Wishful thinking? The more he looked, the more he was convinced that it was real. Then it hit him. The lamp on his hard hat! He had to make his way to it. It was light! It was life! If he could slowly make his way towards it, he could at least see._ _

__Taking in small breaths, he sat up, wincing in pain. Using his arms, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in his left wrist, he slowly dragged his butt back one inch. He screamed in agony when he felt his leg bone jarring against his skin. He broke out in a cold sweat. He had to do this. If he was going to die, he didn’t want to die in the dark._ _

__Bit by bit, inch by inch, slowly, whimpering and crying all the way, Noctis dragged his body towards the light. He had to stop and rest every few tugs. He was openly crying now. After what felt like hours, he finally reached his hard hat. The light. The light was dimming from being on for so long, but Noctis just wept in relief to have light. He grasped the hard hat and held it tightly against his chest in sheer joy. Oh gods, thank you thank you thank you, he repeated the mantra._ _

__He aimed the frail beam of light towards his leg. He very gently tugged up his pants, wincing in pain, sweat dripping off his forehead. In hindsight, he wished he wouldn’t have done that. Seeing the unnatural angle of his ankle, and how the bone almost thrust out of his skin, sent a wave of weakness up his back, almost causing him to pass out once more._ _

__Whimpering in defeat, he lay back down, cradling his hard hat to his chest. He felt so alone, so vulnerable. He knew he was going to die here. Tears escaped his closed eyes and slid off the sides of his face. He wallowed in self-pity for a time. Eventually he calmed somewhat. He knew he should close the lamplight. Preserve the batteries. He cried just thinking about being in the dark again._ _

__He closed his eyes and switched off the lamp. He must have fallen asleep again. He had to stay awake. These last moments were precious. He didn’t want to waste them in the dark. He turned on the lamp and put the hat on his head. He painfully pushed himself into a sitting positing and tried to look around. He could see along the length of the tunnel. The way he had come from, and the other way. Persevering, he began to drag himself towards wherever the tunnel led to._ _

__It felt like he was crawling backwards for hours. He had stopped shivering and was now sweating. His head still throbbed, and it still hurt to breathe. The worst was his leg. He could feel heat radiating from it. He knew that wasn’t a good thing. Was it infected?_ _

__He was determined to not die alone in this dark tunnel. Would it ever end? Occasionally, he would call out and listen only hearing his voice echo in the darkness. The sound of his own panting. His shuffling body and his whimpering._ _

__Was it his imagination or was the tunnel getting narrower? Crap! This was not good. Would his misery ever end? Why did the gods hate him so much? He could now touch the top of the tunnel with just the reach of a hand. Yes, it was getting narrower. Should he continue? Would he get stuck? He couldn’t give up now._ _

__His lamp light was getting weaker. A couple of times it flickered off. Noctis was so disheartened. He thought back on his life. It seemed like it never belonged to him from the onset. Losing his mother. Attacked by a daemon. Raised in a sheltered environment. Losing everything. Getting hurt. Always getting hurt. He was so tired of being in pain._ _

__“GODS! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. He lay down, dejected. He was giving up. He could feel the emotional pain lancing through his heart._ _

__His lamplight gave one last effort before shutting off entirely, leaving him in darkness once again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I know it is riddled with errors, but I was so close to quitting writing altogether.  
> The next chapter is in my mind so I hope this week will allow me to write it all down without any interferance with mind games.  
> If you comment, thank you, thank you, thank you.  
> and as always, thank you for your time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis was startled awake when he felt something bite his finger and a weight crawling on his legs. Screaming and jerking away quickly jarred his injuries causing him to scream out in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished! This one was tricky as there was a lot of sameness. You'll see once you read it.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

______________________  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Noctis was startled awake when he felt something bite his finger and a weight crawling on his legs. Screaming and jerking away quickly jarred his injuries causing him to scream out in agony. His heart pounded in his chest, eyes darting wildly in the darkness, willing himself to see. He heard scuttling and scraping and knew that there was some sort of creature in the dark with him. How many? Were they rats? Oh Gods, he was terrified. Were they trying to eat him alive? Screaming again, he batted his hands in the darkness, blindly trying to swat away what he couldn’t see. 

He started coughing. He had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. It hurt so much to breathe. This was not good. He knew he was in dire straits. In other words, a shit load of trouble. How long had he been in these gods-forsaken tunnels? Why had no one come to rescue him yet? He just wanted out of here! So badly. He was so cold, in pain and miserable. He wanted to lay back and sleep, but knew he had to keep moving. Staying put was a death sentence. A meal for the invisible creatures. He continued painfully dragging his body along, even though the tunnel felt like it was getting narrower. He couldn’t stop. Not here. He laboured on. As the tunnel was constricting around him, Noctis was weakening. He lay back to rest. He was so tired. He either fell asleep or passed out again.

Noctis was burning up with fever. He was shivering and mumbling incoherently. He was weaving in and out of consciousness. He had difficulty forming lucid thoughts when he was conscious. Distantly, he felt the creatures on him. He felt them biting his legs, his arms, his sides. One even bit his ear! Again, he batted blindly, not knowing where to aim. He had to keep going. 

On and on he dragged his broken and bleeding body. He had one thought that repeated in his brain, like a mantra. Move. Move. Move. He felt disconnected from the pain of his broken leg, ribs, bites. He was probably inflicting more damage but in his confused and desperate state, he didn’t feel it.

He pushed on. When his body could take no more, he would pass out, until the next wave of awareness had him push on again. The tunnel grew tight. There was barely enough room to maneuver. He was now struggling to move forward. He was exhausted. His body was running out of energy. He began hallucinating. He could see Prompto looking over him, smiling. Noctis smiled back.

“Prom?” his voice barely above a whisper. Prompto would get him out of here. He would be saved by his best friend. He tried to raise his hand to grasp Prompto’s proffered hand, but his own fell through the hazy image, slamming against the tunnel wall. Noctis’ smile faltered. He closed his eyes. He could feel his life force trickling out of his body. He felt he didn’t have much time left. ‘I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.' His mind repeated over and over. He closed his eyes, just to rest for a moment but his weakened body once again betrayed him into unconsciousness.

He dreamed. He was walking in the garden with his father. The sun was shining, heating the air around them. His father was saying something to him. Noctis couldn’t make it out, so he just smiled. Hoping that would be enough. It must have been, as his father scooped down and picked him up and swung him around. Noctis shouted in glee. 

The dream changed. He was in the citadel. He was wandering from hall to hall. Looking for something. He just couldn’t remember what he was looking for. He began to run. Now instead of being in the castle he was running in fields. Fields of blue flowers. A blond-haired girl watched him and clapped her hands with pleasure. She spoke to him. Noctis could not hear her words. He asked who she was, but she turned and walked away.

The dream changed. He was on a boat. A large boat. His body was swaying to and fro from the waves slapping against the vessel. His father was at the helm. He looked over towards Noctis and nodded encouragingly.

The dream changed. Noctis was in his apartment. Ignis was after him to read the reports his father had left for him. Noctis wanted to lay on his sofa and rest. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. Someone was nudging him. It was Prompto. He wanted to play King’s Knight. Noctis could see his lips moving. He knew what he was asking, but he couldn’t hear him. He shook his head, trying to let Prom know that he couldn’t hear him.

The dream changed. He was running. He was being chased. A large creature was slithering towards him through fields of blue flowers. He was screaming in fright. Yelling for help. For his father. The creature was getting closer. Noctis was crying. Begging for help. Begging for someone to save him. The creature swiped its long claws towards Noctis. He felt his back rip open. Blood oozing down his legs. Burning. So much burning. He screamed and screamed.

Jolting awake, he was gasping for breath. Confused. Why was it dark? He moved his head around, trying to see. Why was he hurting? The creatures! They were on him again, nibbling, biting. In desperation he swatted them away. He was suddenly racked by an onslaught of sobbing. Tears poured uncontrollably. He didn’t want to die. Not here. Not this way. Not in the dark. Feeling himself being eaten alive!

After some time, he managed to calm down. He felt behind him with his hands, trying to figure if the tunnel kept on, or did it just end? With his head tilted back, he thought he could see a blueish glow in the distance. Blinking a few times, sure that he was hallucinating again, the glow remained steadfast. Adrenalin surged through his body and he sobbed in disbelief as he dragged himself with renewed strength. His head was now scrapping the top of the tunnel, causing loose dirt and small pebbles to fall on his tear-streaked face. But that didn’t stop his desire to reach the light.

He was now desperately squeezing his body through the narrowest part of the tunnel, in danger of getting stuck. He was unable to reason by this point. His fevered mind only wanted one thing. That one thing was to reach the glowing blue light. Just as the tunnel was about to wedge him in forever, it suddenly opened up. Adrenalin again surged through his veins, giving him enough energy to force himself through the last of the tunnel. 

Noctis found himself in a room of sorts. He couldn’t quite manage to make sense of what he was seeing. He was overwhelmed with emotion. His breath hitched in his throat. “Thank you. Thank you.” He hoarsely whispered. He wearily closed his eyes, relieved to know he would not die in a dark tunnel.

He looked around the room he was in. It was a burial chamber. The walls were decorated with intricate figures and shapes. There was a sarcophagus in the middle from which flowed the blue light.

He dragged himself over to the sarcophagus and reached up to try and grab on the ledge. The blue light brightened, filling the tomb with an ethereal glow and a sword lifted away from the sarcophagus and hovered in the air above. Noctis stared up in wonder. With no time to react or move away, the sword suddenly lunged towards him and plunged itself into his chest in a wave of excruciating pain.

Noctis gasped in shock and as quickly as it came, the pain receded into a cold numbness around his chest. Noctis was dazed. His breath hitched in his throat. His heart beat wildly. He began shivering uncontrollably. It was just too much. His body and his mind had undergone so much trauma, and now this? He slumped down and tried to shake off the dizziness that took hold but was unable. He passed out cold on the stone floor.

*********************************************

Some time later, the door to the tomb opened slowly with a grinding echo and a man stepped into the burial chamber. He walked over to Noctis and looked down at him silently for a few minutes, noting the bites, the blood. Seeing the broken leg.

“Oh Noctis, my dear boy. What have you done to yourself?”

Tutting he added, “Regis, you have done the boy a grievous disservice by keeping the truth from him and sheltering him during his growth. Now, must I do the work for you in aiding the growth of your son, from child to man.”

He bent over Noctis and brushed his hair away from his dirty and bloody forehead. For a moment, tenderness crossed the man’s face. He shook it off and bent down to pick Noctis up in his arms and cradled him against his chest. Standing up with him, he noticed the missing Katana from the sarcophagus.

“Well, it seems to me you are growing up after all!” looking down into the young man’s deathly pale face, he carried him out of the tomb.

********************************************* 

Noctis became aware of a beeping sound. He hurt everywhere. His head was pounding. His breathing was tight. His leg, gods, his leg was on fire. He squinted and tried to open his eyes. The light was so bright, he shut them tightly and groaned. His groan was muffled under an oxygen mask.

“Hey, it’s OK. You’re safe. You’re in a hospital. Are you still in a lot of pain?” a man asked gently.

Noctis could only groan once again.

“I’ll give you some more medication that will take the pain away. Just relax, sleep. Your body needs rest…” the voice slowly faded as Noctis floated away to nothingness.

When he next came awake, he hurt a little less. He was able to open his eyes this time, and after blinking the blurriness away, he looked around.  
He could see that he was hooked up to a heart monitor, and an IV bag that was connected to his arm. He tried to swallow the dryness in his throat.

“Ah, I see you’re awake again? I’m Charles, your nurse. Can you try to answer a few questions?” a man dressed in a white uniform addressed him gently.

“Ugh…” moaned Noctis. Charles removed the oxygen mask and held a straw to Noctis’ lips and encouraged him to take a sip of water. Noctis gratefully sucked on the straw.

“Do you know who you are?” asked Charles.

“Ngh … No-Noctis.” He managed to croak out.

“That’s right. Do you know where you are?” Charles enquired.

“Huh ... hospital?”

“Correct. You’ve been through quite a lot. The doctor will be by later to check on you and answer any questions you have. Right now, though, you just need to rest. Are you still in any pain? Would you like another dose of morphine? You are allowed one dosage every four hours, until tomorrow. I would take advantage of it if I were you,” he stage-whispered. 

Noctis nodded his consent. While he waited for the drugs to kick in, he took in his surroundings. He noted that both his hands were wrapped in white bandages, and his left wrist was wrapped in a tension bandage. He saw his left leg set in a sling held up by pulleys attached to the ceiling. It was also wrapped thickly in swathes of bandages. He could just see his toes poking through the ends. They were swollen and looked like fat sausages, blueish purple. He felt nauseous just looking at them. Soon he was floating away once more.

Noise woke him up. Charles was checking his monitors. He then wrapped a blood pressure band around his arm to take his blood pressure. He then noticed that Noctis was awake.

“Good morning Noctis. How are we feeling today?” he asked smiling brightly.

Noctis took in a breath, noting that it was now easier and less painful, “Uh … better.”

“The doctor should be by soon. Meanwhile, can I get you anything? More water?”

“Yes. Please,” accepted Noctis.

Charles held the straw to allow Noctis to sip some more water. It felt cool going down his throat. Something must have shown on his face as Charles offered him more water. 

Clearing his throat, Noctis rasped out “H-how did I. Uh. Get here?”

“Mr. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia brought you into emergency. Doctor Hammond was on duty, so you were lucky. She’s the best orthopaedic surgeon in these parts. She took great care of your leg. You can ask her for all the details. How is your pain on a level of 1 to 10?” he asked.

Noctis had to think on that. He felt that his last dose of morphine was still working. 

“Six?” he guessed.

“That’s good. I’ll give you your next dose once you’ve spoken with the Doctor then.” He adjusted the IV and did some other nursing duties that were out of Noctis’ vision. He then left the room with a quick “I’ll be back shortly Noctis.”

Ten minutes later a woman wearing a white lab coat walked into the room and introduced herself to Noctis.

“Hello Noctis, I’m Doctor Hammond. How are you feeling? You were quite a mess when you came to us. Do you have any questions? Or would you like me to give you a rundown?” she had such a melodic voice that it took a few moments for Noctis to realize that she had asked a question. Turning red, he gave her the go ahead to just give him details.

She told him that he had suffered several broken and cracked ribs, one of which was displaced, causing a pneumothorax with some internal bleeding. A chest tube needed to be inserted to relieve the air pressure and he was given some oxygen. Once his breathing and oxygen level was back to normal, they would remove the tube.  


He had a small fracture on his left wrist. His fingers and palms had been scraped raw. They were cleaned and bandaged. He had bite marks over his body. Most likely by rats. They were cleaned, and he was given a tetanus shot. He had a concussion. He had a gash in the back of his head that required seventeen stitches. His leg suffered the most, however. He had three breaks. A displaced fracture of his tibia, along with torn ligaments. Dr. Hammond had inserted a metal plate with screws once his bone was realigned. He also fractured his fibula and his ankle. These had been aligned and would heal on their own. His leg was in traction to help with the swelling.

“Once your injuries were treated, we did give you some potions, but too much time had already lapsed. It will still help your body to heal quicker. You can expect a couple of weeks of convalescence as opposed to a couple of months. You are on liquids for the moment, but I hope that by tomorrow, we will be able to remove your chest tube and other medical devices. Then you should be able to progress to regular foods. Do you have any questions Noctis?”

“Uh…No” He had a lot of questions, but his mind froze. As usual.

Smiling, Dr. Hammond assured him that she would be by again tomorrow and if he had any concerns, to let the nurse know.

Noctis was alone in the room. It was so quiet. All he heard was the beep of his heart monitor. It was hypnotizing and lulled him into a state of sleep.

By the third day, Noctis was feeling much better. The go ahead was given to free him from his medical devices. Charles gave him a mild sedative and explained that it would keep Noctis relaxed while he removed his chest tube and his catheter. Once free of all tubes and wires, Charles then took the bandages off his hands. They had healed up quite well. Just a slight redness was left on his palms. His bite marks had mostly disappeared.

In a few more days he would need to start exercising his leg. For now, though, he was happy to learn that he was going to get to eat real food for his dinner. It turned out to be soup and Jell-O. Noctis was a bit disappointed, but it made sense when Charles explained that if he were to eat a heavy meal, he would most likely be sick.  


He was given some crutches and encouraged to get out of bed as much as possible but to not put any pressure on his leg. It was tough at first, but Noctis was so bored, he needed to move around, even though it was still slightly painful around his ribs. Having nothing to wear but a hospital gown, he kept to his room. And when he did chance to glance out the door, he was met with a long stark hallway. So, he hobbled around his bed. Or to and from the bathroom. Oh joy!

*************************************

On the 7th day of Noctis’ hospital stay, Charles waltzed into the room announcing that Noctis had a visitor if he wished. Noctis was surprised and excited. When Noctis saw who it was he was so happy. Micah!

“Noctis! Du-ude! What’s up! Holy shit man. You’re alive!!!” he approached the bed and gave Noctis a high five before sitting on a chair he pulled up beside Noctis’ bed.  
Noctis was so happy to finally see a friendly face. They chatted for a while, Micah telling him all that went down since Noctis’ accident.

“Man, you must have been so freaked out when the lights went off. We still don’t know how that happened. Anyways, once it was discovered that you were missing, Vernon was so pissed. He had us do that Search and Rescue thing. Some of the guys were not wanting to, but I couldn’t wait to get down. Man. Sorry dude, that I didn’t notice you were missing. I feel bad about that. You know. Just so much going on.”

Noctis waved his apology away. When Micah asked about his experience alone in the tunnels, Noctis didn’t want to talk about it. Micah sensed it right away and rambled on instead.

“So then when we had checked out every place possible, or so we thought, Vernon noticed that a danger sign in one of the lower tunnels had been moved. Like it was at a dead end. You know? He stepped over this pile of rocks and looked down with his light. It was an old shaft that was abandoned. Well, I guess he figured you might have fallen down there, so he ordered us back up and called in professionals.”

At that information, Noctis was open-mouthed. What could he say?

“Next morning, we got the news that there was no sign of you along the edge and they figured you had fallen at the drop off. So… they were planning a different kind of rescue. Anyway, Vernon finally called Ardyn. Man. When that guy got there, his fucking face spelled murder. He was so pissed!”

Noctis felt his stomach twisting in knots. He was beginning to see how much he had disrupted everyone in the mines. The fact that they called Ardyn was even more upsetting. He tried not to show his distress and urged Micah to continue.

“Right, so then Ardyn disappeared for a couple of hours below. When he came up, fuck! Well, I wouldn’t want him mad at me, let’s just say.” Micah didn’t realize that his words were twisting in Noctis’ guts.

“He said something about knowing where you were and left! No one was allowed below. So we kinda had a day off. Some of the guys were pissed. Cause, you know. We don’t get paid on days we don’t work. So, we waited. Around supper time I guess? Vernon announced that you had been found and was sent to the hospital. And that’s the whole story on our side. Anyways. You know. If ever you do want to talk. You know. About what you went through? Well, I’m your guy!” smirking and pointing a thumb at his chest.

Noctis tried hard to act normal, even though he was crumbling inside. He never wanted to cause so much upset. And to know that some guys were mad at him.  


“Oh, before I forget. Vernon asked me to bring your stuff. He wanted to come by himself, but Ardyn sent him to do some errands or shit. So weird man, you hadn’t even unpacked yet. All your stuff was on your bunk. Anyways, I think I got it all.”

Noctis' stomach dropped. He guessed that he was being sacked from his job. Great! First day in and he was already fired. Why did he always screw up everything? It’s like every decision he made was always the wrong one. He tried to keep a cheerful face for Micah. He really was glad to see his friend. They spent a couple of hours visiting, mostly talking as there was nothing else to do. 

“Well, gotta get going or I’ll miss my ride back. Anyways, Pete says hi and some of the other guys too! I’ll try to come by on my next day off. Take care dude.”  


When the door to Noct’s room closed, he felt a vacuum of emptiness. The loneliness he had felt before was nothing compared to now. He lay on his bed, turning over all that Micah had told him. His heart felt heavy with guilt. He didn’t have time to wallow however, as Charles arrived to remove the heavy bandages from Noct’s leg. It was a pretty site. A large scar went from his knee to his ankle. 

*****************************************

Almost two weeks later, Doctor Hammond determined that Noctis was well enough and gave him his discharge from the hospital.

“Stop by the physio department on your way out,” she said. “They will set you up with therapy to help strengthen your leg muscles. The aim is to regain normal mobility. Meanwhile, try not to over use your leg. I’ve written out a prescription for mild painkillers. Other than that, I wish you well.”

Noctis got himself dressed and after thanking Charles for his excellent care, he left his room and made his way towards the physio department. There he paused. How would that work out? He had no place to go. No one to call. How did the hospital bill work? No one had approached him to pay. Maybe hospitals in Niflheim were free? He had no gil. He couldn’t pay for his painkillers. He sighed heavily and worked his way out of the hospital. When he was out in the parking lot, the cold October air chilled him to the bone. He pulled out his puffy vest from his backpack and put it on.

He walked to the main road and realized that he had no idea where to go. Left or right, the road went on in both directions with nothing in sight. Once again, Noctis was on his own. He felt a deep ache in his heart. He realized that he didn’t have any camping gear on him. Those were left behind in Lestallum, gifted to Iris. He wanted to sit on the side of the road and cry. Tears crept into the corners of his eyes and he swiped at them angrily. He had to toughen up! He had to accept that he was destined to a life of loneliness and hardship. Choosing the right, he hefted his backpack on his shoulder and began walking towards his next destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the chapter justice in trying to draw out the feeling of being alone in a dark tunnel.   
> For those still following and reading, I really do appreciate it and thanks.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn paused, his mouth almost upon Noctis. Chuckling mockingly, he leaned into Noct’s ear and whispered.  
> “Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” He chuckled. “Such a wayward boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow, and if you blink, you may see some Ardnoct. I always felt an undercurrent of electricity when those two interacted during game play.  
> Hope you like the chapter and the beginning of Ardyn's mind manipulations...

____________________  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Noctis had been walking for quite some time when the first hint of discomfort in his leg let itself be known. He had been so lost in thought. He was rehashing all the dreams and hallucinations he’d had while alone in the dark. 

He was so sure when he’d seen Prompto that he was the real thing. He still felt bitterness in his chest that it was just an hallucination. He recalled some of his visions he’d had. He knew some were real and some were imagined. He tried to grasp the little details, but they always seemed to flutter around his subconscious.

He recalled clearly however, the memory of a sword as it plunged in is chest! It was hard to forget. Even now, thinking about it brought a twinge of icy coldness to his heart. He figured he’d had that hallucination because of the stories that Cor told him. It had seemed so real though, he thought, subconsciously rubbing at the spot on his chest. He had been so in and out, that some details blurred. Could it have really happened? What if it did? Was that even possible? He wished his dad was still alive. He had so much to ask him. He would question Cor when he returned to Lestallum. Once he figured out how to get out of Niflheim.

He trudged on, feeling more aching in his leg. Soon it had blossomed into full on pain. He began favouring his left leg. The pain graduated from dull ache to burning and stabbing. He swore he could feel the metal plate and screws grinding against his bones/ The cold radiating and burning at the same time. He was now visibly limping.

He sat on the side of the road for a spell. He just needed to rest his leg a bit. He tried rubbing it, hoping to ease the pain. He really wished he’d had those painkillers now! This was not working out like he had planned. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 5:30 pm. Meal time! Why had they released him shortly before his supper? His stomach growled loudly in agreement.

He’d been walking, or limping rather, for over an hour and had yet to see any signs of civilization. He hadn’t seen any houses, farms or buildings of any sort. He should have been able to see signs of Cartanica, right? It was probably his rotten luck that he chose the wrong way. It was probably in the opposite direction, and he was heading into the wilds of Niflheim!

He began thinking that maybe he should go back the way he came. Return to the hospital. Stay inside in the waiting room overnight. Then in the morning he could ask directions. Gods! Why hadn’t he thought to ask that already? 

He stood up, yelping as a sharp pain travelled up and down his lower leg, causing him to break out in a cold sweat. He waited until the spasm passed. He looked in the direction that he’d been heading. Maybe he should keep going for another thirty or so minutes? It would suck to walk all the way back to the hospital only to find out he’d been so close. If he did go on for another thirty minutes and saw nothing, he’d still have enough time to return to the hospital before nightfall. Taking a deep breath, he began hobbling along, losing himself in thought once again.

“And just where do you think you are off too?” a sing-song voice had him stop dead in his tracks. 

He’d been so lost in thought that he had failed to hear the car as it rolled up behind him. Stepping out of the car was non-other than Ardyn Izunia! Shit!

He walked around the vehicle and stood head and shoulders above Noctis. Noctis swallowed the dry lump that had quickly formed in his throat.

“I, um. Release. Uh. The hospital. They…uh…released me.” He stuttered out, breathlessly. 

Why oh why did he always get tongue-tied at the most inopportune moments? He bit his bottom lip nervously. 

“So that gave you the right to scuttle away from your responsibilities? Noctis. I am so disappointed in you. You did sign a three-month contract after all.” Ardyn looked down into Noctis eyes with his golden ones. Noctis' mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“And the fact that I also paid for your hospital stay and surgery no less. The cost was well over one hundred thousand gils, Noctis. Did you think all these services were free?” He scoffed  
.  
“Dear dear boy.” He intoned. “You have so much still to learn. Now get in the car.” He ordered as he walked back around and sat in the car.

Noctis fumbled with the door handle and sat down, putting his backpack on the floor between his legs. He looked over when he felt Ardyn’s glance peer at him from the sides.

“Your belt…” Ardyn sighed audibly when he saw a blank look on Noctis’ face. 

“Belt?” Echoed Noctis.

“Buckle your seat belt!” he clarified.

“Oh…uh…right.” mumbled Noctis, turning bright red, and reaching over to fumble at the belt buckle for a few moments before finally the loud click was heard.

Ardyn snorted in derision, put the car in gear, did a U-turn and began driving. Noctis noted the direction and berated himself inwardly for choosing wrong.

They drove in silence. Noctis stole a few side glances towards Ardyn, but otherwise the man stayed quiet. They passed the hospital and kept going. About twenty minutes later, Noctis could make out the train station. Ardyn parked the car and motioned for Noctis to follow along.

After sitting for some time in the car, Noctis’ leg resented the movement of stretching out. He tried to bare down against the pain was unable to stop the small whimper from his lips. He hobbled quickly after Ardyn hoping the man hadn’t noticed his weakness. The ride down the elevator was very awkward. Ardyn had still not spoken and it sure wasn’t Noctis that would start up a conversation! Once down in the mine, Vernon was there to greet him.

“Nice to have you back Noctis,” Placing his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “And in one piece no less. Go ahead and get yourself settled in. You must be hungry too, so get yourself to the mess hall.” He smiled encouragingly at Noctis who acknowledged him then left the men to their own devices and made his way towards the dorm.

********************************* 

“Du-ude!” Micah jumped on Noctis’ back, startling him as he made his way down the passage.

“Man am I glad to have you back. How’s it going? How are you feeling? How’s your leg? Did you miss me?” he rambled on excitedly.

Noctis was so happy to see a genuine smiling face that he didn’t mind at all. Once he’d dropped off his backpack on his bunk in the mercifully empty dorm, he followed Micah to the mess hall. The smell of food was mouth watering, making him forget about the throbbing of his leg. Pete, along with some of the other guys welcomed him back and wished him well. It made him feel at ease. More so when a quick glance around the room revealed that Rocker and his minions were absent.  
He filled up his tray with so much food; fried chicken, fries, meatballs, a couple of chocolate chip cookies and a piece of pie! For the first time in a long while, Noctis was totally relaxed and enjoying the company and the food. He stayed back with Micah until the mess hall had almost emptied. When they’d chatted for awhile and Noctis began yawning, they made their way to the dormitory. 

Noctis really needed to shower. The pain in his leg was beginning to throb again and he figured the hot water would help. He stopped to peer into the showers. It was empty, so he decided he would take advantage. He waved Micah away and went over to his locker. Everything was still there. He peeled off his shirt and hung it on the hook. Pulling off his pants, he hung them also. He regretted not getting his sleep clothes, but he just wanted to shower quickly. He shivered, standing in only his boxers, anxious to step under the hot water  
.  
He was just about to grab his bag of toiletries, when he was roughly shoved aside, losing his balance and almost toppling over. His breath hissed inwards when a jolt of stabbing pain flared up his leg. Standing straight up, his eyes drew flush with Rocker’s chest. Crap! Rocker reached in and grabbed Noctis’ bag out of his hands.

“You cost me a day of work gay boy.” Growled Rocker.

He looked Noctis up and down with disgust. Noctis legs began to tremble. He frantically glanced around, feeling vulnerable in only his boxer shorts, facing a mountain. He fervently wished that someone would enter the showers and come to his rescue.

“So, this here?” Rocker nodded towards the bag he now held in his hands. “It’s mine. Got it? Doesn’t make a dent in what you owe me, but I’m gonna collect until I’m done!”

He loomed over Noctis, glaring down at him. Noctis took a step back, straight against his locker. He swallowed in fear. Rocker flicked him on the forehead causing him gasp and flinch away. Fuck! 

“Skin and bones. Butt ugly! Your kind shouldn’t be allowed to live on Eos! A total waste of space. Better watch yourself. Maybe one day we’ll castrate you, if there’s anything there to castrate.” He jeered, laughing at his own sick joke. He seemed satisfied that he had Noctis cowering and turned around and left the shower area. With Noct’s bag!

Noctis just stood there, unmoving. Focusing on breathing. Legs locked in place. Afraid that if he moved, his legs would buckle, and he’d fall to the floor. His heart beat wildly as he angrily swiped away his tears of frustration. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked to the towel pile and angrily grabbed a couple. On shaky legs he limped over to the shower. 

He was shivering by the time he turned on the faucets. Once the water heated, he glanced around to make sure he was alone and pulled off his boxers. He quickly stepped into the shower, sliding the curtain closed behind him. The hot water felt nice as it beaded down his back, warming him up. He stayed in the shower for a long time. Until he stopped shivering. Until the pain in his leg was reduced to a duller throb. Until his fingers were pruning. He may have cried a bit, but it didn’t show with so much water cascading over his face. 

He had no soap or shampoo, so he scrubbed his scalp with his fingers, gentling his touch when he felt the uneven scar formed from the stitches. Finally, he turned off the shower and towelled himself dry. He looked around to make sure he was still alone before he dressed quickly. 

Hair still wet, he made his way towards the dorms when Vernon stopped him.

“I almost forgot Noctis. These are for you.” And he handed a bottle of pills over to Noctis.

Noctis held the bottle in confusion, looking to Vernon for an answer.

“From Mr. Izunia. Told me to give them to you. Painkillers. I noticed that you were limping, so I hope they help.” 

“Ah. Yeah. Thanks. Um.” Noctis smiled slightly, surprised, but pleased. 

Noctis continued towards his bunk. Seeing that Micah was still up, he stopped there, and sat on his bunk and they chatted quietly. Noctis knew he was avoiding having to go to his own bunk. He was afraid of more confrontation with Rocker. By stalling, then it increased the chance that Rocker would be sleeping.

Pete eventually had to tell the boys to knock it off and hit the sack, already. Noctis reluctantly made his way towards his bunk with dread. He saw Rocker's legs sticking out between the lower bunk’s rungs, resting on a pillow that he’d place on the trunk. Made sense that a seven-foot giant would need to use the trunk as a bed extension. Noctis would need to be careful not to knock his feet when he used the trunk to get up on his own bunk.

This was going to be tricky as he needed to use his left leg to heft himself up. Quickly, before he chickened out, he hoisted himself up on his bed. A shooting pain told him that his leg had not liked the idea whatsoever. Hissing in pain, he took a few minutes before he pulled out his track pants and t-shirt and changed, trying not to jiggle the bed too much. It was difficult with a leg that was protesting in his awkward movements. 

Leaning back, he noticed that his pillow was missing! What the fuck! Had it fallen on the floor? He peered over his bunk on both sides. No pillow. In his mind, he saw Rocker’s feet set up comfortably on a pillow. The bastard! He’d taken Noct’s pillow and used it for his stinking feet!

Sighing in defeat, Noctis pulled his puffy vest out of his pack and folded it into a pillow. He lay back. Shit. He’d forgotten to ask Vernon for a lightbulb. Maybe he could ask Vernon if he could change to another bunk? With that idea in mind, Noctis eventually drifted off to sleep.

************************************

The following morning, Micah woke Noctis up early enough so that he wouldn’t miss breakfast. To his relief, he noticed that Rocker was already gone. Once dressed, he made his way to the mess hall and waited in line with his tray. He accepted scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. As he made his way towards the empty seat next to Micah, he suddenly found himself tripping and falling face first to the ground, tray, food and dishes splattering every which way.

Looking around he saw Rocker’s leg slide back under the table as he smirked at him. A few of his table mates chuckled, finding the whole situation funny.  
Micah hurried over to Noct’s side. He assumed that his leg gave out, not having seen Rocker trip him. 

“Hey man, you OK? Shit! Here. Let me get that for you.” As he helped to help pick up the broken plates and the food strewn around, shoving it all back on the tray. 

Noctis was mortified and turned a bright shade of red as everyone looked at him. He slowly stood up, taking his tray from Micah and limped over to dump all the contents in the garbage, leaving his soiled tray on the provided cart. He then went back in line with a fresh tray. 

“No seconds until everyone’s done eating.” The cook deadpanned.

Noctis stood like an idiot until Micah stepped in. “Come on man. The guy has a busted leg. Give him a break, yeah?” 

The cook grunted but did plop some eggs unceremoniously onto Noctis’ plate, eyeing him the whole time. Noctis gave Rocker’s table a wide birth and sat by Micah.

Was everyone blind here? Could no one see what Rocker was doing? Or were they all so scared of him they all pretended that nothing happened? What did Rocker have against him anyway? He didn’t even know the guy! You’d think these grown ass men were nothing but immature kids.

It was time to head down into the mines so Noctis searched out Vernon. He would need new gear. The hospital had discarded his items as they were not salvageable. 

“I…uh…don’t have. Um. My coveralls. Boots. Uh, I…they were destroyed? Is it? Can I? Have another set?” Noctis stammered out as he bit his lip nervously.

“Well, for the moment it’s not necessary. Although you will be charged for a new set when the time comes. You’ve been assigned kitchen duty for the next few weeks?”

“What? Kitchen? How come?” he dared ask.

“Kind of difficult to work the mines while your leg is still mending. Anyways, Izunia’s orders! You’ll be OK Noctis. Go see Thomas. He’s head cook, and he’ll get you set up. It will all work out.” Vernon patted Noctis’ shoulder reassuringly.

“OK. Um…?” Noctis hesitated.

“What is it Noctis?” 

“I. Uh. Need another bag of toiletries. Uhm. And a lightbulb?” he added tentatively.

“What happened to your pouch? Ah, let me guess. It was gone when you returned. Probably some of the men helped themselves. That happens when men are away from the mines. It's usually impossible to ferret out the culprit. The men tend to vouch for each other. Alright then, follow me.” 

Vernon led him down a passage to the locked storage room. Once opened, he grabbed a lightbulb and a new pouch for Noctis.

“I’m afraid you’ll still be charged out of your paycheck for this. The pouch, not the lightbulb. Sorry. Rules are rules.” Handing the items to Noctis, he locked up the storage room after they left.

Noctis made his way to his bunk to insert the lightbulb in his lamp and was satisfied to see light when he clicked it on. He then stuffed his pouch of toiletries near the bottom of his backpack. He would carry it to the showers each time rather than risk Rocker taking this one from him. He was learning.

Noctis made his way over to the mess hall with mixed emotions. On one hand, he wouldn’t have to work side by side with Rocker which was a huge stress relief. On the other hand, he had kitchen duty. Ugh!

Thomas turned out to be a nice guy. Middle-aged, balding, bit of a belly and liked crude jokes. He explained the chores that Noctis would be responsible for. Dishes. Lots and lots of dirty dishes. Sigh. Swabbing the dining floor, the kitchen floors, picking up the garbage. Prep work. Cutting vegetables, preparing sauces, cutting meats. The best part was that he could do most of it sitting down. He would have his meal break when Thomas and Orin, the sous cook, would deliver the lunch food down to the men. Orin was the one who gave Noctis a hard time at his breakfast meal. He wasn’t as nice as Thomas. Noctis tried to stay out of his way. Lucky for him that most of his work was done in the back, which gave him lots of time on his own. 

He was on his third day in the kitchens when non-other than Ardyn stopped by to see him.

“Noctis.” He nodded. “Come along!” he gestured.

“Wha? Wh-where? Uh. Why?” Noctis sputtered.

“Why, to your physio appointment! Where else should we go?” he seemed perplexed that Noctis questioned their destination.

“I…didn’t make one.” He softly proclaimed.

“Oh, my dear boy. I was quite aware that you had neglected to make any follow-up of your injuries. How irresponsible are the youths of today? Thinking that they are omnipotent. How can I keep you on as a hired hand if your body falls apart? We can’t have that now, can we?” Ardyn spoke to him like he was an errant child.

Noctis self-consciously scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Should I uh…let Thomas know?” he asked.

“Not to worry. It’s all been taken care of. Now come along. Try not to dawdle.”

**************************************

The drive to the hospital was very uncomfortable for Noctis. Lucky for him, Ardyn didn’t seem inclined to convers, so Noctis was able to focus on the scenery as it flew by. 

Physio therapy went as all physio therapy goes. The therapist was a nice petite woman with a gently touch. She gave Noctis several sets of exercises and stretched to do daily to encourage full mobility as soon as possible. she told him to avoid over exerting it and set up an appointment for the following week. 

By the time he was done, his leg was throbbing. He limped out to the waiting room and sat until Ardyn showed up. He limped to the car. Before he had time to open the passenger door however, Ardyn was standing next to him.

“Huh?” stammered Noctis.

Ardyn leaned over Noctis, practically forcing him against the car’s passenger side. Ardyn peered intently down into Noctis’ widening eyes. Noctis swallowed nervously, his heart accelerated. Unable to look away, his eyes locked with Ardyn’s. Ardyn tilted Noct’s head with his long fingers and with his thumb, pulled down gently on Noct’s bottom lip. Noct’s palms grew sweaty and he began to pant slightly! What the fuck? 

Ardyn was taking his breath away. He detected a mild scent of mint and…musk? Ardyn held his eyes in a trance. Noctis couldn’t look away, even if he wanted too. He was immobilized. Dumbfounded. His mouth open in a perpetual O. His knees were about to give out on him, so he instinctively grabbed onto Ardyn’s lapels to hold himself up.

Ardyn paused, his mouth almost upon Noctis. Chuckling mockingly, he leaned into Noct’s ear and whispered. 

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” He chuckled. “Such a wayward boy.” 

And then he pushed himself away from Noctis and nonchalantly walked around his car and got in. Noctis leaned against the car in disbelief, trying to still his heart, slow his breathing. ‘What just happened? What was all that about? Fucking hell Ardyn!’ Noctis was still trying to get his bearings when Ardyn called out.

“Get in Noctis, we do not have all day!” he said dryly.

Noctis shook away his reeling thoughts and blindly opened his door, closing it with more force than he intended, causing is to slam noisily. This elicited a severe look from Ardyn.

“Do be more careful with another’s property Noctis. I thought you were raised better than that!” he drawled.

Noctis stayed silent while Ardyn drove him back to the mines, but his mind was going a mile a minute. ‘Had he imagined all that? Had Ardyn tried to make a move? No way! Fuck, fuck, fuck. You could slice the tension in the air with a knife it was so thick. Well, for Noctis. Ardyn seemed to be in his own space. Almost humming?  
Jumping out of the car before it even fully stopped, Noctis limp-jogged down the stairs and called the elevator. 

Soon, Ardyn caught up with him and inserted the lock card, and down they went. The only sound was a couple of patronizing sighs from Ardyn and occasional shakes of his head. Noctis practically ran out of the elevator when it landed. He couldn’t get far enough away from Ardyn and the feelings it invoked evoked in him. 

‘What the hell was wrong with him? Did he almost? What? And. No. No. No. He had to have been imagining what he thought was going to happen? Ardyn? Gods he was so stupid. What was making him feel even more horrified inside was that he…wanted it? Well. Maybe? What the fuck? What was wrong with him? Shit! He’d never experienced anything remotely related to intimacy. He was such a fuckup!’

Luckily, he had to go straight back to work in the kitchens, which left him no more time for self-incriminating thoughts.

Noctis didn’t see Ardyn again over the next few weeks, Vernon was put in charge of driving Noctis to his appointments. Noctis wasn’t’ sure how he felt about this. A mixture of relief and disappointment. Gods, he hated himself. He hated Ardyn!

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter swayed a bit from the story line, but I will get back on track.  
> Thank you for reading and comments and kudos let me know that you like it so far.  
> thank you for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis continued being the victim of mean pranks from Rocker and his group of followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to say that I almost didn't upload this week. I had to 'pep-talk' myself to write.  
> When I heard the sad news that FFXV's three of the four DLC's where canceled, it felt like I lost a part of my heart. I was really looking forward to Noctis' dlc. I wanted to end the game differently. A good ending.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter...

___________________________  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Noctis continued being the victim of mean pranks from Rocker and his group of followers.

Rocker, knowing full well that Noctis was working kitchen duty, at every opportunity would cause disgusting messes with his meals. He would deliberately spill coffee, juices or any liquids. He would dump clumps of food under the table. Smear greasy foods along the table. Stuff like that. Anything to add to Noctis’ workload. All the while, he would dare Noctis to do anything. Adding to that, his friends thinking this was amusing, also added to the messes. This went on in the first week of his return.

He tried as much as possible to shower at the same time as Micah, just so he wouldn’t be caught alone again. Micah sensed his hesitancy of being in the shower room on his own and would wait for him at day's end.

The first time that the boys were in the shower room together, Noctis heard a gasp when he exited the shower stall.

“Holy shit dude. What the fuck man? What did you do to your back?” exclaimed Micah.

“My back? Huh?” questioned Noctis. He tried to peer over his shoulder. He approached the small mirror but could only see a bit of his back. What he did make out, however, was a very visible scar. Now he understood why he’d been getting painful twinges in his back the past week. Noctis figured the magic spell that his father had cast was now totally faded. 

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. That. I was um. An accident. When I was young.” He tried to brush it off.

“Wow! Must have been some accident!” Micah sensed that Noctis was reluctant to talk about his scar, so he changed the subject.

“Hey. Two days my man. In two days, your first day off! What say we hang up top and get munchies and do some touring around the train station?” Micah asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” replied Noctis, “sounds like a plan.” And Noctis really was looking forward to having a day to hang out and get away from all the drama in the mines. Mainly to get a break from Rocker’s shenanigans.

After a particularly long day that ended with extra cleaning in the dining area, Noctis finally dragged himself to the dorms. It took every once of energy he had left to haul himself on his bunk. Once he’d changed and fluffed his ‘pillow’, which was still his puffy vest, he noticed something else missing. His blanket was gone!

“Oh, come ON!” he grumbled loud enough that Rocker heard him because suddenly Rocker was standing up by his bed. He was so tall that he needed to look down on Noctis!

“Gotta problem queer?” he glared at Noctis.

“N-no?” squeaked Noctis. Eyes wide in fear, trying to remember how to breathe!

“Better not hear any complaints, bitch!” he growled then gave Noctis a half-ass slap on the side of his face, not to hurt really, but more to insult. He stood glaring at Noctis for a few long moments before he settled back down onto his own bunk.

Noctis swallowed the lack of spittle and breathed out a sigh of relief when he Rocker wasn’t looking over him anymore. ‘Gods that was close call.’ His pride stung more than his cheek.

************************************* 

Finally, Noctis’ had his first day off! He woke up early, already anticipating the kind of day he would have. He dressed quickly intending to meet Micah in the mess hall.  
It was odd that Micah was still asleep in his bunk.

“Hey Micah?” Noctis gently nudged his shoulders causing Micah to moan miserably.

“Ngh…m…sick…” he managed, and he did sound awful. His voice was raspy and nasally.

“Ah man, that sucks.” Noctis was so disappointed, and then felt bad for even feeling that. “I can stay here if you want?” he offered.

“Nah…go. Need sleep…later…” it was obvious that it was hurting Micah to speak, so Noctis reassured him and said he’d check in on him at lunch.

Even though Noctis fully understand that it was beyond Micah’s control, he was still very bummed that their plans were foiled. 

It was with a heavy heart that Noctis trudged his way to the mess hall to eat breakfast. It was almost empty, as most of the workers had probably already gone up. Even though it was his day off, he’d gotten so used to cleaning up that he instinctively put away his dirty dishes and tray in the back.

Noctis made his way to the elevator and called it down. Today it was left unlocked, so the men could come and go at will. When Noctis reached the top and stepped outside, the fresh air felt wonderful. He walked along the pathways, just strolling along, enjoying the breeze. After a couple of hours of passing time, he decided he’d go up the stairs to the train station. There were some concession stands that sold items for the men who worked the mines.

Once Noctis gave his name, it allowed him to purchase items that would get deducted from his paycheck at the end of his stint. Gods, at the rate he owed gil to Ardyn, he’ll be working for the guy for years! At the first stand he bought some munchies; chips, chocolate bars and candies. He bought enough for both him and Micah. 

He then decided to stop and pick up a hot noodle soup to bring down to Micah as it was nearing lunch time. He remembered Iggy serving him soup when he felt sick. As he waited his turn, he could hear some men at the next stand, discussing and purchasing…wait…what? Lipstick? ‘What the hell? Why? There were no women working the mines.’ 

Curious, he glanced over to see who they were. Crap! Rocker and his group. Looking away quickly before they noticed, Noctis signed off on the soup and made his way downstairs so he could head to the elevator.

It was quiet as he made his way down the path, almost too quiet. Suddenly he was surrounded by Rocker and his group of minions.  


“What do you want?” he gasped. As they closed in on him.

“Seems to me our little princess is missing something, right boys?” sneered Rocker.

“Wha…no! Come on, just leave me alone!” he pleaded, backing away from Rocker, frantically searching for a way out. As soon as he spotted a space between two of the men, Noctis dropped his packages and made a beeline, running as fast as possible to get away. He heard them chasing him and he barely made it thirty feet when his t-shirt was roughly grasped, choking off his cry and stopping him dead in his tracks!

“You little shit. I didn’t give you permission to leave, did I? Show some respect. I got somethin’ for you, ain’t that right boys? He chuckled evilly, his friends joining him.  


One of the men grabbed Noctis by the arms and held them tight. Noctis looked fearfully up into Rocker’s face as he approached.

“This ain’t gonna hurt. Just need to pretty you up a bit.” And with that, he pulled out the tube of bright red lipstick and began rubbing it on Noctis’ lips. Noctis tried to shake it away by turning his head side to side but someone grabbed onto his hair and held him in place. 

“Mmph…lea…m…’lone…!” he begged, causing the lipstick to smear against his teeth, getting in his mouth. 

He was helpless to stop Rocker from rubbing the lipstick all over his face. His forehead, cheeks, nose. All the while, the group was laughing up a storm. Noctis whimpered involuntarily while he was manhandled.

“There! Now you look the part. A queer! Easier to spot.” 

His arms were released, and he instinctively lashed out, hitting Rocker on the side of his face with a resounding slap. A collective gasp was heard as all laughter ceased. Everyone had their eyes on Rocker, who’s face went from incredulous to rage in a split second. 

Rocker grabbed Noctis by the throat with his large hand and began squeezing. Noctis scrabbled at the hand squeezing off his air supply, making choking sounds. Panicked he slapped inefficiently against solid muscles that made up Rocker’s arm. He was beginning to see black spots around the edges, close to passing out.  


“I’d say that’s gone on far enough.” A commanding voice rang out.

Noctis was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, retching, coughing and gasping for precious air.

The men quickly stepped away from Rocker and Noctis.

“Gentlemen pray tell what is going on?” demanded Ardyn in a deliberately low voice, frowning at the stains he noted on Noctis’ face.

“Hey boss! Were just havin’ a little fun among us guys ya know? Chuckled Rocker, trying to downplay the situation. 

“It seems to me that this so-called ‘fun’ is one-sided.” Ardyn’s eyes narrowed in anger. Looking over to Noctis, he ordered, “Noctis, get yourself below.”

Noctis tried to get up, falling to his knees hard before finally he was able to amble away on shaky legs. He was burning in shame and embarrassment. Although you could not tell from the lovely shade of red lipstick all over his face. Noctis did not want to go down the mine and be seen. He ran and turned in the opposite direction instead, running as far away from the entrance to the elevator as possible.

He ran until he had no more steam. He crouched down and pushed through some low bushes. He just wanted to hide away from everyone. From everything. He sat under the protection of the leaves and broke out sobbing. He was so tired of his life! Always being attacked, ridiculed. Hurt. He so desperately wanted out of this contract. He wanted to go back home to Insomnia. He knew that would never happen, but he wished it fervently.

He must have fallen asleep, of course, as he felt himself awakening when he heard rustling in the bushes. His heart leaped to his chest, thinking, ‘what now?’

“You do have difficulty listening to basic instructions, my dear boy!” said Ardyn as he crouched down to sit next to Noctis. Noctis kept his head down on his legs, not wanting Ardyn to see the stains still decorating his face.

Noctis felt his shoulder nudged so he looked up a bit to see Ardyn holding a pristine white handkerchief towards him. ‘Who still carried around white hankies?’ was the first thought that sprang to mind. Then, of course, guilt that he would ruin the white hankie.

“Please take it Noctis. You would do well to wipe as much of the offending stain from your face.” Tutted Ardyn.

Noctis took the handkerchief with a shaking hand and wiped if across his face. He was stunned to see just how much red lipstick was on the hanky after one swipe. He wiped as best he could without benefit of a mirror.

“Let me look at you.” Ardyn ordered.

Noctis reluctantly turned his face towards Ardyn, avoiding his eyes.

“It will have to do, for now. Care to tell me what that was all about?” he asked, with an unexpected kindness in his voice.

“Uh. N-nothing. Just. T-teasing…I guess…” swallowed Noctis around a thick tongue.

“And just how long has this ‘teasing,’ been going on for?” 

Not leaving room to ignore the question, Noctis wondered how to answer.

Should he say the truth? Or would that get him in deep trouble with Rocker? Then again, this was probably as good a time as any to ask Ardyn if he would let him out of the contract.

“Uh…since…since. Since day one…” he trailed off. There! He said it! Now he was sure to pay the consequences once Rocker found out. Berating himself for telling the truth, he now had to figure out how to say he wanted to quit!

Sensing more, Ardyn stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

“Uh. Um. Do you think…Uh…can I?” shit this was difficult. “Um…can I quit? The job I mean? Can I quit? Like. I know I have…a contract. But, um. Like. It’s been hell…you know?” He was rambling, but he couldn’t stop. 

“This Rocker g-guy?” he continued. “He’s been always…um…like…making life…my life…miserable. Like. He takes my stuff. Makes messes for me to clean. Calls me names…” 

Noctis realized he was sounding like a baby. He closed his mouth audibly. What the hell was wrong with him? Ardyn wasn’t his dad! He wasn’t there to make his life better. He was his boss for crying out loud. Here Noctis was going on and on like a…like a spoiled brat! Great. In his mind he could hear Gladio calling him that.

Ardyn stared at him long and hard. Long enough that Noctis began squirming uncomfortably. He wanted to get up and run away as fast as he could. He realized that this seemed to be his 'go to' when things got tough. Run away as fast as possible. 

“The contract is legal and binding Noctis. I will not release you from its bindings. I can, however, possibly move you elsewhere if that would be amenable to you?”  


Noctis quickly nodded in agreement. “Y-yeah. That would b-be great! Um, thanks!”

“Noctis.” Noctis looked up sharply when he heard the gravity in Ardyn’s voice.

“You have a great strength inside of you. You must learn how to reach deep down and grasp it.” 

He looked deep into Noctis eyes as if he expected Noctis to know what he was referring to.

What the hell was Ardyn on about? Philosophy? Noctis just nodded and slowly stood up questioning with his eyes if he could just go now.

Sighing deeply, Ardyn stood up and began walking in the direction of the elevator, fully expecting Noctis to follow. Awkwardly, Noctis did.

Once he was back down in the mines, he made his way to the showers and looked in the mirror. His face was still slightly red, but he was relieved to note that he had gotten most of the stain from the lipstick off.

He slowly made his way over to check on Micah all the while keeping a lookout for Rocker. Micah was still sleeping soundly in his bunk. Not sure where to go at this point, someone cleared their throat behind him, causing him to spin around. It was one of Rocker’s minions. Fuck! Now what?

“Hey kid. Uh… I just wanted tuh say sorry. It was all just in jest, ya know? Kinda went a little too far, ya know? Anyway, got the bag you dropped. ‘Fraid the soup got spilt. But yer munchies survived. No hard feelings, yeah?” he asked, while holding out the bag for Noctis to take.

Noctis reached over and took it. Before he could answer, the guy turned and walked off. Noctis stood there just staring at his receding back. Taking in a deep breath, Noctis tentatively walked over to his bunk, sighing in relief when he saw that Rocker wasn’t there. He put the bag of munchies on his bunk and jumped up. He lay back his head back on his puffy vest and it didn’t take long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

************************************** 

Ignis knew immediately when consciousness returned that he was awakening from some sort of gas poisoning. He recognized the symptoms. It still didn’t lessen the pounding of his head and the nausea that permeated his senses. He lay still and listened before possibly alerting anyone that he was awake. He could not detect any signs of another human, so he slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt. He knew this was a by-product of the poison still cursing through his body. The same as his thick tongue, and heavy feeling in his body. 

He blinked the fuzziness from his eyes. He was bereft of his eye glasses, so his vision was still blurry. He was lying on a bed in a well-lit room. Light was passing through light bearing curtains that swayed in the breeze blowing through the slightly opened window. Confused, he slowly sat up in the bed, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass, trying to make sense of where he was. More importantly, where was Noctis, Gladio, Prompto?

He sat up slowly on the edge of the bed, passing his palms over his face, allowing his head to adjust to the new position, waiting until the dizziness and nausea passed. Once he felt stronger, he stood up and walked over to the window and shoved the curtain aside to peer out through the glass. He was too high up to see properly, but he knew instinctively that he was no longer in Insomnia.

He walked over to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. He tried to jiggle it, but to no avail. He was a prisoner then.

“Hello?” He called out. No one replied. He looked around the room. There was a simple wooden desk and a matching chair, the bed, a small night table with a lamp and an attached bathroom. So, a prisoner with privileges. He wondered about Noctis. Where was he? Was he still in the safe room at the Citadel? He wondered about Gladio and Prompto. Where they all being held in similar rooms? This predicament was quite disconcerting and frustrating for the advisor.

After stewing for several hours, he heard a key in the lock and his door swung open. A soldier walked in with a tray as another one stood by on guard with his weapon at the ready. Ignis had seen pictures of these ‘Magitek’ soldiers. He knew they were a specially bred and mass-produced infantry for the Niflheim Army.

When he tried questioning the MT, as he expected, he received no response. Just the closing and locking of his door when it withdrew. Accepting his temporary imprisonment, Ignis looked at the tray of food served him. He was not impressed. Even the smell assaulted his nostrils. He did have to eat, however, to keep up his strength. Swallowing his pride, he ate the bland food set on his tray. A clear bouillon. Some bread. Some collard greens that were steamed into a disgusting mushy pile. Even the dessert held little appeal. Some sort of pastry with a bright red filling. Most likely pure sugar. Something that Noctis would no doubt enjoy.

When he finished eating his meager meal, he entered the bathroom and freshened up as much as possible. He felt much better. He then sat at the small desk and waited.

He heard the arrival before he saw. The door opened and in walked a tall man with white hair wearing a long white frock of the Niflheim colours. When he looked at Ignis, he saw that his eyes were heterochromatic. One eye was an ice blue, and the other was a violet haze. 

“I see that you are finally awake, Mr. Scientia,” Bowing his head slightly towards Ignis.

“Not without a pulsing headache, I assure you. I am at a slight disadvantage. You know me, however, I cannot say that I know you, although you do seem ambiguously familiar. Difficult to discern without my spectacles.” 

“I am Commander Nox Fleuret. You are in the care of the Niflheim Army. You were brought here half dead. Poisoned. Antidotes were given. We were uncertain if you would survive. Clearly, you have.” The man said with authority.

“Ravus Nox Fleuret?” exclaimed Ignis. Ravus nodded. 

“Yes, I do recall now. You are the elder brother to the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. I am to assume then that I am held in Niflheim as a prisoner?” enquired Ignis.

“If you call having your own private suite a prison, then, by all means, you are a prisoner.” Quipped Ravus.

“To what purpose am I being held captive?” questioned Ignis.

“Your intelligence is what has gained you permission to live. Apparently, our Keeper of the Archives has met with an unfortunate demise. You will be his replacement. You will be allowed to roam about the area.” Ravus paused.

“Before you get any ideas of trying to escape,” he continued, “this whole area is under heavy guard. You should be grateful that you have been bestowed with a position of great importance and secrecy. I personally do not understand why the Chancellor insisted that you be the one for this particular position.” Ravus mocked.

“Wait. Chancellor Izunia? Ardyn Izunia? Why would he have an interest in me?” puzzled Ignis.

“He was responsible for saving your hide from a defeated Insomnia. I do not try to comprehend that which is of no importance to me. I am merely transferring information over to you. You will be free to roam about the archives during the day. At night, however, your door will be locked and under strict guard. Should you have need of anything, you must leave a written message at the offices and someone will ensure that a response if given, if your requests are reasonable, of course.” Quipped Ravus.

Ignis hesitated to ask, but he desperately needed to know. “Did any other citizens of Insomnia survive? I was with my companions. What of them?” 

“To my knowledge, no other survivors were found.” 

“So, the prince…?” Ignis almost whispered looking away from Ravus.

“No signs of the prince have been discovered. Dead or alive. I, however, can only hope that the prince met his demise with the end of Insomnia. The Lucis line had gone on long enough.” Ravus harshly stated. 

Shocked, Ignis looked up and exclaimed, “The prince was the chosen one. He was to end the Starscourge!”

“The prince was nothing but a spoiled brat. He was an embarrassment, an incompetent imbecile. Eos is better off without him or any of the Royal family. 

“We will disagree on this Ravus, so I will cease this conversation before I say something regrettable.” 

Properly rebuked, Ravus sniffed, “My other duties call me forth, so without further ado, I bid you good evening.” And with that, turned on his heel and walked out the door, closing it behind him forcefully. An audible locking of the door was heard.

Left on his own again, Ignis sat on the bed, a feeling a sense of loss overwhelm him.

***********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! Ignis is alive! So now you all know that Gladio and Ignis survived. Gladio, in a dark cell, chained up. Ignis in a room with services. The contrast is significant. 
> 
> What do you all think of Ardyn being nice to Noctis? 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading the future ones.
> 
> I really, truly appreciate all comments. They are what push me to continue writing on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My, my. You are quite the demanding young thing. And what pray tell, would you give me if I were to … give in, to such a demand?” Ardyn leaned his body close to Noctis, pushing him against the wall and placing his palms to each side of Noctis’ head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my readers. So for those who wanted to find out what happened to Rocker, this is it. Hope you like it.  
> This chapter also has some sexual content between Noctis and Ardyn.  
> Poor Noctis spends a lot of time questioning his sexuality. Finally, he does come to his own conclusion.

___________________  
CHAPTER 24 

Once Ardyn was sure that Noctis was far enough away from the group of men who had ‘teased’ him, he turned towards them and ordered them to leave. All except Rocker, whom he indicated should follow him.

He led Rocker away from the elevators and Rocker followed him silently. They walked quite a long distance before Ardyn finally came to a stop at a dead end. Turning he looked at Rocker, narrowing his eyes.

Mind telling me what all that was about?” said Ardyn in a suspiciously friendly voice belittling the anger darting from his eyes.

“Come on boss, you know how it is. Just us guys goofin’ around. Kid’s too sensitive, ya know?” justified Rocker.

“Only one person can play with that boy’s emotions. You. Are not. That person.” Pronounced Ardyn in an extremely controlled voice.

“What? Are you gonna fire me over this? I’ve been here over ten years.” Affirmed Rocker, feeling that Ardyn should just let it go.

“You will soon wish that I had only fired you…” began Ardyn, his eyes slowly glowing blood red. A black substance began to ooze down from the corners of his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. His face became distorted and demonic. 

Rocker took a step back in shock. “What the fuck?” Unable to move and held in some sort of trance held by Ardyn’s gaze, all he could do was watch in horror as dark tentacles began slithering out from Ardyn’s body and reaching towards Rocker.

He whimpered in fear as he felt the cold dark tendrils reach out and almost caress his body, wanting to lead him into a false sense of security. But soon the caresses began to be painful. He looked down at the black snake like tubular that began to grasp onto him. Where they touched, his skin began to bubble and burn like acid was being spread by the appendages roaming his upper torso, his legs, his arms. 

Rocker began to scream, his eyes bulging from his head in pure terror and agony. Before his scream became loud enough to attract attention, a dark dripping tendril forced its way down his throat, choking of his scream and stealing his breath.

He tried to communicate a plea for mercy with his eyes, but Ardyn’s held no sympathy when they met. Rocker’s entire body was now bubbling and oozing in a mess of bloody cooking meat and fat, slowly turning into an unidentifiable form. Soon he became a lump of distorted and pulsing matter, sizzling and smoking, until only a small pile of grey ashes was left on the ground. And even that didn’t remain in place as a breeze picked them up and spread them out until there was nothing left.  
Ardyn smirked, turned on his heel and went off in search of Noctis.

************************************* 

That evening, Noctis spent longer than usual in the shower, mostly scrubbing his face, making sure no lipstick stains remained on his face. He began to wallow in self-pity while the hot water sprayed over his body. What had Ardyn meant when he said he had a strength in him? He had no strength. He was just a weak looser. He couldn’t even protect himself from bullies. He’d freeze when trying to speak to people. He never knew what to do or say in any given situation. He was hopeless.

He was felt alone and vulnerable yet again. He began thinking a lot about his father. Wishing he was still alive and here to give him a dad hug. He didn’t get hugs from his dad very often as he was always so busy, but the ones he gave were all encompassing. A bear hug, really. Showing Noctis how much he loved him. They went along way to make Noctis feel good about himself.

Closing his eyes, he recalled all the hugs he’d gotten from Prompto. Prompto was always hugging him. Fun loving, genuine hugs. Noctis didn’t realize at the time how much they meant to him. He still missed Prompto so much, but time was helping his heart to heal. He was able to remember nice moments without breaking down.  
He thought of the hugs Ignis would occasionally give him and it made Noctis feel warm inside, cared for. Even Gladio gave him some love. More like slaps on the back, but always to show that he cared. 

He missed being touched. He missed human contact. He missed home. He missed his old life so much. He would do anything to have any of that back.

************************************

Later that evening he and Micah sat around Micah’s bunk, conversing and relaxing.

Noctis mentioned to Micah that Ardyn was going to look for a new job for him.

“Du-ude! That’s so cool. I’m so jealous. Working here is so frigging hard. Man, I’d love to get out and go somewhere else too. Hey, next time you chat with Ardyn, can you mention me?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Agreed Noctis with a smile. He was still feeling particularly fragile this evening and he really wanted to please Micah. He almost wished that Micah would give him a hug. What? He didn’t just think that, did he? Wow, how desperate was he anyways? Thinking on it, he realized that he hadn’t had any hugs since Iris jumped on him in Lestallum Yeah, sure, he had a few awkward shoulder hugs from Dave, but nothing with genuine feeling. And he totally discounted his awkward encounter with Loqi. 

Noctis missed that human contact. That warmth and security. He didn’t realize how much until he started fantasizing about being hugged. He was so lame. He almost physically slapped himself to get that thought out of his head. But Micah already thought he was weird enough, he didn’t want to add any more ideas.

It was late when he finally walked over to his bunk, dreading his encounter with Rocker. He was surprised when he saw there was no sign of the man. It also made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Was he planning something worse for Noctis? It took him a long time to finally fall asleep, and he never did hear Rocker come to his bunk.

The next morning Rocker was still absent, much to Noctis’ relief and puzzlement. There was no sign of him in the mess hall either. For once Noctis ate his breakfast with Micah in relative peace. After his meal, Micah left to go down into the mines and Noctis made his way to the kitchen. Before he entered however, Ardyn showed up and indicated that he wished to speak with him and to follow him. Ardyn led him towards a secluded end of the tunnel.

“Noctis, I hope you have been getting some … rest? You do look a little fresher than the last time we met.” Chortled Ardyn.

“I have an offer for you, if you are still inclined. There is a position as a Mithril sorter that is available. I do believe this would be a good position for you. It is not difficult at all and it is a sit-down job. Are you interested?” asked Ardyn.

“Uh. Yeah. Really? Um. C-cool. Uh. Can. Um. Would it be? Uh…” Noctis was rambling again.

“Spit it out Noctis.” Ardyn sighed impatiently through raised brows.

“Uh. C-can Micah come too?” he blurted out, his eyes darting everywhere to avoid looking at Ardyn.

“My, my. You are quite the demanding young thing. And what pray tell, would you give me if I were to … give in, to such a demand?” Ardyn leaned his body close to Noctis, pushing him against the wall and placing his palms to each side of Noctis’ head.

Noctis swallowed and looked up into Aydin’s eyes. His heart beat quickly. Too quickly. Ardyn’s lips were so close to Noctis’ that when he spoke, Noctis felt the vibration of his voice against his lips. Did he expect Noctis to kiss him? Fuck! Unsure of himself, Noctis quickly tiptoed up and kissed Ardyn on the lips as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Holy shit, what did he just do?

“Tsk, is that all I get Noctis? A little peck on the lip? Surely you can do better than that?” said Ardyn in his singsong voice while leaning his head slightly away from Noctis.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis looked up at Ardyn once again. He got up on his tippy toes again and locked his lips onto Ardyn’s. Having never kissed before, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. So, he didn’t move, he just pressed his lips and waited, feeling the warmth of Ardyn’s lips. Ardyn hummed softly against his lips, sending a shiver up his spine. He felt the warm wet tip of Ardyn’s tongue gently laving over his lips, causing him to gasp. Ardyn’s tongue was incessantly searching entry through Noctis tightly pursed lips, finally breaching its way into his mouth, exploring. 

Noctis reeled with emotions he never felt before. A fluttery feeling tickled his stomach. The blood that had flushed his cheeks earlier suddenly went south. Oh, so very south! Noctis involuntarily whimpered from the back of his throat. His hands snaked up around Ardyn’s neck, holding on for dear life, lest his legs give out on him.  
Time stood still. Time moved forward. Noctis was so lost in this new feeling, he couldn’t think. His body took over automatically. Every nerve, every cell shouted with excitement and an uncontrollable desire he never knew he had in him. He wanted more. More of what, he didn’t know, but somehow, instinctively his body knew it wanted much, much more. He leaned into Ardyn, panting, aching for a touch.

Ardyn pushed his leg against Noctis’ thigh, and Noctis bravely thrust his aching erection towards Ardyn. Ardyn slowly reached down and palmed Noctis’ cock through his ever-tightening pants, causing Noctis to go into overdrive and keen in longing. Oh gods. He had never felt this incredible feeling of sexual wanting before. He was losing control. He wanted to tell Ardyn to stop before it was too late, and he embarrassed himself, but his vocal chords shut down except to elicit small whimpers of desire.

With an audible grunt, Noctis exploded in his pants. His mind blanked out while his dick steamed forth bottled up cum, totally messing the inside of his underwear. Gods, it felt so incredible to let himself go while the world around him was reduced to a whiteout noise.

Slowly, he came down from his blissful high, back to reality, his heart slowing to a reasonable pace. He distressingly peeked up at Ardyn only to see him looking at Noctis with wonder and merriment. 

Ardyn chuckled as he pulled away from Noctis leaving a cold empty space, where his body had created an incredible amount of heat.

“You are just full of surprises, Noctis. Such a mewling little kitten. Oh, how you give an old man such a boost to his ego.” He slowly traced his finger along Noctis jaw, before stepping away completely.

Smirking, he added, “I will consider your request, as you have shown how much you want it in such a beseeching way.”

Noctis was horrified. His face flaming red once his dick didn’t need his blood anymore. He just fucking came in his pants! Holy Fuck! Ardyn must think he’s such a freak of nature. Gods he was such an idiot. He felt the fool now that his brain had regular blood flow. He ejaculated just from being kissed and touched! His body had betrayed him. He wanted the ground to open and swallow him.

It didn’t register right away that Ardyn had already left. What had he said? Noctis was still leaning against the cold wall, unable to move just yet. He was in a state of shock and disbelief. Gathering his thoughts, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Why he felt the way he did. He closed his eyes and thought how it felt being in Ardyn’s arms, kissed, touched. Did he like it? Yes, he decided. He did! Was it wrong to feel that way? Eventually, he pushed himself away from the wall and made his way to the showers to try to clean himself up a bit before he went back to the kitchen to work.

******************************************** 

The following morning, Vernon had Noctis and Micah pack up their bags as Ardyn would be waiting for them topside. Micah whooped for joy, jumping on Noctis’s back.

“I love you, bro! You came through. You are so awesome. Thanks man.” He practically shouted while Noctis tried not to grin too widely.

Noctis was nervous to see Ardyn again but Ardyn gave no hint that anything untoward had happened between them. He led the boys onto the train and Noctis forgot all about his uneasiness around Ardyn, as his excitement for being on a train took precedence.

The two boys looked excitedly through the train windows as it got underway. It turned out that they were headed first to Gralea, the capital of Niflheim, before they would catch a connecting train to Zegnautus Keep. Noctis and Micah felt like they were once again on a new adventure. Ardyn left them pretty much alone during the six-hour train ride. They enjoyed eating in the on-board dining car that serviced the riders. They strolled up and down the aisles, going from car to car.   
Everything was so thrilling and new. Noctis forgot about all his troubles for a while and was enjoying himself with the innocence of youth.

By the time they had gotten on the connecting train and were nearing Zegnautus Keep, it was quite dark outside. Noctis didn’t get to see much stepping off the train and soon enough they were inside a huge building. Ardyn led them through so many corridors and elevators. It was truly a maze inside, and even though Noctis tried to keep track, he eventually gave up. It was all made of steel, bright lights, electronics, automatic sliding doors, intercoms, and Magitek soldiers guarding locked areas.  
Finally, they arrived at their destination. Automatic doors slid open to reveal a small dorm room with two bunkbeds, lockers, a small attached washroom and a sitting area. Noctis was relieved to find out that they would be just the two boys sharing this room. 

Ardyn told the boys he would be back the following morning to bring them to their new place of work. Once he satisfied that the boys were settled and he was getting ready to leave, he stopped at the doors and looked over to Noctis.

“Noctis, I do thank you for that lovely kiss we shared. I do hope to have a repeat soon?” he drawled.

What. The. Fuck! No! He did not just do that. Noctis turned beet red, and quickly glanced over to Micah, seeing his jaw dropped.

Ardyn then winked at Noctis, bowed his head slightly and with a swirl of scarves and coats Ardyn tuned and left the room, the doors sliding closed behind him.  
It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. 

Micah broke the silence when he said, “Du-ude, you’re gay? I didn’t know. Like, I’m cool with it though, just so you know.” 

When Noctis still didn’t say anything. Micah added. “Shit dude. Did he make you? Like, so we could get this job? If yes, that’s so fucked up.”

That pulled Noctis out of his shocked state.

“What? No! Um. No. I … I just … um. I don’t. I’m…” Noctis voice trailed off. 

He couldn’t say what he really wanted to say. ‘Yeah, I kissed Ardyn. Ardyn kissed me. I liked it! I want it again! He made me come in my pants.’ Does that make me gay? I don’t know. I could be. I guess? Gods he wished Iggy were here. Iggy would know. He would analyze everything and give Noctis a solid answer. He was left trying to figure it out on his own.

That night when he lay on his bed, his mind kept going back to Ardyn. The kiss he shared. How it felt. How it made him feel. He touched his lips, as if to see if they felt any different. His mind kept asking over and over, ‘am I gay?’

He tried to imagine himself kissing a girl. He really didn’t know that many. Iris. Nope, that felt wrong. He thought of her more like a sister. OK. What about that girl he met what seemed like so long ago? Cindy. She was real pretty. He tried really hard to imagine kissing her but failed. He then tried to think of kissing Gladio. That caused him to groan in disgust. 

So, then he tried to imagine kissing Ignis. That made him feel nice, but more in a warm way. He then imagined kissing Prompto, and that sent his heart in overdrive and blood to his southern area. Shit. OK. That had to mean something. Before he got to melancholic thinking of his lost Prompto, he forced himself to the present. Seeing himself kiss Ardyn once more. 

Well dang! Now his night pants were tented so much that he desperately wanted to touch himself. To relive the moment that Ardyn had him come in his pants. But with Micah in the same room, he wasn’t’ about to do anything stupid. 

He finally admitted to himself that he was gay. Why had he never figured that out before. Why did he think he was asexual all this time? Why was he the last to know? Rocker and his friends had picked up on it. Why hadn’t he? Did he look gay? Was gay ever a look? No, he was convinced that Rocker was just an asshole who picked on him because he did look a little feminine. Bah! Not feminine, geez, OK. He was slender, and not very tall, and his hair was getting a little bit too long, and he did have his mothers more delicate features. Oh crap! He did look feminine. But that didn’t make him gay. Although he was gay. Being feminine didn’t make him so. Grrrr. All these thoughts were driving him crazy!

Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, Noctis finally found solace in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> As you now know the fate of Gladio and Ignis, there is just poor Prompto left. What did Ardyn have in store for him.  
> The next chapter will peek in on Prompto.
> 
> As I will be flitting from boy to boy for awhile, I will head the Chapters with thier names to avoid confusion.
> 
> Thanks for following my story and as always, I appreciate the kudos and comments.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, consciousness made its way to his fuddled mind. He lay with his eyes closed. His mouth felt thick and his tongue was numb. Why was he so sore? His head was pounding. His back hurt like a bitch. Was he sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than most, but I hope you still enjoy it.  
> Noct's job is a totally made up position, as are the other employees...lol...my story...my imagination :p

Once Noctis came to terms with his sexuality, or thought he did at least, he suddenly became acutely aware of his body. His body’s physique, or lack thereof. He knew he was shorter than a lot of men, and slimmer, but before it was just a fact. Something he had learned to live with. Now it was aggravating. Now it felt a bit more embarrassing? Maybe? Gods he was so much happier when he identified as being asexual. 

These odd thoughts didn’t clutter his mind. Now he was so much more mindful of the men around him. Of their body parts? Oh crap! When the hell did that even happen? How could his thoughts change so drastically like that? He wished so much he had his trusty advisor to help him out. Gods, he still missed Iggy so much.

He was even looking at Micah differently. Although thankfully he did come to the realization that he wasn’t attracted to him. Thank the gods, that would have made for an awkward room mate situation.

That night he barely got any sleep for his tossing and turning. His mind was jumbled with what if and if only. He also thought a lot about Ardyn. How he made his heart beat faster and his nether region react just with his looks. Gods if only he knew, this was normal. Or if there was something wrong with him. 

The next morning his eyes were heavy with sleep when he finally had to peel himself out of bed after Micah’s fifth attempt at waking him up.

Ardyn arrived to show them around. ’A tour of the facilities as he called it. He paused in the doorway to take a good look at Noctis. This, of course, sent a dusting of pink to his cheeks. Then Ardyn eyes slowly roamed up and down him in a most sensual way. Noctis found himself suddenly sporting a half erection? What the hell? He scowled at the traitorous part of his body. Gods this was so embarrassing. 

Placing his hands strategically in front of his pants, he couldn’t miss Ardyn’s eyes widen and he smirked when he saw the effect he had on Noctis. Lucky for him, Micah seemed to be unaware of what was going on between Noctis and Ardyn. 

They soon fell in line behind Ardyn and he led them down numerous hallways until they reached the eating area. Here it was referred to as the common area. This was where the workers would assemble to eat and relax. There was a section that held large L-shaped sofas and coffee tables. There was a large-screen TV and a jukebox. So much more comfort here than was offered down in the mines.

“Yeah, so Ardyn, thanks again for hiring me!” graciously thanked Micah.

Noctis groaned internally. He was hoping the subject wouldn’t come up. The last thing he needed was for Ardyn to add to the already sensitive subject of them kissing.

“Dear boy, you can thank Noctis for that bit of luck. He stood up for you so…eloquently.” Purred Ardyn, giving Noctis such a hungry look. f course, Noctis turned red immediately and stumbled in his step.

This time Micah did notice and gave Noctis a regretful look and quickly changed the subject.

“This place is a maze though. How will we find our way back?” he puzzled sheepishly.

With a twinkle in his eye, and a wink to boot, Ardyn let them in on a little secret. Turns out there are small colour-coded markings on the floor along the edges. Anytime they wished to return to their sleeping quarters, they need only follow the green dash. Blue led them to the common area, and red to the work area. He omitted to tell them what the other colours stood for. Like the black and the very subtle shade of grey. Noctis assumed it was because those areas didn’t concern him. He was right when Ardyn added…

“Please only stay in your three allowed zones. You would not wish to discover what would happen should you step out of this zone. This is an official warning.” As his eyes narrowed, it reminded Noctis that Ardyn also had this darker side to him. Both boys took note and swore they would stay within their allowed area. Noctis breathed a sigh of relief when Ardyn finally took his leave. His brain neurons couldn’t handle anymore of the mixed emotions he was feeling.

Ironically enough, Noctis had a great appetite at breakfast and piled his plate with bacon, eggs, toast, jam and two pieces of pastries. Micah just looked at him and then to his plate and shook his head. 

“Dude! You’re gonna eat all that?”

And he did! Every last crumb on his plate. Ardyn had failed to mention the time they needed to report to the section where they would work, but both boys decided they wanted to leave a good impression and followed the red dash on the floor, joking and shoving each other playfully.

Arriving at the job site, it was not at all what Noctis expected. He thought he would be sorting stones in a mine like setting. Instead, the room was set up like a large laboratory. It held long sections of tables with microscopes and beakers and Bunsen burners. Maybe they followed the wrong trail?

A gentleman saw them arrive and noticed the skepticism on their faces. Tom Fodder was his name. A really nice fellow and he assured them that they were in the right spot and sat them down and explained what their job entailed. 

They didn’t get to use the awesome lab gear but their job was still easy to do. They would smash of small pieces of raw mithril in search of any pieces of gemstones. Once found, they would place them into small glass beakers and hand them over to the higher ups who got to use the fancy equipment. There they would add water and heat the whole thing over the burners. This would help the mithril soot from falling away from the gems. They would then use the microscopes to sort stones into class and grade. Maybe one day, Noctis would learn to use the microscopes. 

He was happy enough in his new job however. He was warm and safe. Fed well, had a room to share with a good friend. A paycheck. Well, that was disputable as he owed so much to Ardyn. Speaking of which. He got to see Ardyn. Well, he hopped to would get to see Ardyn. So Noctis was pretty much satisfied with life at the moment…

*********************** 

“As promised your Excellency, I brought you your runaway subject. He in ensconced in a cell as we speak.” Declared Ardyn Izunia. 

“And what of the elusive prince?” Asked Aldercapt

“Unfortunately, no trace of the prince has been found. The one we have in custody was the only live subject we were able to find. I do believe the prince is dead as is everyone else.”

“How disappointing. I really wanted to see the prince suffer for the sins of his line.” The emperor of Niflheim sighed with heavy disappointment.

************************************** 

Slowly, consciousness made its way to his fuddled mind. He lay with his eyes closed. His mouth felt thick and his tongue was numb. Why was he so sore? His head was pounding. His back hurt like a bitch. Was he sick? Had he just finished a training bout with Gladio? Why couldn’t he remember? He peeled his eyes open a crack. The pain shooting through his head was intense that he decided to keep his eyes closed a little longer. He made to go rub at his eyes, but his arms wouldn’t move. ‘What the hell?’

Now he opened his eyes with reluctance. His vision was blurry. He had to keep blinking until he could focus a little more. When he looked around, he was met with considerably more bewilderment. He didn’t recognize his surroundings. Very funny. The guys must have played a joke on him. Ha-ha. They got him good. But where the hell did they put him? Trying to move again, it slowly dawned on his sleepy brain that he was tied up! 

His arms were gathered in front of him but tied tightly with thick rope. His legs were tied at the ankle. Not funny dudes. Signing, he imagined that they were spying on him. Waiting to see his reaction. Well, it wasn’t gonna happen. No siree. Prompto Argentum was going to be as cool as a cucumber.

Once his eyes adjusted to the overly bright lights in the room and he was able to look around without a pain piercing his head, he perused the room. He was almost impressed! He didn’t recognize where he was at all. He was planning on giving them hell though ’Cause du-udes, these ropes were bitchin tight’!

Sighing he turned to his side and tried to push his body into a sitting position. A bout of dizziness hit him, sending waves of nausea and he had to swallow down his bile a few times before he was convinced he wasn’t about to spew.

Damn his head hurt. He tried to wiggle his wrists, but they were tied so tight, he noticed his hands were reddish and slightly swollen. Looking down on his tied ankles, he could see that the rope was extremely tight there also.

“OK guys.” His voice croaked, sounding more like ‘k gzz’ He cleared the grogginess from his throat and tried again.

“Guys?” much better. “Not funny…hands gonna fall off here. Gotta remove these ropes at least. Or loosen them?” he chuckled softly.

He waited but got no answer. 

“Guys?” he called out once again.

Nothing. No sound. No one entered the room he was in. Looking around again, he noticed a small cot, a chair, a bucket and nothing else. Oh wait. Chains and hooks on the wall. Huh? Maybe he was in an old cell block in the Citadel? He lay back on the floor. He was so exhausted and cold too! Something nibbled at the edges of his memory. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He knew it would come back to him. He just needed to rest his aching head. The guys would come soon. Once they saw he wasn’t playing their game. Right?

Lying there, becoming slightly irate, bits and pieces of his memory were slowly returning. Images flashed across his weary mind. The attack on the Citadel. Getting Noctis to the safe room. Getting Noctis to the safe room? Leaving him…gods! He left Noctis! Adrenaline surged through his body. He forced himself to sit up again and take better stock of his situation. He was definitely in a cell. Now, however, he didn’t quite believe he was at the Citadel anymore. He also didn’t think it was a prank any longer. He began to think that he was in deep shit.

‘Where was Noctis? Was he still safe? And where were Iggy and Gladio? And why was he here? Tied up? Who tied him up?’ his mind was now a whirlwind of unanswered questions. A deep dread formed in the pit of his stomach. Sitting uncomfortably on the cold ground, he tried to listen for any sounds. His adrenaline soon wore off and he was unable to stay sitting anymore. He would just lay back for a bit. Just to rest his back and his head, but still listen. Prompto closed his eyes and drifted off.

A loud noise had him jump out of his skin and his eyes snap open. Someone had opened the door to the cell and the clang it made was still slightly resonating around the room. Stepping inside his cell was an older white-haired man dressed in a long flowing white robe lined with red and silver. Prompto looked up in confusion blinking the lingering haziness from his eyes and tried to make sense of what he was seeing. 

“Wha? Who are you? What’s going on? Why am I here?” He stammered with fear that suddenly gripped him by the chest, squeezing his air supply.

“It speaks like a human! How very interesting.” Drawled the old man. 

Looking up at him, Prompto also noticed two other men standing on each side of the eldest and apparently most important of the three.

The man to the right was wearing numerous layers of dark clothing, and a hat that sat atop a head of flowing red hair and eerily enough, a twinkle in his eyes. The man to his left wore a long black cape over a blood red uniform. A silver-grey crown adorned his forehead. His face held a perpetual scowl. Who were they? What could they possibly want with him? The red-headed one stepped forward and bowed mockingly towards Prompto.

“Allow me…as you seem to be unaware that you have before you the Emperor of Niflheim, Iedolas Aldercapt.” He allowed a few minutes for this information to sink into Prompto’s fuddled brain. Prompto’s mouth hung open.

“This is Verstael Besithia, our chief of research. And I am none other than Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim, at your service.”

Prompto still lay on the ground trying to wrap his brain around the information that was being given to him. Swallowing the lump forming in this throat, he stuttered,  
“Wh-what do you w-ant...with me?” he stumbled, a feeling of dread slicing through his chest, raising his heart rate, making it difficult to speak without a tremble in his voice.

This time the scowling Besithia answered Prompto’s question

“You are the property of Niflheim. Taken from us years ago. Before our experiments were completed. Now we will resume where we left off.”

“Huh? Wha-what do you mean? I don’t understand. I don’t belong to anyone! I’m just a nobody. I think you got the wrong guy.” Avowed Prompto perplexed, his eyes darting from one man to another, trying to comprehend what they were saying.

“Enough!” commanded the emperor. “This subject is not to speak.” Looking at Besithia, he added, “Besithia, you will get the subject retrained properly and bring it back to me once it’s complete. Until then, keep it away from the others.” And with that he turned around and walked out of the cell with Verstael Besithia trailing behind him. 

Now Prompto was alone in the cell with the Chancellor. Izunia pulled out a long blade out from somewhere in his layers of clothing and Prompto was certain that he was about to be murdered. Instead, Ardyn lowered himself on one knee and began cutting away the ropes around his tightly bound ankles and then freed his wrists. Standing up, he bowed slightly towards Prompto with a grin as Prompto began rubbing the circulation back into his limbs.

“You’d best take advantage of your free movement while you can.” He advised. 

Taking his chances, Prompto looked at up at Ardyn.

“Where are my friends? The ones that were with me?” he whispered.

He really wanted to ask about Noctis but knew it was probably not a good idea to do so. 

“You were the only survivor I’m afraid.” 

Prompto gasped in shock and tears immediately rushed to his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. No, no, no! They can’t be dead! They can’t be! Not Noctis. How can he go on knowing that…Noctis was…oh gods! 

“I am terribly sorry for your loss.” Ardyn seemed to be genuine in his sympathy. 

“Now I imagine things are soon to become quite unpleasant for you. Make it easier on yourself dear boy and allow meekness to prevail.” Ardyn said softly. What the hell did Ardyn mean by that? 

With that last bit of advice, Ardyn stepped out of the cell, closed and locked the door, leaving Prompto still sitting on the cold floor, in shock. He got up on his knees and crawled over to the bed where he lay down, his mind numb. He couldn’t believe what he had just been told. A feeling of abject discouragement flowed through his veins. He covered his face with his hands, shoulders shook as he broke out in heart-rending sobs that echoed in the lonely cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least now you know that all four boys are alive.  
> The next chapter will expand on what Prompto went through during the time Noctis suffered his own hell.  
> Did you all notice that it was Ardyn who led each one to believe that they were the only survivor...what is that man up too?
> 
> From here on in, I will title all chapter sections to ease keeping track of when I will change from boy to boy.  
> I hope you are all still liking my story. Even those who stopped commenting.
> 
> I appreciate and read with gladness all comments. Thank you all so much for continueing to read.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part is about Noctis. He has a very interesting conversation with Micha.  
> The second part covers more on what had gone on with Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a migraine this week which affected my writing time horribly. I hope the chapter still makes sense.  
> I did my best to check for mistakes, but I may have missed some.   
> You can either point them out to me, or skip over them if they are forgivable.  
> Also, the chapter is a little shorter than I really wanted, but when the head pounds, the brain hiccups.

“Hey Noctis, can I ask you something?” queried Micah.

“Uh, yeah, um, I guess…?” hesitated Noctis.

“So, I get that you’re gay and all. About you and Ardyn. Are you two like, an item or something?”

“What? No! Um. I. What makes you ask that?” Noctis was a little stunned by the question.

“You know, the way the guy looks at you. Like he could just eat you up or something…” he chuckled.

“He looks at me?” squeaked Noctis.

“Ah yeah dude. Like. Non-stop. Up and down. You know, checking you out…” matter-of-factly answered Micah.

Noctis’ mouth dropped open. His heart leapt in his chest. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

“You really think so?” He couldn’t help the small grin that adorned his face.

“Yeah. I do. So. Like. Do you like him back?” Micah seemed genuinely interested and this encouraged Noctis to be a little more open with his feelings.

“Uh, yeah, I. I do. I guess. Do you really think he likes me though?” 

Noctis still felt unsure about this. Surely Micah was mistaken. But he really needed to talk about this. He had been keeping these feelings bottled up. No one to talk to. Having Micha ask him this question opened a rawness that he didn’t know he had. He felt like he was about to expose a very private part of himself. 

“Yeah, for sure. It’s so obvious too! I think you look good together. Like, the dude’s old, yeah. I get it. But he does have something going for him. You know? And you seem to…” here Micah paused to snicker… 

“You get all red and, dude, you can so tell you like him too!” at that, Micah nudged Noctis’ on the shoulder to show his comment was meant in jest.

Still, Noctis turned red, just thinking of Ardyn. And him. Together? Holy Astral! What a thought!

“Um, well. I really don’t think. Well, you know. That Ardyn would go for me. He’s totally out of my league. And anyway. I don’t, um. I don’t know how?” Noctis finished lamely.

“What? No way! Haven’t you dated dude? Like, in high school? It’s pretty much the same. You just make a move. You know? Like put your arm around him. Oh … OK, so maybe not that.” When Micah thought of the height difference between the two men.

“Or you could just tell him.” Seeing Noctis expression of shock, Micah relented.

“Right then. OK so don’t tell him. But you could show him…” he shrugged his shoulders.

“How do I show him? What should I do?” Noctis didn’t delve into the fact that he never dated. He preferred not going there. At all.

“Well. Let’s see … I take it you two already kissed, right? From what Ardyn said…” he trailed off, allowing Noctis to set the pace.

If turning even more red was an option, well Noctis did just that. He stammered, but really wanted help in this department.

“Y-eah. W-we. Uh. K-kissed. I think. He kissed me? I. Kissed him back. Um. I don’t know…”

“Well, that’s a start. Did you like it?” he honestly asked.

“Yeah. I did. A lot.” So much more than he would ever admit to. Gods, just thinking about it sent shivers up his spine.

“There you have it. Just make sure to get him alone as much as possible and see if you guys kiss again. If it happens then that’s good. Only way you’ll know if you two are meant to be.”

Wow, Noctis brain was buzzing with thoughts, emotions, ideas, images … gods this was so hard, but also new and exciting. 

The boys talked late into the night. Micah supporting and encouraging Noctis 100%.

With a one-man cheer time like Micah, it gave Noctis a confidence he didn’t know he had. Now he just had to find Ardyn and try to get some alone time. 

*******************************

PROMPTO

Prompto was left alone in the cell for hours, but he wasn’t tied up anymore, so he could at least move about. It was so cold he opted to do some jumping jacks and squats just to keep warm. He tried lying on the cot, hoping that sleep would pull him away from his misery, but his mind was going a mile a minute. 

He kept wondering how the others died. How Noct … no he really couldn’t end that thought. It was just too painful. It was extremely difficult to stay positive in his situation. Knowing that he was the only one left … it gave him a deep feeling of hopelessness.

Eventually, exhaustion took over and he drifted off to sleep only to be awoken too soon by the clanging of the cell door opening. Sitting up quickly but before he could get his bearings, two MT’s grabbed him by the arms in a grip of iron steel. Looking up, Prompto came face to face with the scowling Besithia. The man said nothing but nodded to the MT’s who seemed to know to follow him, pulling Prompto up by the arms.

“Hey! Where are you taking me? What’s going on?” Prompto cried out.

Besithia stopped in his tracks, turned around and backhanded Prompto across his cheek. If it weren’t’ for the MT’s holding him up, he’d surely have fallen to the ground.

“You have already been warned not to speak!” scowled Besithia.

Turning on his heels, he continued as Prompto was dragged by the two MT’s. They went down so many hallways that all looked the same until Prompto was too disoriented to keep track of where he was being taken to.

They arrived at what appeared to be a large open showering facility. Ceramic lined walls with rows of shower heads along one side with a large centre drain on the floor. The other side held different metal hooks cemented into the walls. There were even a few chains dangling from some of the hooks.

Besithia looked at Prompto and ordered him to strip off his clothing.

“What? Like, take off my clothes? No! No way!” balked Prompto.

Before he could blink, Besithia backhanded him once again, this time using his other hand on which he wore a large signet ring. The ring cut a deep slash on Prompto’s cheek and he felt blood trickle down his face.

“Never, refuse a direct order. I hold your pathetic life in my hands. Now STRIP!” Besithia literally growled out this order.

The MT’s let go of Prompto so he could follow the order. With shaking fingers, he slowly undid his buttons and pulled off his vest, then his shirt. He felt his cheeks flaming with red. He paused at that point. Surely Besithia would turn around so he could take off the rest? And then let him shower in privacy? A swift kick in his lower leg from the old man was a reward for his pause. Yelping in pain, Prompto tried to swallow down his fear and revulsion, Prompto stripped off his pants. He stood in his underwear, clearly uncomfortable and unsure.

“All of it! Wrist band too!” commanded Besithia. 

Prompto unclasped his wrist band that he’d worn over his tattoo for so long, his wrist felt cold when it was exposed. He then pulled off his underwear and covered himself with his hands. Looking down to the floor, he felt so vulnerable standing naked in front of an old man. A dirty old man? Shit! What was he planning on doing to him? Prompto’s mind was a jumble of fear-ridden thoughts when a freezing cold blast of water sprayed over his body, stinging wherever it slapped against his sensitive skin.

Besithia had turned on the water hose and was hosing Prompto down like an animal. The spray was so strong it almost knocked Prompto over. He was shivering by the time Besithia decided he was “clean enough”.

Handing a folded garment to Prompto, Besithia ordered that he put it on.

Prompto shook out a straw-coloured tunic that had a slight musty smell. Prompto fought to pull the tunic over his head, while his hair and body were still dripping ice cold water droplets. His teeth chattered uncontrollably, and his body was covered in goosebumps. Heck! Even his goosebumps had goosebumps, he thought miserably. The armless tunic barely reached mid thigh and was so thread bare that it held no warmth whatsoever. He just stood, swaying slightly, shaking, while waiting for whatever Besithia had in store for him.

Besithia then pulled out a strange-looking device and ordered Prompto to hold out his right wrist, the one that now exposed his tattooed bar code that was there for as long as he could remember. He was shocked when Besithia ran the device, which turned out to be a scanner, over his tattoo and the scanner set of some beeps and flashed a blinking red light.

“The code you were assigned is 78910-HN and sub code is N-iP01357. For the sake of shortening your code from this point forth you will be known as HN.” Explained Besithia.

“L-Look, y-you g-got me m-mixed up w-with someone else. I’m P-prompto … Argen…” he was shivering so much he had difficulty speaking clearly.

Before he could finish, however, Besithia punched him in the abdomen. It had so much force that it completely took Prompto’s breath away, depriving his lungs of oxygen as his diaphragm ceased up with contracting pain. His knees buckled from the force of the blow but the MT’s held him up. Prompto’s head hung limply over his chest, lacking the energy to hold it up. All of it was needed to gasp in air and to try not to throw up. 

“No talking.” Growled Besithia.

Prompto’s mind was in a turmoil. How the hell was he supposed to answer questions asked of him? Or communicate, for that matter? Besithia grabbed a handful of the blond long hair and yanked his head up painfully. Prompto whimpered in response.

“A nod will suffice. Do you understand the simplicity of this question or do you need more … persuasion?” 

Prompto couldn’t even nod as Besithia was still holding his head in place by his hair yanking his head to the side, pulling his neck muscles taught. He wanted to nod. He really did. Just to put an end to being manhandled. 

Besithia must have thought his delay in nodding was defiance as he backhanded him once more. Prompto felt his nose crack and saw stars. His face was on fire. The pain radiated from deep inside. Then the inevitable trickle of blood, going in his mouth, leaving a bitter metallic taste. It continued dribbling down his chin and staining the front of his tunic.

Looking at Prompto in disgust, Besithia snarled, “Already a mess again. I swear MT’s are the most senseless creatures we created!”

Prompto was not only shivering from cold, but his body was reacting to the pain and the shock. His trembling was full-bodied. He would have been flat on his face had not the MT’s still held him by the arms. He was trying to make sense of the words Besithia was throwing at him, but his mind couldn’t wrap around anything coming out of the man’s mouth. 

Besithia then walked over to a table set by the entrance that held an array of leather belts and chains that Prompto had not noticed upon arrival. Probably because he was too distracted by everything else that was happening.

Besithia grabbed a leather band and stepped towards Prompto. Prompto tried to dodge out of the way but was held fast by the MT’s. He stood in fear as the old man secured a wide leather collar around his neck. Prompto swallowed in trepidation as he heard a metal clasp snap in place. It was tight enough to let him know it was there, yet loose enough that he could swallow. 

Besithia had Prompto hold out one arm at a time to allow him to attach a similar leather band to each wrist which he snapped securely in place. Then he connected a twelve-inch length of chain to one wrist. Oddly enough Prompto thought, at least he would have a bit of movement. But no! The asshole Besithia passed the chain behind his back before connecting it to his other wrist. In this way, it prevented Prompto full use of both his hands. He could only keep them by his side or to the back. If he awkwardly bent one arm in back it could possibly allow him to reach in front slightly, but only one hand at time. 

Just as Prompto thought it couldn’t get any worse, Besithia then put the same leather bands on his ankles. He then attached a twelve-inch chain from one to the other. It reminds Prompto of one time, oh it seemed so long ago now, when Noctis played a prank on him and tied his shoelaces together when he was snoozing on the couch. He tripped over his feet when he tried to walk. Noctis had laughed so much that it even had Prompto laughing at the prank that he played on him. He almost chuckled out loud but then realized that this was much, much worse … and not a prank.

Oh man. This was a really bad situation. What’s he supposed to do? He was a prisoner. Chained in a way that made walking difficult. Unable to use his arms. OK. He doesn’t know which god he pissed off…

“Now we don’t owe you any kind of explanation, but since you have been away from Niflheim for such a long time, I will impart with you some knowledge that you seem to be missing. You were created in the laboratory as a subject to serve Niflheim. A DNA specimen was pulled from my own blood. You are a clone like all other Magitek soldiers here. However, as you were removed from the premises before we could complete the treatment session, we must now rectify that. Unfortunately for you, we have no idea what the outcome will entail after such a long without the continued injections. You are now a new science experience. Isn’t that just grand?” announced Besithia like it was the greatest gift he could bestow on Prompto.

This time, Prompto nodded immediately as he was learning quickly. What the hell did Besithia mean by all that garbage? He wasn’t created. And what the fuck did this old insane dude mean … injecting him?

Before he could bemoan his dire situation Besithia grabbed the strapped end of the chain and began tugging for Prompto to follow. He tried to keep up, but it was very difficult with only the ability to hobble along. He kept tripping and almost falling but for the tight hold the MT’s had on him. His neck was being tugged painfully.   
Besithia was fully aware that Prompto had couldn’t keep up and he seemed to take great pleasure in Prompto’s discomfort.

Prompto’s brain went in shut-down mode. He couldn’t deal with what was happening. He allowed himself to be dragged down another few hallways. The only emotion that prevailed over all else was dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Noctis. Please do not listen to the well intentioned advice from Micah. He has no clue who Ardyn really is and what he is capable of. Nor do you....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will cover Noctis acting like a love sick idiot...and a little insight into what Ardyn is actually thinking...
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. As always, they inspire me to continue on...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in sections. An update on three of the boys and some of Ardyn's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I apologize for not having posted this chapter last weekend. Turned out that my migraine was a pre-cursor to a flu-bug that was roaming my area. I tried writing while I had fever. Well, thank the gods that I didn’t post the chapter. Some preservative instinct didn’t allow me.  
> When I was better, I read the chapter and I was so confused. Note to self: do not attempt to write while under the influence of fever.  
> I rewrote the chapter, and hopefully fixed up the mess I had made.  
> Enjoy...

~~~ GLADIO ~~~

After spending several weeks locked up in the small cell, still chained to the floor like an animal, Gladio was going stir crazy. Other than pacing a few steps left and right, as long as the three-foot chain allowed, that’s what he did to keep his sanity. 

The chancellor was the only source of human contact he had on a daily basis. On the surface, Izunia presented himself as cordial and friendly. He gave off an air of regret and tried to be helpful at the same time. He provided Gladio with warm blankets and a pillow for his hard cot. He checked to make sure that Gladio was comfortable all the while maintaining the idea that Gladio’s imprisonment was not of his doing. He seemed to enjoy conversing with Gladio. 

Gladio's inherent nature was to be very suspicious of anything and all Niflhiem, regardless of his training. 

He silently recited the lessons that were drilled in him from a young age. The lessons on what to do and how to act if ever you had the misfortune of being a prisoner of war. Well, his misfortune was upon him. He tried his best to remain positive and alert.

From a young age, he had been moulded and groomed to be the shield of his prince and eventual future king. Instilled in him were all types of tactical and psychological maneuvers. How to react and what to do if captured by the enemy. How to convey a false alliance and acceptance of his fate. His father had been very proud that Gladio showed a natural aptitude in this department. He was taught what to do and what not to do if he ever had the misfortune of being captured by the enemy. He was almost amused at his own naiveté that this would ever happen, well, there you have it!

So Gladio used his knowledge and instinct to stay alive. To stay alert. Not for one moment did he trust anything that came out of Ardyn Izunia’s mouth. He was, after all, the enemy. 

This is where Gladio used his instinctive and learned lessons of youth. He allowed the chancellor to think that he was accepting of his fate. That he had given up any reason to hope or to escape. He let on that he believed every word Ardyn said. How he was the only survivor of Insomnia. He let Ardyn think that he was interested in his conversations. He maintained an air of interest, nodding and even going so far as to smile on occasion.

He indicated that he appreciated what Ardyn was trying to do for him by giving indirect compliments and gratitude for his concern and care. That’s what he needed him to believe. He needed to bide his time until the ripe moment came along. The moment that he would plan out his escape. 

When Ardyn first told him that he was the only survivor, admittedly he was crushed. He allowed his emotions to take over. Once he’d allowed that brief moment of weakness, he began to instinctively fall back into his role as a shield to the king. After all, he only had the word of the chancellor telling him that he was the only survivor.

Until he saw Noctis’ body with his own eyes, or those of his friends, he would keep the belief deep down that they were still alive and maybe even prisoners like himself. He would not put that type of action past the Niffs.

So as the weeks progressed, the chancellor and Gladio talked a lot. Mostly of mundane things. How was Gladio feeling, did he need anything…etc. the chancellor allowed his leg chain to be removed in his cell. The feeling of that little gesture was almost overwhelming. For the first time in weeks, Gladio was able to move freely in his tiny cell. He took full advantage of this small freedom by working all his muscle groups to stay in shape.

Eventually, Ardyn seemed satisfied that Gladio was accepting of his fate and he told him that he would be put to work along the train tracks for Niflheim. Apparently, his muscled bulk was needed in that area. Ironically, Gladio was really looking forward to the hard work. Just to get out of his cell, into fresh air? His heart beat with an excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time.

His arms and legs were manacled and chained together each time he was transferred to the job site. As if that wasn’t enough, he was also followed by gunned MT’s. Putting Gladio on a transportation bus, the driver drove for miles outside of the main city area until they reached their destination. Gladio tried to engage in conversation with the bus driver but he had clearly been instructed to not converse with any prisoners.

Gladio wished he could stretch out his arms when he got off the bus, but he was still just grateful for the fresh air, the cool breeze, but more importantly to his sanity, space!

He was led out into the field where the tracks were being added. His main job was to pick up and move the long metal rails that would be attached to wooden slats that had been nailed by large spikes in place by other prisoners. For all of Niflhiem technology they still relied on old fashion man power to build basic necessities. No talking was allowed between inmates. Gladio was fine with that!

In the beginning they had him work with arms and legs still chained as they held a certain mistrust in this giant of a man who could most likely wreak havoc if freed. His wrists and ankles paid the price as his flesh tore and bled. 

Gladio worked long and hard days. He relished it them however. He soon showed his worth and he became known as a gently giant. The men in charge began to trust him enough to allow his chains to be removed during his work days. Oh, the glorious feeling of free movement the first time it happened was almost overwhelming and brought a dampness to Gladio’s eyes.

While he worked with his head down, his eyes watched everything. As time went on, and he proved reliable, he was watched less. They even stopped chaining his legs together when they transferred him from his cell to his work location. Of course, four MT’s with guns aimed towards him was all the deterrent that Niflhiem thought would be enough. 

Gladio never stepped out of the new character he was portraying. The one where he was obedient and quiet. ‘Grateful’ for his care. Although that one was a little difficult to achieve. Nevertheless, the humans responsible for him, seemed appeased. The MT’s however, didn’t change one iota. They still kept their weapons aimed at him. They were robots that had been given a single command. Gladio needed to figure out a plan so that the humans would eventually trust him enough to let that part go.

 

~~~ IGNIS ~~~

Ignis’ time passed by much differently than the other boys. He had his own private room with an on-suite. Yes, it was small, but it was his. From 7 o’clock in the morning until 7 o’clock in the evening he had freedom to roan the Archival hallways and rooms. 

His responsibilities were to register incoming and outgoing documents, tombs, volumes and books. This was almost too easy for someone of Ignis’ intellect, but it allowed him to take time to look into the historical books that were in abundance in the Niflhiem archives. It was evident in Ignis’ eyes the former keeper failed miserably at his job. Ignis took pride in whatever task was asked of him. Even if this task was ordered from the enemy, his instinct was to go over every document with a fine-tooth comb.

He also saw a lot of Ravus. At least every couple of days, the man would stop by in the early evenings. They would share a glass of wine and converse. It all seemed so normal. Ignis remained tactfully alert and wary, never letting his guard down even during relaxed and casual conversations. He kept it in his mind that Ravus was still the enemy, as nice as he was trying to be.

Ignis also noted that Ravus rarely spoke of his own personal life. He was more inclined to ask questions about Ignis’ life. What was it like to be a babysitter to a princeling? At first, Ignis bristled at the disdain that Ravus couldn’t’ keep from his voice whenever the subject of Noctis came up. Soon, Ignis became almost immune. He realized that a lifetime of lies fed to Ravus formed his opinion and it would take a bloody miracle for that to change. In order to save his own sanity from loneliness, he overlooked that flaw in Ravus. This made for some pleasant evenings.

In the first weeks, Ignis would regularly and diplomatically ask Ravus if there was any news of Noctis. The response was always the same. Every time there was a possible sighting, it proved to be false. No living Noctis, but no dead Noctis either. This kept a small ray of hope in Ignis’ heart that his prince was somewhere safe. As weeks passed, he inquired less and less. By this point he knew that if something came up, Ravus would inform him.

To pass the time between his duties Ignis immersed himself in the history of Niflhiem. He almost took pleasure in discovering rooms that held volumes and tomes so old they almost disintegrated to ashes if he didn’t handle them delicately. No one seemed to mind that Ignis was delving into private affairs of old.

Even though he was kept busy during the day and locked overnight, he always remained on the alert in case a situation presented itself that he would be able to escape. 

 

~~~ NOCTIS ~~~

The following morning Noctis woke up feeling an excitement in his chest. He could barely finish his breakfast with as his stomach was literally tied up in knots.  
Today, Noctis Lucis Caelum was going to seek out a man to ask him out! How crazy was that? He had butterflies and tension all mixed together. As much as he was anticipating meeting Ardyn again, he was also apprehensive. Doubt being the major factor of his anxiety.

It was not to be right away, however, for three full days, Noctis looked everywhere to try and make it seem like he was nonchalantly bumping into Ardyn. We all know that Noctis and nonchalance are not a common denominator. 

He even asked one of the workers if he knew Ardyn. The man looked at Noctis like he had lost his mind.

“Ardyn Izunia? Ha! Stop trying to be funny and messing around kid,” he said as he started laughing but with a certain air of scorn.

Now what the hell was so wrong with his simple question? Noctis wasn’t sure what he missed, and he wasn’t about to ask. He didn’t think there was anything funny at all about asking if he knew who Ardyn was! He knew he was being laughed at and his goal was to move away as fast as possible.

Finally, after four long - extremely long – days, Noctis ran into Ardyn. Or rather, Ardyn ran into him. Naturally, as soon as he stood in front of the man and looking way up into his amber eyes, he became tongue-tied. His cute little speech he had rehearsed repeatedly in his head? Well, it literally flew out the window. Crap!

Noctis was just heading over to the common area when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Stopped in his tracks, he turned around and there stood Ardyn, looking down at him.

“Why, hello there Noctis. I heard that you have been looking for me. Well, here I am, awaiting with bated breath mind you, to discover what my doting worker wishes of me.” And he opened his arms out to Noctis with an air of voila!

Noctis tentatively stepped into Ardyn’s arms, feeling warmth envelope him immediately. Ardyn wrapped his arms tightly around Noctis small frame, holding him even closer. The two men stood like that for a few moments until Ardyn stepped away.

“So, my dear boy. I am at your disposal.” Ardyn smiled and bowed slightly towards Noctis.

Noctis just stood there, missing the heat that Ardyn had provided. He really wished he had been able to stay in Ardyn’s arms longer. Now he felt vulnerable as Ardyn waited for Noctis to speak.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. Um. I wanted, you know. Um to know if…” here Noctis blocked. His voice choked off, and he turned red. He mumbled off some unintelligible words.  
“Pardon me? I did not understand your last phrase. Please repeat it Noctis.” Ardyn waited patiently, eyes twinkling with merriment.

Noctis tried again. “Uh. Yeah. I. Do. Doyouwanngooutwithme….?” He fumbled over his tongue.

Knitting his eyebrows together and shaking his head slightly Ardyn looked puzzled. 

“You need to slow down as I did not understand a word that you articulated. Please, take a deep breath, nd speak slowly dear boy.” He added with an encouraging smirk.

Taking in a very audibly deep breath, Noctis tried again.

“Uh. Could you? Uh. Would you? Um.” Noctis cleared his throat. “Go out? Um. Out with…me?” Noctis felt his face flush and turn red even further. He saw what he thought was a wince flash on Ardyn’s face, but it was so quick that Noctis must have imagined it as Ardyn only showed a cheery grin towards Noctis.”

“Out? As in outside Noctis? Do you need some fresh air? I suppose I could arrange something. Would that be for both of you and your young friend? Micah, is it?” He said thoughtfully. Then noting the panicked look forming on Noctis face, Ardyn’s grin broadened even more.

“Yeah! Uh. No!” stammered Noctis.

“Which is it then Noctis? No or, yes?”

“No. I mean. I meant. Um. Like, you know. Out, out! Like…” oh shit, this was not going at all like Noctis had planned. “Uh…like a date out?”

“Oh! I see. You would like to take this young Micah out on a date…” nodded Ardyn when he displayed understanding. 

“Well, I believe that would be acceptable. Where, my dear boy, would you like to take him?” asked Ardyn in all seriousness.

What the hell? How did that just happen? Ardyn was expecting him to bring Micah out on a date somewhere? He just wanted to go out with Ardyn. Like, maybe be boyfriends. Noctis was so confused as to how he got in this awkward position. How did he get out of it?

Ardyn could read the confusion and turmoil so obviously overtaking Noctis’ features and relented somewhat.

“I have an even better idea, Noctis. Why don’t I, take you both out on a date instead hmm? I do believe I am better equipped to show you a little of Niflheim. What say you?”

At this point Noctis was so out of words and lost his nerve that he just nodded and then bolted off as quickly as he could. Now he had to figure out how to tell Micah about this new development.

 

 

~~~ ARDYN ~~~

What an exquisite boy, the young Lucian prince. His delicate features, his pale complexion. His lithe yet slightly effeminate body. Clearly, he took after his mother. But royalty still radiated from his pores without the boy even being aware. Oh, how this was turning out so much more exciting than he’d ever have anticipated. It’d been so long since he had a plaything. At least a century. 

The boy was putty in his hands. He had no backbone. He was such a needy and clingy child. Unable to articulate properly for one of his stations. Scared of his own shadow. So easy to toy with. So easy to take. Yes, this was going to be much more pleasant than he anticipated. Oh Regis, you did your boy a grievous wrong when you sheltered him from his fate. You let him become a weak little kitten, unable to fend for himself.

No worry, however, uncle Ardyn was here to remedy that. He had his work cut out for him. He would eventually get there, but first he would have a little fun. Pleasures of the flesh is not something he had thought about in a very long time. And here was this young thing, bursting to have him, an old man. Regis would be turning in his grave if he could see the fruits of his labour while Ardyn took away his precious innocence.

But first things first. He needed Noctis to ‘need’ and rely on him. It was so easy. Like giving candy to a baby. Ardyn knew full well that Noctis had been searching for him for the better part of three days. He just loved seeing how the boy was almost falling apart. Young love! Did he even remember what that was all about? 

His plan was going very well indeed. He had all four of the boys in some sort of custody or other. Giving thought to Gladiolus Amicitia, a huge bulking man. The shield to the prince and future king. So easy to sway. It only took a couple of weeks of imprisonment and he was ready to leave his old life behind and give it to Niflhiem. He was a weak shield after all. One not worthy of Noctis. Ardyn was proud of his achievement in getting the shield swayed enough that he would be able to manipulate him further when required.

And Ignis Scientia. Another protector for Noctis. His advisor. He was more like a babysitter to the future king. He too was easy to keep distracted. Put him in charge of the archives. Give him a few good antique tomes and he was putty. Ravus’ reports were always the same. Ignis was no trouble at all. He seemed content with his new life. It was well worth disposing of the previous Keeper of the Archives. 

Sighing heavily, Ardyn thought on the new generation of Lucians. They did not appear to have the same loyal dedication to their liege as they once did in Ardyn’s time. Oh, such is life.

As for the blond sunshine boy? Noctis’ friend from what Ardyn gathered. That didn’t go quite as well as he had planned. Once Besithia laid eyes on him and realized it was his runaway creation from almost twenty years ago, he practically salivated at the mouth and demanded his property back. The emperor allowed him this grace. Ardyn would have preferred to have sole access to the boy, but not wanting to wish undue attention he ceded. He did warn Besithia, however, that he was not to harm the boy…overly.

He had all four boys exactly where he needed them to be. He was even ahead of schedule which would allow him time to play with his new toy. He was going to enjoy playing with Noctis’ emotions. For a while at least. Yes, this was going to get very interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The next one will cover more on Prompto's fate...  
> Thank you all for your patience and love to read you comments and grateful for the kudos


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about what Prompto endured during time in captivity with Niflheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I will not post a chapter next weekend as it is holiday and family time***
> 
> Dear Readers,  
> I would like to wish you a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.
> 
> May your New Year be filled with heath, happiness and friendship.
> 
> Hugs to all

Prompto

Prompto was led, or pulled rather, towards a large and very bright room that looked like it was set up as a high-end science lab with an operating room. He was pushed towards the operating end of the room and ordered to lay on a gurney. Unable to climb up with his limbs shackled as they were, the two MT’s picked him up and brusquely lay him down. There were several workers milling about the room. All of them wore crisp white lab coats.

A dark-haired woman who seemed to be in charge, approached Besithia. They held a private conversation that Prompto tried to listen in on, but there were just way too many other noises that interfered. 

Once they completed their discussion, the nurse or doctor approached Prompto and looked down into his worried eyes. She smiled kindly and patted his shoulder.  
“Try to relax, everything will be fine.” She said kindly.

“Do not speak to the subject. It is here for treatments only.” Growled Besithia with a deep scowl on his already severely glowering face.

“Oh. I was only trying to reassure the boy…sir,” she answered with as much command as she could muster, while trying to ignore the glare that Besithia was aiming towards her.

“This,” he said, pointing towards Prompto, “is not a boy! It,” and he emphasized the word it, “is an MT! It has an ID. It is HN. Treat it as such. And do not have me repeat myself. Now, move along Doctor or I will have someone else take over.” Growled Besithia as his scowling face took on the look of a mad bulldog.

A look of disapproval flitted across her face, but she didn’t say another word. A man stepped towards Prompto and began strapping his wrists down with leather straps that were built into the sides of the gurney. ‘What the hell?’ thought Prompto. His arms and legs were already chained, its not like he could move if he wanted too! Then the man tied down his ankles with the same type of straps. Finally, a leather band was passed across his forehead and buckled down, holding it tightly in place. Prompto’s heart rate rose when he felt unable to move even in the slightest.

The doctor wiped at the crook of his arm with something cool and wet with a slight antiseptic scent, which he assumed was alcohol. Leaning in close, she whispered advisedly, “I’m just inserting an IV. Try and relax.”

‘Try and relax? Why don’t you try and relax while you’re shacked, tied down and someone is inserting a needle in your arm!’ he thought frantically.

“K,” whispered Prompto breathlessly.

The doctor then inserted the IV into his vein calmly and professionally. She turned away and began to fill a syringe full of liquid from a small brown bottle. 

“What is that you are preparing?” barked Besithia.

“It’s a standard mild sedative sir. To keep the boy…ah…subject, relaxed during the procedure.”

“Put that away!” he instructed. “It will need no such thing. We will not waste medicine on an item. Just move along with the serum.” Ordered Besithia.

“But sir…” began the nurse.

“The SERUM! NOW! commanded Besithia.

The nurse winced at the harshness of his words but said no more although a look of disapproval stayed on her face. She put away the sedative and turned her back to Prompto once more as she began to prepare the serum for injection.

Prompto was beginning to feel light headed and nauseous at not knowing what was about to happen to him. The nurse turned towards him and connected a tube to his IV. Prompto tried to turn his head towards the action but was unable to move at all. Even his peripheral view strained to the limit, didn’t allow him to see what was being injected into his arm.

Sighing sadly, the nurse gently patted his shoulder once again. Her action saying more than her unspoken words. Prompto tried to swallow the fear that was building in his throat, threatening to close off his breathing. He took in deep breaths from his nose, and slowly exhaled from his mouth, like Iggy taught him…what felt like such a long time ago.

Time ticked by. Maybe thirty seconds and Prompto hadn’t felt anything…yet. Maybe it was going to be OK? This helped him to relax a bit, even out his breathing. He had felt just a slight pinprick, maybe a slight burn too. Maybe that was all? 

No. wait. The burning intensified, working its way up his arm. Ow. Ow, ow…that was more than a sting! It was burning and beginning to feel like someone was pinching his arm. Now the pinching was becoming painful as it worked its way up his arm. Soon it was reaching its way across his chest. A hot sensation filled his head, then it too turned into an intensely painful burning feeling. 

As it circulated its way though his blood the burning intensified. His muscles began to tense up and spasm. His neck muscles pulled and contracted as the serum surged through his body. Now his nerve endings were screaming in pain. Each one raw, like they had been cut open with a knife and something pointed was poking at each end. 

His head felt like it was about to explode. His hearing had dimmed and all he heard was a buzzing sound. Then he could hear a siren. Low at first, then intensifying slowly into an ungodly screech. The sound was coming from his own vocal chords! His whole body was contracting as it strained painfully against the bindings. 

His whole frame was throbbing with excruciating and unbearable agony! It was overwhelming. He couldn’t breathe! He was in a haze filled with agony and fiery-red hot pain. Mercifully, he passed out.

***************

Prompto slowly became aware of sound, or a lack thereof. He knew he was waking up. He was also distantly aware that his body ached. His head throbbed. Was he sick? Trying to open his eyes, the bright lights sent a bolt of agony through his head. He groaned and shut them tight. A few moments later, he drifted off…

Awareness once again made itself known. His muscles ached, and his body felt so heavy. Why was he so sore? He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright. It hurt his head. Why was his light on? Had he forgotten to shut it? The throbbing in his head intensified. His brain was unable to make sense of anything and he floated away.

For quite some time, he drifted in and out of consciousness. Each time he would wake, he would have the same confused thoughts. 

When he woke up maybe the sixth or seventh time, his head was slightly better, but he could still feel a deep-seated ache in his body. This time he managed to open his eyes a small crack. The light still shot bolts of pain to his head, so he decided he would keep his eyes closed for a while. He felt sick, nauseous. Maybe he had come down with something? His throat did hurt a lot. It felt like needles when he tried to swallow. He reached up to rub his sore head, but his arm wouldn’t move away from his side. Strange. It was confusing to his brain. Why couldn’t he lift his arm to his face? 

He tried opening his eyes once more, only allowing a small slit of light through, to slowly adjust. The bright light on the ceiling was perplexing. He couldn’t understand why there was a bright light there. He didn’t remember a bright light like that in his room.

His thoughts were so foggy. Sluggish. Like he’d been drinking and was still suffering the alcohol symptoms in his body. After what felt like forever, he finally managed to open his eyes and take in his surroundings, eyes slowly wandering from one side of the room to the other, flitting open and closed. He still drew a blank. Nothing rang a bell. He was still clueless as to where he could possibly be. Maybe he was dreaming. He felt so tired. He closed his eyes and his mind coasted off once more.

Time passed unknown to Prompto before he opened his eyes again. Taking in his surroundings yielded little more information than before. Other than a reminder that everything still hurt. He had to think! Think, think, think, Prompto. Well, he knew who he was, so that was a good start. Why couldn’t he make sense of this room? It was small. The walls seemed to glow, like they were made of steel? Could that even be possible? Where the hell was he, and why did he ache so much?

Small fleeting thoughts began to form in his mind. Like small wisps of smoke. Clear one moment, then dissipating into nothing. The more he stayed awake however, the more coherent and reasonable his thoughts became. If he was sick, why was he left on his own? Why had no one checked up on him? Noct would never let him get sick and not be there to care or at least look in on him. And mama Iggy? Come on! Nothing was making any sense. Yeah. He needed to sleep this off some more. Closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep was the easy way out and he gladly took it.

The final time that Prompto woke up, his mind was certainly clearer. His head barely ached, and even his body was not as tender. He remembered where he was now. He also remembered why he couldn’t reach up and touch his face. A deep sadness permeated throughout his being. An overwhelming sense of hopelessness created a heavy weight in his chest, filling his heart with despair.

He also knew why he ached, why his body felt like it had been through the wringer. What the hell had they injected him with? Holy mother of the gods! Please let him never experience that again.

Now that he was fully awake, he began to feel an urgent need from his body’s most basic instinct. Getting up from a supine position with his hands tied to his hips was difficult before his body was ravaged by an unknown substance. Now add to it weakness and nausea, and that made it difficult as hell to get it up into a sitting position.

So first, he slowly shuffled his legs towards the edge of the cot until he felt both feet flat on the floor. Then with a grunt he heaved his upper body upright until he was sitting on the edge of the cot. Once he finally achieved this, he had to wait for the dizzy spell that fluttered through his head to abate. Swallowing his bile, pleading with his stomach to please not throw up. Thankfully, it did eventually settle enough for Prompto to continue with his urgent mission.

He eyed the bucket that was several feet away. It felt like a mile. Doing his business was going to be torture. He pushed himself into a standing position, staying still until the worst of the light headedness and swaying had passed. 

Shuffling his shackled legs towards the bucket produced an abundance of sweat that ran down his back and forehead as if he had been running for a marathon. Stepping just over the bucket, he squatted and felt relief at letting go. It was frustrating that he couldn’t shake his dick but at least the tunic he had on enabled him to squat and piss! Gods he wished that he could use his arms.

He shuffled back to the cot and sat down on the edge, panting heavily. His stomach grumbled with an echo of emptiness. When was the last time he drank or ate for that matter? He couldn’t even remember. Well, maybe they were planning on starving him to death! He lay back down in with relief to be off his shaking legs. Maybe he could just sleep away this nightmare.

No sooner had that thought entered his brain when his door clanged open making him jump. In walked an MT with a tray that held two bowls. Prompto assumed he was going to be fed after all.

Heaving himself into a sitting position, he eyed the MT and the tray he held. The MT stiffly put the tray on the floor and left closing the door loudly behind him!   
‘What the hell? Um dude? You forgot to undo my arms?’ Thought Prompto.  
.  
“Hey!” yelled Prompto, wincing at the pins and needles that scraped the back of his throat.

“My arms!” he tried again. 

Nothing. Sighing dismally, he looked down to the tray that sat innocently on the floor. One bowl held some sort of stew that had congealed into some greyish gelatinous lump. The other held what Prompto presumed was water. Sheer thirst had him lower himself painfully onto his knees. He awkwardly bent down towards the bowl of water. Distrustful, he smelled it and as he detected nothing suspicious, he began to lap it up like a dog. It tasted slightly stale but at the same time so wonderfully cool going down his sore throat.

Not used to swallowing water against gravity, it took a long time to get several ounces down. He finally figured out a way that worked much better. He would suck in a mouthful, straighten up, and swallow. It took time and energy, but it worked. Once he felt his stomach had enough water for the moment, he eyed the stew bowl suspiciously. He took a whiff. It smelled like glue that held books together and it looked disgusting. His stomach rolled in retaliation. He reached out tentatively with his tongue. It really had no taste, but the texture was disgusting.

Still, he managed to nibble on a few small unidentifiable pieces of what he thought and hoped were potatoes, before his stomach objected loudly. Feeling lightheaded from using so much energy required to stay kneeling on the floor, he gave in and went to lay back down on the cot.

This was ridiculous. Why had they chained his hands in that fashion? And his legs? He was locked in a cell for crying out loud! It's not like he was going anywhere. Tears pooled in his eyes which only added to his frustration as he couldn’t swipe them away. He lay helplessly as they flowed off to the sides of his temple and into his hairline, almost tickling on their way.

Feeling despondent and sorry for himself, because who wouldn’t in his position? It didn’t take long for Prompto’s heavy lids to close once more as he felt himself drift away. He was just beginning the feel that floating sensation between awake and asleep when his door clanged open and he almost jumped out of his skin.

Looking over and expecting another MT he was jolted in fear when he saw that it was none other than Besithia. The man stepped towards Prompto and hooked the leash to his collar and yanked on it, expecting Prompto to quickly stand up. He did the best he could under the circumstances. He still wasn’t fully awake, and his body was still aching.

Besithia began tugging him out of the cell and down hallways again. After numerous tumbles to the floor from loosing his balance, Prompto quickly learned to do a shuffle hop slide in order to keep up and lessen his falling.

His heart dropped in his stomach when he realized that they had returned to the laboratory. Wanting to plead, but knowing better, Prompto could only hope that today he was here for another reason.

Again, he was directed to lay upon the gurney. Unable too, which Besithia knew full well, he had his two attending MT’s lift him roughly onto the bed and a man approached and tied Prompto with the same straps as before.

Prompto couldn’t help himself as he whimpered. Please don’t, please don’t, he pleaded silently, only moving his lips. Please don’t…he tried to look imploringly at the lab technician, but the man avoided eye contact with Prompto.

The nice nurse doctor from before was noticeably absent from that point on, which tore at Prompto’s heart. The male doctor who was now the one to insert the IV was harsh and brusque with Prompto. Prompto winced when he inserted the needle. And did he even disinfect Prompto’s arm? Such an insignificant thought to worry about when he had bigger things to fry.

Soon, the injected serum began its invasion on Prompto’s body. It was no less painful than the first time. If anything, it seemed even worse. Could a body on fire, screaming in pain be worse? Yup. Oh gods, it hurt so bad. Prompto began to keen which soon turned into a screaming. 

His body convulsed, arms and legs stiffening against the bindings. Prompto could feel foamy spittle rising from his throat, oozing out of his lip. He must have bit his tongue, as a metallic taste overwhelmed his mouth. Soon it didn’t matter. The pain was so intense and powerful he couldn’t even process coherent thoughts anymore. It went on and on. He lost track of time. Until the inevitable darkness took him away.

****************

Next time he woke up, it was again like the first time. Total confusion, aching body, lightheaded…worse somehow. It took him a lot longer to remember things. He flitted in and out of consciousness for much too long. When his body finally seemed to listen and work with him, he pushed himself up on the side of the bed. Getting up to relieve himself was a tedious undertaking. Much more than last time. Last time…when was that? 

Like before, his door opened, and an MT delivered his meal on the floor. Prompto felt empty. He looked at the food and water and felt no connection to any of it. He just sat on the bed, in a daze, no energy in his body. Even breathing felt like a chore.

This was how his life was over the course of the next several weeks, or maybe it was months? Prompto lost track of time. He just knew that every other day, he would be brought to the lab and injection with the dreaded serum. Then excruciating pain agony and burning. Always, he would pass out and much later, wake up in his cell, confused, dazed. On and on this went…rinse and repeat.

Each day that he was left alone in his cell, without human contact, without warmth, without love or caring, he became increasingly despondent.

He lived day by day in a daze. He had difficulty remembering the basic things. Only an angry growling and empty stomach that forced him to eat whatever revolting gruel that was set out for him daily. 

He had lost so much weight. Being on the lean side to begin with, it didn’t take long for deep grooves to be noticed in his cheeks, collar bone and rib cage. Not that there was anyone around to care. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. His skin was waxy white. Clearly, he needed medical attention, but the empire only wanted results with the serum. 

Weekly, he was hauled off to the shower area where Besithia seemed to take great pleasure in hosing him down with ice-cold water until Prompto fell to his knees. The only saving grace was now his shackles were unlocked during his cold showers. This was to allow Prompto the ability to remove his old soiled tunic and put on a ‘clean’ one.

Prompto eventually stopped caring. He stopped hoping. Prompto, the friendly, happy, sunshine boy, had disappeared somewhere in the deep recess of his mind. Hidden from the cruel outside world. Leaving behind an empty shell, one that Niflheim could use and abuse, however, they wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for having so much patience in waiting for a new chapter each week.
> 
> I'll be back again in the new year. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, stay happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate all comments, long or short....  
> hugs


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis thinks he's in love. Poor boy has been through so much, he clings to the wrong person. Another poor decision, but of course, a master manipulator is at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote one of the chapters that has caused me angst since the inception of this fic. It was difficult to post it.
> 
> I knew it was coming…sigh. A small part of this chapter contains smut. I’ve never written smut, and I'm really not good at it. I only hope I didn’t botch it up too much. Please still love me...
> 
> But please feel free to pass it up. You won’t miss any integral part of the story other than to understand how ‘it’ happened.
> 
> I have indicated where it begins with +++ and again the same when it ends. If you read it and hate it, please don’t let it stop you from reading future chapters. Warning…another smut chapter awaits down the line…
> 
> P.S. if you’re still on the Solo boat, a million thank you’s for your persistence.

NOCTIS

“Hahaha! Dude! You didn’t!” howling in laughter and unable to stay upright, Micah rolled back on the bed holding on to his heaving sides.

Noctis couldn’t help the small grin that snaked its way onto his face as he watched his friend keel over in laughter, although he was slightly offended that Micah thought this was so hilarious.

“It’s not that funny,” he sulked.

After what seemed like forever, Micah finally caught his breath. He burst out once more when he looked at the scowling pout on Noctis’ face. 

When he was finally able to speak, he managed, “Dude, like what the hell? How in the world did asking Ardyn out on a date turn it into, ‘I want to go out with my roommate'?"

Groaning and lowing his head into his bent knees, Noctis grumbled something unintelligible.

“Huh? I didn’t quite get that dude. Can you repeat?” just barely containing another burst of laughter, he tried for a serious-sounding voice.

“I don’t know? Like. I asked him. Oh gods I’m so screwed.” Lamented Noctis, his face still smashed up into his bent knees. He’d been sitting on his bunk with his back against the wall since returning from his blundering conversation with Ardyn.

When he’d revealed the results to Micah, the guy just lost it. Thinking on it, Noctis realized that to anyone else they would see only humour in his situation. He was relived to know that Micah wasn’t mad at him but was slightly insulted that he felt the need to keep on laughing at the situation at hand. What was he going to do now? How was he going to get out of this?

“So, what do I do now?” moaned Noctis. “Ardyn thinks that. Well, that. You and me…you know…” he trailed off miserably.

“Don’t worry dude. I’m good. Hey! Ya want me to talk to him? Set him straight?” he asked brightly.

“Yeah? You’d do that? Would you? That would be. So awesome.” Noctis perked up at the idea that Micah might be able to fix things. Sighing in relief, he stretched out his stiff legs from being balled up in tension for so long.

“Yeah. I’ll break us up.” Busting out in laughter once more. Noctis picked up his pillow and launched it at Micah’s head, hitting him square on. All that did was have him laugh all the harder.

*****************

It was a few days later before another encounter with Ardyn occurred. The boys were just settling in their room for the evening when there was a knock at the door. Micah looked at Noctis who just shrugged, so he got up and walked over to open it, and there stood Ardyn Izunia!

“Good evening boys, I do hope I am not intruding?” he looked pointedly from one to the other.

“Hey Ardyn. Not at all. Uh, come on in” Micah stepped back allowing Ardyn entrance. Noctis stood up quickly from his bunk, a nervousness already beginning to form deep in his belly.

“And how are you boys enjoying your new positions here?”

“Great! Thanks again Ardyn. You know. For the job. It’s really great work. I like it. And so does Noctis, Right Noctis?” Micah looked towards Noctis who had been standing there, staring at Ardyn and suddenly flushed when the attention was drawn to him.

Ardyn turned his full attention towards Noctis, staring into his eyes and making him squirm with nervousness.

“Do you like it here Noctis” he asked almost musically.

Noctis was unable to tear his eyes away from Ardyn’s “Uh. Yeah. Um. I like it…” He trailed off.

“Hey Ardyn?” interrupted Micah.

“Yes lad, what is it?”

“Uh, I wanted to let you know that, well.” He cleared his throat, “I’m not gay.”

“Oh dear, and why is that?” asked Ardyn, voice holding concern.

“Uh…what? Why is what, what?” Micah was totally confused.

“Why are you not gay? Are you so unhappy here?” asked Ardyn looking so serious that Micah knew he wasn’t’ kidding.

“No! Um. Ardyn, I don’t mean gay as in happy. I mean gay as in homosexual.” He looked over to Noctis, scrunching his eyebrows in disbelief, his eyes sending a message, ‘is this guy for real?’ but Noctis just stood there, tongue-tied, mouth slightly agape.

“Dear me, I do apologize for not having recognized your modern vernacular. Thank you for correcting me and I humbly apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable in the least.” As he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

“Hey, no worries. Yeah, so that’s cleared up, but Noctis is? Gay I mean. Noctis is gay. And he doesn’t like me. Well, he likes me as a friend.” Looking at Noctis, “Well, I hope. Noctis likes you though. He likes likes you. 

“Oh, dear me. Is that so my precious Noctis?” Now Ardyn was looking deep into Noctis’ eyes.

On the spot once again, Noctis turned red and his tongue seemed to double in size. “Uh, um…yeah. I. Yeah….”

“But my dear boy, I’m so dreadfully ancient! What would an exquisite young man such as you see in an old man like me hm?” He asked, peering intently into Noctis’ eyes.

“I. You. It’s. I dunno…ugh.” Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck self consciously, he trailed off, unable to figure out why he felt the way he did towards Ardyn, never mind trying to explain himself. It's true, he was ancient. Well, maybe not ancient, but he was old. But there was something there. A connection. Something would pass between them when Ardyn looked at him. When Ardyn touched him…how could he explain all that?

Ardyn took a step towards Noctis and gently cupped his chin with his palm and with his thumb he gently caressed the side of his cheek. Noctis’ heart leaped in his throat. His eyes locked with Ardyn’s, unable to break the gaze. Ardyn leaned down closer and broke the gaze as his eyes lowered to Noctis’ lips. 

Micah looked from Ardyn to Noctis, incredulous. Where these two guys going to make out right in front of him? He cleared his throat to remind them that he was still standing there.

Ardyn took a step back and broke the spell that Noctis was under and he turned a bright shade of red, looking everywhere except at Ardyn and Micah.

“I do apologize for my brief indiscretion. I did not come here this evening to discuss a tantalizing amorous relationship. I came by for a very important request. If you are both amenable, of course.” He looked from one to the other as they both shrugged their consent to whatever Ardyn was about to ask.

Ardyn reached into his coat and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in plain brown paper. He held it out to Noctis who reached for it with trembling fingers. When Ardyn placed the small packet on Noctis’ palm, he placed his other hand under Noctis’ and the other over the parcel, squeezing sensually.

“I would like you to deliver this parcel to an address in Gralea tomorrow.” Slowly he let go of Noctis’ hand. Reaching into his coat once more, he pulled out a white envelope. He turned and handed this to Micha.

“Inside, you each have a special pass allowing you to leave the keep for the day. There are also directions to Gralea and the address of where you are to deliver the parcel. You will leave in the morning, taking the shuttle bus. Once the parcel is delivered, you are to board the last shuttle back to Zegnautus. There is enough gil to provide for a lunch stop. Do not dawdle and be sure to be back before nightfall.”

Both boys agreed to do this, and as Ardyn made to leave, he suddenly stopped in the doorway, turned and called Noctis over. 

“A word Noctis, if you please.” 

As Noctis walked up to Ardyn, Ardyn placed his arm around his shoulder and led him outside the room and winked at Micah just before shutting the door behind them.

Ardyn twirled Noctis around until he was facing him. He smiled down tenderly at the younger and gathered him in for a hug. Noctis was engulfed in such a thick blanket of warmth that it reached his heart and he was overwhelmed with emotions, wetness gathering in his eyes.

Even before realizing it, he was being led down several passages by Ardyn until they reached a private area of the Keep. Ardyn stopped in front of an elaborate door. He pulled a large fancy key from his coat pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. He gently pushed Noctis inside, closing and locking the door behind them, affording them total privacy.

Once again, he gathered Noctis in his arms, bent down and began kissing him tenderly. Noctis felt a delicious shiver run up and down his back. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ardyn’s neck and kissed him back. Ardyn slowly maneuvered Noctis backwards while he was lost in the kiss, until they were both in a bedroom that held a large king size bed. Noctis didn’t realize a bed was behind him until the back of his knees bumped into it and he lost his balance. Ardyn let him fall back onto the bed.

Noctis lay there, looking up into Ardyn’s eyes that had darkened in the low light of the room. His heart quickened in his chest. Uncertainty filling his thoughts. But then Ardyn smiled at him and it went straight to his groin. Any doubtful thoughts he had flew out the window.

Placing a knee between Noctis’ legs, Ardyn leaned over him and continued the kiss, deepening it. Noctis made involuntary mewing sounds and Ardyn chuckled softly. Ardyn broke the kiss and placed little pecks down the side of Noctis’ neck. Noctis stretched his neck out took little gasping breaths.

When Ardyn lay his weight on top of Noctis, the younger bucked his hips impulsively against the elder’s sending a jolt of excitement to his dick. Noctis moaned some more. Ardyn reached down and palmed his hardened erection, almost causing Noctis to come right there and then.

Ardyn unbuckled Noctis’ belt and his pants. He sat back up on his knees and tugged the younger man’s pants and underwear right off, throwing them to the side. Noctis turned pink and instinctively covered himself. Ardyn pulled his hand away and to the sides of his head, intertwining their fingers and kissed Noctis until the boy forgot all about any embarrassment.

Ardyn pulled back and removed his thick outer coat to uncover a tight-fitting purple shirt. Noctis was almost salivating when saw his broad shoulders and chiselled abs. He couldn’t help but look down to see a large bulge in Ardyn’s pants, causing him to swallow with a newfound nervousness.

Ardyn noticed this and asked, “You have done this before right Noctis? Or are you a virgin?”

Noctis mind ran a mile a minute. Was he still a virgin? He was raped. Did that take away his virginity? Or did he have to voluntarily do something to lose it? Questions where jumbling up his brain and he couldn’t think of what to say.  


+++  


“I will assume then that you are a virgin, given your silence. I do promise to be gentle.”  
He lowered himself back onto Noctis and resumed kissing. When it was obvious that they both needed more than kisses, Ardyn moved away for a moment as he reached into the nightstand. Noctis could hear him fiddling with something. He placed his hands under Noctis’ knees, bending and bringing them up and spreading his legs. Noctis felt Ardyn touch him with cold and wet fingers that caused an involuntary shiver and his body to tense up.

“Do try to relax dear boy…” coaxed Ardyn.

Noctis felt Ardyn’s finger probing into him. Slowly stretching. It wasn’t so much that it was painful, just slightly uncomfortable. When Ardyn had a finger knuckle deep, he angled it in such a way that it rubbed against Noctis’ prostate causing him to keen in pleasure and throw his head back, eyes rolling in his head. Ardyn hummed in satisfaction.

Ardyn slowly added another finger, scissoring them gently and gradually widening the tight entrance. Whenever Noctis would tense up Ardyn would gently stroke his prostate, enjoying seeing the boy lose control each time. When he had worked three fingers inside and was satisfied that Noctis was relaxed enough, he sat back on his knees and added some lubricant to his own cock and more on Noctis’ entrance that was pulsing invitingly.

He gently eased his cock against Noctis and slowly began easing his way in. Bit by bit, he worked his way in as much as possible, giving Noctis time to relax and open completely for him. The size difference was such that Ardyn couldn’t sit all the way in. Maybe next time. The younger man was so tight. Once Noctis relaxed Ardyn began to thrust rhythmically taking great pleasure in the moaning and keening sounds he was hearing.

He increased his thrusting and when he felt that Noctis was getting close, he reached down and grabbed his cock and it only took a few strokes before Noctis was spurting out ribbons of white cum over his belly, chest and some even reached his chin.

Ardyn thrust faster until he climaxed, and a small moan escaped his own throat. Once he was emptied, he dropped atop Noctis, both men’s hearts beating rapidly in tandem. Both panting. Once their breathing slowed and both came down from their high, Noctis felt the heaviness of Ardyn’s weight on him and began to squirm.  
+++  
“Ugh… Ardyn…off…heavy…” grunted Noctis.

Ardyn chuckled and pulled himself off Noctis and lay on his side. Noctis turned over and wiggled himself until he was against Ardyn’s chest, sighing in pleasure.  


Soon, Noctis breathing slowed and he mumbled out sleepily, “…love you…” before his voice trailed off to sleep. Ardyn quickly looked down on the young man’s resting features. A small smirk made its way on his face. ‘So easy, a quick fuck and he had him in the palm of his hands,’ he thought to himself. It had been a long time since he’d experienced carnal pleasures. He was quite pleased with his performance for a man his age. And Noctis was so touch starved that he was easy to manipulate. 

Ardyn must have snoozed a bit himself. He jolted awake to feel Noctis cuddled in his arms.

“Noctis. Wake up boy. You need to return to your room.” Ardyn tried to nudge Noctis awake.

After several attempts and only getting protesting groans, Ardyn decided he would just let the boy stay with him this night. Feeling smug, and grinning like a Cheshire cat, he covered both with the large comforter, and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

 

IGNIS

Weeks now turned into months. Ignis was resigned at the moment, to his new life. It was easy enough spending his days in the archives, although he was rather lonely at times. He missed his friends dearly. There wasn’t a single day that went by that he didn’t grieve the loss of Noctis. There was a constant ache and emptiness where there was once fulfillment and happiness. Over time, and with his schedule, he immersed himself more into his role as archival keeper. Anything to keep his mind away from painful memories.

He continued to have visits from Ravus but lately they had begun to dwindle. He counted himself lucky if he saw him one evening per week. Ravus was companionship, a break in the repetition of his daily chore. 

One day, when he presumed that it was Ravus who was knocking at his door, he called out “Come in.”

He turned around to greet Ravus but was shocked to be met with a silver-haired green-eyed goddess. It took all of Ignis’s control as a gentleman not to ogle. She was tall, lean, and scantily dressed in skin-tight clothing, and high-heeled boots, with a white cape draped over her shoulders. Her attire left little to the imagination.

“May I help you?” Ignis managed to close his mouth in time so as to not appear as if he was gaping, although he was.

“You’re Specs right?” the woman drawled out.

“I beg your pardon? My name is Ignis Scientia, I will have you know.” He bristled.

“Cool your jets four-eyes. I’m just here to deliver a message and hand you this envelope.”

“May I enquire as to who you are?” He tried to keep his voice steady.

“Highwind. Name’s Aranea Highwind.” She looked at him steadily without falter. Her gaze was almost too intense and Ignis pulled his eyes away from hers.  


“Pleased to meet you Miss Highwind.” He bowed slightly.

“Aranea s’fine. I have this for you” she said, handing Ignis a large white envelope.

Ignis took the envelope she held out to him. He neatly tore the envelope and shook a key out onto the palm of his hand. Nothing else was in the envelope. He looked from the key to Aranea, hoping she would shed some light on what it was for.

Before he could ask her, she volunteered. “It’s for locked rooms in the lower level of the archives. The chancellor said you were trustworthy enough to have access. That’s all I know. Oh, and he did want you to look for a document labelled ‘Crystal of Lucis’.” 

With that she turned to leave when Ignis spontaneously asked.

“Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?”

Aranea paused at the door, as if in contemplation. 

“Sure.” 

She turned back and stared at Ignis as he gallantly pulled out a chair at his small table. Aranea sat while Ignis busied himself with preparing an herbal tea. The aroma of chamomile soon filled the air and it seemed to relax Aranea, and admittedly, Ignis too.

“Haven’t had tea in such a long time.” She sighed. 

“It took quite awhile before I could persuade my…host…to allow me such liberties. I missed my cup of tea in the evenings. I find it quite relaxing. That, or a nice glass of wine.” Added Ignis while handing over a steaming cup of tea.

Sitting himself down across from Aranea, he asked politely, “What is your position here in Niflhiem if you don’t mind my asking, Miss Highwind?”

“It’s Aranea. Told you once, won’t tell you again! I’m a mercenary. Been for years. Not liking where this war is going though, I’ll tell you. Making me rethink things. What did you do before you…were invited here?”

“I was advisor and protector of the crown.” Ignis found himself opening himself up to Aranea. They conversed well into the late hours. They shared thoughts and ideas and questions they had about the Empire. Ignis found himself admiring Aranea’s wit and mischievousness. When she finally yawned and got up to leave, he was quick to invite her to visit again at any time, at her convenience, of course.

“Yeah, I may do that, thanks. Nice meeting you Specs. Take care.” 

She left a void after her departure. Ignis sat down at the table, knowing he should pick up and put the tea cups away, but instead, he leaned back in his chair, lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter and will still continue reading. 
> 
> Comments, whether one line or a chapter ;) are all appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings you up to date with all the bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.  
> An interfering incident is preventing me from writing freely.
> 
> Gah! I was so nervous to click 'post', but any more delays and I would not forgive myself.  
> I really will try to post chapter 31 next weekend. Meantime, enjoy these two that I've condensed into one.  
> Thanks for reading and staying with me...

# PROMPTO

Each day was a repetition of where Prompto was led down the halls towards the laboratory, getting injected with the vile ‘serum’, pain, white hot pain. And always, mercifully, blacking out.

At some point, the Empire must have thought he had enough serum in his system, as, as suddenly as his treatments had begun, they ceased.

He was left alone in his cell for days before Besithia showed up once more. Those days were a needed respite for Prompto. Not that he cared or paid too much attention anymore. He was working on autopilot. He slept, he ate, he drank, he did his business and he slept. Sleep was his saviour. His escape from reality. Sometimes he dreamed, as upon awakening, just in the back of his mind were images and memories. But as soon as he was fully awake, they vanished.

Sadly, he had stopped thinking about his friends – especially Noctis, his home. It was easier to forget. It was less painful that way. He had given up any chance of having his life back. He was slowly dying. Slipping away…

His door clanged open with a vengeance. Prompto had gotten so numb to the unexpected loud echoing metallic sound that he didn’t even flinch anymore as he had become desensitized to his surroundings. 

“Get up!” ordered Besithia.

Like a puppet on a string, Prompto immediately sat up in bed, slid his legs over the sides and stood up on shaky legs. He looked to the ground, never at Besithia.  


Besithia hooked the leash to his collar and yanked him down the halls, where Prompto assumed was another bout of treatments. He sighed in dejected resolution. The part of his brain that was still conscious to the surroundings began to puzzle when he was led in the opposite direction of his usual routine. Seeing different halls from his peripheral view, his heart sped up. More at the unknown.

He was led (pulled more or less) right to the throne room where sat none other than Iedolas Aldercapt, the Emperor of Niflheim. Prompto kept his eyes downcast.  


“So Verstael, what are the final results on this…this subject?” he asked waving towards Prompto.

“We have been injecting the serum for over three months now, and there has been no progress, Sire. There is no change to his soul. No growth or turning of any sort. I am baffled as to why this is. Perhaps its removal at such a young age and the cessation of treatments has played a part. I have stopped all treatment as it is quite useless and a waste of serum. How would you have me dispose of the subject?” 

“Hmm…it seems docile enough. Has it been trained?” asked Aldercapt, interest now perked somewhat.

“It’s as passive as a baby sloth. No longer reacts to pain, environment change or even its treatments. Personally, I feel extermination would be best. Sire.” He added.

“Leave it with me for the time being. I have been in need of a lapdog. That will be all.” With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Besithia, who almost looked wistfully at Prompto. He took in a deep breath, bowed and left Prompto standing before Aldercapt, his leash hanging uselessly down his front.

“Subject, kneel to the left of my seat and stay quiet.” The Emperor barked at Prompto.

Prompto had been given several different titles by the Empire. HN, Subject, MT, Dog, or It. Never Prompto. Prompto was a long-forgotten endearment of times past.  


Prompto quickly shuffled over to the side of the throne, dropped down on his knees, and kept his head bowed.

Thus, the day wore on. Aldercapt attending to business from his seat. Prompto spent the day on his knees, unmoving. He heard the Emperor speak, he heard the people requesting aid. He heard lots of things he probably shouldn’t have heard. But he was numb to it all. It was like a background hum in his brain. He felt his legs cramping but ignored the pain. He had fallen in a trance when he heard his ‘name’ being yelled.

“SUBJECT! Do not _ever_ have me repeat myself again or termination will await you, is that understood?” Aldercapt spit out.

Prompto nodded quickly, waiting for his order. Surprisingly, Aldercapt ordered the attending MT’s to remove the chains that kept Prompto’s arms to his sides. However, after months of not having use of his arms, they stayed uselessly by his side. 

Aldercapt pulled on his leash and Prompto shuffled along meekly. He was led to a very lavish part of the Keep. Obviously, this was where Aldercapt had his own private rooms. Prompto was led into a large suite, bright white walls, with gold trimmings everywhere. It was furnished with antiques so old, a mustiness permeated the air. It was so bright after months of the dull steel greys of his cell, that it hurt the eyes.

Blinking and keeping his eyes to the floor kept the glare slightly at bay. Aldercapt ordered him to kneel on the floor, by a settee. There he was left, again, for hours as Aldercapt had left presumably to attend to more business.

His disconnection from reality had Prompto not bother glancing around the room. Like a statue, he stayed on his knees. Waiting. For what? He didn’t know, and frankly he had stopped caring.

# IGNIS

The following morning, after having slightly inappropriate dreams of Aranea of which he would never admit too, Iggy sat at his table, looking down at the key that was now in his possession. Curious. Why was he given this task? Was he supposed to find something besides the documents? Well, he would know soon enough.  


When he had completed his morning routine, he worked his way down to the lower level. He’d only been down here only once, when he discovered that it was a locked area. He stood in front of the door, contemplating before finally inserting the old metal key into the lock. The lock was so ancient that it required some jiggling before the lock disengaged and clicked open.

He slowly pushed the heavy wooden door open. It was very dark inside. A musty ancient odour saturated the air. Stepping inside, Ignis reached along the wall for a possible light switch. Instead, he felt the outline of an old-fashioned oil lamp attached to the wall. On a small shelf directly underneath, he discovered a box of wooden matchsticks. Gods, how long had this room been locked and unused?

Lighting the first match proved a dud when he struck it against the grit paper without a flare or spark. Not very hopeful, he tried another one, and was surprised when it sparked and flamed. Ignis lit the oil lamp and was again surprised that they still worked after such an obviously long time of disuse. 

The light from the lamp cast a golden glow in the room. Ignis spied a few more oil lamps set the same way and went about lighting each lamp. Looking around the gloomy room, all he saw were stacks of old tomes and volumes, faded and greyed with years, centuries, possibly. 

The musty odour in the air was quite strong. He gently ran his fingers over one of the old tomes and it was covered in a thick layer of dust. Centuries of dust. He pulled out an old bench and dusted if off gingerly before sitting down. He had his work cut out for him.

# GLADIO

Each day he worked diligently on the railways, each day the supervisors would cut him some slack. He had begun to build a somewhat trusting relationship between himself and his jailers. They now trusted Gladio enough to send him out with the large trucks to pick up new wooden rungs and metal rails for the tracks. Of course, he was still followed by MT’s holding guns to him, but he now had some freedom where he could see more than his cell and the track fields.

He was also moved to better accommodations, compliments of none other than Ardyn. Of which he felt obliged to inform Gladio. He was still locked in but had a much better and more comfortable bed, and an actual toilet off in the corner. The chancellor still visited him on occasion, although they declined of late. Gladio continued being ‘friendly’ with him. Keep your enemies close…yada yada…he thought to himself.

Today, he was away of the railway work area picking up a new order. He was checking out a skid that stacked high with wooden rungs when it suddenly began to lean over and risked toppling onto a man who didn’t seem to notice. Gladio quickly braced his strong shoulder against the stacked wood and held it in place until others were able to secure it, thus averting a horrible accident.

From afar, there were two witnesses to his incredible strength. 

“Didn’t know you were into guys, Ravus.” teased Aranea, when she noticed how Ravus was gawking at the well-built man who had single-handed, held a large mound of wood in place.

“What? Don’t be absurd. I was merely looking at the man’s tattoos. Somehow, there is a familiarity to it, but I cannot place it at the moment.” Answered Ravus in a huff, clearly insulted by Aranea insinuating that he was looking at a man.

“Well, -I’m- lookin' at the man, and I likes what I sees. Too bad he’s a prisoner. Didn’t know men came in that size. Well, we'd better get movin’. Izunia’s waiting for us so we can go run his next errand.”

As they both rounded the corner, they did not notice how Gladio had spotted them, and watched them from the corner of his eyes until they disappeared.

# NOCTIS

“NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM! WAKE UP!” said a booming voice, jolting Noctis out of a sound sleep.

“m’up Iggy…ugh…shut the curtains will ya…” he groaned out as he pulled the blankets over his head to block out the incoming sunlight.

“Oh? I have a pet name now, do I?” drawled out a soothing voice.

Noctis pulled the blankets away from his eyes and squinted up to see Ardyn looming over him.

“Uh…Ardyn…you’re up? Wha…” he cleared his throat “wha…time, is it?” he had to clear his throat twice before he got all the words out.

“I’m afraid it’s already half past eight, sleepy boy. I have tried to awake you up three times.” Smiling, he added, “They do say, ‘Three time’s the charm’, hmm? You do recall that you agreed to deliver my parcel, or have you forgotten already?” he said, with a hint of teasing.

“Wha? No. Uh. Yeah. I’m up.” Pulling the blankets down to his waist, he sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, childlike and innocent. 

He felt so sticky and sweaty. Gods he needed a shower. Looking around, he spied his things placed on a nearby chair. Realizing that he was naked from his waist down, he wrapped the blanket around his waist and shuffled over to grab his clothes.

“Uh. OK. I’m just gonna hop in the shower?” As he noticed some dried caked on semen on his lower abdomen and t-shirt…gross!

“I am afraid that there is no time for a shower my dear boy. If you had awoken after the first call, you would have had plenty of time. Now, however, you have slightly less than thirty minutes to get yourself dressed, to your room to meet up with Micah, and then to the shuttle which leaves at nine. Sharp. It is of utmost importance that this parcel be delivered today.”

Noctis quickly scrambled out of bed grabbing his underwear and pants and struggled clumsily to pull them over his still sleep-laden body. He put on his socks and shoes while Ardyn watched him. Once he was done, Ardyn led him out of his room and down the halls, back towards the worker's area. Noctis began limping to keep up with Ardyn’s long strides.

Ardyn noticed the limp and asked, “have you been keeping up with your exercises and stretches? I notice that you still carry a limp,” he said with concern.

“Uh. Yeah. I. um…” Noctis stammered. Of course, he didn’t, as he really thought they weren’t necessary. He tended to limp in the mornings anyways. He always wondered why, until Cor told him about his attack when he was young. He kept getting whiffs of his body odour and wrinkled his nose with disgust. He felt extremely self-conscious next to Ardyn who looked, well, the same. 

When they reached the workers area and Noctis could return to his room on his own, Ardyn departed, stating that he had some important business to attend to, and nodding briskly, bid Noctis a successful day. Noctis was disappointed that Ardyn didn’t give him a hug. But then again, he smelled so bad, he wouldn’t want to hug himself either. He quickly made his way to his room.

Micah was waiting for him and raised his eyebrows when he noticed the messy state that Noctis was in.

“Holy shit dude! You look like you spent the night rolling in the sack! Oh, wait! You did spend the night rolling in the sack. Dude! You so smell like sex! And your hair! What’s up with that?”

“Man, I just wanna shower!” grumbled Noctis as he made his way quickly into the washroom to at least do his morning business. He almost lost it when he saw how messed up his hair was. He couldn’t believe Ardyn saw him like that and never commented. His hair was sticking up every which way. He smelled like a tramp. Gods, Ardyn was probably so relieved to get rid of him. 

He was about to grab a washcloth to give himself a quick wipe when Micah yelled out that they had to go ‘NOW’.

He just had enough time to grab his jacket and the parcel and they were out the door, dashing down the hallways. They showed their day pass to the guard at the door to exit into the work area. They ran down a long dome shaped passage towards another large metal door with another guard post. Again, their day passes were needed to get out. Finally, they arrived at the last door and guard post that would lead them outdoors.

When they stepped outside, the cold frigid air hit them square in the face. They continued running towards the gates that allowed them outside the Keep proper. Another flash of their day pass and they were through, the slow grinding of the gates closing behind them.

Running down the road a short distance, they saw a rickety old school bus that was painted an ashy green. Its door was just beginning to close.  
Yelling and waving, they got the driver's attention who reopened the doors for them.

“Cutting it close boys.” He commented dryly as they clambered aboard. Closing the door, he began to drive off towards their destination.

The bus was old, with faded and ripped army-green vinyl seats. The damp musty air was so thick, it was almost palpable. Neither of the boys were very impressed.  


“For an Empire that boasts state-of-the-art equipment, they suck at updating their transportation!” snorted Micah with disdain.

Noctis nodded his agreement. Although now he was slightly distracted by his own body’s discomfort. If he thought he was sweaty before, this run to the shuttle stop had him perspiring something awful, only adding another layer of ripeness to his overly ripe scent.

Micah led the way towards the back of the bus, taking an empty back seat. Noctis made to sit next to him when Micha put his foot up on the seat.  
“No way Dude. You stink something fierce. Get your own seat.” He said while wrinkling his nose in exaggeration.

Noctis gave him the middle finger and flopped noisily into the empty seat across from Micah. Looking around the bus, he noted that it was almost empty. Maybe a handful of people sat in various seats. It was quiet for about ten minutes when the bus began stopping at other stops, and more people kept getting on. Noctis moved over towards the window when a lady sat next to him. 

Soon, however, as even more people got on, he was squished against the window to allow a third occupant on the seat. Each seat now held three commuters and the aisle was full of standing people, hanging on to the poles attached to the bus’s ceiling. 

The air on the bus grew thick with too many bodies squished against each other.

It was a long one-hour-long bus ride to Gralea. Noctis could smell his own body odour working its way out of his jacket. Clearly, the lady sitting next to him could also smell him, by the constant glares she shot at him while she tried continually to angle her body away from him.

Finally, when they arrived at their destination and began to disembark, the lady rudely commented, “You’d do well to introduce yourself to a shower young man!” As she turned and exited the bus.

Micah heard her comment and burst out laughing, necessitating a punch to the arm from an insulted Noctis.

It was nice to step out into the fresh air, however, although it was quite chilly. They walked the short distance from the shuttle stop to the road that entered Gralea, following the line of people that just got off the bus. 

A line queued to enter through another set of gates with guards posted to let people through after checking their credentials. While slowly shuffling forward, waiting their turn, they noticed that a twenty-foot smooth metal wall seemed to go on forever, where they assumed surrounded Gralea. 

When it was their turn to pass through the gates, Micah asked the guard, “Hey man, why the walls around Gralea?”

“To keep the daemons out at nightfall. Move along…” as he ushered them through. Micah and Noctis gave each other a wide-eyed look.

“Holy crap!” Shuddered Micah. “Probably what Ardyn meant when he said he wanted us back before nightfall. Well, we got lots of time. The bus back out leaves at five. It’s just ten right now. I say we head to Centertown and hang out a bit, grab some lunch, then deliver the package, which happens to be on the other side of Centertown. What do you think dude?” 

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Agreed Noctis, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets to keep them warm.

They walked a distance until they reached the commercial end of the city. They walked up and down numerous streets, peering into shops and sometimes stepping inside. They only had enough gill for lunch so they really couldn’t buy anything. But they could look and dream.

Noctis felt like he had walked into a dream world when he entered Gralea’s Bait Shop. There were all kinds of fishing gear. Rods, reels, lines, lures. One day, one day, this was what he would like to do. Own a little fishing place. Sighing sadly, knowing it would probably never happen, that he could only dream about it.

For lunch, they stepped inside a small diner that sold food that was just up their alley. They both had a couple of hotdogs, some fries, and a soda. They lingered inside for as long as they could, enjoying the warmth the diner gave them.

Pulling out the directions that Ardyn had given Micah, he read off, “So, we’re heading to 1127 Avis Drive. Ready?”

Both boys put their jackets back on and made their way outside. Micah stopped a stranger to ask the directions to Avis, and they began their way. Finding Avis was easy enough and they relaxed when they saw it was a pretty straight forward road.

Walking along, they chatted amicably. It was after an hour of walking had gone by that Micah grew slightly concerned. At first, they passed lots of commercial buildings. Then it dwindled until they passed a few homes set far back beyond the road itself. They had just passed a house that was addressed as 1100 when Avis Road suddenly ended. It just ended! Like, a twenty-foot wall ran across the road and continued off on each side with nothing else other than fields that led into a thick dense forest.

“What the fuck?” puzzled Micah, looking down at the address that Ardyn provided once more.

“Maybe he made a mistake?” suggested, Noctis.

“Dude! We’re talking Izunia here. Nah, I think we must have just missed it, somehow. We’ll walk back a bit and recheck the addresses.”

They turned around and began walking back towards the last house they saw. The address was indeed 1100. They walked up the driveway and to the front door, figuring they would knock and ask directions, but no one was home.

They walked towards the next house and no one was in. Probably all at work. They kept walking, seeing the few houses that they had already passed, clearly with no one home.

It wasn’t until they had returned all the way back to Centertown that they were able to ask a random man if he knew how they could get to their destination.  


“Let me see that?” he asked holding his hand out for the paper Ardyn had given Micah. Micah handed it over. The man looked at the address and nodded.  
“Ah, you boys aren’t from around here, or you’d have known that Avis is a broken street.” He said like they should know what that meant.

“Say what?” queried Micah, even more confused.

“Avis ends at the Gralea National Park and continues on the other side. You need to go back down Avis, and when you see Bernard Street, take it and it will get you around the Park.”

“Really? Why is the park walled off?” asked Micah.

“The daemons come out at night. The park is too large to light up and patrol. It was safer to build the wall around it. Keep the citizens safe. Best hurry now boys, as it will be dark soon.” 

Noctis looked at his watch. It was only two o’clock. They had hours before darkness set in. He grabbed Micah by the arm and pulled him away, thanking the man for his help. The man turned and quickly walked away.

“Let's just go and get this over with. I’m tired of walking.” He said to Micah, who agreed wholeheartedly.

“Ah crap! The guy kept the address.” Micah tried to see where the man had veered off too, but he was long gone.

“We don’t need it anyway. We know the address. Let's just go.” Pleaded Noctis.

“Yeah, you’re right. Race you!” and Micah sprinted down the street, laughing, Noctis limping along behind him, trying to keep up.

It was so ridiculous the amount of time that they had wasted. When Micah burst of energy dwindled, he grumbled that Ardyn should have told them about Avis! They made their way down Avis until they turned on Bernard. The walk felt longer than before. Probably because they were going around the park. Finally, they were back on Avis and eventually they did make it to 1127 Avis.

They stood in front of a small commercial building. Entering, they were met by a receptionist that had her nose deep into a book. 

“Hi. We’re here to deliver a parcel?” Micah interrupted her reading as Noctis removed the parcel from his jacket and handed it towards the girl.  


“Just put it there.” She nodded towards her desk.

“Um. Its. Uh. Well. It’s important. It needs to be hand delivered. I think?” hesitated Noctis.

With an exaggerated exhale, she took the parcel from Noctis, looked at the label and tossed it in a basket among others that looked very similar. Rolling her eyes slightly at them that they made her do something physical.

“Well. That felt like a total useless waste of our time.” Grumbled Micah with a grimace. “Let’s go!” 

“Yeah. Ardyn made it seem like it was really important. I hope just leaving it will be ok. that he won’t be mad.” Sighed Noctis.

“Ah sweet little bitty thing. He’d never get mad at you…look at those sweet little baby blues…” Micah used a baby voice to accent his message.  


“Shut up!” Grumbled Noctis, shoving Micah away, hurt, but trying not to show it. 

It was just slightly past three when they left the building to make their way back across town and to the bus. The sky had begun to turn a dark grey. 

Looking up, Micah commented. “Must be a storm coming. Sky’s getting dark. We’ve got lots of time, but I’d prefer not to get wet if it’s gonna rain.” 

Noctis agreed and they began walking at a faster pace. Noctis’ ankle was throbbing and aching, but he wasn’t going to say anything to Micah. He didn’t want to seem like a whining baby.

By the time they reached Centertown, it was almost dark out. Shops were closing, and people were making their way to their homes.  
“It’s so weird that it’s so dark out. It’s only four.” Pondered Micah.

‘Yeah, it’s weird. Let's just get to the bus stop already.” Noctis was dying to get off his feet. It took all his self-control not to groan out in pain. It was difficult hiding his limp from Micah, but somehow he managed. 

It was almost half past four when they arrived at the gate that exited Gralea. A guard halted them asking where they thought they were going.  
“To the bus stop.” Answered Micah raising his brow.

“The bus stop is…” began the guard when a commotion broke out between two citizens and the guard stepped towards them to handle it.

The boys waited a bit, but they really wanted to reach the bus stop so as to not miss the bus, While the guard was still preoccupied with the unruly citizens, they ran through the gates and down the street towards the stop, delighted that they managed to sneak past the guard.

The guard finished with the upset, he turned around and saw that the boys were no longer there. He assumed wrongly that they went back from whence they came. He closed and locked the heavy metal gates, and rolled a large metal wall across the entrance, effectively closing off any ‘in or out’ of Gralea, and left to go home.  


Micah and Noctis practically ran to the bus stop. Out of breath, they sat down and waited for the bus, feeling confident as it was only quarter to five. Noctis was so relieved to get off his aching ankle. He signed contentedly.

By half past five, both boys were feeling slightly anxious.

“We couldn’t have missed it Dude. Like we were here fifteen minutes before it was due. It must be running late. Man, I can’t wait till it gets here.” He added, looking around the now fully darkened sky.

Noctis was also getting a little jittery. Why was it so dark? What happened to the late afternoon sun? 

They waited until six and still no bus showed up.

“I don’t know man. This is screwed up. Maybe we should just go back inside and contact Ardyn somehow.” Suggested Micah.

“Yeah, I guess. Better than standing here in the dark.” 

They left the glass-enclosed bus booth and walked back towards the gates of Gralea. They were shocked when upon their arrival, not only was the gate closed and locked, but a heavy metal panel had been placed behind the gate, blocking off any ingress into Gralea. Micha reached between the gate bars and rapped his knuckles on the steel panel. He was rewarded with an echoing metallic ping. He shouted out for someone to open the gate to let them in. After twenty minutes of pounding and shouting, it was clear to both of them that no one was coming to let them back in.

“This is so fucked up dude. Like. Come on, like. What the hell?” Micah said incredulously.

Noctis agreed and he really didn’t like the creepy feeling that they were being watched. They began walking back towards the bus stop when they both heard a horrendous screech off in the distance.

“What the hell was that?” whispered Micah, looking around with eyes widened in fear.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like this.” Answered Noctis in a shaky voice.

The screech not only became louder, but it also got closer. Looking behind them, they could see some sort of shadowy outline of something large, making its way out of the forest that was set a ways back from the highway. It took on a looming shape as it slithered out on the road, slowly heading towards them.

“Shit! Run!” yelled Micah as he began to run towards the bus shelter. It really afforded no safe place to hide, but where else could they go? 

Noctis forgot all about the pain he had in his ankle and ran as fast as he could. Once inside the shelter, they both looked towards the creature that was making its way towards them. It was dark, almost black and was at least eight feet tall. It looked like a black blob that had claws and teeth. What the hell? It made squishy sounds as it slithered down the road, getting nearer. They could now hear a low rumble in its throat. Its fangs were dripping with a gooey substance, sizzling when it hit the pavement.

The creature was about twenty feet away when they could smell an odour of death and decay.

“Dude. We’re done for! What a crappy way to die, eh?” Micha looked over to Noctis, eyes showing defeat, and added, “I’m glad I got to know ya Dude.” He ended sadly.

Gods thought Noctis. If only he’d thought to bring his backpack where he could see in his mind the engine blade that Cor had given him from his dad, sitting at the bottom of his bag. As soon as that thought entered his mind, a blue electrical force of light surrounded his hand and he was holding the engine blade!

Before he could even wonder how that happened, a primal instinct took over and he threw the blade towards the creature. The blade twirled through the air in a flash of blue crystalline light. Noctis felt himself sail through the air in a glowing blue flash and as his body followed his blade. When it implanted in the beast's chest, he slammed clumsily into the beast, effectively driving the blade deeper into its chest.

The beast roared out in pain. The roar dwindled as the blade ruptured its heart. It began to disintegrate into black smoke until only a dusting of ashes remained on the road. Noctis ended on his knees in the ashes panting in relief. He looked down to see his blade on the road and bent to pick it up with shaking fingers. As soon as he grabbed it, it disappeared in a flash of crystalline light. He sat there, trying to make sense of what just occurred.

“DUDE! What the fuck??? You know magic? You. Fucking. Warped!!!” amazed Micah incredulously.

“Like, only the Kings of Lucis and their glaives can do magic. Everyone knows that. Who the hell are you?” Micah then looked at Noctis suspiciously.

Noctis could hear Micah saying something to him, but it sounded far away. He was still shell shocked at what had just happened. He almost wondered if he had imagined the whole thing, but Micha’s reaction reassured him that it was not him imagination. He came back the present when he felt himself being shaken vigorously by shoulders by Micah, who had knelt in front of him.

“What?” knitting his brows in confusion he looked up at Micah who had to repeat himself.

“Uh. I’m, uh. Noctis. Caelum. The king…was, my dad.” He breathed out, still in wonder of what had just happened. He could barely focus on Micah’s reaction.

“Dude! No way. Like as in King Regis? The King of Insomnia? So. You’re like the prince? Prince Noctis? Shit Dude. Woah. That’s like, mind-blowing. Why the hell didn’t you ever tell me?” he added, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

“I. I was. I needed. To stay alive. The empire wanted me dead. I. I guess it was…easier to not, say anything?” he added, hopefully. He never thought that keeping his identity from Micah would affect his friend this way. He really felt bad. But then Micah looked up at him and smiled crookedly.

“OK Dude. We’re all good. Shit! Can I still call you Dude? I’m cool with all of it. Just so you know. Yeah, you sorta saved us. Well, you did save us.” He chuckled, punching Noctis lightly on the arm.

Noctis smiled at him in gratitude, thankful that Micah wasn’t angry at him for keeping his real identity away from him.  
“So, what should we do now?” he asked Micah.

Before any decision could be made, another creature appeared behind Micah. It had slithered out so quietly while they were engrossed in conversation, that neither noticed. Noctis shouted at Micah to move, but the creature reached from behind and sliced its claw across Micah’s stomach, tearing through his jacket, t-shirt and opening up a wide gash in his abdomen. He let out a grunt of pain and grasped his stomach, blood spurting through his fingers as he slumped to the ground. 

“Noooooo!” yelled Noctis. 

Once again, his engine blade appeared in his hand and he swiftly flung it towards the creature that was about to stab its claws into Micah once more. The spinning of his blade and the proximity of the creature caused the blades to slice clean through its neck, decapitating it. Its body spasmed as a black goo oozed out of its headless body. Like the other creature, it slowly disintegrated and turned to black smoke, until only ashes remained.

Noctis quickly knelt by Micah’s side, looking down in horror as blood gushed through his fingers that he held tightly against his stomach. Bile rose in his throat when he saw how horrific the gash was. It went across Micah’s whole mid-section. He could even see some of his intestines poking through. Noctis couldn’t believe this was happening. Not again. He couldn’t lose someone else.

“Micha. Gods No. please don’t die on me.” He pleaded as he knelt by his side. 

This was too cruel. Why did everyone that got close to him die? At this moment he hated the gods so much.  
Micah slowly opened his eyes that were riddled in pain.

“Dude…” he managed. “Hurts…” he was gasping for breath.

Noctis was overwhelmed with guilt and grief, his heart was hurting so much. He placed his hands over the bleeding wound, pressing down, willing the bleeding to stop. He couldn’t bear the look that Micah gave him. It was the look of someone that knew they were about to die!

“...tell…ugh…muh…dad…lov…em…” he gasped out in small increments.

“Micha, hang on. Just. Hang on OK? Please. Don’t die.” Noctis was beside himself, tears coursing down his cheeks. 

He watched as Micha struggled to breathe. He lowered his head unto his bloodied hands, not caring that he got blood on his forehead, in his hair. Please, please, please, was the mantra he repeated in his head. 

He felt a heat building from his inner core. It began at the centre of his chest. Red-hot heat worked its way down his arms, into his hands. He lifted his head in confusion, not understanding what was happening. An incredible heat and bright light crossed over from his hands into Micah’s wound. The boy’s eyes met, communicating bafflement, amazement. Awe.

Noctis could feel his blood pounding in his ears. The light brightened so much it filled his vision, blinding him. He became lost in a twisting vortex of light and dark, spinning around him. He couldn’t feel, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. He was held in a bubble of weightlessness. He felt his chest tighten as he tried unsuccessfully to breathe in air. What was happening? Lack of oxygen was making him light-headed. He could sense darkness edging its way across his vision. An explosion of light went off, then everything went dark. He was unconscious even before he fell over, his head slamming into the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still like the story. It is going somewhere, I promise.  
> As always, thanks for the encouraging comments...


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn, oh Ardyn, must you have a hand in everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I certainly don’t want to make excuses, but DAMN, if I haven’t been sucker punched again.  
> My roof sprung a leak caused by ice-damming. It caused damage to my kitchen, walls, roof and basement. I am living in a mess while workers traipse about their business. Thank goodness for Homeowners Ins.! They predict weeks of disrupt to my life. They can’t repair the roof damage until they remove the wet insulation, but as the weather dipped below -30’s, it’s frozen solid. Now its “wait and see” … meanwhile, baskets, boxes and bags fill my home with wares that usually nestle quietly in and around my cupboards and kitchen.  
> You know the saying, “When it rains, it pours”? Well, in my case, it “hurricaned” …sigh.  
> Usually my next chapter would have been drafted when I post a chapter. Alas, I had to charge my laptop, as it was deader than dead from non-use.

Chapter 31

## NOCTIS

Time slipped by while both boys lay unconscious. It was by some miracle that the boys were not devoured while helpless. Micah was the first to come too. Slitting his eyes open, he was confused as to where he was and why he was so cold. It took awhile before he began to recall why he was lying on the cold pavement. Shit, his injured stomach! 

Gruesome images of his guts nearly spilling out flashed across his vision. He couldn’t comprehend why it wasn’t screaming in pain. He was feeling a dull ache. More of a discomfort. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. Did he have no pain because he was dead? Without turning his head, he tried to look around as far as he could see. 

The night was still. The sky was clouded over but he was reassured when he heard crickets chirping. He didn’t think they had crickets in the afterlife, right? That meant he was still alive. He felt a cold chill breeze flit across his face, sending a shiver up his spine. He couldn’t just lie here, he had to move.

He lifted his head and peered down at his stomach. He needed to see how bad the damage was. He saw blood. So much blood. His t-shirt was saturated, torn to shreds. Even his jeans were soaked with blood. He had to lay his head back down when a bout of nausea overcame him.

Breathing in deeply, he looked again. He couldn’t seem to locate the wound. It was dark out, and the light from the shelter a little too far away to clearly illuminate his abdomen. He reached down slowly, tentatively, to touch his stomach. Try to feel the damage. He had to stop. He couldn’t risk hurting himself or causing an infection. But he had to know. So once again, he lifted his head, and pulled up his ripped jacket and t-shirt. He couldn’t make out the wound. Where the hell was it? 

He remembered how it looked when it first occurred. It was from one end to the other. He remembered having to hold his insides from spilling out. What the hell? Other than the blood everywhere, his wound was gone. Disappeared! 

His mind began to catch up to the present. Only then did he recall how Noctis had placed his hands on his wound. How there was a building heat? An intense heat. And a warm light! A light that soon became unbearably hot. He thinks he screamed? The pain was insurmountable, all-encompassing. He probably passed out then, because he couldn’t remember anything after that!

Holy hell, Had Noctis healed him? Was he an Oracle too? Man, this dude was much more complex than Micah ever gave him credit for. Sitting up with some confidence, reassured that he wasn’t dying, he took stock of his surroundings. As he glanced around, he discovered Noctis lying face down on the road close to him. The light of the shelter illuminated just enough of his head that Micah could see blood.

He slowly made his way to his side. Noctis showed no signs of life. His one exposed hand was covered in blood! Was it his blood or Micah’s? Had he been attacked while Micah lay useless on the ground? Was he dead? He reached out and placed his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, shaking it gently.  


“Noctis. Dude. Hey man, come on, wake up.”

He shook him again, this time more vigorously. Noctis didn’t react. Micah feared the worst. He pulled on Noctis shoulder until he managed to flip him over onto his back. He had bloody scrapes and swelling on his cheek. Blood had oozed out of a cut to his forehead. He unzipped Noctis’ jacket and pushed it open, just enough to place his ear on Noctis’ chest, listening. He sighed in relief when he heard his heart beating. It seemed really slow to him, but what did he know about heart beats. He was just relieved that it was beating. Noctis was alive. Alive … but … what was wrong with him?

Somewhere off in the woods beyond the road, a loud screech echoed, sending shivers up Micah’s spine, reminding him that they were far from safe out here in the middle of the road.

“Ah man. Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do now?” he whimpered, fear cursing through his whole body. 

He looked around anxiously, expecting a creature to jump out at them any second. He stood up, waiting for the slight dizziness to fade. He had to keep Noctis safe. He leaned over Noctis and grasped his friend under the shoulders, so he could drag him towards the bus shelter. The useless bit of safety they had. He could hear more creatures shrieking off in the distant forest that surrounded both sides of the road.

His heart accelerated. He knew if they were attacked again, that they were both goners for sure.  
Even though Noctis was light, his dead weight took a lot of energy from Micah, who technically was still recovering from a horrendous wound! He was panting and dripping with sweat by the time he had almost reached the shelter. He was distracted from his task when he saw bright lights heading down the road towards them. Holy hell, a car!

A surge of adrenaline helped him to quickly drag Noctis the last few feet into the booth. He lay him back down as gently as he could and ran out to the middle of the road to flag down the vehicle. 

It slowed down, and Micah heard the crunching of the tires as it rolled to a stop right next to him.

“Man, you’re a life saver, thanks so much for stopping … Ardyn?” he gasped in surprise when he recognized Ardyn as he stepped out of the vehicle.

“What are you boys doing out here? Didn’t I specifically say that I wanted you back before nightfall? The daemons come out at night.” He reproached.

“Ardyn! Holy shit am I ever glad to see you! We were attacked by this huge crazy creature and Noctis warped and, and, he killed it and he does magic and I think he healed me but that’s impossible because only the Oracle can heal, but my wound is gone, and he threw a knife and it killed the beast and I was bleeding and it hurt so much and Noctis is Prince Noctis and … and … he’s alive … in the shelter … I don’t know what happened…” his words tumbled out of his mouth without a filter, as relief flooded his mind that everything would be OK.

“Slow down boy!” Ardyn admonished, then added, “Where is Noctis?” Looking around and not seeing him.

“He’s over in the shelter. He’s passed out. At least … I hope that’s all. I don’t know what happened. After he healed me. He. Healed me. Ardyn. Like, yeah, so I woke up and he was passed out. He’s got some cuts on his face and to his head. Not sure of anything else. I just dragged him in there when I heard more creatures, uh, daemons?” He looked around, fearing that one would jump out at him at any moment.

“Can we, like, just get the hell outta here. Please?” He added, trying but failing to keep the abject fear from his voice. 

Ardyn walked around the car towards the shelter. Noctis lay so still, as he bent down to get a closer look. Leaning over his face, he pulled up his eyelids and saw that his irises were a fiery red. He nodded to himself and couldn’t help a smug grin that momentarily flashed across his face. All was going very well indeed. 

Feeling satisfied, Ardyn slipped his arms under Noctis’ shoulder and legs and picked him up and carried him over to the car. Micah leaped ahead and opened the back door as Ardyn lay Noctis on the back seat. 

“What’s wrong with him? He was already like that when I came to. Will he be OK? He won’t die, will he?” worried Micah.  
Ardyn indicated to Micah to get in the passenger side and buckle in. 

“I can assure you that he is not dying. I do suggest that we leave this area immediately if we wish to stay alive.” Ardyn indicated towards an area where two more daemons were making their way towards the road.

“Oh shit.” And Micah quickly scrambled into the passenger seat as Ardyn prepared to drive off.

The drive was harrowing as Ardyn had to swerve left and right to avoid the daemons that were now appearing out of the dark shadows.

Micah couldn’t help but scream as a huge giant that was at least two stories high, appeared in the middle of the road. Ardyn slammed on the brakes and swerved sharply around it, just as the giant swung his enormous sword towards them, missing the car by inches. They heard a thump from the back seat.

“Shit, Noctis fell on the floor. Should I try to put him back on the seat?” Peering over the front seat, he saw his friend wedged in the space between the front and back seats, face down. He most likely rolled off when Ardyn slammed on the brakes.

“Leave him. He is safe for the moment. I may need to brake suddenly again.” 

Fortunately, the rest of the drive back to Zegnautus was mostly uneventful. Just a few minor avoidances. Micah took the time to fill Ardyn in on the day’s events.  


“Yeah, so like, why didn’t you tell us about Avis Street? Not cool man. And what was so important about that package? The receptionist just tossed it in a bin with a bunch of others. They all looked the same to me.” He added suspiciously.

“The parcel is none of your concern. You were both, however, at the wrong shelter. One bus drops you off at the south end of Gralea. The return bus is at the north exit. Please explain to me why you went all the way across Centertown, when the instructions were clearly written that you must exit the city at the north end.” He scolded.

“What? No, Ardyn. There were no such instructions. Trust me. We were sick of walking and would have loved to know that we were so close.”

“Did you familiarize yourself with the instructions? I did put you in charge of this one task you know.” He admonished. 

Micha remembered how the old man giving them directions had kept his piece of paper. Shit. He also remembered seeing writing on the other side but had only glanced at it. He beat himself over his stupidity. Now he was feeling like this was all his fault.

“I did. But we asked an old guy for directions and he kept the instructions. We had the address memorized. Man, I’m sorry Ardyn. This is all my fault.” A heavy feeling was clinging to his insides.

Ardyn could feel the boy wilt with self-blame. He needed him to stay positive. He still had use for him.  
“Fret naught, lad. You are both safe now.”

Micah grew silent for the rest of the way to the keep. When Ardyn looked over to him, he saw that he had fallen asleep. Sleep was what both boys needed. His mind wandered over to Noctis.

So Noctis was indeed the Chosen One, the King of Light. He had his doubts when he first sought him out and saw nothing but an inexperienced overly sheltered and delicate boy-child. He thought surely that the gods had made an error. 

The boy’s proximity to the crystal held in the Keep, however, connected him with enough power that he was able to access his magic instinctively and summon a blade to warp. Exactly what Ardyn was hoping for.

What was not expected was Noctis’ ability to heal. For well over two thousand years the Healing Light was handed down from Oracle to Oracle. Why had the gods granted Noctis this ability? It was highly suspicious. What were the gods up to now? 

No matter. Little did the gods know that Ardyn’s use of Noctis’ powers would be their undoing. Yes, things were going as planned.

The gates opened for Ardyn when they arrived at Zegnautus and Ardyn parked his car in an underground parking area. He prodded Micah awake and opened the back door to pull out a slightly wedged in and still very unconscious Noctis. He marvelled at how light the boy was, in his arms.

“ … is he gonna be OK?” asked Micah as he followed Ardyn to the elevator.

“He will be fine. He just needs a few days of rest.”

“What? A few days? Why? What’s wrong with him?” Micah was becoming alarmed.

“We shall wait until we are somewhere more … secluded, hmm?” warned Ardyn.

Ardyn carried Noctis towards his private suite and once inside, he lay Noctis down on his settee, noting that Noctis had begun to shiver.

“We shall get him clean and warm. I shall draw a bath while you un-clothe him. Use that blanket to cover him.” He pointed towards a heavy wool throw on the back of the settee.

Between the two of them, they were able to lower Noctis into the warm water and clean the blood and grim off of him. Draining the water, Ardyn draped Noctis with a thick towel. He had Micah place a towel on the settee where he then lay Noctis atop it. While Micah was towelling him as dry as possible, Ardyn went over to a bureau and rustled about until he pulled out a clean white shirt. Together they wrestled Noctis floppy arms into the sleeves and once covered, Ardyn carried him over to his king-size bed and placed him under the blankets, covering him to his neck with a thick down comforter.

“Can you tell me now?” reminded Micah hopefully, when they had moved away from the bed and Ardyn indicated Micah towards the couch. “You are privy to some very sensitive information. You are now aware of Noctis’ true identity. It is imperative that you tell no one of this. Do you understand?” Ardyn latched his piercing amber eyes into Micah’s own blown out browns.

“Of course. Noctis is my friend. I’ll never say anything. To anyone!” he emphasized. “Gheesh! So, like. Why is he, you know, out like a light?”

“It is called stasis. His extreme use of magic emptied his core, causing his body to shut down. He now needs some time to regenerate.” 

“Crap! It’s all my fault. He healed me. I guess that’s when he used up his magic.” Sighed Micah, guiltily.

“Noctis was naught but saving the life of a friend. His instincts were correct. He has not yet learned to channel his magic properly. I assure you, given some time, he will master his abilities. Now, I suggest you get yourself cleaned. There is a spare room that you may use for tonight. Feel free to access whatever it offers. I must leave for some time … to attend to business. Noctis should be fine but keep an ear out for any signs of discomfort or distress.” 

“Oh man. What do I do if he, like, gets weird?” began to worry Micah.

“Just sit and talk to him. Keep him calm. I am sure that he will not awaken for several days so you need not worry.” He nodded towards Micah and left the suite, locking the door behind him. 

Once Ardyn departed, Micah sat on the edge of the bed, watching over his friend, feeling so helpless.

 

## IGNIS 

Ignis found himself speeding through his daily chores so he could get down to the locked area and do some searching for the document that the Chancellor had requested. So far, he had been unable to locate it, but he did enjoy looking through the old tomes. Some of the tomes dated back before Niflheim was at war with most of Eos.

He read about historical events over the centuries. It was odd to discover that Niflhiem was once a highly respected and generally well-liked country. He read of the decline of morals and eventual greed that began to corrupt the mind of the Empire’s latest emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt. 

Ignis wondered what happened in the Emperor’s life that changed him so drastically. What turned him into a tyrant, a man that wished to rule the world?  
He placed the tome back onto its original shelf and knit his brow in puzzlement when he saw a thick, old leather-bound tome labelled in gold filigree, “The Royals Lucis Caelum of Insomnia” He immediately but with gentle hands pulled it out of the shelf it had been placed on. It was not covered in any dust, which was suspicious. Almost as if it had not been there for long. He decided he would bring the tome up to his room, to read on his own time.  
That evening he settled down with a cup of tea and began reading the history of the kings of Lucis. 

*******

> Over two thousand years ago, the gods gifted the royal line of Lucis Caelum the guardianship of a magical crystal that the gods placed in Insomnia. A magical wall was built around the city to protect the crystal and the kings were charged with upholding the wall. This took a toll on them and shortened their life span. The Ring of Lucii was granted to them to help channel the crystal’s magic. Only the royal bloodline of Lucis Caelum could wield this ring. All others who tried to put it on would die a horrific, fiery death.
> 
> The Ring of Lucii itself held its own special magic. One that gave the wearer the ability to cast a holy light that when directed at an enemy would cause instant death.  
>  A darkness from a far away star descended onto Eos, threatening its inhabitants. It was named “Starscourge” by the gods. Once infected, it ate the soul of its victim, turning them into daemons.
> 
> The gods converged and for the first time in history, gifted the king the ability to heal the Starscourge in the people. The chosen king was Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He was a kind king, well loved by his people. He took his new role as a healer to heart and went about Eos, healing anyone that had been infected. Over the years, however, the scourge began to slowly eat away at the King’s heart. Slowly stealing away his goodness, his kindness.  
>  The guardianship of the crystal and the gift of healing began to also steal Ardyn’s life force. He was aging prematurely. He still did not allow this to interfere with healing the people who needed him.
> 
> As time went by, bits of the scourge was absorbed into his own heart. He began to change. He became sour, short-tempered, almost mean. The people noticed. His brother Somnus noticed. Somnus had always been slightly jealous and envious of his older brother’s most important role as king. His jealousy rose twofold when the gods gifted him this special ability. It seemed fitting to him to be the one to inform the gods that their “Chosen One” was becoming corrupt.  
> 
> 
> When the gods now saw for themselves the corruption that the scourge had on their chosen one, in anger, they took away his life. As Ardyn stood at the entrance of the heavens, the crystal was unable to purify his heart of the scourge, so the gods refused him entry. As punishment for allowing the scourge to overtake his soul, they condemned his soul for eternity.
> 
> They chained and locked Ardyn away on a desolate island called Angelguard. A strong magical barrier prevented anyone to enter or leave the island. There he was left, alone, the scourge taking hold of his soul, forever.
> 
> The crystal’s guardianship was then transferred over to the King’s brother, Somnus … and has been handed down the Lucis-Caelum line ever since.  
>  The gods decided to grant a new line of royals the ability to heal. After much deliberation, it was gifted line of Oracles who for centuries had nothing but pureness in their hearts. This seemed to appease the gods as they kept watch from above.
> 
> Slowly, over the decades and centuries, the scourge gathered strength. The gods were unable to stamp it using the oracles healing. As time went on, Eos was slowly being corroded. An emperor in Niflhiem began to systematically overtake all the small cities at first. Then as they gathered strength they began overtaking whole countries.  
> 
> 
> The gods did nothing, however. As long as their precious crystal was safely guarded, they chose to ignore mankind as a whole. The tomes history ended with the coming of King Mors, King Regis’s father.

When he began to close the tome, he noticed the white edge of a thick envelope poking out behind the last page. Pulling it out, he saw it was a thick parchment envelope, with the seal of King Regis. Turning it over he was startled when he saw his own name, hand-written in the king’s scrawl.

_IGNIS STUPEO SCIENTIA_

__

What was this? How on earth had a letter addressed to him shown up in an old tome in the basement archives of Niflheim? And why had the King written to him? He held the thick envelope, trying to make sense of it, trying to slow his heartbeat. He sighed deeply and got up to get a sharp knife to slit the envelope.  
Inside was a thick, parchment sheet neatly folded in three and another smaller envelope. He pulled the letter out gently and unfolded the page, laying it flat on his table.

_Dearest Ignis,_

__

_If you are reading this letter, then circumstances have prevailed, and I am no longer of this world. It was my wish to tell you in person, but alas, it was not meant to be.  
_

_It is with deep sadness that I now share this burden with you._

__

_When my son was born, it was the proudest day of my life. He was all that a father could want in a child. He was my ray of sunshine. The future of the kingdom. When he turned five, the gods informed me that my beautiful child was the Chosen One-the King of Light. When the anointed time comes, he is to sacrifice his life to the crystal to save mankind from darkness and despair._

_I was devastated when I learned of this. I felt anger towards the gods. For choosing Noctis. For stealing my son’s life. I prayed that he would not have to die for many years to come._

_I may have overdone it with protecting my son by sheltering him from the world. I selfishly wanted his childhood to be free of any burden. Any responsibilities. I know he should have been inducted into the crystal by age twelve. I should have guided him, shown him his heritage, taught him how to use the magic that he should have had access too. Alas, I was but a father when it came to my son._

_The Starscourge has been ailing our star for centuries. A dark disease that when infected, steals a person’s soul, turning them into daemons. With the scourge, comes darkness. Sometime in the future of Noctis’ timeline, e our star will be covered in complete darkness. This is when Noctis will need you most._

_I deeply regret that I failed Noctis, my precious boy. And I have unfairly left this heavy burden of informing Noctis of his calling, to you._

_When the time comes dear Ignis, please help Noctis accept the fate given to him by the gods. Stand by his side, your brother, your friend. He will need guidance and support. Help him to walk tall._

_Assure Noctis that his father loved him so very much._

_Forever grateful,_

_King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

Ignis sat silently, emotionally numb, trying to absorb all he had just read. He squeezed the bridge of his nose under his glasses, and wiped away a stray tear that threatened to spill. He pulled out the smaller envelope and felt a stabling pain to his heart when he read to whom it was addressed.

_KING NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM CXIV_

His heart lurched when he read the title. He better understood the king's motive to over protect his son so much. It would be heart wrenching for any man to learn that their only child’s future was that of a sacrificial lamb. 

His poor Noctis. He never had a chance at life! It was so cruel of the gods. What agenda they had, no mortal understood. This was all wrong. All so very wrong.  


A tiny part of Ignis’ heart was grateful that Noctis was already dead, so he wouldn’t bear that burden of sacrificing his life for mankind. A deep sadness filled his chest. Laying his head into his arms, he broke down, shoulders shaking with uncontrolled emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The historical part I got from the official site and some made up and twisted facts.  
> Boy, I wonder how Noct is going to feel when he finally wakes up.
> 
> Writing the section of Ignis reading the letter from King Regis made me feel so sad for him. He lost so much and was trying to accept his life. His broken heart has just been torn open again. Whatever will happen now?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally wakes up...  
> It takes some time before his confused and skewed timeline abates so he can finally remember what really happened.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I’d be able to post this today after a crazy weekend, but I made it. This chapter is mostly conversational. A bit of smut (if you squint) added to the fray. Depicted with XXX so you can skip if not interested. I aimed for a bit of lightness in this chapter. Hope I achieved it.
> 
> Oh and for whatever reason, html changed some of my " into '  
> Don't know why, but I had to change them back. Please try to overlook any I missed, thanks.
> 
> Also...celebratory...100k...who'd of thunk little ol me could have so much to write...and it ain't over...

CHAPTER 32

## NOCTIS 

Noctis groggily became aware of a pounding headache! His throat was so dry, he couldn’t swallow. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He let out an involuntary moan. 

“Ah, and he joins the world of the living once more.” A voice drawled out from far away. 

Peeling his eyes open a slit, he blinked a few times to try and clear the blurriness. Confusion filled his mind. Where was he? Why did he feel so wretched, like he’d been run over by a train? 

Ardyn’s face soon came into focus as he leaned over him. Noctis tried to speak but his throat was so dry that only a croak came out. He tried lifting his head to no avail. His dry tongue licked uselessly at his dry chapped lips.

He heard some rustling about and then Ardyn slipped his arm under Noctis’ neck, pulling his head up slightly and tilting a glass to his lips. Noctis sucked greedily at the cool liquid. When he indicated with a slight nod that he’d had enough, Ardyn lowered him back down. His mind cleared a bit, but his body felt so heavy.  


“Ar…dyn?” he managed, sounding gritty. Grimacing, he tried to clear his throat. He was so cold, he was shivering.

“How are you feeling?” Ardyn’s voice seemed to boom after the long silence.

“…head…hurts…cold…” he winced at the sharp pins and needles hitting the back of his throat

“Hmmm.” Responded Ardyn. “Do you know where you are?” asked Ardyn as he put an extra blanket over Noctis, tucking it firmly around him.

It took Noctis quite some time before he could make sense of what was asked. He thinks he’s in Ardyn’s bed?

“…your…bed…?”

Nodding, Ardyn then asked, “What is the last thing that you can recall?” 

At that, Noctis had to think hard. He could only bring up images of last night. When they…slept together. Noctis’ face flamed red in memory. Gods, did Ardyn expect him to say _that_?

“Um, last night…” he hesitated. “Us? We…you. Um.” He lowered his eyes, awake enough now to be embarrassed. 

“You must have thoroughly enjoyed that fuck if that’s the first thing you remember.” Ardyn chuckled.

“Ar…dyn…” groaned Noctis some more. Did he have to refer to it that way? 

“You truly don’t remember anything after that?” Ardyn asked incredulously, but at the same time, expectantly.

He shook his head, creasing his brows. “Wha…happen?” he rasped out, uncertainty in his voice.

“You have no recollection of going to Gralea? With your young friend Micah? Think, Noctis. It’s in there somewhere.”

Noctis creased his brow, trying to think. Slowly, oh so slowly, just around the edges, he remembered. Running. Lots of running. Catching a bus? Walking…ugh…too much walking. Closing his eyes brought images of him and Micah, delivering a package. Why? It was just within his grasp. Thinking required too much energy. Exhaustion overtook his thinking process, eyelids thick and heavy. Some time passed before he came to the present again and realized Ardyn was still patiently waiting for a reply.

“R’member…we…package…can’t...” He closed his eyes again, brows scrunched in thought, trying hard to ignore his pounding head. Trying to remember.

More images floating in his mind. Somewhat like a movie, fast forwarding. Sometimes skipping. He began to mend the pieces together. Getting to the gates, going to the bus stop, early. Then the image of a huge black creature jumped foremost in his mind, making him gasp, opening his eyes wide and looking around the room in fear. It was all coming back. Micah, blood, his stomach cut open…seeing his entrails…

Noctis swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Was, Micah…? He couldn’t even think of that. A horrid feeling crept from deep down, working its way up…

“Micah…” He gasped. “Is he OK?” he breathed out, feeling tears gather in his eyes, heart ramming in his chest. Fearing the answer, he turned his head away, scrunching his eyes closed, forcing a lone tear to trail off to the side.

“Oh, your young friend is quite alright. You have seen to that…” Ardyn’s voice seemed so far away, but he felt a softness gently touch the side of his face where the tear had trailed, sending a current of warmth to his heart.

Knowing that Micah was OK, his energy waned, and he was unable to stay awake and listen to what Ardyn was saying. Noctis drifted off into oblivion.

************

He felt himself waking up again. His head still ached, but not as bad. His throat was still bone dry. He made a noise to clear it somewhat. 

“Hey! Dude! You’re awake?” he heard a voice sounding muffled, far away. He had a sense of déjà vu but was too addled to figure it out.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Micah

“Ugh…” was all Noctis could muster. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. They felt gritty and dry. He reached up with a shaking hand to try to rub the feeling away. It helped a bit. He was able to keep them open and look at Micah, although he was a bit blurry.

“Wha…happen?” he managed after several heartbeats of silence. He thought he should know the answer to that, but his sluggish mind was taking its sweet time to join the present.

“You don’t remember? Man. You saved my life dude. You warped and killed two fucking daemons. I was ripped open, but you healed me. Like. Dude. You. _HEALED._ Me.” Micah emphasized.

“Oh.” It was all Noctis could say. Bits were coming back. As he became more alert, his memory was clearing along with it. He remembered up to the point when he thought he lost Micah forever. But nothing after that. Why he was here, weak, sluggish, slow?

After a few minutes of silence, Noctis opened his eyes and sought out Micah once more.

“You’re…OK?” 

“Yeah, I’m all good, thanks to you Dude.” He heard Micah say.

Closing his eyes for just a bit, he remembered what he wanted to know. 

“What. Happen. To me?” His throat was still so dry, and he sounded hoarse.

“Man, you’ve been out of it for three days. Ardyn says it’s stasis? Or some such shit. I don’t really get all that magic stuff. Listen dude. Sorry that you’re like this ’cause of me. Ya know? I feel bad. Just glad you’re awake. And gonna be OK. You are, right?” he added with a bit of uncertainty.

Three days? He was out for three days? No wonder he was so thirsty. And his throat so dry. He had seen Ardyn somewhere in there, hadn’t he? Or was that a dream? It was too difficult to differentiate reality from dream right now. He was so tired. An exhausted heaviness overcame him. He tried to listen to Micah, but it was making little sense to him. He just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

**************

When he slowly opened his eyes again, his headache had receded do a dull ache. His throat was still dry, and he was still thirsty. He must have made a noise because once again, Micah hovered above his vision.

“Hey. With us again?” grinned Micah.”

“Hmph…thirsty…” Passing a dry tongue over his chapped lips.

Micah offered him more water. This time Noctis was able to hold his own head up, although water did dribble down his chin, but he was still too weak to give it much thought.

“You wanna sit up a bit?” Micah helped arrange the pillows around Noctis when he consented. Leaning his head heavily against the pillows his head began clearing a bit. 

“Have you…been here…whole time?” he asked, slightly breathless.

“Well, off and on over the last few days. Between me and Ardyn. He said you’d probably be hungry when you woke up. Are you? ’Cause dude, I can order food from here. It’s so awesome.” 

Seeing confusion on Noctis” face, he added, “Ardyn also said you’d be confused for a while. It’s normal, he said. Just give it a bit of time. Yeah?”

Noctis’ attention was drawn to an urgent need to pee. He tried pushing the blankets off but felt so weak.

“Are you hot?” asked Micah, concern in his voice.

“Just. Uh. Gotta go…you know…” Cheeks heating up in embarrassment as Micah caught on.

He helped Noctis get out of bed and stopped him from collapsing when a bout of dizziness hit him and his weakened legs almost gave out. Once in the bathroom, Micah left to give him some privacy. When he was done, he splashed some cold water on his face, looking at his pale complexion in the mirror. Gods, he looked like hell! Dark rings circled his eyes, hair plastered to his head. He really wanted to shower, but his trembling legs begged otherwise.

Micah was waiting for him just outside the door and helped him back in bed. Thirty minutes later a tray was delivered filled with all kinds of foods. There were hamburgers, fries, a bowl of stew, soup, two cans of soda and a glass of milk. There was even a bag of chips. You know, the type of food that any young healthy man would order.

“Not sure what you’d want to eat so I just ordered a bunch of stuff.” Grinned Micah, grabbing a fry and popping it in his mouth.

Noctis’ stomach growled in anticipation of food. He reached for a fry and nibbled on it, waiting to see how his gut reacted. It seemed happy enough, so he munched a bit on those. Micah opened a can of soda and Noctis grabbed one with a trembling hand but was unable to pull the tab. Micah took it from hi, opened it and handed it back. He managed to sip on it without spilling any.

It only took a few bites before he felt full and lay back in exhaustion. How could he still be this tired if he already spent three days in bed? Micah removed the tray and suggested he maybe sleep some more. Noctis didn’t wait for another invite but closed his eyes gratefully and slept some more.

***********

Next time Noctis woke up, he felt much better. His mind was clearer and his headache almost non-existent. He jumped a little when he heard Ardyn voice, not expecting him to be there. 

“How are you feeling, dear Noctis?” Ardyn looked at him, sending a thrill through his body. Ardyn picked up a tray with food and beverages and placed it by Noctis’ side, helping him sit up against the headboard.

“Uh…better?” He felt his cheeks flush with warmth. Gods, could he stop already with the blushing every time Ardyn just looked his way? 

“Hmmm.” Responded Ardyn. “And has your memory returned to you? Other than our most intimate night together.” Ardyn practically purred.

Groaning, Noctis brought his knees up to his chest and tried to hide his very uncomfortably red face in them. 

“Yeah.” He barely managed to get out.

“Come now Noctis. No need for embarrassment. You are royalty, a prince, after all.”

“Uh, wh-what?” he stammered, head whipping up and eyes widening in shock.

“Dear Noctis. I know who you are. The Prince of Insomnia. Or, the king, rather.” He added.

“H-how…how do you know?” Noctis felt his chest tighten in fear.

Ardyn reached out and tilted Noctis head upwards. “With such a rare and exquisite face, there is no doubt that you are from the Lucis bloodline. Also, you have your young friend to thank. He was rather quite excited to give out such information.

Noctis groaned in dismay. Wrapping his arms tightly around his knees, he hid his face once again. What was Ardyn going to do? 

“Are. Are you mad?” his voice muffled through his knees.

“Why ever should I be mad?” 

“Cause…you know. I…didn’t tell you…” he trailed off miserable.

“Noctis, dear boy. You kept your true identity away from the world to survive these many months. You showed strength, wisdom and courage. As intimate as we are, you never faltered in your decision to not let anyone know. I am proud of you.”

Lifting his head to look up at Ardyn and hearing his words, it filled his heart with such an incredible feeling of warmth. So little approbation was given to him that it made Ardyn’s words mean that much more. He wanted to throw himself into Ardyn’s arms. Instead, he sat there and reddened some more.

“OK.” was his lame reply to an incredible compliment. 

“Come now Noctis. I have known of your identity the moment I set eyes upon you. Your secret is quite safe with me. Don not worry your little head about this. I am curious, however, about your healing magic. How long have you been healing?” asked Ardyn.

“What? I…I didn’t…I…” what the hell happened? He remembered warping. The shock of it. He killed the creature. He. Killed. That was so messed up. Keeping his eyes closed, he began to recall with more clarity. Micah dying. Noctis feeling helpless, angry that he was losing someone else. He remembered placing his hands, on Micah, to help stop the bleeding, praying, hoping…

Then he recalled the heat, the light coming from his centre. He remembers pain. Then nothing, until he woke up here, in Ardyn’s bed. 

Confusing his timeline once more he asked, “Where is Micah now?” looking around the room as if Micah would materialize out of thin air.

“I have sent him back to his room, to rest. He did a wonderful job staying by your side. You have a good friend in him. Now, back to the question I asked.” 

“I. I don’t know. Can’t remember how…it happened. How I got here even.” 

“Luck was on your side that night Noctis. I just happened upon the area when your friend flagged me down. You were already passed out at this point. As you saved Micah’s life, so he saved yours.

"How did I — why — did I pass out?" Looking down to see if he had any visible injuries.

"You went into stasis Noctis."

"Stay-stasis? What’s that?" he puzzled.

Sighing heavily, Ardyn said, "Oh dear boy, you truly have no idea, do you? What was Regis thinking, shielding you so from the truth. Stasis is what you fall into when you have used up all your magic. I assume that you have not been warping for long, therefore not accustomed to the consequences that result from overuse. Using Healing Magic was the tip of the iceberg, so they say."

"I…I really did? Heal him? I don’t know how. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I. I just. It. Just happened. I didn’t control it…"  
he trailed off.

Ardyn encouraged Noctis to eat while he regaled him with the history of the Lucis Caelum bloodline and their responsibility to guard the crystal. He explained about warping and how glaives could borrow magic from the king, lending them strong abilities and extra strength to protect their king and the crystal. Some of it sounded familiar and Noctis remembered snippets that Cor had told him. Or tried to tell him. Noctis had not wanted to listen. The way Ardyn explained it, however, fascinated Noctis. It suddenly occurred to him that Ardyn knew a lot about the Lucian history.

"How do you know all this, Ardyn?" he asked when he had an opening.

"Yes indeed. How do I? Well, it just so happens that I was once a Kingsglaive, Noctis."

"What? Really? For which king?" he asked innocently.

Clasping his chest in mock drama, "Oh Noctis, you _wound_ me deeply. For your father, of course. Do I look old enough to have followed your grandfather, King Mors?"

"Wha? No. Uh, no, Ardyn. Sorry, I. It’s just. Well. I don’t remember…seeing you? Were you really one of my dad’s glaives? When? How come I never saw you? I’d remember you…" he tapered off, cheeks flaming once more.

"Little one, I was warping around the Citadel when you were still in diapers."

At that, Noctis rolled his eyes, and when he felt the redness creep towards his ears, he hid his face in his knees. 

"I still don’t remember you when I got older though…" he voice was muffled by his face still pushed in his knees.

"Yes, as to that, I am sad to say that your father and I did not see eye to eye on certain…matters, so I left the kingdom behind me. Now, enough of my past. Finish your food and get some more rest."

“Oh. Yeah, OK” 

*********** 

Noctis woke up from a nightmare with daemons attacking him, a silent scream on his lips. His heart was beating hard in his chest, sweat covered his body. He felt movement next to him. Opening his eyes, he looked over and saw Ardyn lying next to him. Without thought he quickly wiggled himself up against Ardyn’s warmth. Ardyn slid his arm under Noctis to allow him to cradle his head in the crock of his shoulder. Noctis made little mews of contentment when Ardyn wrapped his strong arm around him, bringing him in closer. The musky scent of Ardyn’s shirt and the thudding of his heart lulled Noctis back to sleep.

XXX  
Noctis felt it first. A warmth, up and down his back. It slowly registered that it was Ardyn. Softly running his hand up and down his back. It felt so nice. It felt too nice really. It sent little electric shocks that began deep in his belly and sent little twitches straight to his dick. He tried to keep a moan from escaping but failed. Ardyn was now massaging his ass, squeezing and kneading. Noctis groaned instinctively brought his leg up to place it over Ardyn’s thighs, giving him more access to allow Ardyn the ability to slowly tease Noctis’s tight opening with his finger. 

Noctis felt Ardyn move about and then he heard the click of a bottle, knowing that Ardyn was preparing to use lube. He felt cold wet fingers, slowly and sensually penetrating him. Ardyn teased Noctis relentlessly until he was begging for more than fingers. When Ardyn felt that Noctis was ready, he turned Noctis on his side, his back to Ardyn. Noctis moaned as Ardyn thrust his hips against Noctis ass, anticipating what was to come. Inch by inch, Ardyn slowly pushed himself into Noctis, giving him time to stretch and adjust to his size until he bottomed out.

Noctis was now panting as Ardyn began to thrust slowly in and out of him. Each time he hit his prostate, Noctis let out whimpers of content. Ardyn turned Noctis over on his stomach and raised his hips so he could get a better angle. He began to thrust almost viciously into Noctis, lost in his own bliss, while Noctis let out small cries of pain and ecstasy.

As Ardyn increased his pace, Noctis had turned into a boneless entity. His vision exploding white, with each hit to his prostate.

“Ar…Ar…dyn…gonna…ugh” his face was squished into the pillow, so his voice was muffled. He lost it when he felt Ardyn’s arm snake under him and grab hold of his dick, only needing a few jerks before he let out a scream of uncontrolled desire, spilling his seed in white ribbons on the sheet underneath him.

Soon after, he felt Ardyn’s rhythm falter, and with a grunt, he too, emptied his seed into Noctis. Spent, he allowed his full body weight to crash down on top of Noctis, breathing heavily.  
XXX

“ge’…off….”

Chuckling, Ardyn rolled his body off Noctis, bringing him over with him, so that he now lay in Ardyn’s arms. Ardyn grabbed the covers and whipped them over their sweaty sticky bodies. With a sigh of contentment, Noctis lay his arm over Ardyn’s chest and was soon snoring softly.

Ardyn looked down on his sleeping face. His features relaxed in sleep. He looked so much like Som…NO! he would not allow his thoughts to go that way. He untangled himself roughly from Noctis, who didn’t even stir, so deep in sleep already.

The boy was so gullible. Ready to believe anything that Ardyn told him. A king's glaive indeed! He snorted derisively at the very idea!  
This was easier than he ever anticipated. He could sense the boy was beholden to him more each day. Clinging to his every word. Believing all, he told him. He planned on keeping him in bed for a week. Fucking him senseless each time. Smiling, he got up, adjusted his clothing and left the room.

*************** 

For the next week that is precisely what Ardyn did. He kept Noctis in a state of sexual bliss. When he wasn’t sleeping, they were fucking. He fully took advantage of the boy’s lack of experience with a partner. He did things with him and to him that Noctis could never imagine. Noctis never questioned Ardyn. He trusted Ardyn implicitly, so thoroughly manipulated by the man. 

By the time the week was over, there was nothing that Noctis wouldn’t do for Ardyn. Ardyn was quite pleased. He now even allowed Micah to visit Noctis.

“Dude. Like, I haven’t seen you in over a week! What the hell were you doing?” demanded Micah, after being sent away by Ardyn on one too many occasions throughout the week. Seeing Noctis turn bright red, he added. 

“Never mind dude. Don’t wanna know.” An awkward silence ensued.

“Are you gonna come back to work? Or. Are you Ardyn’s plaything now?” even though Micah said it teasingly, it still stung Noctis. It made the relationship he was building with Ardyn feel cheap.

“Whatever!” grimacing at his lame comeback.

“Really though, like. Ardyn has kinda kept you away, from, well…everything, you know? The guy is a lot older than you. And he’s a smooth talker. Just don’t want you to get caught up in something you can’t get out of. You’re good, right? Like Ardyn isn’t…forcing you into anything, right?”

“What? NO! Why would you say something like that? Ardyn’s the best thing that ever happened to me! Gods Micah. I’m happy. For the first time since…since my life went to hell. Can’t you just be OK with this?” he practically begged is friend.

“Sorry Noctis. It’s just. There’s’ something about him…I just don’t trust, you know? And you’re…”

“I’m what?” Noctis asked fiercely.

“You know. You’re too… _trusting_.” He ended, knowing he probably went a little too far.

“Fuck off!” glared Noctis. He was really getting mad at Micah.

“Ardyn is nothing but good. From the beginning he’s always taken good care of us. Both of us! He gave us jobs. Places to live. He saved me. He saved you. Just. Just be happy for me. I’m not being forced into anything OK? Gods, I don’t even know why you’d think that! I like him a lot. He makes me feel real. Like I matter. Like I’m someone important. I’m just so tired of…this life. He makes it all go away…better.” Noctis was so emotional tears had gathered in his eyes.

“OK, OK. I hear ya. I didn’t mean to be so negative.” After a pause he added, “He must be doing something good for you, cause it’s the first time I hear you use full sentences.” He smirked.

“Shut up!” Noctis threw the couch pillow at his head, hitting it square on and feeling good about it.

“Oh yeah?” Grabbing his own pillow, Micah began to swat Noctis on the head. They were in the middle of a great pillow fight, giggling and squealing like two teenage boys when Ardyn walked in on them.

************

Micah reluctantly left, trying not to show his annoyance with Ardyn’s convenient interruption. Once alone, Ardyn patted the sofa to indicate he wanted Noctis to sit next to him. Noctis was still breathless from the pillow fight but sat down as told.

“I think it’s time for you to begin training Noctis. You need to learn to master your magic. You need to control it, not have it control you. Tomorrow morning, I will bring you down to a private training room where there will be no witnesses. There, you will begin.”

“Ardyn, I…I don’t know how…” trepidation squeezed his chest at the very thought of warping on purpose.

“I will teach you Noctis, fear not.” And with gentle fingers sweeping along Noctis’ face and neck, he slowly and sensually worked his way down and soon had Noctis forget all about training and warping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. I felt a huge amount of stress and insecurities leading up to posting this chapter. I second guessed all the conversation I wrote.  
> Well, if you have followed the story this far, by now you know my strengths and weaknesses in writing.  
> Hold on the any happy thoughts from this chapter, because things are soon to change…


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets training, and a little more than he asked for in the training room.  
> Gladio and Ignis are met with shocking news.  
> Noctis once again, gets into a bind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Sorry for the week delay. It was difficult to get this chapter out. This fic has played like a movie in my mind for over a year. Now that more characters are coming into play, it’s hard to get the scene from my head, to feel the same when I write it down. I appreciate all of your patience with me whenever there is a delay in postng. You are all the best!

## NOCTIS

The very next day Ardyn poked and prodded Noctis out of bed at an ungodly hour. Grumpy and wiping the sleep from his eyes, Noctis dressed into a loose-fitting black track suit that Ardyn provided. Ardyn ordered up some light breakfast of fruit and eggs. He had to nudge Noctis a few times when he would close his eyes and nod off. 

“Hey Ardyn? Why do I never see you eat?” asked Noctis sleepily through a mouthful of eggs.

“Why indeed? Did they not teach you manners at the Citadel? Must you speak with your mouth full of food?” Ardyn reprimanded and Noctis turned red and mumbled an apology.

Once breakfast was over, Ardyn led them down to a lower level of the Keep. Ardyn guided Noctis towards a long hallway that led to a slightly secluded area. They entered the training room and Noctis looked around. He expected it to be somewhat larger than it was. Although he only had the training room at the Citadel to compare it to. It was a long rectangular room, painted a dull grey, showing signs of chipping paint. It was lit up with florescent lights, one in the back corner that flickered constantly.

It had some outdated cardio equipment in one corner, weight training benches and dumbbells in another corner. Along the far end of the wall were different types of weapons and target boards pegged against the wall.

After drinking some water, Ardyn had Noctis do some basic cardio and some light weight training as a warm up. Of course, Noctis felt it necessary to grumble and complain the who way through.

He just wanted to begin -warping- already! Even if he was nervous about it too.

Once warm up was over, Ardyn asked Noctis to access a weapon from his arsenal.

“What? I…don’t get it…” He really had no clue what Ardyn was talking about.

With a deep sigh, Ardyn had to explain to Noctis what his arsenal was and how it worked. It was a place for him to hold his weapons, and other magical items, that he could pull from, whenever he needed. Noctis widened his eyes in surprise to find this out. That he held such magic was difficult to comprehend.

Noctis closed his eyes and concentrated on looking for his engine blade. After ten minutes, he began to feel self-conscious as he felt Ardyn’s eyes on him. He _really_ wanted to please, Ardyn. Concentrating hard enough to gather his eyebrows into a frown, he felt sweat beading on his forehead. Thirty minutes went by when he saw Ardyn walk over to the weapons wall and take down a small throwing blade. 

Handing it over to Noctis he said, “For now, let us focus on warping. You will eventually reach your arsenal.”

Feeling his cheeks redden once again, he took the blade from Ardyn, mumbling out another apology. Gods he felt like he was doing that a lot. This was his own magic, for crying out loud, and he couldn’t even reach it. How pathetic was that?

Ardyn instructed him to throw the blade at the targets and to warp after it. The goal being to grab the blade by the handle once he landed.

Well, yeah right. First off, Noctis could not even get the blade to hit the stupid target. Each throw missed by a mile! He really felt that he was standing much too far away, but he wasn’t about to mention that to Ardyn. He already felt lacking in all regards to his magic.

When he did manage a few times to hit the target, the blade would only bounce off the target and fall uselessly to the ground. He was at it for so long, his shoulder began to ache. He was getting really discouraged. He could just imagine what Ardyn was thinking about him, which only added to his frustration.

Finally, after an hour of miss, miss, miss, hit, fall…his blade wedged in the target deep enough to stay imbedded. He let out a little yelp of joy, then blushed at his outburst. He was a little more encouraged now. At least he wasn’t a total failure...yet! Slowly, the blade began to land solidly in the target more often.

After three hours on nonstop knife throwing, he had still not warped once. On the plus side, however, he now had a better feel for the blade and the best angle to hold it before throwing it, having it land successfully a little more often. 

Ardyn suggested they break for some lunch. Noctis agreed, maybe a little too quickly. He was quiet as they made their way back to Ardyn’s rooms, lost in thought, feeling inadequate, inferior, useless, only dark thoughts filtering through his mind. His appetite wasn’t the best either and he only managed to nibble on the sandwiches that Ardyn ordered up. They didn’t talk much either, which left a further feeling of despondency in Noctis.

His own mind began to formulate what Ardyn was thinking about him. All of it was negative. He felt a heaviness on his shoulders when Ardyn stated it was time to go back to training.

Noctis was extra nervous and apprehensive. A little too self-conscious, he began horribly. Missing his throws. Missing the target. What the hell? He wanted to throw the knife across the room in a fit of temper.

“Relax Noctis. Take deep breaths before each throw. You know you can do it. You were successful before lunch break.” Ardyn softly intoned, trying to make Noctis feel more at ease.

He continued throwing the blade and eventually it began hitting his target consistently once again. But he still had not managed to warp. Not once. What the hell was he doing wrong? This was so friggin stupid! He warped before. He warped without thinking. So why couldn’t he warp now? He didn’t know what he had done to be able to warp before. It just kind of happened. 

A full hour in with still no progress, Ardyn suggested that he leave Noctis on his own to practice. Noctis felt his stomach fill with lead. His first thought was that Ardyn so disappointed in him, that he couldn’t even remain in the same room. He tried to act like it made no difference to him whether Ardyn stayed or not, but as soon as the man left, his chest caved in and he heaved out a dry sob. 

He wanted to let go and bawl like a baby but told himself to stop being such a woose. His brain was telling him that Ardyn left because he was disgusted with Noctis’ inability to do anything right. How pathetic was he? He was told by Cor and Ardyn that he was born to this. It was supposed to come naturally. What was he doing wrong? Were the gods mad at him too?

He took deep, slow breaths to calm himself. He was _not_ going to cry! Taking a stance, he began focusing on throwing his knife once again, and imagined his body flying after it. Time and time again. 

He’s not sure how much time went by, but he was sweating and panting and getting more and more discouraged. This was so stupid.  
He. Couldn’t. Warp!

Ardyn will be so disappointed with him. He couldn’t do it anymore. He just wanted to quit! He threw the blade down in disgust, watching as it twirled and flipped across the floor, leaving small gouges in its wake. Great! Now he was destroying Niflhiem property.

He let himself drop to the floor and hugged his legs tightly to his chest. He couldn’t keep his self-loathing in check anymore. A sob escaped, and soon tears were cursing down his face, unheeded. His shoulders shook in misery, so intense was his breakdown. He tried to muffle his sobs by shoving his face deep into his legs that he clutched so tightly, but it was fruitless as they echoed across the empty training room.

He was so lost in his own misery that he didn’t hear it when Ardyn return, until the man sat down on the floor next to him and wrapped his arm consolingly around his shoulders. Giving silent comfort, he waited until Noctis composed himself before speaking.

“I take it that you did not manage to warp.” Ardyn guessed correctly, the reason for his breakdown.

Unable to get his voice to work just yet, Noctis shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, sniffling.

“Noctis. Some glaives have learned to warp within hours…”

Noctis’ shoulder sagged. ‘Great’, he thought, feeling crummier than before, if that were possible.

“But,” Ardyn continued. “Others took weeks before they managed their first warp.”

Noctis looked over at Ardyn with red puffy eyes, the tiniest little ray of hope, alighting deep in his chest.

“Rea-lly?” he rasped out, grimacing at how broken his voice sounded. 

“Really.” Ardyn reached out and tilted Noctis’ chin towards him and gently kissed his puffy eyes, his tear stained cheeks, until he reached his swollen lips. Noctis relaxed his clenched lips allowing Ardyn to enter with his tongue. Noctis couldn’t help the little moan that escaped the back of his throat. 

All negative thoughts, or any thoughts for that matter, left his mind as Ardyn ravished him on the cold, hard, and slightly filthy training room floor. 

*******

The following morning, when Ardyn finally got Noctis out of bed, he announced that he would be leaving for several days. Panic was the first emotion Noctis felt. Then anxiety, as he felt his heart speed up. To his credit, he really tried his best not to show it. But then he opened his mouth…

“What? Why? How come? Where are you going? How long? What. What will I do?” He knew he sounded like a clingy wimp, but he couldn’t help it, damn it! He didn’t want Ardyn to leave!

“I have business I must attend to Noctis, even though I would much _rather_ stay here and keep you _satisfied_. I promise that we will have a long romp in bed when I return. Now, however, I must check in on my Cartanica workers. You will keep up your training and practicing while I am gone.”

Groaning, as was Noct’s fallback whenever he felt overwhelmed, “Why do I need to warp anyways?” he lamented, already knowing the answer.

“Noctis, please do not be difficult. You are the future king. Act like one.” Ardyn sharply reprimanded, his face darkening for a split second. 

Noctis felt his face flush with embarrassment but did his best to not let it show. He tried to smile, to show Ardyn that he was all good. 

“Much better.” And Ardyn smiled once again. Noctis swore that man’s expressions could change on a dime. Sometimes he wondered if he imagined the darkness, he thought he saw on occasion.

“I suggest you have your friend Micah stay over during my absence, so you do not feel so alone.”  
Gods was he that obvious? Yeah…of course, he was!

“Be sure to return to the suite before the night guards come on duty. And keep your head low. We have managed to keep you a secret for this long, I want it kept that way. Is that clear?” He tilted Noctis’ chin and looked into the boy’s endless blue eyes clouded with fear and insecurity. 

“All will be well Noctis. I shall return before you know it.” He leaned down and placed such a soft kiss on Noctis’ lips that Noctis felt his bones turn to jelly and he grabbed onto Ardyn’s arms to keep his knees from buckling and embarrassing him further. ‘How did Ardyn always manage to do that to him?’

Then he was out the door, leaving an emptiness in his wake. Noctis just stood there, feeling lost and abandoned. Gods, Ardyn was barely gone and he felt ready to fall apart. How was he going to manage? 

He berated himself for being such a woose. He knew Ardyn was busy and he couldn’t be expected to stay with him all the time. He knew that he had a life outside of Noctis. He knew he was lucky to have been taken under Ardyn’s wing. He didn’t have to work anymore. But still, he selfishly wanted Ardyn to be with him all the time.  
He did feel a bit guilty when he thought of Micah, who still had to work every single day. At least with their passes, they had freedom to go from the work area to Ardyn’s private wing. Thinking that he would stop by and see him later in the day made him feel slightly better.

Noctis eventually made his way back down to the training room. He didn’t have much confidence in improving today. He cheated a bit on his warmup, just wanting to get to the warping part. He threw the blade, over and over. He felt his frustration and anger building. His anger began to push away his discouragement.

Approximately two hours in, it happened! He still doesn’t know how it happened, but he warped. It was ungainly, clumsy and caused him to trip over and fall flat on his face, but he did it! Then, he warped again. And again. And each time he warped he connected with a feeling deep in his chest. He couldn’t pin point it, but he felt it. Like a fluttering heat, deep inside. With each warp he managed, they got better, easier, and cleaner. His landings were far from perfect, but all he cared about was that he could warp!

He was so excited. He wished that Ardyn was here to witness his success. At least when Ardyn returned, Noctis would have something to show him. Grinning ear to ear, he was so proud of himself. After days of feeling inadequate and useless, it was almost a foreign feeling.

He warped until weariness overtook him. Deciding that he probably had enough for now and shouldn’t overdo it; especially he didn’t want to induce ‘stasis ’again, he left the training room and headed back to the suite to get some lunch. He was surprised when he realized he was still holding the blade in his hand. In his excitement, he’d forgotten to put it away  
.  
Looking down the long hallway ahead with a mischievous smile, he threw the blade as far as he could, to see how far he could warp! Probably not the best idea, but hey, Ardyn wasn’t around to see, right? He warped three times to get to the end of the hallway. Yup, this was turning out to be one of his better moments.

## GLADIO

Gladio was just dropping off a heavy load of railway ties when the supervisor gruffly told him that he was wanted in the main office. Covered in dirt and sweat Gladio made his way over and was not surprised when he saw the Chancellor waiting for him.

“Chancellor.” He nodded, ever wary whenever Izunia came around.

“Ah…Gladiolus.” Ardyn purred in his singsong voice, dripping with sweetness. 

“I have been somewhat lax in my visitations, as it were. Life has kept me quite… _bus_ y, of late. How have you been my good man?”

Gladio hated the way Izunia said his name, just the way he spoke overall, and he gritted his teeth. He hid his loathing behind a smile that he managed to put on his face. He clenched his fist tight enough for his fingernails to leave deep indents in his palms.

“Ya know, been OK. Nothin’s changed. Still a prisoner. Still workin’. What are you here for? In the middle of the day, I mean…” Remembering that Ardyn was still his jailer. He had to play nice.

“You Lucians are always so discourteous. Manners were not high on the list of priorities in Insomnia, I take it. Please, have a seat.” And he directed Gladio to a chair on the other side of the desk he was sitting at.

“I’ll stand!” countered Gladio, crossing his arms and instinctively flexing his pecs, trying and failing not to look too menacing.

“As you wish then.” Said Ardyn. “I have some good news for you. News that I am sure you will be most pleased with.”

Keeping his irritation in check, Gladio forced a smile.

“Yeah? And what’s that Chancellor?”

“I have here, my good man, your release papers.” Ardyn paused for drama and then reached in his breast pocket for a thick folded document. He snapped it open and lay it flat on the desk, pushing it towards Gladio.

“My release papers?” Gladio was genuinely confused. This was not what he was expecting.

“That is correct. As of this moment, you are a free man. Free to go and do as you please. You have been liberated from your sentence.” And Ardyn leaned back in his seat in satisfaction and crossed one long leg over the other.

Gladio felt the need to sit when his legs felt the tiniest wobble underneath him. He reached for the document and perused it for a few minutes in silence. Sure enough, it was an official document bearing the Emperor’s seal, indicating that he was a free man. He folded the document and stuffed it in his pant pocket in case Ardyn somehow took it away.

“How the hell did that happen? Not that I’m complainin’.” he asked incredulously, really working hard at keeping any notes of suspicion out of his voice.

“I, had quite a lot to do with that. How I managed, on the other hand, is of no importance.”

His answer made Gladio feel even more suspicious.

“So, you’re sayin’ I can just leave? Walk out of here?” He inquired.

“Yes. I can also arrange an airship to drop you off in Lestallum if that is what you wish to do.”

Nodding, Gladio said gruffly, feeling emotions tight in his chest. This day could not get any better. 

“Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Can I leave now?” Gladio thought the sooner he could get out of Niflhiem the better off he would be, and less chance of Izunia trying to screw him over.

“Yes. I will escort you to the main gates and will call forth air transportation for you."

Gladio couldn’t believe what was happening but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, even is said horse was Izunia. He owned nothing but the clothes on his back, so he was ready to leave as of yesterday.

He followed the Chancellor to an awaiting car. He didn’t feel one ounce of guilt when he knew he was leaving dirt and sweat on Ardyn’s clean and very antique car seat.  
Never one for words, Gladio stayed quiet until they reached the main gates. Ardyn walked with him a short distance and pointed out the area where the drop ship would arrive in an hour's time to pick him up and bring him to Lestallum.

“So, can I ask why I’m being freed? Again, not complainin’, but…” Gladio trailed off.

“I simply have no need for your imprisonment anymore.” Ardyn said nonchalantly.

“What? I thought the Emperor was the one to lock me up?” Gladio raised his eyebrows surprise.  
“Dear Gladiolus, the Emperor has no clue of your existence…it was -all- me.” Ardyn’s smirk was the kind that Gladio would gladly knock off his face.

“The hell? _You_ did this? What the hell for?” Gladio almost let go and smashed in Ardyn’s smug grin.

“I have my reasons. Now, you’d best be going your way, lest I change my mind.”

Biting his tongue to not say what he really wanted to say, Gladio started making his way towards the airship strip.

“Oh and Gladiolus. One more thing.” Called out Izunia when Gladio was about 20 yards away. Swearing under his breath, Gladio forced himself to turn around.  
“What!” he barked out.

“Before you decide to get on the airship, you should know something.” Ardyn looked at Gladio with an expression of glee. The large gates slowly started to close. Gladio began walking closer.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” he had to raise his voice to be heard above the grinding metal gates.

“One of your friends is also imprisoned in the keep.” Ardyn face held such an evil grin, eyes turned red, face darkened. 

“What the fuck Izunia! Wait!” Gladio made a run for the gates, and just before they closed tight, the evil grin on Ardyn’s face was the last thing he saw before he was separated from the keep.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Gladio banged his fists over and over against the metal gates. His heart was beating ferociously in his chest. What the fuck? Was Izunia serious? Fuck! Gladio couldn’t leave now. Knowing that one of his friends may be in the keep? Who? Which one? Iggy? Prompto? It didn’t matter really. He would not hesitate to go back for either one. Maybe, just maybe, there was also a small flicker of hope that it might be Noctis?

Just when he thought he was free to go, leave Niflhiem behind him forever, he now had to try and figure out a way to break back in. Fuck Izunia! How long had he planned this?

He made himself a promise. Next time he saw the chancellor, he was going to kill him!

## IGNIS

It took a few days before Ignis stopped thinking about what he’d read in the tomes. How his dear Noctis, were he alive today, was prophesied to sacrifice his life to save Eos. It broke his heart every time he thought about it. 

He also wasn’t foolish enough to ignore the fact that darkness was indeed descending on Eos. Aranea had revealed to him that the sun rose later and set earlier. She also informed him that the sun was duller during the day, obscured by dark clouds thickening in the sky.

She would be visiting this evening and he was anxious to discuss the coming of darkness. With Noctis gone, he didn’t know what would happen to the world. He didn’t think it would end very well for all the inhabitants.

Aranea had gotten in a habit of stopping by after her shifts. They would relax and sit down to a cup of tea and enjoy stimulating conversations. She mostly talked about her growing dissatisfaction with the Empire. Ignis listened and gave her support in her frustrations.

Ignis would occasionally speak with fondness about Noctis. He shared memories of happy times that he had spent at the Citadel. 

They had much more in common than they could have imagined. For all of Ignis’ starched and stoic constitution, versus Aranea’s rough and blunt ways, somehow, it just worked. 

Ignis saw a gentleness in her that he did not think she allowed many people to see. Ignis had to tell himself repeatedly that he was _not_ falling for Aranea.  
He was not expecting Aranea this early, but his heart sped up when he heard a knock at his door. The warm smile on his face froze when he saw that it was not Aranea, but Chancellor Izunia.

“What a nice welcome. Is that charming smile for me?” purred the Chancellor.

Ignis reddened slightly and quickly set his features into his typical stoic demeanor.

“Chancellor Izunia? I. I was not expecting…I apologize. Please, come in.” It was rare that Ignis was at a loss for words, but the shock of seeing the Chancellor at his door threw him off for a few moments.

“Mr. Scientia.” And Ardyn walked into the modest but impeccably kept suite and removed his fedora, placing it on the small table nearby.

“Please, have a seat Chancellor. How may I be of service?” doing his best to remain calm even though his heart said otherwise. Ardyn slowly pulled out the chair and sat down, eyes never leaving Ignis.

“May I offer you a cup of tea?” Anything to not have to continue feeling Ardyn’s eyes on him. Why, after all this time, was the Chancellor here?

The silence had crept to an uncomfortable level, well for Iggy, as Ardyn showed no signs of feeling ill at ease in the least.

Breaking the silence Ignis asked, “May I enquire as to what brings you to my…residence, at this late an hour?” he asked as he went about setting the tea cups on the table while the tea seeped.

Ignis thought that the Chancellor was going to ignore his question as the silence loomed.

“I see why you were chosen as the chamberlain to the future king. Your manners befit your role. Have you found the document I asked for?” Ardyn watched as Ignis filled both cups with hot tea.

“I regret that I have not been able to locate the document in question, at this time.” Ignis hoped that there would not be a retribution for his lack of production.

“The document search was but a ruse to get you down to the historic archives with permission as you seemed to have no compulsion to meddle on your own. You impressed me with your lack of prying, but I do have a schedule to uphold and had to move things along.”

Ignis was unsure how to react to this strange statement. So, he opted for a slight nod.

“Have you discovered the tome that covers the history of the Lucis-Caelum line?” Ardyn peered intently at him.  
Ignis did not even try to deny this.

“I have. I do hope that I have not overstepped my bounds of propriety Chancellor. Although, may I enquire as to how they came to be in the Archives of Niflheim?”

“Yes, you would be the one to notice that it was quite out of place. How indeed? No matter. You know about the prophecy of Chosen King then?”

Ignis felt a stab in his heart. “Yes, I do. However, I believe it is moot as the Chosen is no longer with us.” He couldn’t help the small hitch in his voice when he said this.

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong by dear man. Your king of light is not only alive, but he is thriving.”

Ignis couldn’t prevent the shocked gasp from escaping, nor stop his mouth from hanging open as he felt his insides churn with…hope?

“Please forgive me Chancellor, I believe I may have misheard. You said that Prince Noctis is alive?” Ignis confused mind refused to make sense of the words uttered by the Chancellor.

“You heard well enough. Your Prince Noctis, Noctis Lucis-Caelum, is alive and well.” Added Ardyn, smiling.

Knees shaking and wobbly, Ignis sat down hard on the chair.

“You know this for certain Chancellor?” Ignis barely managed the question, his mouth had gone so dry.

“I do. As a matter of fact, I have been keeping him protected from the wilds of Eos for the past several months.” Ardyn waited for this information to sink into Ignis’ brain.

“Months? Astrals! But he is alive?” ‘Oh Noctis’, he whispered so softly.

“Where is he now? How did you find him? Where did you find him? Is he well?” Ignis tried but failed to stop the barrage of questions he had for the chancellor.

Raising his hand to halt the questioning, Ardyn replied calmly. “He is well, for the time being.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I. I must go to him Chancellor. Please take me to him this instant.” He had to go to his prince. He needed to see, to know for certain.

“Ah, but this I cannot do. Not this instant. I must procure your release papers beforehand. If I just let you go, then you would be a fugitive, on the run, unable to roam freely about the keep. Unable to reach your heart's desire.” Ardyn replied.

“I also require a task of you.” Ardyn added.

“Yes, yes. Anything Chancellor. Only, please take me to Noctis.” Ignis felt numb with shock. His only thought was to see Noctis. After all this time. His Noctis. Was alive!  
Ardyn continued, ignoring Ignis’ outburst.

“When you do meet up with your prince charming, you will inform him of the prophecy. He may, or most likely will, balk at the idea of giving his life, but he must do so at all costs. It is imperative that you make him understand this. He is the only one able to save Eos from darkness. If you are willing to undertake this task, then I will begin making arrangements for your release.”

Ignis thought it sounded suspiciously like the letter he had read from King Regis. If he hadn’t recognized the Royal seal on the envelope, he may have thought it was written by the Chancellor himself. He quickly agreed, however. Anything to see his Noctis. He would worry about the consequences when the time came.  
Ardyn departed soon after their arrangement and Ignis noticed that he never touched his tea.

Ignis was unable to settle that night, never mind even trying to sleep.

******

Ardyn was quite satisfied at the results of his visit with the prince’s chamberlain. Clearly, the man would do anything for Noctis. That made him much easier to manipulate.  
Now that he had set in motion his plan, he really did need to head off to Cartanica. He now had use of the men he had kept under his employ for over a decade. They were useful as miners until Noctis was of age. Now they would be more useful as daemons, to help spur Noctis along to his death in case Ignis’ support was not enough after all.  
He smiled, although it looked more like a sneer. Using the boys had been so much fun. A pastime after a millennium of boredom. He was so close to his end goal, he could almost taste it.

## NOCTIS

As tired as he was when he’d retuned to the suite, once he’d eaten with more appetite than before, Noctis couldn’t wait to return to the training room for more warping. He even mentally mapped out the rest of his day with enthusiasm. He would train for a couple of hours, head to the showers, and then stop by and get Micah so they could just hang. 

He couldn’t resist warping a few times down the long hall that led to the training room.

He was sweating up a storm and considering taking a break, when the door to the training room crashed open and a half-dozen MT’s quickly surrounded him, grabbing him by the arms and quickly shackled his wrists behind his back. He struggled to pull away but their iron grip held fast!

“Wha-? Let me go! What’s going on?” He yelped as he continued to struggle.

“Well, if it isn’t the wandering glaive, caught at last…” Noctis heard a familiar voice coming from a soldier making his way towards him. He shook his head to remove his long, wet bangs that were clinging to his eyes. 

The soldier suddenly gasped as he saw Noctis’ face clearly.

“Noah? What the hell? _YOU’RE_ the glaive? I can’t believe it!”

It took only a second for Noctis to recognize who was standing in front of him.

“Loqi? Thank the gods! Loqi, tell them to let me go!” he pleaded.

Loqi snorted while still shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe that you’re the glaive. Was Insomnia that desperate for glaives that they started robbing the cradle?”

Noctis continued to struggle fruitlessly. “Why are they holding me? I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“You are a wanted man Noah. You must think you’re -pretty- sneaky, to make it this deep into the Keep. Though not sneaky enough apparently. You were seen warping. A rookie mistake on your part. It was just a matter of time before we caught you. This is my lucky day. What are you even doing in here?”

“I…” Gods, what could he say? Should he mention Ardyn? He didn’t think that was such a good idea as Ardyn had gone to so much trouble to keep him hidden away. Gods, was he ever in a bind.

“Spying I suppose. Who are you spying for? Are there other glaive about?” When Noctis remained silent, Loqi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I’m not a spy! Loqi…I…please. Just let me go…we’re friends…” Pleaded Noctis.

“Friends?” he sneered.

“You know what Noah? It’s because of _you_ that I’m back here in Niflhiem. I got away once and was having a great life with Dave and the others. Until you came along and ruined it all. When Dave cast me out? I ran. But not fast enough, not far enough. The empire found me and brought me back.” 

He walked up to Noctis, and leaned close to his ear.

“Now I’m stuck here.” Straightening up, he added, “So, yeah, I don’t think I want to let you go. No, if anything, this might just give me the promotion I need for a better life. _An_ d there is someone anxious to meet you.” At that he smiled cruelly, sending a shiver of unease through Noctis.

Thoughts jumbled through his mind. They thought he was the glaive? Maybe that was a good thing? Or maybe there really was a glaive. A survivor. Someone who could maybe rescue him? And who wanted to see him? Or the glaive they thought he was. Since Loqi didn’t know who he really was, he would try to use that to his advantage, somehow. 

He was on his own for now. Ardyn couldn’t save him. He was away for another couple of days. He hadn’t touched base with Micah, so he was no help either. Why, oh why did he have to warp in the hall? He just wanted this nightmare to end. He was poked and prodded and pushed down so many new halls, away from safety. Away from Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. It took a lot out of me. Just a heads up for the next couple of chapters…they will be dark.  
> And I will have another Ardyn POV. I really want to write it before I finally give in and watch the videos on the Ardyn DLC. I have been avoiding them as I didn’t want anything to influence my own version of Ardyn’s past.  
> As always, love reading your comments. Grateful for all Kudos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not pretty. Noctis suffers at the hands of evil, once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sex, physical and phycological torture, and disgusting descriptions. Please do not read if you’re sensitive or have triggers. 
> 
> I feel terrible. Terrible that I was able to write such a despicable chapter. It was difficult. The guilt in my heart tried to fight it, but my writing spirit won. Please, still love me...

## NOCTIS

“Loqi, where are we going? Where are you taking me?” worried Noctis as he continued to struggle, trying to pull out of the metal cuffs that dug into his wrists. He could feel them pinching his skin by struggling, but he couldn’t stop. 

“Loqi?” he desperately tried again. “Come on…Loqi…just…let me go, OK? I won’t tell anyone. Why are you doing this? Gods damn it Loqi!” his voice rose in frustration. 

Loqi stopped walking so suddenly that the MTs almost ran into him. He spun around and took a menacing step towards Noctis, grabbing his t-shirt and twisting it tightly in a bunch. His glaring eyes shot daggers into Noctis’ surprised ones. Noctis would have stepped back but for the MTs holding tightly to his arms.

“You know, if you’d have been nicer to me? Even just let me kiss you? Instead of pushing me away…” he scowled. “I might have let you go! You made a big mistake when you ignored me, Noah. So yeah, paybacks a bitch, right? Maybe this will teach you…”

_That’s_ what this was about? Loqi was mad because Noctis refused his advances? Noctis was shocked. A surge of guilt wiggled itself in his gut. He hadn’t rejected Loqi to be mean. He’d pushed him away because he was scared. He didn’t know who he was, then. He didn’t even really know for sure if he was gay back then. He was still trying to find himself. As a result, he had hurt Loqi. He never intended to do that. Now, he felt really bad.

“I’m sorry Loqi. I never meant...Not to hurt you. Loqi, it’s…I....” Noct bit down on his lower lip, trying to find the right words, but ever at a loss.

Loqi watched him closely, stared at his mouth, the way Noctis bit his lip. He really hated this kid. Hated that he was so pretty. Hated that he could easily loose himself into his eyes. He hated him for how he made him feel. But mostly, he hated him because he had pushed him away like he wasn’t good enough; rejected. No one did that to him! Even the memory of it set off his anger. He could make him pay for that right now though. He should! The emperor didn’t know he’d caught the glaive just yet and it was still early enough in the day. An idea took shape in his mind. One that made him smile internally. One that would give him what he finally deserved.

He slammed his mouth down hard against Noctis’ mouth, forcing his tongue deep inside, catching Noctis off guard. Noctis let Loqi kiss him this time, even though his instinct was to pull away, not that he could, held fast as he was by the MTs. However, he wasn’t about to make that same mistake again. Not now. Not when there was a chance at freedom. If a kiss is what Loqi wanted, a kiss he would get. Noctis threw himself into it! The kiss went on for quite some time, until they were both breathless. Loqi eventually loosened his grip on Noctis’ t-shirt as he slowly pulled himself away. He peered deep into Noctis’ eyes, searching for…loathing? Disgust? Regret? He smirked when all he saw was Noctis half lidded eyes, filled with lust.

Leaning in close to Noctis ear, Loqi rasped out, “So, what’ll you give me to let you go?” 

Noctis was lost in the feel of Loqi’s hot breath in his ear. It took a few moments for him to catch up to the fact that Loqi had asked him something.

“Wh-what?” He managed, still dazed.

“Come on Noah. You know what I wanted before. Wouldn’t that be worth your freedom?”

It gradually dawned on Noctis that Loqi was _propositioning_ him. Sex for freedom? He desperately wanted to be free, but why did the idea of having sex for his freedom feel so wrong? On the one hand, it was Loqi. On the other hand, it was _Loqi_! He wasn’t the nicest person by half, but at least it was someone he knew. It’s not like he was still a virgin anyways. And once it was over and he was freed, he planned on hightailing it back to the suite and locking himself in until Ardyn came back. Then he would be safe.

“I…uh…’kay.” Noctis answered, turning red and looking away as he tried to hide his apprehension. 

Loqi smiled saying he knew just the place that was private enough for them. He led them a short distance away until he stood in front of a locked door. He slid his id card in front of a security device and waited for the beep to indicate the door was unlocked. He ordered the MTs to stand guard outside the door as he took Noctis by the arm and practically shoved him inside, closing and locking the door. 

They were inside a small office, that housed a desk, a couple of chairs and some file cabinets.

“Uh…can you…uh…take off my cuffs, now?” Noctis asked, turning his back to Loqi and wiggling his fingers.

“Nope, not yet. Not until we’re done. I’m not gonna take a chance that you’ll take off the first chance you get.”

“What? No! I won’t Loqi. I promise. Please?” This was not how Noctis expected things to go. How could he…like…with his hands bound behind his back?

“Trust me mate, just enjoy...” Loqi reached for Noctis’ waist band and tugged on his track pants and underwear, letting them bunch around his ankles  
.  
“Bend over the desk.” He ordered and pushed against Noctis’ back, so his chest lay flat on the desk. It was slightly awkward with his hands behind his back, but Noctis wanted this over so he could be free. A tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered to him not to trust Loqi, but at this point, did he even have a choice?

“You got a sweet ass.” Rasped Loqi as he kneaded his ass cheek. “Fuck yeah…”

Noctis’ heart began to race. “Do…do you have…lube?” he asked.

They needed lube, otherwise it would not be comfortable for either of them. He heard Loqi unbuckle his belt and pull his zip down. Loqi chuckle deep in his throat, and then he heard him spit. Loqi began prodding his spit covered fingers into Noctis, one at a time. It wasn’t lube, it wasn’t the best, but it seemed ok. Loqi wasn’t leaving quite enough time between adding fingers, which caused a bit of discomfort for Noctis. He tried not to clench, tried to relax to ease entrance. 

“You’ve done this before.” Loqi was surprised at how easily Noctis relaxed and opened up. This was far from his first rodeo. It made the memory of his rejection feel more like a slap in the face. It was one thing when he thought he was rejected because the guy was a virgin and was scared. But now? Seeing how easy it was to open him up? Yeah, that meant he had experience. It was a bitter pill to swallow. 

Noctis didn’t feel fully ready when Loqi began pushing his cock into him. To his credit though, he entered slowly enough to give Noctis time to stretch around him. Once he was fully seated however, he took of like a piston. His built-up anger had him pumping fast and hard. Noctis whole body rocked against the desk, his breath forced out of him at each thrust. The desk squeaked in resentment as it skidded on the floor.

Loqi dug his finger nails deep into Noctis hips leaving indents. Even though it was rough and hard, each hit to his prostate had him see stars. His breath quickened, and his own dick was so hard and throbbing. He couldn’t help but let out little moans. He tried rocking his hips against the desk to get some sort of friction against his cock, but with Loqi going at him hard from behind, he couldn’t get any sort of rhythm going.

Loqi was like a machine that didn’t quit. His fast pace never let up. Pleasure was blocking out Noctis’ pain receptors but he knew he was going to feel it afterwards. With Ardyn it was rough too, but they built up to it. Ardyn always making sure that Noctis had full satisfaction. He forced himself not to think of Ardyn.

Loqi grunted, and with one last deep thrust, he emptied himself into Noctis. He lazily pumped in and out a few times while he waited for his breathing to slow. Then he pulled out. He tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his clothes.

Noctis still lay across the desk, unsure what would come next. ‘Will Loqi relieve him like Ardyn sometimes did? Or will he undo his cuffs first and then watch him relieve himself?’ His dick was so hard, straining for release. When a few minutes went by and nothing happened, Noctis finally spoke up.

“Can you…like…take off the cuffs now…so I can…you know…?” his voice husky with sexual frustration.

“Take your cuffs off? Now why the hell would I do that?” this said with nonchalance.

Noctis’ felt his stomach drop, his dick softening. What the hell? He lifted himself off the desk and turned to stare at Loqi in disbelief.

“Loqi, don’t joke ok? Just…undo them please?” Noctis was not getting a good feeling in his gut.

“Not joking Noah. You’re a prisoner of Niflheim. I’ve got a job to do and my job is to turn you in. Did you really think a quick fuck would pay for your freedom? Are you that fucking dense? You just whored yourself out for nothing, and I got to dip my dick in your ass. Just so you know, it wasn’t that great.” He had to add, wanting to hurt him even more.

He then bent down and with one hand clumsily yanked Noctis pants back up. He reached to open the door and ordered the MTs to come and take Noctis.  
Noctis backed away from the MTs, near panic now.

“No! Don’t. Loqi! You said you would. You said you’d let me go! Don’t do this Loqi.” Noctis was frantic, almost in tears. Was this really happening? Noctis had trusted Loqi and he lied. He said he would let him go. He had no reason not to believe him. Well, then again…it was Loqi. But still…why was he doing this? 

He just had sex with Loqi. Oh gods, he let himself get fucked. All for nothing. He was still a prisoner. He had whored himself out. Now he felt disgusted with himself. Even more when he felt Loqi’s cum dribbling out of his ass and smearing in his underwear. He hated himself. All for nothing. Loqi was not going to let him go.  
He couldn’t help it. With his hopes dashed, his sexual frustration, and a surge of anger that came from within, he shouted.

“You bastard! You fucking bastard!”

Loqi turned around to face Noctis with murder in his eyes. Noctis stared back, too angry to remember that he was still cuffed.

“You’re nothing but a little piece of shit, a slut! Loqi leaned right up into Noctis’ face, spit flying.

“I don’t’ know how you ever became a glaive. Oh wait. I _do_ know. You fucked your way up the ladder. Yeah, it all makes sense now. You know what Noah? Your dick won’t help you were you’re going.”

Then Loqi kneed him solidly in the groin. With much more force than all those months ago. This time, Noctis saw stars as his breath was knocked from his lungs. It took a few seconds, but when the pain hit, a high-pitched keen sounded from his throat as he felt stabbing pains reach somewhere deep inside. He fell to his knees, and unable to cup his screaming testicles, he rolled into a ball of moaning agony. He could barely breathe; the pain was so intense. 

Loqi order the MTs to pick him up. They grabbed him from under his arms and hefted him up and he cried out as the pain amplified. Noctis couldn’t stand straight, it hurt way too much. He felt nauseous and his head was spinning. The MTs just hauled him along, his legs barely holding him up. All he could do was try to breathe and not cry out as each step jostled his tender balls.

He was pushed inside a large service elevator. Loqi said something, but he was still too engulphed in his own misery to pay attention. Was it normal for the pain to go on this long? Oh gods…

After some time, although to Noctis it felt like an eternity, the pain did recede somewhat. Enough that he could breathe without gasping in any case. He had better control of his legs and was able to stand - more or less – without relying totally on the MTs. He had never experienced such encompassing pain before. His balls still pulsed painfully with each step he took. Maybe something broke down there. He couldn’t stand up straight yet and was almost grateful that the MTs still had a grip on him.

Stepping off the elevator, they went down another long passage and stopped in front of two large double doors guarded by MTs. Loqi pulled out his key card, flashed it to the MT and ran it through the security device. Several beeps were heard, and the large metal doors slid open.

They stepped out onto a narrow bridge. Five identical bridges reached a large open circular area with nothing but safety railings stopping one from falling over. A high domed ceiling covered the center. When he was prodded across the bridge, he was able to peer over the edge and could not see the bottom. 

Once they crossed the bridge, they stood in the center, facing a dais that was elaborately decorated in golds, reds and whites. When Noctis looked up, he saw the emperor of Niflheim sitting upon his throne. It was surrounded by MTs.

Still slightly dazed and in discomfort he wondered why he was brought here. What possible reason would the emperor want with him? His stomach fluttered uncomfortably.

“Loqi!” boomed out the raspy voice belonging to the Emperor, making Noctis jump. “What is the meaning of this interruption?”

Bowing respectfully, Loqi said, “Your Excellency. I apologise for the interruption. But I have captured the glaive that you have been seeking.” Loqi bowed again to appease the emperor’s ire.

The emperor looked down and noticed that there was indeed a man held between two MTs standing slightly behind Loqi. He signalled them to bring Noctis closer.  
The aging emperor slowly stood up and swished his long robes away from his legs before he descended the few steps from his throne, using his long scepter for added support.

“Ah at last. The elusive glaive. He looks a little worse for wear.” Commented the emperor suspiciously as he noted Noctis’ pale and sweaty face.

“Yes, Your Excellency. You see…the prisoner tried to…escape and we had to…use some force.” Explained Loqi.

“He is not very impressive, as far as glaives go, is he? A scrawny scrap, I would say. It’s a wonder that force was required to restrain him. Are you quite certain that _he_ is the glaive?” The emperor eyed Noctis from head to toe, disbelief clearly written on his leathery wrinkled face.

“I thought the same, Your Excellency, but he is quite…slippery.” Smirked Loqi, as he looked at Noctis, but with a double _entendre_.

Noctis redden in shame, but kept his head bowed as the emperor approached. He didn’t dare look up into his face. He was afraid that there was a slight chance that he would be recognized. He just wanted all this to end. He wanted his bed so he could just curl up and sleep; forget this ever happened.

The emperor placed his sceptre under Noctis’ chin, forcing his head up. Noctis eyes were still covered by his long, wet bangs and he hoped that they would remain in place to hide some of his face. 

With a leather gloved hand, the emperor reached out and briskly swiped away the wayward locks that dangled in Noctis’ face. He looked intently at Noctis for a few moments. His wrinkled old face creased in thought, then dawning, and then, surprised delight.

“Oh. And what _do_ we have here? This is not a glaive, Loqi. This little whelp is the Prince of Insomnia. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Well, well, well. You have done very well indeed Loqi.”

Loqi’s mouth fell open in surprise, at a loss for words. “I…thank you, Your Excellency.” He bowed.

The prince? What the hell, thought Loqi? That made so much sense now, in hindsight. He knew he couldn’t be a glaive. A prince? Yeah, that was more like it. That was why he couldn’t fight or survive in the wilds of Eos. Why he needed Dave to hold his hand. He probably had servants taking care of his every need since birth! Typical royalty. That’s probably why he refused Loqi’s advances. He thought Loqi was beneath him, a commoner. Well, the jokes on you little prince. I got to fuck your ass good and hard. And with that last thought, Loqi smiled with satisfaction.

“Now how does it come about that the Prince of Insomnia ends up here, in the heart of enemy territory?” asked the emperor  
.  
Noctis stayed quiet. His stomach in knots. Stressed beyond belief. His gut still pained from earlier.

“You do know who I am, correct?” The emperor worded this slowly as if Noctis was an imbecile.

Noctis nodded at this but remained silent. 

Of _course_ he knew who this man was. He had seen pictures at school, in what seemed -oh- so long ago. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt of Niflheim. So many horror stories circulated over the man’s reputation. He recalled the ones about the throne room he was standing in. If the emperor was displeased with one of his subjects, he would have them thrown over the sides without blinking an eye. Now, seeing the room for himself, and knowing that on the other side of the safety rails was nothing as far as the eye could see, just reinforced his belief that the stories were true.

Gods, he hoped that the emperor didn’t throw him over the sides, he thought, as his breathing sped up again.

The emperor grabbed Noctis roughly by a fistful of hair and pulled his head back so much, that it was difficult to breathe properly. Standing a full head over him, Noctis could see up close his wrinkled leathery skin. He got a whiff of a musty, almost decaying odor emanating from the emperor. This added to his already nauseous stomach. Noctis quickly averted his eyes, and held his breath, praying that he wouldn’t throw up. He didn’t think that would go down very well.

“Who am I?” the emperor demanded an answer as he shook Noctis’ head.

“Em…Em…per. Ald…capt.” Noctis barely got out between painful gasps.

“Show the proper respect then, boy!” he growled, shaking Noctis’ head viciously at each syllable.

“Y-your Ex…Excell…ency.” Noctis just barely managed to rasp out the words as his head was knocked about.

Finally letting go of his hair, Noctis head dropped, trying to slow his breathing and racing heart.

“Oh, what an honor, your highness!” said the emperor as he brought his hands to his heart in mockery. “I should bow in the presence of such royalty.” And he did just that. 

For the tiniest moment, a millisecond of time, Noctis thought that maybe being a prince would give him preferential treatment. He knew about political prisoners, how they were treated - justly. But that thought was shattered at the emperor’s next statement.

“Lucian scum, more like it.” He jeered. “The lowest of the low in all of Eos. Your father was the bane of my existence, boy. Always acting like he was better than the rest of us. Coveting the crystal. Yes, this is turning out to be a wondrous day. A day that will go down in Niflheim history. You, Prince Noctis, will pay for all the wrongs done to us over time.” Aldercapt informed him.

Noctis felt the bile rise in his throat. Dad? What had his dad done? What did the emperor mean by that? He only knew his father as a just and kindly king. Yes, often to busy to see his son, but Noctis was used to that. 

“Such a disappointment you have turned out to be. For your father, for the people. And for the gods. And to think that you were the Chosen One. Pathetic, really.”  
Noctis knit his brows in confusion. What the hell did that mean? The Chosen One? Chosen for what? And by who? The gods? That made no sense. Why were people constantly referring to events and times that he didn’t understand or was privy to? It was so aggravating.

Aldercapt turned away and limped back up the dais to sit at his throne. What was going to happen to him now? What was the emperor going to do? Noctis didn’t want to know, but he needed to know…

“Are…are you going to k-kill m-me?” Noctis stammered out, his voice trembling with fear as he looked up to the emperor.

“Yes. Eventually.” The emperor intoned with such indifference.

It sent a bolt of pure terror right through Noctis. His legs turned to jelly, a small whimper escaped his throat.

Aldercapt heard it and smiled with satisfaction. 

“Ah…but first, I will enjoy hearing you squeal in pain. Beg for mercy. It will be music to my ears when the last of the Lucis line begs for death.” 

A cold dread filtrated through Noctis and he felt his limbs grow cold. His legs gave out and If he wasn’t still held firmly between the two MTs, he’d have fallen. ‘He was going to die. He was going to die.’ Was the only thought that repeated itself in his brain with each heartbeat. 

Noctis desperately begged the emperor to spare his life.

“Please, Your Excellency…let me go. I…haven’t done…anything to you. Please…” He pleaded.

The emperor looked directly into Noctis eyes. “ Why, of course you have. Your were born! Killing you, the last of the Lucis, is long overdue.”

Noctis could barely breathe as the terror building in his chest all but sent his head into a spiralling mess.

“Loqi, announce a procession to the people. It will be held in auditorium one, in an hour’s time. Have the prisoner prepared accordingly,” ordered the Emperor.

An hour? Oh gods. Did that mean he only had an hour left to live? Noctis felt a cold, heavy dread filled his heart. In shocked disbelief, he moved on auto-pilot when he was grabbed once again by the MTs. This time they crossed over a different bridge. He was brought through double doors that opened automatically for the MTs. 

They marched down a long narrow hall and stopped in front of a simple door. A door with a regular door knob. Funny the things that pop into your mind when you’re distressed.

Opening the door, Noctis was pushed into a darkened room, with wall to ceiling curtains. This confused him until the MT pushed aside the curtain and he realised that he was standing on a dimly lit stage.

Looking ahead, all he could see was row upon row of seats, enough for hundreds of spectators. Centered with the stage was a VIP section that was most likely reserved for the emperor. The seating there was more elaborate, and with extra room for MTs to stand guard. 

Was he about to be the main event! What were they expecting from him? It was the ‘not knowing’ that sent shivers of apprehension through him.

His mind raced a mile a minute. Why was he brought here, on a stage? Was he going to be killed while people watched? Was he going to die today? Soon? Would it hurt? Just the thought sent shivers of fear through him.

But the emperor had said he would suffer first. His stomach knotted tightly in a ball. A procession. That’s the word he had used. Noctis racked his brain trying to remember what ‘procession’ meant. He thought it was some sort of parade or a demonstration. Was he to be paraded then? Or was he a demonstration? A demonstration of what? He was going crazy with the not knowing.

He just wanted so badly to go home. His real home. Insomnia! The home he had stopped thinking about since it’s destruction. He wanted his dad! A tear rolled down his cheek as he sniffled.

He was lost in thought when his wrists were suddenly released. It registered too late for him to try to make a run for it. An MT stepped in front of him and seized his arms, bringing them to the front of his cuffed them together. He bemoaned his lost opportunity and promised himself to remain vigilant for any chance to escape.  
It was cruel irony that having his hands bound in front of his body gave him reassurance. When the MTs began moving behind him once more. He turned around to see what was happening but was forcefully turned back to face the front, leaving his mind screaming with the unknown.

An MT stood in front of him to grab his bound hands and pulled them slightly over his head. A hook hanging from above was attached to his cuffs. Looking up, Noctis saw that the hook was attached to a long chain that went straight up to the ceiling where it draped over a metal wheel and then came back down where it was wrapped around another wheel bolted to the floor. A crank handle was attached to the side of the wheel. In effect, Noctis was attached to a basic pulley system.

His arms were slowly raised as the MT turned the handle, thus pulling the chain. He stopped when Noctis arms were pulled tight above his head, leaving his feet still flat on the floor. The unease that churned in his belly added to the nausea that never went away.

“Please don’t do this, please. Let me go. I won’t tell anyone. Please…” he begged the MTs, knowing deep down it was for naught.

People began entering the auditorium from doors that opened at the end of the two long aisles that followed each side of the seating area. Some were dressed in white lab coats, others in fancy suits, many, in casual wear. All with a purpose; to fill out the seats in the audience. 

They seemed to be pre-assigned seats. The lab coat wearing people filled the seats closest to the front. They mostly carried looks of boredom and would glance at Noctis with mild curiosity. This was not something new to them. They all avoided eye contact with Noctis. 

After some time, the hall filled, leaving some people to stand in the aisles. They were murmuring amongst themselves, which sounded like a constant drone. A respectful hush fell over the audience when the emperor walked in through a private side door, accompanied by dozens of MTs. Loqi followed a few steps behind.  
Instead of making his way to the VIP where Noctis assumed he would sit, Aldercapt walked up to the stage and stood next to Noctis, sending his mind in a turmoil.

“Gentlemen. Ladies. I am sure you are all wondering why I have called this impromptu procession. For centuries, the Kings of Lucis have been favored by the gods. Chosen by them to keep the crystal’s magic away from the rest of Eos. As you all know, the Kingdom of Lucis has been a thorn in our side. With the successful destruction of Insomnia and the taking of the coveted crystal, we are forging the ability to create new life. A life of magic that should have been rightfully ours since the beginning of time.” 

“Killing King Regis was long overdue. However, upon discovery that his heir, Prince Noctis, had not been found, was cause for concern. The Lucis line had to end.” He paused as a slight murmur of agreement passed through the auditorium.

“Therefor, it is with great pleasure that I have here before you, none other than…” and he paused dramatically for effect.

“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, of Insomnia!”

A collective gasp was heard throughout the audience. Then people began applauding, talking, sharing their shocked wonder with their neighbors. They grew quiet once more when the Emperor raised his hand to silence them.

“Now, finally, we have the last of the Lucis line, standing before you. He will first undergo the rigors of a procession.” He smiled lovingly upon his people as they began clapping and shouting their approval.

When the cacophony finally died down, Aldercapt turned towards Noctis, and seeing his fear filled eyes, he cheerfully ordered an MT to ready the prisoner.

Noctis tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry. An MT stood before him and a blade shot out from his armor at the wrist. Noctis, expecting the worst, squeezed his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the stabbing pain of the blade as it entered.

It never came. Instead, his clothes were swiftly cut away from his body, leaving him naked and exposed in front of hundreds of people. He yelped when his sensitive swollen testicles were jostled upon the removal of his underwear.

Cheeks flaming bright red, he lowered his head in mortification. He could hear the people whispering amongst themselves, staring at him. The MT removed his shoes and socks and when his bare feet touched the cold floor, he began to shiver. He hadn’t noticed how cold it was in the auditorium until he was stripped of his clothing. He was so humiliated. Helpless, and exposed, vulnerable, in pain, knowing that people were looking at him. _Seeing_ his nakedness. He shriveled up inside of himself.

“Before the procession begins, may I remind you all that it is forbidden to mark his face, or touch his genitals.” When the emperor looked down pointedly at Noctis’ groin, he noticed the swelling and redness and raised an eyebrow in Loqi’s direction. Loqi shrugged with a smirk, and the emperor nodded approval.

“Let the procession begin.” announced the Emperor who then walked off the stage to sit in his seat.

Noctis’ apprehension grew when the people got up from their seats and made their way up on stage. Oh gods, what were they going to do to him? He eyed them warily as they made their way closer.

Noctis soon found out. As each person stood in front of him, they had an opportunity to do whatever they pleased. Whether they chose to hurt him a little or a lot, was factored on how much hatred they held towards Noctis. And for some reason, they all seemed to hate him very much.

They spit in his face. Not little spits, but big gobs of spits that oozed slowly down his cheeks and chin. He tried to turn his face away, but his hair was grabbed to hold his head still. He was called awful names; pig, scum, vermin, rat, scumbag, ass-licker, god pet. Each one a direct stab to his heart. He couldn’t understand how people could be so cruel. 

Some even made fun of his genitals. Crude remarks. How he had a useless little cock. How did the Lucian kings impregnate their wives with such small dicks? That his testicles were red and filled with cum because no one wanted to fuck such a small dicked prince. He was terrified that someone would hit his testicles. He couldn’t deal with any more pain coming from that area.

The people had a herd mentality, working themselves into a frenzy, aiming to get out the anger that they held towards the Lucians. Noctis was the poor scapegoat.  
His hair was grabbed and yanked with viciousness. Some pulled just to hear him yelp. Others so they could force his head back and better aim their spit in his face. Some aimed for his eyes, and some aimed for his open mouth when he would scream out in protest. This was so gross that it made him gag and almost vomit as he would try to spit out the vile viscous fluids in his mouth.

The pinching hurt so much. He was pinched hard and often on the most sensitive parts of his body. The tender undersides of his arms, his inner thighs, just below his ribs, his nipples. Gods, so many were obsessed with pinching his nipples. They were swollen and red and throbbing in pain. He couldn’t help but cry out each time.  
The more daring ones bit him. He had teeth marks all over his body. Some, enough to bleed.

The more he yelped and cried out, the more incited the people became. It soon turned into a game; who could make him yelp the loudest. They laughed at his agony. They took pride in being the one to cause such misery. What was wrong with these people? 

Some ladies had long sharp fingernails and dug deep groves into his skin, leaving bright red trails wherever they deemed fit.

It really became unbearable when they began stomping on the tops of his bare feet. Men with their big heavy boots or shoes, the women with their tiny pointed heels, it didn’t really matter. They would stomp down hard, causing Noctis to yell in pain. His skin was torn open, bleeding onto the floor. 

“Stop…stop…please, no more, please…it hurts…” He begged and pleaded, wanting it to stop!

He was openly crying now. His tears mixing with gobs of spittle on his face. Begging them to not hurt him anymore. Why? Why were they doing this? But they ignored his pleas. Taunted him, laughed at his weakness. Openly enjoying his distress. 

Someone punched him hard in the stomach taking his breath away. Tied up as he was, he couldn’t curl in and had to suffer the pain standing up while trying to breathe.

He didn’t know how long it lasted, how many people hurt him. Hundreds? He was beyond lucid now. His body was on fire. His cries had turned to whimpers. His whole body was black and blue and bloody from the pinches, bites, hits, scratches and the stomping. He was no longer able to hold himself up and his whole body sagged, his weight held up by his bound arms.

It took some time to realize that no one was hurting him anymore. Was it over? Oh gods, please let it be over, he prayed. His head felt heavy, fuzzy. His eyes were so filled with thick spittle that even when he blinked them open his vision blurred.

Then the applause began. When these…people…had all returned to their seats, they clapped like they had been to the best show possible. The sound reverberated all around Noctis. He wanted to shrivel up and die.

This went on until finally, the emperor stood up from his seat and faced the audience, signalling the applause to stop. When the last of the clapping died down, Aldercapt walked up on the stage and walked around Noctis, noting the state of his body, his overall condition and nodded his approval. He turned around to address his people.

“Gentlemen. Ladies. I congratulate you all on a job well done.” He turned back towards Noctis and looked at him again. Noting the accumulated spit from hundreds of people dripping off his chin, down his neck and chest, even in his hair, Aldercapt face wrinkled in disgust. 

Aldercapt shook his head as he said, “So disgusting! You look more like the mighty kings of Lucis as they should look.” 

Noting the black and blue bruises already covering most of his body, the deep scratches and welts, the teeth marks, the bloodied swollen feet; even he had to admit to himself, that it had been a long time since a prisoner had been so reviled.

Noctis shook uncontrollably, both from the cold and the shock that his body had just undergone for two hours. He swayed weakly and watched suspiciously as the emperor walked over to a table set off to the side where he proceeded to pick up a vessel that was filled with water. He poured it over Noctis’ head and the unexpected frigidness caused him to gasp thus inhaling some water. A coughing fit ensued, draining every last ounce of energy left in his body.

When Noctis finally settled and was breathing without coughing, Aldercapt moved close to him once more. He was satisfied that the water had cleared away most of the disgusting spittle. He didn’t wish to soil his glove…

“Something seems out of place. Hmm…I wonder what could be amiss.” Some snickers could be heard in the audience.

He grabbed Noctis by his dripping wet hair and yanked his head back. He waited until Noctis looked at him, even though his eyes were slightly out of focus. Once he had Noctis’ full attention, using his leather gloved fist, he backhanded him with such force on the left side of his face that his head snapped to the side. Before the pain could even register in Noctis’ brain, he backhanded him on the right side.

He cried out when the pain finally hit. His whole face lit up in agony. His left eye began to swell shut immediately, limiting his vision. Blood trickle down his cheek from where the skin broke open. His nose was bleeding freely, over his mouth, down his chin and onto his chest. His lip was cut open and swelling. He just hung there, whimpering, bleeding, shivering.

“Yes, much better. We cannot have an unmarred face with a marred body now, could we?” And the emperor, happy with his results, moved away once more. Noctis head hung loosely on his shoulders, no will or energy to hold it up. 

Noctis lost snippets of time as his brain fogged up with confusion. He was so very tired. He hurt all over. His insides churned. His face had swollen so much it had gone numb. He lost track of time and startled when his arms were released from the hook above. His body was too heavy to hold up and he cried out when he fell hard to his knees. 

He hoped that this was it, that it was over now. His chin dropped to his chest and he closed his eyes. No sooner had he done that then he was grabbed by the arms and forced back up. His swollen feet shot agonizing pains up his lower legs. He whimpered as he was dragged out by a side door.

Overwhelmed with pain, he didn’t notice where they dragged him. When he was released, he landed hard on the floor, where he crumpled up in agony. He heard the MTs move away and a door squeak shut. Then silence.

For a long time, he didn’t move. Just lay there with his eyes closed. He just about drifted off, when his body jolted, and his eyes flew open. He looked around in confusion for a few minutes, and it slowly came back, along with the pain.

He lay on the floor, shivering uncontrollably, and curled into a fetal position, trying to find warmth and comfort. His quiet sobs echoed in the dark empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all still with me…cause it’s not over…sigh.
> 
> Feel free to bash Loqi and Aldercapt...
> 
> I will do a chapter break between Noctis’ tortures. A good Ardyn POV is due, so hold on to your hats!
> 
> Love you all, love the comments and kudos. Without them, I would have quit writing a long time ago…


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Ardyn and why he is so obsessed with Noctis…  
> Gladio and Ignis begin their search. Gladio for Iggy, Iggy for Noct…oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered from writers block…although technically not a writer, I somehow picked up the germ regardless…and my motivation was ground zero. My confidence took a hit and I lost my mojo… I wrote this chapter 4 times and scraped it as many...  
> I was trying to condense Ardyn’s past and present as I imagined it for my story to unfold. Finally, it's done.  
> Well, sorta…I’m dissatisfied, but I just wanted to get on with my fic.. 
> 
> Sorry if it feels incomplete or rushed, or crazy or weird or…ridiculous. I had to remind myself that this fanfic was about Noctis and not Ardyn…sigh...
> 
> I plugged along anyhow, cause you know…the next chapter is already written…  
> I hope you’re all not too disappointed in this one…

## ARDYN

He didn’t sleep anymore. He missed that the most. Closing his eyes and forgetting about time.

In the beginning, he counted the days – he gave up after years passed.

He was alone, chained to a cold stone wall. Exiled for all eternity on Angelguard, forsaken by the very gods that appointed him the healer of the scourge. 

He went through different stages in the beginning. Self-pity was the first. He cried internal tears. He felt abandoned and lamented his curse. He lamented his exile. He begged the gods for forgiveness, even though he had only done their bidding. He beseeched them for cleansing. Their silence sent knives to his to his already blackened heart.

His next emotion was anger. How _dare_ the gods turn their backs on him! _They_ , who had appointed him their healer. _They_ , who gave no other thought to his sufferings. _They_ , who had immortality in the most beautiful way. He was consumed with thoughts of revenge were he ever freed. How he would envelop the very gods with his dark, vile miasma. Engulf them in flames of agony. This too, eventually subsided.

His last emotion was indifference. As the centuries rolled by, he felt nothing. His mind emptied of all thoughts. He became nothing. His mind had shut down centuries ago. A dark void, as empty as his surroundings, as empty as his heart.

At first, the sound was just there. Then over the course of time, maybe days? The sound permeated a small recess in his brain that still clung to a sliver of thought. The sound began to grow, alighting his brain with neurons as they sped to awaken long dormant cells.

He thought he opened his eyes. With perpetual darkness, he could never tell. His mind still dull from centuries of disuse, was confused, jumbled, erratic, unable to form coherent thoughts…yet.

Slowly, he became aware of his body. Oh, how tragic that felt. To be reminded that he was still chained to a wall, forever unable to move. Why had his brain chosen to awaken now? He had been so blissfully unaware. 

Now he felt his misery twofold as he tried to adjust to the heaviness of his body once more. To the aches and pains. He had forgotten how body pains felt. How lonely he had felt.

Then the sound repeated itself. He realized that it was someone…or something? He did not fear however, as he tried peering through the darkness.  
He thought he saw something. Having not seen it for so long, he stared in disbelief. Was that light? It was so far away, but surely, it was light.

For the first time in over a millennium, something stirred in his heart. A feeling. An emotion!

The light grew brighter as it slowly drew closer, heading towards him. He had to shut his eyes tight as even that far away, it hurt something fierce. Causing his head to ache.

When the light neared, it was so bright, that even with his lids tightly closed, he could not keep out the glare. He groaned in anguish.  
“It’s nice to see that you are still with us Ardyn.” He heard a gravely voice say.

Ardyn. Ardyn…his mind repeated. Yes, that seemed right, somehow. And the voice speaking to him? He felt a recognition there. Who was it? He couldn’t recall. He must know…

He tried to peel his eyes open a slit, but the pain was too much, and he squeezed them shut. 

“Take some time Ardyn. You’ve been in the dark for well over two thousand years. A minute or two more will not make one iota of difference.” Someone chuckled.

Ardyn really needed to open his eyes – to see who was speaking to him.

After a bit of time went by, he was able to squint slightly. The light was so bright. It was unnaturally bright. 

When he finally opened his eyes enough to discern a figure, he knew why it was so bright. Flames surrounded the figure. It was the god of fire, Ifrit who stood in front of him in his human form. 

“Why…” began Ardyn, but no sound came from his throat. After centuries of disuse, his vocal chords had dried up. He shook his head in frustration.

“Allow me, Ardyn.” Ifrit approached and placed his hands over Ardyn’s throat, sending forth healing power. His throat burned. The pain was all consuming. He opened his mouth to cry out in agony. Slowly, as his vocal chords healed, sound began making its way out, but his throat was so tender he closed his mouth to shut off his scream.

“Now relax Ardyn. Your throat will be raw for some time.” Ifrit informed him.

“Why…?” This time a hoarse sound came from his throat.

“As soon as you are well, I will tell you why I am here. You may then decide if you wish to stay here or be set free.”

Free? Thought Ardyn. He knew that word. But the idea of it flitted away. He was exhausted. Just opening his eyes, speaking that one word, took its toll.

“Sleep Ardyn. I will be nearby. Gather your strength.” Ifrit slowly drifted away taking the bright light with him. Allowing Ardyn to rest.

Some time later, as Ardyn no longer had any concept of time, Ifrit returned, along with the light.

“Well Ardyn, I have a proposition for you. One that I am quite certain that you will be unable to refuse.”

Looking at Ifrit, Ardyn rasped out, “What?”

It was slightly more bearable this time. Ardyn was able to speak, slowly, voice still shaky. Ifrit assured him that for the time being he only had to listen.

> Long ago, Astral gods still walked Eos in their human forms. They were able to do this through the divine magic of a crystal that they discovered in a place called Solheim. This crystal held many mysteries and powers that even the gods didn’t fully understand. They guarded this crystal, always keeping it safe and away from threats or impurities. This crystal was their lifeline to humankind.
> 
> Through time, many gods faded away until only six remained; Ifrit, being one of them. Ifrit was the god of fire. For some untold reason, he was held as the lowest of the gods and he resented this. Throughout time, he grew bitter and vindictive towards the others. 
> 
> Eons passed and the gods became dissatisfied with the environment where they resided. It seemed the air was thickening with small dark particles hurtling through space from a nearby star, threatening to contaminate the crystal. They decided to move the crystal to a new location for safekeeping. They chose a place of rare beauty. Green rolling hills, crystal clear running waters, trees in abundance. All set around a small serene village, filled with inhabitants that where kind and good. The place they chose was called Insomnia. 
> 
> During the crystal’s move, unnoticed by all except Ifrit, the tiniest sliver of the divine crystal broke off and fell to the side. Ifrit quickly picked it up, and pocketed it, none the wiser. For eons, he kept this little sliver of crystal in a small silk pouch that he kept tied on a golden string around his neck. 
> 
> Time passed. The gods grew restless as Insomnia grew. They wished to return to the heavens, but still wanted to be part of life on Eos. They would find someone to guard their crystal, keeping it safe on Eos. 
> 
> Thus, began the search for a keeper of the crystal. The gods formed a monarchial society in Insomnia. Then they searched until they found a man that was honest, kind, and was generous towards his fellow man. They appointed him as the founder king of Insomnia. He was gifted with the ability to pull magic from the crystal in order to keep it safe. This person was Ardyn Lucis Caelum. 
> 
> As time went by, miniscule particles from the nearby star began to fill the air. It slowly began to infect members of the human populace. Once in their system, became diseased, and would gradually turn their blood to black miasma until it destroyed their soul. Once death consumed them, they turned into fearsome daemons that roamed the countryside at nightfall.
> 
> Using the power of the crystal, the gods gifted the founder king the ability to heal the people afflicted with the blight. King Ardyn, having a kind heart, spent more time healing his people than ruling. His younger brother Somnus began helping Ardyn within the kingdom. 

“I well know...my own history, Ifrit”. Ardyn interrupted more harshly than intended. Ifrit paid it no mind.

“Yes, I agree. Do humor me, however. Sometimes, someone else’s perspective can allow one to see things differently.” he said placatingly.

> As the founder king absorbed more and more of the black scourge, he began to change. Absorbing the scourge made it difficult for his own body to purge the accumulating darkness. The gods should have intervened then. They should have cleansed Ardyn’s soul, thus allowing him to continue. Content and safe in their heaven, they turned a blind eye to the evil that began to infiltrate the once clean air on Eos.
> 
> When it became obvious that Ardyn was changing by having absorbed so much of the scourge, his own brother brought it to the attention of the gods. Maybe he was hoping the gods would cure Ardyn. However, instead of coming to Ardyn’s aid, they expressed outrage that the one they had chosen to heal the blight had allowed the evil to consume him.
> 
> It was now far too late to intervene. Ardyn’s soul had demonized. Consumed who he once was, taken away the goodness, the kindness, the person he once was. 
> 
> Ifrit watched as everything unfolded. Watched as Ardyn’s lifeforce was taken away. He watched as Ardyn’s spirit walked towards the afterlife, expecting entrance.  
>  Watched as the other gods recoiled from him and refused him entrance. Watched as they condemned him to Angelguard for all eternity. He didn’t agree with the other Astrals. He truly felt that Ardyn should have been cleansed of the blight, accepted into the afterlife for his commitment for doing the gods bidding. He knew they had the ability to cleanse his soul. They chose not to.
> 
> For some strange reason, Ifrit had a soft spot for Ardyn. He did try to intercede on the condemned man’s behalf, but his protests fell on deaf ears. The gods sited that Ardyn’s plight was a way to show the other humans what could happen should they not be more careful. They appointed Somnus Lucis Caelum as the new king and gifted the healing light to the good and pure of heart Nox-Fleuret family that lived in Tenebrae. 
> 
> As time flew by, Ifrit grew angry. He began to exclude himself more from the others. He missed walking about Eos in his human form. He missed the camaraderie he had with Ardyn and others like him. Of all the gods, Ifrit was the one who had felt the closest to the humans. Of all the gods, Ifrit was the one who would avenge Ardyn. Avenge himself.
> 
> Time passed slowly on Eos. Ifrit finally came up with a plan that would contaminate the precious crystal, destroy it. Thus, severing the ties between gods and humans for all time. All except him, of course. He held a small secret.
> 
> Ifrit informed Ardyn that he had the power to free him from Angelguard, and a way to enact revenge on the gods that had forsaken him. 

“You my dear Ardyn, will have the power to end the gods reign over mankind forever.”

“How?” Ardyn rasped out, voice getting better but still raw from disuse.

“It has been foretold a male child born to the king of Lucis is the chosen one. The King of Light. One who will sacrifice his life to the crystal and purge it of all impurities, and cleaning Eos of the Starscourge.

Then a new line will be chosen to guard the precious crystal and the start of a new era shall begin. You, must intercede, before this may come to pass.”

It will require some manipulation and cunning on your part. But I do have full faith in your charm and wit once you become your old self again. The birth of the chosen one is soon upon us. Follow this male child from a distance. Keep watch over him, however you must.”

“Once this child becomes of age, you must taint him with your darkness. It must be subtle, a small amount at a time. Enough to infect, but not enough to show. When his time to enter the crystal has come, instead of purifying it, he shall contaminate it, thus ending the crystal’s power forever.

“Ifrit…what of you?” Ardyn asked

“Do not concern yourself over me. I have my own power.” Ifrit answered knowingly, placing his hand over the small silken pouch around his neck.

“If this boy is the chosen one, he shall be well guarded. How will I approach?” asked Ardyn

“That is were your wit will come into play. You have time before it happens, use this time wisely. Observe.”

“Why should I do this for you?” Ardyn’s keen mind was awakening more as Ifrit spoke.

“You shall be well rewarded Ardyn.”

Ifrit reached around his neck and pulled loose the small silken pouch and placed it around Ardyn’s neck.

“In this, lies a small sliver of crystal. Once you have done all that is required and the chosen one steps into the crystal to destroy it, you may use this pure sliver of crystal young to absorb the king’s soul. You may then use his soul to walk Eos as a man for the rest of your natural life. Once you pass onto the afterlife, the crystal shall be mine once again, to use as I wish. As you see, we will both gain something from it.”

Ardyn’s eyes widened in surprise. This was very appealing indeed. To walk Eos, alive, breathing, feeling.

“Now, Ardyn, what say you?”

After a few minutes of silence, or it could have been longer, Ardyn gave his answer.

“I…agree…to do this…Ifrit.” he said with a strength in his voice and a smirk that crawled to the outer edges of his mouth.

“You have made the right choice. When you leave Angelguard, seek out a latest emperor in Niflheim. He is young and will be easy to manipulate. Use him to gain an ally for when the time comes. Take the crystal, taint the chosen one, and lead him to the crystal.”

Ifrit watched as Ardyn's energy began to wan.

“Rest for now Ardyn. When you next awaken, all will be restored.”

Ifrit slowly backed away, taking the light with him. Ardyn felt heavy with sleep. He wanted to ask Ifrit when he would undo the chains, but his mind shut down and sleep overtook him.

When Ardyn awoke, it was to a few moments of confusion. Instead of being chained to the wall, he was laying on a bench. he slowly sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was still dark. He stood up and felt an energy flow through his body. A euphoria that he hadn’t experienced in such a long time.

He was surprise that his legs held him up. He felt little to no weakness as he made his way out of the cold stone walls of Angelguard. The first breath of fresh air was almost overwhelming. Steadfastly, he made his way to the edge of the island, were to his surprise, an old rowboat was moored to a rickety old dock. Ifrit’s doing no doubt.

Ardyn sat in the boat and began to row his way across the waters towards the shores of Galden Quay.

Upon arrival, he disembarked and tied down the boat. His goal? Reach Niflhiem. 

It took awhile, but Ardyn eventually made his way into Niflheim. He manipulated his way into the Keep. It did not take long before the young emperor grew to trust Ardyn, almost worship his ideas. Within a few years, Ardyn was appointed the Chancellor of Niflheim. 

He slowly poisoned Iedolas Aldercapt with false horror stories of Insomnia. He told him that the Lucis-Caelum line stole the crystal from Solheim. That the crystal rightfully belonged to Niflheim. To the Emperor. That when the time was right, when Niflheim grew stronger, Aldercapt could seek his revenge, claim the crystal, and with Ardyn’s help, the Emperor would have eternal life.

Iedolas was mesmerised by the idea of eternal life. His greed allowed his judgement to be clouded by Ardyn’s lies and manipulations. 

Soon, the birth of the chosen one would come to be. Ardyn kept himself busy preparing for the future, when he would need Aldercapt, and any minions he decided he could use in this endeavor.

## GLADIO

He stood outside the closed gates, seething with anger. Hitting it one last time for good measure he moved back a short distance, weighing his options.

‘Get a grip Gladio. Use what you learned.’ He chastised himself. Taking slow deep breath, he was able to calm himself to the point where he could think more clearly. He did a 360 to get a better idea of what he was dealing with. Off in the distance to the left, he saw what looked like a watch tower. He made his way there.

Once he climbed to the top, he had a decent birds eye view of the Keep. It was a lot bigger than Gladio ever imagined. Far off in the distance, he could see a high domed tower. He assumed that this was were the emperor would be located. Now, where the hell would the archives be?

Thinking hard, he figured they would be somewhere lower in the keep. Probably close enough to the emperor to allow for protection, but enough away to separate the two. Good. Now he had a basic idea of where he was going. The big question for now, was how the hell was he going to get back in?

He stayed in the watch tower for over an hour when he saw slight movement by the eastern side of the Keep. He wished he had binoculars, but he would have to rely on human sight. There! He was pretty sure it looked like a door opening. Sure enough, out walk two MT’s.

Gladio had a starting point. He didn’t know how yet but getting to that door was first and foremost.

When he had made his way close to the door, he hid behind towers of crates that lined the wall, listening. He scouted the area to make sure there were no cameras or hidden traps. Not hearing or seeing anything, he made his way over to the door. Of course, it was a one-way door! There were no handle or lock. Just a heavy metal door, flush with the wall. It was most likely controlled by the inside only. So Gladio deduced that the MT’s used another door for ingres  
s.  
Gladio tried prying it with his fingers anyway. He knew it was useless, but he had to cross off all options. His years of training for all possible situations was coming into play. It had him more aware of his surroundings. 

He saw several crates against the wall to the left of the door. He noticed that there were also some long flat boards, probably from an old skid that had broken apart long ago. It was to his advantage that no one seemed to bother to keep the area cleaned.

A plan began to formulate in his mind. It would be a waiting game but one that could prove fruitful.

He grabbed the longest board he could find, and quickly and silently he slid it along the wall and as close to the door as possible. It blended well with the greyish wall, looking more like part of the base. He moved the crates just enough that it wouldn’t be noticeable, but enough that he could duck behind them and stay hidden.

Now it was a waiting game. Time always went by so slowly when you had to wait. Gladio was not a patient man. He was beginning to think of trying to find another way, when the door slowly opened.

An MT made his way out of the door, and stood there, preventing Gladio from moving, lest he be detected. His heart fell when the MT still stood motionless and the door slowly closed behind him. Gladio took the opportunity to observe the MT at close range.

They were robotic replicas of humans. Most likely they had controlling chips in their head and reacted on command from whoever controlled them. He didn’t think they would notice that the crates had moved. Gladio stayed still.

Finally, after some time, the MT moved once again by several feet. 

The door opened and another MT exited. They both began to walk away. Gladio quickly and quietly crawled out from behind the crate and slid the board just enough that when the door closed, it prevented full engagement. Holding his breath, he waited to see if this would set off any alarms. He couldn’t hear any. Either there wasn’t’ one or it was a silent alarm.

Either way, he didn’t stick around to find out. As soon as both MTs where out of sight, Gladio wedged his fingers in the slight opening the board had created and slid inside pushing the board away with his foot, allowing the door to close once more.

Great! Step one. Get insider. Step two…find Iggy. With a deep breath, Gladio began to make his way into the bowels of the keep.

## IGNIS

It was quite early in the morning when Ignis heard knocking at his door. He was surprised, but secretly pleased, to see Aranea standing in the doorway.  
“Aranea, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he inquired, as he stepped aside to allow her entrance. 

“Hey Specs. I’m here to deliver these papers from the Chancellor.” She smiled and accepted Ignis’ bidding for her to sit at the small table.  
“Goodness, the chancellor works quickly” said Ignis when he opened the envelope and saw it was his release papers. 

“After he left last night, he gave me the impression that it would take some time to get these papers in order.”

With a raised eyebrow, Aranea said “Sorry to burst that bubble Specs, but I’ve had these papers for two days. The chancellor ordered me to wait until this morning to hand them over.”

Now Ignis was more confused than ever. Anger was aimed towards Izunia. He knew for certain now that he was being manipulated, but he couldn’t figure out why. The why wasn’t that important but finding Noctis was!

“So, your release papers? You’re free to go…what are your plans? Not that I care or anything…you know…” Aranea trailed off, turning slightly pink in cheek.

“Aranea, Noctis is alive.” he told her excitedly. “The chancellor is keeping him captive somewhere in the Keep. I will not leave here until I find him.”

“Noctis, as in Prince Noctis? No shit! Humph! Come to think of it, I have seen a couple of young boys around Izunia. I thought he was sneaking them in, for…uh…yeah. He recruits men to work the mines out in Cartanica. It was probably just a couple of kids…for that…” she trailed off.

Ignis didn’t seem to pick up on the innuendo, too preoccupied with his eagerness to find his Noctis. 

“Two boys?” he asked. “Did one have dark hair, not very tall, slim build? The other, yellow blond, same height?” Could it have been Noctis? Could the other have been Prompto?

“Yeah, come to think of it, I did see a dark haired one. Young looking anyways. I remember thinking that Izunia was taking them a little…well…whatever. The other kid had brownish blond hair though, quite a bit taller than the dark haired one.”

Not Prompto then, thought Ignis. And maybe it wasn’t even Noctis either. No matter, he had his papers and he was planning on setting out immediately to begin his search for Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bravely made it through this chapter, I applaud you. Too many mistakes and broken sentences. Oh well...the next one will be better, I promise. Hopefully you will continue reading...  
> Next chapter is going to be really rough. Bad for Noctis. Really bad.. You can skip if it’s too graphic or upsetting. Thanks for hanging on and sticking with the story.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is tortured relentlessly; mentally, physically and sexually. Do not read if you have triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this chapter justice. It was tough to write. It was tough to edit. 
> 
> ***note that I have used un-capitalized ‘your highness’ when Aldercapt’s addresses Noctis. This is to emphasize the use of Noct’s title as a mockery…
> 
> I may have gotten a little carried away writing this one. Noctis is going to need so much lovin' when this is over…

## NOCTIS

The loud screech of the door is what woke him up. He lay there, confused. Eyes flitting behind closed lids. Why was he so cold? Why was the bed so hard and uncomfortable? He made to reach down to grab his covers and hunker down some more, but his hands didn’t want to comply. Slowly, ever so slowly, reality began to seep into his mind. From sleeping to awakening.

He was still bound, he was still naked. He was still a prisoner. Somewhere in the Keep, on a cold hard floor. A feeling of despair washed over him. This wasn’t a dream, this was real. It all happened. The more awake he became, the more his aches and pains flared up. Finally, peeling his one good eye open, the first thing he saw was a pair of leather soldiers boots inches from his face.

His face hurt, where his skin pulled taut by the swelling. His feet sent stabbing pains throughout his lower legs. His whole body was peppered with burning scratches and bites. Some were turning an angry red with the beginnings of infection. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. It hurt. Like knives slicing each time he tried to swallow. It reminded him of once…long ago, when he was little, he had a throat infection. It hurt so bad to swallow. Like now. Maybe he was getting sick? Gods only knew how many germs he’d been exposed to when so much spit…he shook the thought away. He let out a slight moan. 

He slowly looked up until he met the eyes of Loqi, staring down at him.

“Took you long enough,” Loqi clipped. 

“Lo…qi…?” Noctis rasped out, throat sending prickles of sharp needles. It hurt so much to talk. Oh gods, he was getting sick then. Then, remembering where he was, his predicament, his death sentence. He figured it didn’t really matter much.

“None other,” quipped Loqi as he stood over him, lewdly staring. He felt Loqi’s eyes roaming over his bruised and battered nakedness, slowly, head to toe. His heart quickened in fear when Loqi’s gaze settled on his ass, desire clearly written on his face.

Loqi’s mind was filled with lust when he looked at Noctis’ nakedness. Overlooking the bruises and cuts, he only saw the dip in his small waist, the lovely mounds of his ass cheeks. Just looking at the Prince of Lucis in this position made his dick go hard. Getting down on one knee, he ran his hands over Noctis’ shoulder, down his back, relishing in the trembling he caused in the younger man.

“…don’t…Loqi…” Noctis pleaded, as Loqi continued stroking his back. 

Kneading his fingers deep into his buttocks, Loqi almost drooled. Fuck this kid had a sexy body, even wrecked as it was. This did not deter Loqi’s main reason for being here.

Sucking air through his teeth in a hiss, Loqi sympathized mockingly. “Must have hurt…all those people, pawing and pinching. Tsk-tsk. Such a shame. Your body was meant for fucking., Prince Noctis. No matter, I’m here now. Here for some ass! This time, some princely ass. Don’t worry, I got lube. More for me than for you though. Hup-hup! Get that ass up, boy!”

Noctis’ heart fell. He couldn’t believe what Loqi was wanting to do! He just wanted to be left alone. Forgot all that happened. Escape through sleep. He tried again, louder this time.

“Don’t…Loqi…” his voice croaked.

Loqi just laughed. He felt a sharp slap to his ass that resonated across the small room. 

“Get. Your. Ass. Up! I won’t tell you again.” Loqi gritted between clenched teeth as he pinched his ass cheek viciously making Noctis yelp.

Noctis slowly pushed his body into the position that Loqi was impatiently waiting for. Noctis leaned his forehead weakly onto his bent arms, trying not to cry out as Loqi began to prepare him. He tried to ignore the way Loqi’s hands roamed up and down his body. The way he kneaded his ass, working the lube inside him.

“You don’t need much, do you? You’re so loose. And your ass is black and blue. A befitting colour for royalty.”

And then in one swift thrust, Loqi was fully seated. Noctis couldn’t help but cry out!

“Yeah, that’s right. You want it too, baby. Fucking little cunt. I’m gonna fuck the royalty right outta you. Yesterday, I fucked a glaive. Today, I’m fucking a prince!” 

Loqi thrust deep and hard into Noctis. Each thrust deeper than the first. Loqi meant for it to hurt. And it did hurt. It felt wrong down there. Each hit to his prostate did not produce pleasure like it should have. His prostate almost felt numb. Was it broken? Could a prostate break? Had the hit to his balls caused some damage? What dumb thoughts to run through his brain as he was being raped!

Noctis let his mind wander while Loqi grunted and slammed repeatedly into him. He was here since yesterday then. A whole day had gone by. That meant he had today and tomorrow left. Then Ardyn would return and save him. He just needed to hold out until then. Gods he wished Loqi could just finish already.

With one final thrust, Loqi emptied himself into Noctis, pulled out, stood up, and tucked himself away. Then he kicked Noctis with his thick boot in the ribs enjoying the sound of pain that he caused.

“Get up,” he ordered.

Breathing hard from the hit to his side, Noctis pushed himself up until he was standing on shaky legs. He felt Loqi’s cum dribble down his inner thighs. He kept his eyes down, mostly to avoid seeing the look of satisfaction he knew would be on Loqi’s face.

Loqi shoved him roughly towards the door, almost making him lose his balance. His feet were so stiff and swollen that it made walking difficult. Loqi kept shoving him to spur him on quicker. Twice Noctis fell to his knees. Twice, Loqi kicked him and ordered him to stand up. Each time, Noctis felt himself grow weaker. He was marched down the passages that were vaguely familiar from yesterday. 

He was led straight back into the auditorium, and back up on the stage. His heart dropped. Oh no! Not another ‘procession’! No! He couldn’t deal with that. His eyebrows gathered in apprehension, his eyes filled with fear, and he made small whimpering sounds of despair, deep in his throat.

The emperor was already sitting in his seat, surrounded by MT’s. Several men dressed in white lab coats sat in the row behind. Noctis heart quickened, his breath letting out in little pants.

“Our prince has arrived at last. It took longer than it should have, nay, Loqi?” the emperor looked at Loqi pointedly.

Loqi smirked and said something about how Noctis wouldn’t get up, so he needed some…encouragement.

“No matter, I’m sure you did what had to be done to have his highness…conform?”

The emperor looked at Noctis. “Your highness, I trust you rested well. The room chosen for you was one befitting the Royals of Lucis. I believe you are the first to grace it. Now then, do you have any last requests on this, your dying day?”

Noctis felt a jolt throughout his whole body. What? Today? He was going to die today? He can’t die today! Ardyn won’t be back until tomorrow. Could he ask to be spared for another day? A heavy feeling filled his chest. He didn’t want to die. The emperor broke through his racing thoughts.

“…last requests? I will not ask again.” Repeated Aldercapt.

“…thir…sy…” Noctis slurred out. If he could get some water, quench his dry throat, ease the pain, he would be able to speak…or beg?

“Thirsty you say? Loqi, did you hear his highness? He is thirsty. Please do get his royal highness something to drink.” 

Unseen by Noctis, a look passed between the two men. Loqi sauntered over to the side table that held the vessel of water from yesterday. He poured some into a goblet and walked over to Noctis, who swayed on legs that threatened to buckle at any moment.

He desperately gulped down a mouthful when Loqi tipped the goblet to his lips. He immediately choked, gasped, then gagged. His throat was on fire, burning all the way down to his esophagus, the back of his nose, inhaling some into his lungs! He had been given pure vinegar, and in his desperation for liquid he had not noticed in time.

Falling to his knees, eyes watering, he coughed, gasping for breath, near panic as his lungs constricted instinctively, preventing him from taking in much needed air. He hacked so much he vomited yellow bile and spittle. 

Loqi lunged away in time to avoid having his boots being sprayed, laughing at the cruel joke played on Noctis. It took quite some time before Noctis could breathe without feeling like his lungs were ripped to shreds. But the pain in the back of his throat and nose was prevalent. Each swallow, a bit of hellfire.

“Quite a display, your highness.” Aldercapt commented. To Loqi he said, “Move it along Loqi.”

Loqi grabbed Noctis by the cuffs and yanked him up forcing him to stand. He grabbed a hook that was connected to a rope hanging from above and attached it to Noctis’ cuffs. Noctis looked up and followed the rope where it went up into the rafters and back down to a pulley system set to his left.

Loqi walked around Noctis, running his hand tenderly down his back, and then, quickly remembering his position, went to sit back down a few seats away from the emperor. An MT began to turn the handle on the pulley and Noctis’ arms were stretched high above his head. Then one more turn of the crank for good measure, forcing Noctis to balance on the balls of his feet.

Noctis shifted from one foot to the other as he tried to keep his weight off the cuffs as they dug into his wrists. He was still not breathing clearly, lungs wheezy, throat aflame with pin prickles. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could will this all away.

He heard movement and his eyes flew open. Aldercapt was approaching him. Noctis didn’t like the look in his eyes. He held something in his hand. Noctis eyes widened in horror when he saw what Aldercapt held. Aldercapt snapped the whip in the air, testing it. The snap that resonated sent a jolt of pure terror through Noctis. He whimpered, knowing that this was going to be bad.

“How many lashes should I apply your highness? One for each year that the Lucis line kept their greedy hold of the crystal? No, I do not believe that you would survive over two thousand lashes. Maybe a lash for each ancestor? Again, I do not believe you would survive one hundred and thirteen lashes. Nay, the Lucis line is much too frail.” He strolled around Noctis, now standing behind him.

“Please…don’t…please…” Noctis could barely breathe, his heart was beating so fast, practically jumping out of his chest.

“Ah, the prince begs. Music to my ears. Yes, I think that fifty lashes will suffice.” The emperor concluded. 

Noctis held his breath, waiting for the first strike.

Aldercapt snapped the whip. When it struck Noctis diagonally across his back, he cried out as it sent a shock of intense, searing pain, leaving behind a thick red welt. Noctis bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying out. Then another strike, close to the first. His back was on fire! He couldn’t get enough traction from his feet to move his body away. He squeezed his hands into fists so tight that his nails dug moon shaped crescents in his palms, almost drawing blood. He tried to focus on counting, but by the tenth lash, he was crying and whimpering, gasping out as each stroke slashed across his back!

By the twentieth lash, the welts had broken open and were bleeding down his back and legs. The hot searing pain was relentless. He was crying and begging Aldercapt to stop, blood dripping from his mouth after having chewed through his lip. 

“The Prince of Lucis, begging for mercy? It will do you no good. Far too long has your line lorded over Eos. Nay, your highness. I will show no mercy to one such as you!”

Someone in the audience was counting the lashes. Noctis hung limply between each flog, By the thirtieth-one, he was no long able to stand, and his full weight forced the cuffs to dig deep into his sensitive skin, tearing it open, blood slowly dripping down his arms. Sometimes the whip cruelly reached out to lap at the back of his thighs and buttocks. By lash forty, he was incoherent as the pain overwhelmed him. He never made it to lash fifty. At forty-six, he passed out.

He was abruptly revived when cold water was thrown in his face. He gasped, eyes flying open, confusion blocking out reality for a few seconds. Too quickly, his brain cleared, sending a rush of fresh fiery pain along his back, pulsing in time to his rapid heartbeat. 

Water dripped off his hair, down his back to mix with the blood oozing out of the welts. 

He let his head drop limply, unable to hold it up. He broke out in a cold sweat as chills worked their way up his spine. He was shaking uncontrollably. Please stop! He had to make Aldercapt stop. It took some time before he realized that the flogging had stopped, so relentless was the pain, that he couldn’t tell straight away. Feebly, he lifted his head and saw that the emperor had returned to his seat.

“…please…” his dry mouth barely croaked out, confused, not knowing what he was asking for.

“Ah, the prince is begging again? Begging for death, are we? Not yet your highness, soon.”

“Loqi, have you contacted the Chancellor? He should be here by now.” The emperor addressed Loqi, annoyance clearly in his voice.

“I have tried Your Excellency. I have not located him as of yet. I have sent MTs to the mines. I am sure he will be along as soon as he gets the message.”

The emperor looked very displeased at this bit of information. No one spoke as he sat in silence with a deep scowl on his face. He really wanted Izunia to be here to witness the last of the Lucis-Caelum fall from grace. He was too impatient, however, and would proceed with the next step without the man’s presence.

He signalled for Loqi to free Noctis from the hook. Once released, Noctis fell to his knees, almost toppling over if not for Loqi pushing against his side. His breathing was labored, and he desperately wanted to lay down on the cool floor. Loqi kicked at his thighs until Noctis slowly stood up again, barely holding his own.

The emperor watched the display and seemed pleased by the weakening prince. 

“It seems that this is not the time for your death.” The emperor drawled out.

Noctis said nothing, keeping his head bowed. The emperor took Noctis’ silence as defiance. Insulted that he was being ignored, the emperor quickly stood and walked over towards Noctis. He savagely grasped a fistful of hair and shook his head about. 

“Show some gratitude, ungrateful whelp!” he growled as he shook Noctis’ head viciously, causing his eyes to roll in his head.

Noctis’ breath came out in short pants. “…tha…ou…len…cy…” he barely managed, not knowing what he was supposed to be thankful for. Just wanting to be let go.

Aldercapt looked at Noctis with disgust. An evil grin graced his face for a moment.

“Now, any more requests…your highness?” Aldercapt looked at Noctis with a glint in his eye.

Noctis desperately wanted some water, but he didn’t ask. His head was clear enough to remember the last time he asked for water. He shook his head, feeling so defeated. Satisfied, Aldercapt looked towards Loqi. 

“Coil the prisoner!” he ordered, as he returned to his seat.

Coil? A surge of adrenaline went through Noctis sending his mind in a panic. Oh gods, what did that mean? Noctis couldn’t take it anymore. He freaked and tried to bolt, tried to escape. Weak as he was, he barely made it three steps before Loqi knocked him down hard to his knees, knocking the breath from his chest. He panted, the pain in his throat prevented him from swallowing. Loqi scoffed at Noctis pathetic attempt at escape.

“And just where did you think you would go? How far would you get? Scrawny and pathetic as you are. Not far…little prince. Take your punishment like a man. Oh wait, my bad. Little girl.” Loqi laughed at his own joke.

Loqi then reached for Noctis’ cuffed wrists and pulled on them roughly until he stood up. He then removed the cuffs. Noctis looked down at his hands in confusion, then back to Loqi. While he stood staring in bewilderment at Loqi, his arms were quickly grasped and pulled back behind his back by an MT. He wanted to struggle. He really did. But he just didn’t have any strength left in him. 

The welts on his back began to bleed again when his arms were forced behind his back. His wrists were tied tightly together with a coarse rope that was then wound around and around, working its way up to his elbows. This forced his shoulder blades to squeeze together even more. His chest expanded, and he felt the stretch there also. This forced his upper body to hunch over slightly and made it difficult to keep his head up without an uncomfortable tug on his neck.

The rope was so tight he could already feel his fingertips becoming numb. His heart was slamming against his chest. He was so afraid of what was to come next. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wishing so fervently for all of this to go away.

Loqi moved behind him and grabbed his tied wrists and attached them to the hook hanging from above. He then walked over to the pulley and began to crank the handle. Noctis’ arms were pulled upwards behind his back. With his arms coiled tightly together, it forced his upper body to bow forward even more. He could feel his neck muscles straining, making it impossible to keep his head up. Loqi continued to slowly wind the crank.

Noctis arms were being pulled gradually upwards, his shoulders joints objecting. It didn’t stop there. Loqi turned the crank handle agonizingly slow. Slow enough, that Noctis felt each tendon being stretched to the limit. A slow burn beginning at his neck and radiating down his shoulders and arms., Noctis was on the tip of his toes, desperately trying to push himself up to relieve the tension. Gritting his teeth as the painful welts from the flogging on his back renewed itself with a vengeance.

  


The emperor walked up to Noctis. Unable to raise his head, Noctis had no other recourse than to keep it bowed. He hated the emperor so much. He clenched his jaw, trying not to show any more weakness.

“Ah, a position of supplication. Befitting one such as yourself. A glorious sight indeed. I am sure you are feeling the most uncomfortable stretch in your neck and shoulders. Coiling is an ancient form of torture. The end results are quite…dramatic. But I do not wish to spoil the surprise.”

Aldercapt walked around Noctis, taking in every detail of how precise the rope was coiled. How much it forced Noctis to bow forward. He grinned in satisfaction.  


“Did you know that the ancient kings banned this form of torture throughout Eos centuries ago? How dare they! How dare you! Yes, it is right that it is used on the very ones that have stolen all from Niflheim. As you suffer for the sins of your ancestors, remember that this could have been avoided had your line been less greedy. Had your line not used the crystal’s magic to protect only their own. Oh, your highness. How low you have fallen.”

Noctis could barely understand what Aldercapt was going on about. Bowed over as he was, he could only see the emperor from the waist down. To keep his panic at bay he focused on the odd patterns detailing the emperor’s robes. It helped to distract him from the gradual burning heat that kept building in his neck and shoulders.  


“Raise the scum of Lucis, Loqi.” Noctis lost his focus when the emperor stepped away. Now he could really feel the burn. His shoulder muscles began cramping. He tried to breathe in slow deep breaths, but the pull on his shoulder blades prevented his ability expand his lungs. He had to take small quick pants.

He heard Loqi turn the handle and he was lifted up some more. He had another moment of panic when his feet no longer touched the ground. All the weight of his body was on his stretched-out shoulders and neck. The stretched burned so much. Noctis gently swayed a foot off the ground. The awkward position he was forced into caused the stretch to become overwhelming. His tendons contracted and spasmed painfully. It was relentless. Coming in waves as his neck and shoulder muscles tensed against his body’s weight.

Cruelly, Loqi gave his ass a pat, sending Noctis swaying some more, adding to his already stressed upper body. 

He rose higher and higher and Loqi continued to crank the handle. He was at least twenty feet from the ground when Loqi stopped. He could see the top of the emperor’s head. Loqi’s head. The MT’s. He tried to focus on that. Tried to breathe, tried to slow his racing heart. Anything to help distract from the constant pull. It was harder to ignore as the cramping intensified. He couldn’t help the sob that escaped.

He couldn’t last like this. They had to let him down. Please, please, please…his mind screamed.

It hurt so bad.

He didn’t know how long he hung there, the pain that consumed his body made him unable to focus on anything else. He knew he was crying. He heard it. It sounded from far away, but he knew it was him. 

Then, unexpectedly, he was free falling. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the jarring impact when his body would slam to the ground. But that never happened. No. This was so much worse.

One foot from the ground, the rope above pulled taught, and the abrupt stop yanked so hard on Noctis’ shoulders he heard a loud pop as his right shoulder dislocated. He screamed! The searing pain that traveled through his shoulder joint was agonizing and made so much worse because he still hung there. His arm muscles and tendons the only thing connecting his arm to his body. His cries blended into an endless keen.

“Stop…stop…stop…” he intoned over and over…barely audible between his cries.

“Ahh, now what is it your highness?” Aldercapt had walked over to Noctis, grinning with pleasure when he saw the results of the drop. “Stop? Stop what? Would you car for another birds eye view of our auditorium?” He asked cruelly as he waved to Loqi to raise Noctis up again.

“…no more…please…no…” like a mantra was all Noctis could articulate as he felt himself raised in the air once again. This time, however, he was elevated to the top. A good fifty feet above ground. He had nothing to focus on, the pain was all consuming. He just wanted this relentless agony to end. 

He flitted in and out of consciousness. Time passed. Suddenly he was dropped once more, his stomach flew to his throat. Surely this time he would die? But once more, a foot before touching the ground, the rope stopped abruptly. His left shoulder popped out of its socket.

Noctis screamed but there was barely any sound left to come out of his raw throat. His shoulder tendons tore, his ligaments ripped with white hot searing pain. Wave after wave of relentless burning sharp pains attacked his neck and shoulders. He passed out cold.

Aldercapt did not want that, so freezing water was thrown over him, shocking him back to awareness, back to his pain. He moaned in agony. He passed out several more times, the pain too much to take. Each time, he was shocked back to awareness with cold water. Back to the agony. Eventually, no amount of cold water, no amount of face slapping, took effect as his body and mind collapsed and pulled him into a deep abyss of nothingness.

The smell of strong ammonia woke him up abruptly. Once he came to, the pain hit him first. In waves, it cascaded through his neck and shoulders. His arms were still coiled tightly behind his back, but his feet were on solid ground, although he was unable to hold himself up on them. He was unable to focus. He was shivering and sweating at the same time. His hair in wet stringy strands across his eyes.

A man wearing a white lab coat listened to his heart with a stethoscope. He looked at the emperor and nodded, then stood at attention next to Noctis.

He was left suspended, trying to lock his knees to stop them from buckling and sending new waves of pain throughout his back and shoulders. When he would lapse into unconsciousness, or come close to it, someone would awaken him with the smelling salts. He was helpless to move away from the strong odor. He began to detest that smell. It was overwhelming, burning his already sensitive nose and throat. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was left alone, ignored. He closed his eyes and drifted. His upper torso had gone numb with the pain. His ragged breathing was the only sound he heard as he drowned out all others.

He didn’t know how long he was left hanging. His head was stuffed with cotton. Everything was blurry. He heard voices, but they seemed distant and he couldn’t make any sense of what was being said. His mind continued to wander, flitting in and out of awareness. Every once in awhile, a jolt of electric pain would stab through his neck and shoulders, causing him to moan out loud. He was shaking and trembling as cold shivers overtook his body. 

After so much agony, so much pain, he was finally released from the hook above. He was unable to stay standing and fell hard onto his knees. Losing his balance, he fell over onto his side, crying out when his dislocated shoulder hit the floor. It was too much for his battered body to take. He passed out again from the pain. 

He felt himself flit in and out. Like a light switch being turned off and on. At some point, he became aware that he was back in the cell. Laying on his back on the cold floor. It felt soothing to his injuries. The coiled rope had been removed. His arms useless on each side. He didn’t recall being brought back. He didn’t know how long he’d been back either. 

Noctis was suffering so much. His neck and shoulders had swollen, and dark bruises surrounded his shoulders and under his arms. His dislocated shoulder joints bulged through his skin, making him look distorted. He could not move his arms without causing excruciating pain. Even moving his hands or fingers sent bolts of agony up his arms. He hadn’t had any food or water for days. He was so dehydrated. His mouth was dry, and swallowing was difficult. He had suffered so much trauma. His body and mind couldn’t cope anymore. He drifted off.

***  
_He was sitting in a chair. A wheelchair, to be exact. His back hurt. His legs hurt. He was crying. Someone was holding his hand, giving encouraging words. Noctis cried harder._  
_“I want my dad,” he whined._  
_“I will go fetch him straightaway,” a soft young voice said._  
_Noctis looked up through red rimmed eyes that spilled over with tears. A blond-haired girl stood in front of him with a worried expression. She smiled gently, and left the room, leaving Noctis alone. He felt so lost and afraid. Relentless pain took hold of his body._  
_He looked up hopefully when he heard footsteps. Relief flooded through him when he saw his dad._  
_“Daaaad!” he cried out, lifting his arms and wrapping them around his father’s neck when the large man reached down for him. His dad lifted him up off the chair and walked over to a nearby sofa sitting down with Noctis tucked tightly against his chest._  
_“Shhh…” hushed his father softly. “All is well Noctis, my dearest child.”_  
_“Wanna go home…” Noctis voice was muffled in his father’s thick suit jacket._  
_“We will, Son. As soon as the Oracle has finished her healing. You must be patient a little longer, Noctis.”_  
_“No Dad. It hurts when she touches me…” Noctis lamented._  
_“I understand Noctis. But it is necessary in order to heal your wounds. You must be a big boy. Soon, it will all be over, and we shall return home.”_  
_Noctis clung to his father like a lifeline…_  
_He was running. Running from something big…and scary…he was crying. He looked back and screamed in pure terror. A big snake-like monster was slithering towards him. He tried to run but couldn’t. His feet were sinking in the black ooze that was pouring forth out of the creature. Noctis was going to die!_  
_“Please help!” he screamed. “Someone, help me!”_  
_“Daaad” he screeched when long tentacles reached for him and he felt sharp claws slicing through his back._  
_He was pulled up into Ardyn’s waiting arms. Ardyn would protect him. He was safe, now._  
_“Dear Noctis.” Ardyn soothed, smoothing down Noctis’ wayward locks._  
_Looking back in fear, Noctis was surprised to see Gladio._  
_“Gladio? Wh-where is the monster?” he stammered, eyes wide with fear._  
_“It’s gone Noctis. You’re safe now. You’re the Chosen One.” Gladio said, his voice sounding different, more like Ardyn?_  
_Noctis looked up into Ardyn’s face. Black blood was oozing from his eyes and his mouth!_  
_“Ardyn? What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Noctis tried to pull himself out of Ardyn’s arms but Ardyn tightened his grip. Noctis continued to struggle, reaching behind him for Gladio but Gladio was gone. He had abandoned Noctis._  
_“Ardyn!” he screamed into Ardyn’s face. Ardyn’s face continued distorting, the black ooze reaching out to Noctis like tentacles on a jelly fish. Each time a tentacle touched Noctis, his skin would sizzle and turn black. It burned and burned._  
_A bright golden light suddenly encircled both Noctis and Ardyn. Ardyn screeched and began to fade away._  
_“Noooo!” Noctis cried out, trying to hold on to Ardyn’s disappearing form. Tears poured out from his eyes, he couldn’t comprehend what had happened to his beloved Ardyn._  
_“Don’t be a fool, child.” Said an unfamiliar voice. “He is the dark one. You must stay away. You are the Chosen One. The King of Light. You have a duty to fulfill…” the voice was fading away. Noctis tried to see who it was, in the darkness._  
_“What? Wait! What do you mean?” but he was alone in the darkness._  
_“Noct! This way!” yelled Prompto as he grabbed Noctis by the hand and they began to run across a field of blue wildflowers. Suddenly they were running down long hallways. They would hit a dead end and have to turn around to try another way. It felt like they were running for hours. They were trapped in a maze and they were lost. Noctis was panting for breath._  
_“Prom, slow…down…can’t…breathe….”_  
_“Highness, how many times have I told you not to stand in front of the windows? Enemies could see you and hurt you once more.” Ignis said severely._  
_“What? Iggy…I…sorry...” Noctis mumbled as he pushed himself away from the window and went to sit down in an overstuffed armchair._  
_“Iggy, can I ask you something?” Noctis looked at Ignis with serious blue eyes._  
_“You just did,” smiled Ignis. “Of course, you may, Highness.”_  
_“What does it mean? To be the Chosen One?”_  
_“You are the Chosen One Noctis.” Said Ignis evenly. Noctis looked up at Ignis but he wasn’t there anymore._  
“ _Noctis,” said a familiar voice next to him, making him jump. Turning to face the speaker, he saw that it was the blond girl again. He felt that he should know her…but frustratingly, he just. Couldn’t. Remember._  
_“Noctis, you must wake up. Eos needs you. You are the Chosen One. Please, Noctis.” The girl pleaded._  
_“Who are you? What am I chosen for? Please…no one will tell me anything. Please tell me…” begged Noctis._  
_“You are the Chosen One Noctis. You know why. You and you alone have the power to save all of Eos. You must be strong. Reach inside, Noctis. The answers are within.”_  
_Before he could ask her what she meant, the monster reappeared. It swiped its long claws once more, ripping through Noctis back, his legs, throwing him to the ground where he writhed in agony, screaming in pain._

****

He woke up with a jolt, midway through his scream, heart beating wildly in his chest. It took a few moments to realize that it was just a dream. 

Blinking his eyes open slowly, he became aware of his throbbing shoulders once more. He was lying on his back on the cold floor with no recollection of how he got here. The pain of his dislocated and swollen shoulders kept time to his heartbeat. He could feel the blood from the open welts on his back sticking to the floor. He desperately wanted to move from his cramped position.

He cried out when he wiggled his chest slightly. Aiming for more comfort, he instead exasperated his injury. A bolt of sharp pain pulsed through his chest, neck and shoulders. He whimpered softly, his throat contracting painfully. He tried to wipe his tongue across his lips, but his mouth was so parched. Swallowing was hell. 

He flitted in and out of fitful sleep, with dreams that nudged his memory. Memories that just floated on the sidelines but would dissipate once he would wake. Nothing made any sense. He was beginning to have difficulty differentiating dream from reality, and memory from dream. His thoughts were all jumbled together and without any logic.  


Each time he dreamed of his dad however, he would wake up with a deep feeling of sadness, loss. A heaviness pressing on his chest. Tears fell unbidden. 

He questioned his dreams…or memories? He questioned his sanity. There was so much he wanted to know. So many questions he wanted answered before he died. He wished his father was here to answer them. He felt himself grow weaker. He knew something was wrong inside his body. He felt hot and feverish. Darkness edged around his eyes. This time when he drifted off, it was into a deep dreamless void.

***

When Loqi arrived in the cell with the MTs to come and fetch Noctis, he was out cold. He barely flinched when the MTs picked him up under the arms. They dragged him back to the auditorium.

A large metal star-shaped contraption had been wheeled to the centre stage. Leather straps with buckles had been bolted strategically to hold a person in place. Loqi held Noctis against the metal frame while a leather strap was buckled tightly against his left upper arm. Another strap buckled down his lower arm and a smaller one held his wrist. 

The same was repeated for his right arm. Then a thicker leather strap was buckled tightly over his upper chest, keeping him held snuggly against the metal frame. Nothing held his head at the moment, so it dangled limply over his chest.

A strap pulled tightly against his hips. His feet were placed on a small platform jutting out from the bottom. A strap tied down his upper and lower legs, and one for each ankle.

Loqi grabbed a handful of Noctis hair and pressed his head against the metal frame and passed a strap across his forehead, holding it in place. Another strap was passed over his neck, and Loqi tightened it enough so that Noctis would feel it at each swallow…when he finally woke up that is.

He stood back to admire his handiwork. He couldn’t help but to glance at the prince’s soft cock as it lay limply between his legs. He reached out and gently flitted his hands over Noctis’ hip, reaching one last time to feel the swell of his ass. He signed deeply, knowing that his time with Noctis was over. He returned to his seat to await the arrival of the emperor.

****

Noctis heard voices from far away. Something felt wrong. He felt like he was standing. How could he be standing? His shoulders ached so much, but he couldn’t move. His body was pushed firmly against a cold hard surface. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He couldn’t move his head. Why? He couldn’t move any part of his body. Only his eyes. His heart began to beat faster as his confused mind tried to make sense.

Looking around confused him even more. Everything hurt so much. His shoulders were burning, relentlessly pulsing daggers of sharp pain deep into the joints. He whimpered and then felt an uncomfortable pressure against his Adam’s apple. He couldn’t understand why.

Where was he? How did he get here? He tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was slowly dawning on him that he was tied tightly against something cold and metallic. 

His arms were sprawled out and away from his body, clamped tightly in bands that dug into his swollen flesh. His elbows and wrists were also clamped tightly. He couldn’t see far enough peripherally to see what exactly held him firmly against the surface. He couldn’t move his head to look down either, but he felt the thick strap that held his upper chest and hips against the metal surface behind him. His upper and lower legs were tightly held in place in the same way. He felt his feet flat on a platform.

None of it made sense to his befuddled mind. What bothered him the most, however, was the strap that went across his throat. Each swallow made him feel like he was choking and kept him on the verge of panic.

Then the emperor was in front of him. Noctis had to blink a few times to bring him into focus. He still wasn’t sure if he was a dreaming or not.

“Comfortable your highness?” the emperor asked as he proceeded to tug on the straps one at a time until he seemed satisfied. 

“You are in for quite a treat! This is my very own gift to you. A farewell gift, if you will. Any last words?” He asked, looking deep into Noctis eyes.  
Noctis was unable to answer, as he couldn’t make sense of what Aldercapt had just said.

“Nothing to say? Alright then. You had your chance.”

He watched on with apathy but did whimper in protest when Aldercapt pushed a leather ball gag into his mouth and clasped it firmly in place. He closed his eyes, trying not to panic. Barely able to breathe through his still swollen nose, he sucked in air loudly through the ball gag.

His mind kept wandering, lost between dream and reality. He heard voices, conversations, but none of it made sense. He was unable to grasp the seriousness of his position. He was so exhausted from the relentless pain consuming his body and focused on trying to draw in air.

He thought he heard the emperor talking to Loqi. He really did try to follow the conversation, but his muddled mind could only pick up snippets of it.

“…Chancellor…here? …one more…get him...important…”

“HN…come…take…”

“…yes, that’s right…perform…as taught…”

A sharp slap to his face brought him back to the present. He opened his eyes and was met with Aldercapt’s smiling face as it swam in front of his wavering vision.

“Stay awake, your highness. You will want to be present for this next part, I assure you. A little interlude before the grand finale, shall we say?” The emperor said, looking deep into Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis was unable to hold his gaze as his eyes clouded over. He didn’t care what they did anymore. He just wanted it over with. He wanted…he wanted death, now. He was ready.

Noctis heard light footsteps approach. His eyes were cast down, but his eyebrow wrinkled in puzzlement when he noticed a pair of bare feet. This confused his mind even more. His gaze slowly followed the skinny dirty legs, to a ragged tunic. His eyes blurred by the time he made it to the face. 

He blinked a few times. His mind couldn’t register what he was seeing. It couldn’t be. Could it? He was dreaming. Or his mind had finally become unhinged and played a cruel trick on him. Conjuring up an image of much needed comfort. He couldn’t speak for the ball gag, but his mind spoke the name for him.

Prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter met with your approval.
> 
> About Loqi…ass dick…right?
> 
> The dream sequence was disjointed on purpose. Sorta how real dreams are…all mixed up, making little sense once you wake up.
> 
> Noctis is beyond pain at the end. It's sad to see him giving up…but wait! Is that really Prom standing in front of him, or is he hallucinating?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of searching, Gladio finally finds Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay before updating.  
> Got a foreign object in my eye that required an emergency visit to the hospital. Eye became infected. Antibiotics and steroids, which then cause a secondary infection after completion...sigh. I couldn't read, write or drive as eyesight was blurry. This set off depression...  
> Eye is better, though still has issues.  
> When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade right? I used salt instead of sugar...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I revised it and removed any torture of Noctis. This is a safe chapter. Enjoy while you can.

I am terrible at writing area descriptions. For the sake of my fic, this is a general idea of how I perceive the Keep: Also, not necessary to read... 

Five stories above ground, (1-5) Eight levels below ground, (A-H) 

A very narrow tower sits five stories above ground. The top of the tower is circular and houses the throne room. It’s about 1000 sq. feet. A wide gap separates the tower from the rest of the Keep that was built around it. The throne room itself is accessed by narrow bridges placed on the 5th floor and is well guarded by MTs. These bridges can be retracted in an event of a threat. 

Behind the throne that sits on a dais, is an elevator that is accessed by the emperor and his chosen entourage. The elevator allows access to each floor when a ramp is called forth. This elevator goes down to level H, where there is an emergency tunnel that leads miles away from the Keep, to exit in a safe bunker, until any threat is neutralized. 

The main Keep was built around the throne tower. Each floor is about the size of two footfall fields, (for visuals). The top floor (5th) that surrounds the tower is wide open space. Turrets surround the outside walls. MTs man the floor. Human infantry also patrols this level. There are several control rooms with monitors that are connected to wall and ceiling mounted cameras that detect enemies from afar. Should there ever be a threat, the Emperor would simply get into his private elevator and descend to level H.

Main- 1st floor; Large open space that is surrounded by small maze-like hallways made to confuse any enemies that may have penetrated inside. The area holds MT Infantry, and Magitek Bipedal Robots dormant but ready to exit through large double doors that open on command. Behind building there is an entrance ramp that leads to underground parking for military vehicles, and Ardyn’s convertible… ;)

2nd floor; Offices, Medical unit, research, and laboratories.

3rd floor; Living quarters for the dignitaries. A large section is closed off and belongs to the Emperor. Only his retinue and servants have access.

4th floor; Two large auditoriums that seat over five hundred spectators. This is were Niflhiem has their entertainment, and public displays of high-profile prisoners (processions), and were poor Noctis is tortured.

5th floor; Throne room: as explained above.

Level A: Underground parking, Weapons and Armory.

Level B: Laboratories for experimentation and pods that house MTs

Level C: Storage

Level D: Workers Living quarters

Level E: Laborers. sorting of mined ores. Building weaponry, parts, etc.

Level F: Archives. This floor also has a subfloor, where old artifacts and tomes are kept locked.

Level G: Dungeons. (This was were Gladio was initially held captive)

Level H: Mystery. Only the Emperor can access this through an emergency escape route from behind the throne.

## GLADIO

He was in! Now to figure out how to make his way to the Archives. He waited until he adjusted to the lower lighting in the entrance alcove. There were three long passages in front of him. He chose the right side one. He stuck as close to the walls as possible, not knowing where this was leading. Even though he had his release papers in his pocket, at this point he didn’t trust Ardyn one bit. 

He passed several closed and locked doors, (he checked). Suddenly, the passageway he was in dead ended. What the hell? So, he back tracked; trying the locked doors once more, back to where he started. This time he took the centre passage. At least this one turned into other passages. It was more encouraging. Some passages he chose dead ended once again, and he had to back track.

He checked all the doors and peered into the rooms that allowed him entrance. Mostly they were storage closets, or small offices of sorts. Some doors slid open automatically with a sensor. Some locked doors required a key card which of course he didn’t have. He had been searching on this level for quite awhile and he felt he was going around in circles. What the fuck! It was a bloody maze! He couldn’t even find his way back to his initial starting point. 

He was frustrated and getting increasingly pissed off at Niflheim and Izunia. He finally came upon a door that opened into a small room that held wall-to-wall computers, monitors, and controls. The monitors were all dark. Computers were not Gladio’s strong suit so none of it made any sense. He tried to see if there were any type of instructions, but it was all knobs, buttons and sliders that were unlabelled. He let out a frustrated sigh as he turned around exited and the room.

More passages, more dead ends. Gladio was now swearing. At some point he did something right, as soon, he was standing in front a double set of large steel doors. He was not expecting the handle to yield when he pressed it down. He opened the door cautiously.

He peered inside and had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dimness inside. He stepped inside and found himself in a large arena type warehouse. Holy shit! How big was the fucking Keep! 

He gasped when he saw eight, two-story-high bipedal robotic creatures, lined up against the walls. Four to each side. Lucky for Gladio that they seemed inactive for the moment. He walked up to them very carefully. That’s when he noticed numerous MTs standing against the wall to the side of each robot. They too were dormant, or turned off, or whatever the hell went on inside of these…tin cans, as Gladio liked to think of them.

He silently made his way across the room when he spotted an exit sign. Peering through the door he opened it a crack; he discovered a long hallway that led to a stairwell. Now we’re talking, thought Gladio. He made his way down and opened the door carefully, holding his breath and hoping not to set off any alarms. So far, so good, unless there were silent alarms. He was too deeply invested into his search to worry about that now.

Posted on the wall by the exit door, he discovered a fire escape floor plan. This gave him the basic layout of the area he was in. It didn’t tell him what was on each floor, just a floor plan. good enough for him. So, he had been in a maze of interconnecting hallways and dead ends. It’s a wonder that he even made it here. It was a genius way to slow down enemies in case of a security breach. 

Once inside, he had to choose up or down. His instincts told him to go down as Archives were usually in cooler areas. He could be wrong, but down is where he headed. He would check each level thoroughly, hoping that they were not all mazes like the level he was leaving behind.

Level A said the sign on the door. Gladio was surprised but relieved when he was able to open it. Stepping inside cautiously, he listened. Not a sound. He did take the time to study the floor plan posted on the inside of the door. This would really be helpful as he reached each level. Too bad it didn’t indicate what each floor had. At least this one seemed a little more straightforward, a large open center area with many connecting rooms. 

So began his search once again. He wasn’t very hopeful that he would land upon the archives this quickly, but he kept that hope in the back of his mind. After a long search of most of the unlocked rooms and coming up empty handed, his mouth dropped when he saw the large letters posted on the door he now stood in front of the Armory. 

He held his breath when he closed his hand on the door handle. A wide grin formed on his face when the door opened silently, and he quickly stepped inside.

Gladio’s face lit up. All types of weapons were stored against the walls. Large weapons to smaller weapons. So many. He began to examine them. Now this was his kind of room. He walked up and down, examining all the weapons at his disposal. He needed to be smart in his choices. He needed discretion over showmanship. 

He finally settled on a short sword. He would have preferred a much larger and longer one, but this one would be easier to keep hidden against the length of his leg. He swung it a few times. It was light, but very sharp. 

He then picked up a narrow shield that fit snuggly against his lower arm and when lifted could afford some protection. Gladio was quick with a shield and this smaller one would be easier to hide. Not as protective as a full shield, but discrepancy was necessary now. 

He wanted to choose a weapon for Ignis too, as once they left the Keep, it was going to be a long trek through the wilds of Niflheim. For Ignis he found some daggers. It was his preferred weapon during training, so he tucked one into each of his boots. He also took a couple of smaller knives, which he cleverly hid in his waistband. Since he wasn’t sure if they would have a chance to come back this way once he found Ignis, he tried to take advantage of all he could get away with.

As he was getting ready to exit the weaponry, he decided to grab a small pistol and a box of ammo which he also stuffed in his pockets. 

He sadly regretted that he never got to access Noctis’ magic. He would have had the ability to store his weapons in the armiger and access it on demand. As Noctis’ shield, he was to train him to fight and to defend himself while the King was to show Noctis how to reach the magic that he was born with. With that knowledge, Gladio would then have been given the ability to share some of Noctis’ magic. Sadly, the kid never even got to that point. He still remembered clearly when his dad had called him into his office.

“Gladio, when Noctis turns 18, it will be your duty to begin training him to gather strength and endurance. To guide him with the use of his weapons through his magic that the King will share with him. Magic will be a new concept for him, but you must stay many steps ahead. You will be given some training from the glaives who already have this knowledge and access.”

Clarus let Gladio know of Noctis’ true calling, and how King Regis chose to keep it from his son. He was miffed by the King’s decision. How could he deny Noctis what was rightfully his to know? Why wait so long before letting the kid get a handle on his magic? He said as much to his dad, with a few choice words decorating his phrases.

“King Regis made his decision as a father and not as a king. However much we do not agree, it is not our place to question. Our position is to protect our liege, not fight them. Even if we feel they are making the wrong decision, we must stand by them. One day, when Noctis becomes king, you must support him in all his decisions. Even if you don’t agree. Gladio, this is your responsibility as his shield.” Clarus lectured. 

Now, his father was dead. The king was dead. Noctis was dead. He had nothing left to shield. So, he made it his mission to find Ignis and protect him. As soon as that happened, he planned on getting their asses out of Niflheim asap. 

Once he located Ignis, he figured that they might make their way back to Insomnia. To see for themselves what remained. Gladio saw firsthand how much of his beloved city had been destroyed before he was captured. But Izunia lied about so many things. Maybe Iris, his sister, made it out? Just maybe, even Noctis made it out? He quickly stamped down the feeling of hope from rising in his chest. No reason to go there he thought. Just find Ignis and get the hell out.

He felt much better having some weapons on him. He exited the weapons room and made his way down the long dark passageway, with a better idea of where he was heading. He had a few near calls when MTs marched down the hall towards him, but each time he was able to find a place to hide. He eventually made it back to the stairwell and went down another flight. Again, the door was unlocked. These Niffs sure didn’t put any priority on security.

He was now on level B and worked his way in. He saw that he was in a laboratory. Many rooms had long tables with microscopes and fancy equipment. No one was around. Then he entered a medical unit. It was sterile and cold. Many rooms were encased in glass, with medical equipment set around gurneys. It was clear that whoever the patients were, they were under constant surveillance. There wasn’t a single patient. Gladio shuddered, not sure if this was a good or bad.

Towards the back there was a long room that held pod type units. So many of them. Hundreds! Gladio peered into the small glass window on the front of one of the pods, and gasped when he saw it held an MTs. Or what was looking like the beginnings of an MTs. What the hell were the Niffs up to here? And, more importantly, why was there no one on this floor? Where were all the lab technicians? The patients? The doctors? It felt suspiciously wrong. Why wasn’t there any one even patrolling the area? 

Not having any idea of the time, Gladio figured it might be the middle of the night. That would make a little more sense to the lack of humans on this floor. Not the lack of security, but that wasn’t his problem. He was feeling tired by this point, almost borderline exhaustion, and felt if was time he found a spot to take a breather. Soon he would need to find some place to rest up for a bit. He found a washroom and drank some water from the taps using his cupped hand. He also splashed some in his face. It gave him a bit of energy.

When he had thoroughly checked the whole floor to his satisfaction, he made his way back to the stairwell and descended another flight to level C. The floorplan indicated lots of hallways with small rooms attached. That meant lots of rooms to check out. Gladio sighed resignedly. 

He was feeling hungry and tired. He needed to rest for a bit before continuing. He entered a small closet and tried to find a comfortable position in the cramped space. Just a small breather is what he needed. A lot had happened in twenty-four hours. He closed his eyes and was soon dead to the world.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but his weary body had betrayed him. Having no idea how much time had transpired, he growled at himself for making such a rookie mistake. 

***

Although, other than a growling stomach, he did feel energized and searched the whole floor, each room revealing different storage items. Some held office supplies, linens, tools, cleaning products. Some rooms held several types of metal springs and plates, screws, and bin upon bin of distinct types of ores. One room was particularly creepy as it held different MT body parts.

So many rooms, each one making him want to give up and head to the next floor down. He forced himself to check each room regardless. It took forever, but eventually he did finish and headed to the stairwell.

He headed to level D. He heard people talking before he even opened the door. Shit, this could be tricky. He waited for an opening and then slid inside quickly. He saw men and women in coveralls. He also got a whiff of cooking food, making his stomach growl. He tried to keep hidden as much as possible, but it was inevitable that with the amount of people about, he was bound to be discovered. 

Eventually, he was spotted, but he was given nothing but a cursory nod. He must have looked like he belonged. This emboldened him and allowed him to search while trying to fit in. When he walked past the cafeteria, his stomach gave out a particularly loud belch.

“Someone’s hungry.” chuckled a man who was entering the cafeteria. “Haven’t seen you around before. You must be one of the new workers. Come on in and get some food while it’s nice and hot. I’m Craig. Work in sifting. You?” he asked idly.

Gladio was not expecting this at all and was relieved that ‘Craig’ took him as another worker.

Gladio kept his right side close to the wall to hide his shield and sword as best as possible.

“Yeah, it’s my first day. Greg’s the name.” The lie came easily to his lips as he nodded towards Craig.

“I gather by the weapons…and your size, that you’re guard duty?” smirked Craig.

“Ya got me.” Gladio followed Craig into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray on the way in. He filled up his tray with scrambled eggs and bacon and four slices of toast. He filled a mug up with hot black coffee and added one cream and one sugar. Iggy liked his black, but Gladio enjoyed the creamy sweetness in his own.

Gladio was relieved when Craig turned out to be more of a quiet eater. Not much into conversation. Once they both ate, Gladio decided to take a chance.  
“You know lots of workers around here?” he asked.

“Been here over twenty years…” Craig chuckled.

“Ever seen a guy, around six-foot, dirty blond hair, glasses. Goes by the name Ignis.”

“Nope. Can’t say I have. Why do you wanna know?” Craig asked suspiciously.

“Just heard he might be working here. Uh…never mind, that’s right, he told me he was working in the Archives….” Gladio let his phrase linger in such a way that Craig might take the bait. He did!

“Ahh. If he’s in the archives, he won’t be on this floor. They have their own living area and cafeteria. This level is for us labourers only. It’s were we live. We work on the floor below. Below that is the Archives though, but you need special clearance for that. Your friends’ a lucky guy. Heard the pay was amazing.”

Craig stood up with his empty tray, “Well, time I get going. Nice meeting you Greg. Good luck on your first day.” Craig got up and returned his tray to the drop off area and exited the cafeteria.

Gladio sat for awhile, pondering what he had just learned. Shit. This was going to take some thought. While he was here though, he decided he would still look around, just to familiarize himself with the layout.

Once he had a good look around without arousing any suspicion, he went back to the stairs past level E to level F where he now knew the archives to be. Shit! He stood there and stared at the doors that had a security key card lock on it. He tried twisted the handle nevertheless and swore when it didn’t budge. A small bullet proof glass allowed him to peer into the dimness within. He sighed disappointingly when he could see nothing other than a long empty hall. He was feeling the frustration of the day setting in. 

He made his way up to level E. He figured he would look around the work area, just so he would know what each floor looked like. Spending some time nosing around, he mostly saw workers at their stations doing various work-related activities. Nothing suspicions on this floor. 

After several hours, he made his way back to level F and peered into the small window once more. Nothing. With his back against the door, he slid down to the floor and closed his eyes to rest for a short while. Time passed slowly.

He thought he heard voices. Rousing out of his daze he quickly stood up and peered through the small window. In the distance he thought he could make out two figures. A man and a woman. He had to risk it. He began pounding on the door.

## IGNIS

“Did the chancellor tell you where the kid could be?” Aranea ventured.

“He did divulge that he had been caring for Noctis, somewhere…safe…within the Keep.” he said quietly.

‘For quite some time,’ he thought, as guilt ate at his heart just thinking that while he quietly worked for Niflheim, Noctis was still alive, and well. He felt like he had somehow failed his prince.

“Don’t go all morose on me Specs! I’m sure the kid’s ok.” Aranea nudged Ignis on the shoulder with her own.

Adjusting his glasses self consciously, Ignis gave Aranea a grateful smile.

He was anxious to get started and was moved by Aranea’s offer to help him search for Noctis. She knew the compound and her key card access would be invaluable.  
While they drank down some ebony, Aranea described the layout of the Keep. 

Ignis was suitably impressed on its size and architectural concept. 

“So…any idea where you’d like to look first?” asked Aranea.

“As much as I dislike the idea, I do wish to eliminate the dungeons first.” Only to reassure himself that the chancellor wasn’t keeping Noctis in captivity.

Aranea acquiesced. She didn’t need Ignis to explain. They made their way to the elevator and using Aranea’s key card, they went down to the lower level.  
Stepping off the elevator, the scent of dampness and mildew assaulted their noses. MTs stood guard before a large metal door. Given Aranea’s prominent position in Niflheim, she had but to flash her ID to the MTs and they stepped aside, allowing them entrance.

A human was taking control of the intake area. He sat in a messy office, filled with files on each inmate. Ignis question him about seeing any prisoner of Noctis’ description, but the guard shook his head. Ignis still insisted on checking out each cell. There were 500 cells in the dungeon. Some held two prisoners. It was going to be a long day.

Laments and moans could be heard coming from deep within the cells on each side of long stone passages. The captives, having heard their arrival were quick to beg to be set free. All stating unjust captivity. 

Ignis and Aranea walked by each cell, doing their best to ignore the pleas of the occupants. Ignis had one objective. He peered inside each cell to reassure himself that Noctis was not there. 

It took until well past midday before Ignis was satisfied that Noctis was not held captive under these horrid conditions. He did feel empathy for the prisoners. Even Aranea seemed affected.

“I never realized how bad it was down here. These people have been abandoned.” she said with disgust.

Ignis agreed, but his focus was primarily about finding Noctis. 

“It is most kind of you to assist me in my search Aranea.” Ignis said graciously, keeping up with Aranea’s long strides. 

Aranea said nothing, glad that the dimness hid her slightly reddened cheeks.

“I would like to search the area that Chancellor Izunia resides. Is that feasible?” he questioned.

“Yeah, I know were that is. Come on.” 

They walked in silence for some time, Ignis lost in thought. Wondering how Noctis had managed to survive. Had he been captured immediately from Insomnia? Had he been wounded in any way? He finally had to pull his thoughts away as it distressed him to a degree at just the thought that Noctis may have suffered even a bit.  
They returned to the elevator, and it opened once she scanned her key card. They rode in silence once more. It was a comfortable silence though.

When the elevator pinged their arrival, it pulled Ignis from his thoughts and he followed Aranea trying to keep track of the way in his mind. There were so many twists and turns, so many long hallways. 

“How is it that you have not gotten yourself lost Aranea?” Ignis inquired.

“Grew up in Gralea. Wanted to be a soldier for Niflheim. Guess I was 16 when I was able to join. Been in the Keep since then. You kinda get used to it, I guess. Still, sometimes I gotta ask for directions.” she chuckled, “but you didn’t hear that from me…”

Ignis smiled conspiratorially. “Mum’s the word.”

Aranea led them into a very lavish part of the Keep. Swiping her key card, Ignis was surprised and relived that the doors slid open for her. They faced a long hallway, covered in thick plush carpeting. This was clearly an area reserved for dignitaries. 

Their footsteps muffled on the thick underpadding. Still more passages before finally, Aranea stopped in front of a large ornate door with an old fashion key hole.

“The chancellors’ quarters.” she announced.

Ignis reached for the handle and turned it. As expected, it was locked. He rapped on the door and they waited. Nothing stirred from within.

“I can get us in.” Aranea whispered.

With a mischievous look in her eye, Aranea reached up into her high ponytail and fiddled a bit. She came forth with a bobby pin and proceeded to stretch it out. Then she inserted it into the keyhole and began twisting and nudging.

Ignis looked on over her shoulder, impressed. Even more so when he heard the audible click that meant the lock had disengaged. 

Quickly, before being seen, they both stepped into the interior of the suite. Standing in the foyer, they could just see enough as a light was conveniently left on in the hallway, just enough to allow them to see. Stepping into a wide-open living area, it was clear that no prince was in this room. Ignis silently indicated that he would check down the hall to the left, and Aranea made for the doorway on the right. 

Ignis walked as quietly as possible down a hallway. The first door he opened found him inside a very spacious bathroom, complete with pristine white porcelain claw tub, pedestal sink and a regular toilet. The towels were untouched. Nothing was out of place. He exited and continued.

The next door led him into what he saw was the master bedroom. It was so spacious. A long fancy dresser with large intricate and decorative mirror was against one wall. A matching tallboy was on the other. Centered in the room was a king-sized bed. The blankets were bunched in a pile at the foot of the bed. Several large overstuffed chairs were placed against the far wall. These were covered in haphazardly discarded clothing.

Ignis made his way over and picked up a shirt and pants. They could be the right size for Noctis, but he didn’t want to speculate. He needed certainty. He heard noises behind him and spun around quickly. Aranea was stepping into the room. She looked around impressed.

“Kitchen and dining room are clear. Only thing was a half-eaten bowl of cereal gone bad.” she stated.

Sighing, he looked around for any tell-tale signs that Noctis might have been here. He sadly concluded that there was nothing.

“What else is in this area?” he asked Aranea.

“Well, lots of suites like this one, that are locked of course. We could break in…if you want. There’s a community room, a training room, a library, and a dining area. That’s this side of the Keep. The other side is heavily guarded and locked. It’s the emperor’s private quarters."

Ignis desperately wanted to break in to each apartment to eliminate the possibility of Noctis being in one of them but knew that was unrealistic. They wandered around the community area, checked in the library and the dinning room. The few dignitaries that were about nodded towards Aranea. Some bid her a good evening. She was a recognized figure in the Keep.

They made their way to the training room. Once inside, Ignis began to meticulously look around. Other than gouges on the floor showing that someone was a bad knife thrower, there was nothing to indicate that Noctis had ever been there.

While Aranea checked out the women’s designated shower and locker area, Ignis checked out the men. He saw a backpack sitting haphazardly on a bench. He made his way over and picked it up. It held a change of clothing. Like the ones in Izunia’s suite. What made his heart jump in his throat was the engine blade he pulled out. Seeing the intricate Lucian designs adorning the blade, he knew it to be the engine blade that King Regis was to bestow on his son for his 18th birthday. 

Where was Noctis then? And how had he come into possession of the blade? More importantly, why would he leave this behind? He decided to keep hold of the backpack. Even though Noctis had not been found yet, Ignis was encouraged. They decided to stop for the day as it was quite late now and made their way back to the Archives and Ignis’ small apartment. 

Ignis invited Aranea in for a glass of wine, thinking it would do them both some good to wind down. Especially himself, as he was frazzled that he still did not know of Noctis’ whereabouts. He wanted to search all night but knew that rest and a fresh start in the morning would make more sense.

By the third glass in, Ignis had managed to relax and was laughing at some of the tales that Aranea was sharing with him. Too soon, in Ignis’ estimation, she got up and made to leave. Ignis stood up at the same time and bumped into Aranea, almost knocking her over. He instinctively grabbed onto her waist to keep her from falling over. This brought their faces into proximity.

Ignis found himself falling into her deep emerald-green eyes. He swallowed audibly and looked down to her plump reddish lips. Before he took too much time to think about it, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

He was rewarded with a small whimper that she let escape from deep inside. She returned the kiss.

How much time they stood in front of the small settee, kissing, and clinging to each other, Ignis was unsure.

Aranea reluctantly pulled herself away from Ignis and cleared her throat. 

“That was nice. I’d stay longer, but if we want to start an early search…I…should get going.”

“Yes of course.” Ignis gave Aranea a smile that lit up his eyes. He too, had very much enjoyed the kiss.

Giving Aranea a hug, he stood at the door and watched as she departed. Closing the door, he couldn’t help keeping the smile on his face as he readied for bed.

*** 

“Good morning!” He said brightly to Aranea the following morning.

“Hey Specs.” Aranea responded, giving him a sweet smile. 

Ignis was relieved that there was no sign of awkwardness between them after the shared kiss the evening before. He wanted to give her a hug but decided that they would get straight to business first.

They headed out to the small cafeteria just outside of the Archives for some coffee and a bite to eat.

“So, what’s the plan for today” Aranea cut through the silence.

“I am willing to follow your lead as you know the layout of the Keep. I would like to check in secure areas first if that is possible.” he suggested.

“Sounds like a plan…We’ll head for the Armory and Weapons.” Aranea smiled.

Ignis once again followed Aranea on their trek to another level of the keep.

Having Aranea as guide worked out well, as her key card opened areas that Ignis would not have had access too otherwise.

“Hmmm, strange” mumbled Aranea when she stood in front of the weapons room.

“What is strange if I may ask?”

“This secure area is unlocked. Anyone could come in and access the weapons. First time this has happened. I don’t like this.” she added softly to herself.

This odd bit of information put Ignis in alert mode. 

They searched the area. Aranea noted that there was a missing sword from the empty space on the rack. Although it could easily be explained by an MT needing it, it just felt wrong, somehow.

“Let’s go down this way.” she suggested, turning right, and led them to a stairwell. 

They went upstairs, Ignis trying not to stare at Aranea’s lovely derriere as she bolted up the stairs ahead of him. This brought them to the main level of the Keep.  
When they walked into a wide-open space, Ignis was amazed when he saw huge tall robots lining the walls and many MTs inactively standing in place. 

“Goodness, Niflheim seems ready for another war.” he whispered.

“Yeah, these robots are pretty bad-ass when they’re booted up. Right now, they’re harmless. Same as the MTs. If the Keep is threatened though, they come to life. You don’t want to be in this room when that happens.” 

She led him across the wide-open space and towards the exit door in the back. It gave Ignis an eerie feeling, like eyes staring at his back while they traipsed quietly across the room.

They arrived on the 2nd floor which housed laboratories, offices, and a medical unit. Grateful that Aranea was able to open many doors and question workers without suspicion was wonderful, but also time consuming.

They checked out the labs, the medical units, and the research rooms. The day seemed to move on faster than they had time to search. It was already late in the day.  
Ignis was feeling the edges of dejection when they stopped for the day once more. They took the elevator back to the Archives and returned to Ignis’ door.  
Just before opening his door, Ignis paused, head tilted to the side. He thought he heard banging in the distance.

“Do you hear that Aranea?” He asked.

They both listened for a few minutes. There, sure enough some more banging. It seemed to be coming from the stairwell. Ignis began walking in that direction.

“Careful Specs.” Aranea advised instinctively.

They arrived at the door to the stairwell and paused. Outlined in the small window was the shadow of a person. Looking at Aranea, he signalled for her to unlock the door. The door beeped and before either could reach the handle, it flew open, almost knocking them both off their feet.

A huge shadow loomed over them, and Aranea pulled out a lance hidden under her cloak. Ignis tried to push her behind him when he heard, “Iggy?”

Allowing his eyes to adjust in the dimness, he looked up and his jaw slacked open in shock.

“Gladio…” he breathed out.

“You know this tank?” asked Aranea at the same time as Gladio engulphed Ignis in a huge hug, squeezing him so tightly that he had difficulty catching his breath. He gave in and hugged Gladio back, quickly blinking the wetness that was accumulating in his eyes.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, Gladio not ashamed one bit of the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

“Gods Iggy, you’re a welcome sight. I wasn’t sure Izunia was telling the truth when he said you were alive…”

Before he could continue, Aranea suggested that they head into Ignis’ apartment where they could chat in privacy.

Both looked at Aranea, Ignis in acceptance, and Gladio with a bit of suspicion.

“Don’t look at me like that Tank, I’m on your side…” snorted Aranea as she turned and headed towards Iggy’s place.

Gladio raised his brows at Iggy and Iggy just shrugged and followed Aranea.

Once safely ensconced in Ignis’ apartment, the two men caught up to what happened to each over the past five months. Ignis felt guilty that he seemed to have gotten the better deal of the two. Gladio assured him that physical work was what saved him from loosing his mind.

A lot of anger and hatred was aimed at the chancellor for having manipulated both into believing that each had perished in the fall of Insomnia. Gladio was all for getting the hell out of the Keep and heading for Insomnia. 

Ignis grew silent at the suggestion. Gladio looked at him questioningly.

“Gladio, the chancellor. Well, he told me that Noctis was alive…” 

“What?” Gladio interrupted. “Shit Iggy. And you’re just telling me now? Fuck! Noct’s alive? Do you know were he is?” Gladio stood up and was already making for the door.

“Sit down Gladio. Aranea and I have been searching. I do not know his whereabouts, but I have discovered this…” 

And he silently placed the engine blade on the table.

“Fuck me. That’s the blade that King Regs was giving Noct on his birthday. Iggy, does that mean the King is still alive too?” ‘And my Dad,’ he thought to himself.

“I cannot answer that either, Gladio. I do recall that Cor had the blades in his possession. How they came about to be here in Niflhiem is a mystery. Finding Noctis is our priority. I suggest we get some food, and good nights rest and search more of the compound tomorrow.”

Gladio didn’t like the idea too much, but he knew that he was on the borderline of exhaustion and his stomach growled at the thought of food. He could also see lines of fatigue on Ignis’ face. 

They agreed and began making tentative plans for the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Ignis kissed Aranea. Will there be more of that? Well, possibly, but this is about Noctis.  
> Be aware that the next chapter will have sensitive and disturbing torture. It will get better, though. I promise.  
> I hope this late update hasn't cost me the loss of my readers.  
> As always, I really appreciate your comments. It validates the use of my time to continue writing this fic.  
> Hugs to you all...


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pain for Noctis. Physical pain, phycological pain…how much can this poor boy take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, another chapter where Noctis suffers. No more torture after this one. Hope I wrote it with enough details and emotions.

## ARDYN

He was tired after his three-day absence and looking forward to returning to his rooms - to Noctis. A nice lay-in? Or some hard-core sex. He smiled to himself when he imagined the look of joy on the boy’s face upon his return. Noctis was much too easy to please. Was he so starved of affection? No matter, as that had worked out very well for his plan.

He stood in front of his closed door for a moment and looked at the lock, shaking his head slightly. He entered his suite expecting Noctis to jump into his arms, wanting a hug. It was strangely quiet in the room. Glancing around quickly, he then made his way to the bedroom. Noctis was a notorious sleeper at any time of the day.

Entering the master bedroom, he frowned when it produced no sight of the boy other than rumpled sheets. Sighing wearily, he thought that Noctis might be with his friend Micah. Although he specifically told Noctis that he wanted his friend here as opposed to having Noctis roaming about the Keep. That boy did not know how to listen to basic instructions. Some discipline was in order, thought Ardyn.

He impatiently made his way down to the level of the ‘workers’ living quarters and didn’t bother knocking when he stood in front of Noctis’ old room. He opened the door with a little more force than was necessary, startling Micah from his prone position on his bunk. Glancing around he quickly determined that Noctis was not in the room. Micah gaped at Ardyn, clearly confused.

“Where is he?” he demanded of Micah, irritably. He was needing to see Noctis so much more than he was willing to admit to himself.

“What? Who? Noah? I mean…Noctis?” Micah was surprised by the look of frustration and almost, anger, on Ardyn’s face.

“I…uh…haven’t seen him since last week?” responded Micah uncertainly, knitting his brows in concern.

“Consarn that boy!” Ardyn muttered as he left the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him! 

“Wait! Ardyn? What happened…?” Micah called out to Ardyn’s quickly receding back. His face crumpled in worry as he slowly made his way over to the door. He stood still for a few minutes, contemplating, before he finally closed his door softly.

Ardyn was not a patient man and he was beginning to feel irritated by Noctis’ lack of whereabouts. Where could that boy have gotten off too? Ardyn tried to recollect all the places that he had exposed Noctis to. The training rooms! Of course! That made sense. It was much later in the day than his usual workout time. He would be on his own, after hours and unprotected. 

‘Stupid boy’, he thought, as he made his way there. Ardyn would reprimand him quite severely, smiling wickedly as he began to think of numerous ways to ‘punish’ Noctis.

Angry at himself for not having thought to look for him there first, he made his way back to his floor. He stepped off the elevator and was making his way towards the training rooms, when he was stopped by one of the emperor’s messengers who seemed quite harried and out of breath. 

“Oh Chancellor, finally! His Excellency wishes for your attendance immediately. He has been demanding your presence for three days now. He is most impatient at this time.” The man sounded on the verge of panic.

Ardyn knew full well how Iedolas got when he did not get his way. He made an annoyed sound.

“Tell His Excellency that I shall be along shortly. He is in the throne room I gather?” he added.

“No Sir, he is in the…Auditorium…” the messengers voice trailed off and swallowed audibly when he saw a flash of red in Ardyn’s eyes.

Ardyn turned around and made his way towards the elevators.

His thoughts were churning in a whirlwind of emotions. He knew what the auditoriums were used for. He knew of Aldercapt’s fondness to use outdated torture methods when a high-profile prisoner was captured. Which means…his instincts told him immediately that he knew where he would find Noctis. His blood began to boil as he quickly made his way towards his destination.

## NOCTIS

> recap  
>  A sharp slap to his face brought him back to the present. He opened his eyes and was met with Aldercapt’s smiling face as it swam in front of his wavering vision.  
>  “Stay awake, your highness. You will want to be present for this next part, I assure you. A little interlude before the grand finale, shall we say?” The emperor said, looking deep into Noctis’ eyes.  
>  Noctis was unable to hold his gaze as his eyes clouded over. He didn’t care what they did anymore. He just wanted it over with. He wanted…he wanted death, now. He was ready.  
>  Noctis heard light footsteps approach. His eyes were cast down, but his eyebrow wrinkled in puzzlement when he noticed a pair of bare feet. This confused his mind even more. His gaze slowly followed the skinny dirty legs, to a ragged tunic. His eyes blurred by the time he made it to the face.  
>  He blinked a few times. His mind couldn’t register what he was seeing. It couldn’t be. Could it? He was dreaming. Or his mind had finally become unhinged and played a cruel trick on him. Conjuring up an image of much needed comfort. He couldn’t speak for the ball gag, but his mind spoke the name for him.  
>  Prom?

Noctis eyes widened in bewilderment. Was it really Prom? He was alive? Gods, please don’t let this be a cruel dream. The ever-present pain and discomfort he felt over his whole body reassured him that this wasn’t a dream. It was real! It was Prompto. Had to be. Oh, thank the gods. Everything was going to be okay now right? Noctis let out a ragged breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, feeling hope for the first time in days. His heart was about to burst out of his chest, waiting to be let out of his tight bindings.

His tired eyes lit up with joy as he tried to call to Prompto through his gag, but only garbled sounds came out. He didn’t seem to be able to get Prompto’s attention.  
Noctis tried again.

“aghh…aghh…” he grunted desperately, irritating the back of his throat in his exuberance to have Prompto look at him.

This was so frustrating. Why wasn’t Prom looking at him? Not even a quick sideways glance. Just something, to acknowledge his awareness. Prom! Look at me, please. 

Crap! Was he avoiding looking at him on purpose? Was this part of a plan? It was possible that he was not supposed to let on that he knew Prompto. It made some sense. Kinda. Although if that were the case, it sent a pang of gloom through Noctis.

He was just so sick and tired of being bound so tightly against the metal frame. He was sore everywhere. His limbs were tied so tight, he felt the lack of circulation. His dislocated shoulders where so thick and swollen, almost numb, more of a dull ache.

He was impatient. He wanted out of here already. Prompto stood in front of him, not saying a word. Not giving him any clue as to what to expect. ‘Please look at me Prom – I need to see you look at me so badly’ he silently pleaded with his eyes. ‘I need you to tell me what to do.’

“HN, do not hesitate. This is a direct order. What should you do when you are faced with scum? Scum of Insomnia. Why, you must brand him, is what you must do. Now, commence branding,” commanded the Emperor. 

What was the Emperor on about now? Noctis had trouble keeping up with his words. What was he saying? Something about branding. What did he want Prompto to brand? This was making less sense, and just adding to Noctis’ frustration. 

Noctis widened his eyes and watched warily as Prompto pulled forth a sharp blade. Unable to move his head, Noctis could only watch helplessly as Prompto approached him with the knife. What the hell? Prom! He tried again calling through his muffled mouth. He just couldn’t make any sense of what was going on when he saw Prompto place the sharp tip of the knife close to his chest.

Noctis’ breath quickened, making loud sucking noises through the gag. When he felt the point of the knife scrape through his skin, his chest muscles spasmed. Noctis made raspy desperate sounds from the back of his throat, part yelp, part groan. He urgently tried to get Prom’s attention.

Prom’s face was devoid of emotion. His eyes were aimed only on his task at hand. He didn’t even glance into Noctis’ eyes. Not once. Not even to show remorse if he was being forced to do this. 

He began etching something across Noctis chest. Deep enough that it stung. Noctis voiced his resentment from the back of his throat and strained against his bindings. What was Prom doing? What the hell was wrong with him?

Noctis tried to ignore the burning sensation of the knife dragging and tugging against his skin. Prompto carved four letters deep onto his chest. Noctis was held tightly against the metal contraption, unable to move away. Blood sluggishly seeped from the cuts, zigzagging haphazardly down his stomach. Noctis desperately tried to look down, to see what Prompto had done. He had carved something on his chest, but he couldn’t see. He moaned softly, despairingly. 

“Well done my pet. Now, you know what comes next. Perform as you have been taught.” Aldercapt instructed, showing a wicked smile.

Oh Gods, thought Noctis. Now what? This was wrong. This was so fucking wrong. Something was wrong with Prompto. Noctis knew in his heart that Prompto would never ever hurt him. Why was this happening? Hadn’t he been through enough already? Noctis continued to eye Prompto with growing dread. 

Again, showing zero emotion, Prompto now placed the sharp blade against Noctis stomach, a little to the right. Noctis’ eyes widened in fear, his breathing sped up, his heartbeat quickened. Oh, Gods Prom. Please. No. Don’t! Don’t do it. Don’t. Do. It. Please, please, please.

Was this how his life would end then? By the hand of his best friend? 

Noctis whimpered in terror, as his heart knocked wildly against his chest. He was almost hyperventilating. He grunted and tried to scream through his gag. All the sounds he managed to make were ignored by Prompto.

 

Prom…don’t…please…don’t. Please, please, please. Noctis willed pleadingly with his eyes. Prompto still didn’t look at him.

Prompto slowly pushed the blade into Noctis. Noctis breath wheezed loudly through the ball wedged in his mouth. He felt the blade’s tip as it pierced the first layer of his skin. He felt the heat and the burning as it pushed through his fatty tissue, then his muscle. He felt the pressure build until the blade was fully seated. His shocked mind couldn’t believe what had just happened and it delayed the onset of pain for a few blessed seconds.

Suddenly Noctis couldn’t breathe, the rush of agony was so intense and all consuming. He sucked air into his lungs in small painful gasps through the gag, making rasping sounds. He elicited an eerily hoarse scream when Prompto began to gently remove the blade, causing his insides to suction outwards as it was pulled out. Blood gushed out of the open wound, spilling to the floor below, some onto Prompto’s naked feet. 

Noctis felt the warm wetness of his blood as it flowed freely from his body. He panted in quick small breaths, feeling dizzy and nauseous. Acidic bile rose in the back of his throat, threatening to spill out. He couldn’t catch his breath; the pain was so intense. Darkness edged his peripheral vision, slowly invading his sight. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

The emperor applauded. “Very good my pet. Now what comes next?” He addressed Prompto like a small child. 

Prompto walked woodenly towards the side table and grabbed a small vial, that held a glowing blue liquid. He returned to step in front of Noctis. He broke the top off the small vial and dribbled it over Noctis’ stab wound. The wound slowly began to knit closed as the blue magic worked its way inside. The magic healed the internal damage and most of the exterior, leaving but a small puncture wound that bled sluggishly. Prompto walked back to the side of Aldercapt’s seat, knelt in his submissive position, and bowed his head as Aldercapt distractedly petted him on his head like he was indeed a good pet. 

A short time later, Noctis was shocked awake with the dreaded smelling salts. He couldn’t move away from the overpowering smell and the person holding it under his nose, cruelly kept it there longer than necessary. Noctis felt his lungs ceasing from the strong odor of ammonia. He gagged and coughed, looking around through blurriness and confusion. 

It took some time to remember where he was. To remember that he had a fucking ball in his mouth. That he was hurt, aching, tired. So very tired. He felt a dull faraway ache in his stomach. He tried to look down but was unable to see anything. Then he remembered Prompto.

Had he just been dreaming? Dreaming of being stabbed by Prompto? His eyes darted around the room desperately. Why would he dream something horrid like that? With difficulty he tried to focus his gaze. Eventually his vision cleared enough that he managed to glance towards Aldercapt who was flashing him a broad smile. 

Noctis watched warily as Aldercapt got up from his seat and made his way over to him. He tried not to whimper but failed miserably. He avoided looking at Aldercapt’s eyes. Aldercapt grabbed Noctis roughly by the chin and squeezed it cruelly between his thumb and fingers, digging his nails into his skin. He only let go when Noctis finally looked him into his eyes. He smirked cruelly at having the upper hand. He then reached up and unclasped the ball gag allowing Noctis to take in full unrestricted gulps of air. 

“My, my, your highness. I did not think that you would last this long. No matter. We have quite some time at hand to play some more. The chancellor, when he finally arrives, will surely enjoy watching your demise. Are you ready for some more playtime?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“Nnn…oo…no…moooorrre….” was all his dry throat was able to mutter. Unable to move his head even a fraction, his mind screamed out the words this throat refused to send forth. No more. Just stop. Please just end it now. 

“How I would love to hear your screams. Alas, I do not wish you to disturb my pet’s concentration, so sadly I must keep you gagged during this process.” 

Aldercapt refastened his gag, pulling it even tighter than before. Total despair stabbed through Noctis’ heart as he watched Aldercapt return to his seat.

It was then that he noticed a blond-haired person kneeling on the floor by Aldercapt’s chair. Had he always been there? Could it be Prompto? No, of course it wasn’t. Prompto wouldn’t be part of this. He would never hurt Noctis. No. It had all been a dream. And the dull aching echo of a pain he felt in his stomach didn’t feel like it was from a stab wound. No. It never happened, right? Noctis’ mind was so fucked up right now, he couldn’t think straight. 

Noctis made small whimpering sounds from the back of his throat and his eyes shut slowly in exhaustion. He was so, so, tired. He just wanted for all of this to go away. He wanted to sleep forever. 

He heard rustling sounds in front of him and he wearily forced his eyes open. Prompto stood in front of him, his eyes still devoid of emotion. Sending a sense of déjà vu. 

He heard Aldercapt’s voice order from afar, “HN, perform.” as he waved his hand like a maestro.

No! No! No! Please! Not again. This couldn’t be happening again! He was dreaming again. ‘Wake the fuck up Noct, wake up,’ his mind screamed! This is just another fucking nightmare. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. He tried to convince himself over and over.

“ngn…ngn…” he tried calling to Prompto desperately.

Prompto didn’t react. He stood in front of Noctis, placing the sharp blade against his stomach once again. This time slightly to the left. No-no-no-no-no! Noctis’ mind screamed in sheer terror. He knew what he was about to feel. He tried to brace himself against the pain that was soon to consume his mid-section.

Prompto pushed the blade deep into Noctis stomach, in one swift movement this time. No holding back. There was no delay of pain this time. Noctis screamed, the sound muffled by his gag. His eyes rolled in his head. It hurt. It hurt so much! He felt the knife as it invaded his insides. Felt it reach deep and send tentacles of pain straight to his heart. He couldn’t catch his breath. And still, it got worse as Prompto slowly slipped the blade out again. 

Noctis felt his blood flowing down his stomach, down his legs. The wound pulsed sharply with each beat of his heart. He felt suffocating agony engulf his whole midsection. He couldn’t hang on to his consciousness as his world slipped away once more.

While Noctis was out cold, Prompto used another potion over his wound, again healing enough of the internal damage and leaving a small puncture wound. He did this without any emotions. Each time, returning to kneel by his master.

Aldercapt had one of the medical staffs look Noctis over to ensure that he could continue with this torture. He didn’t want the prince to die before his time, did he? The doctor that was assigned to keep watch over the prisoner’s vitals, suggested they wait some time between stabbings. Otherwise, blood loss could prove problematic. 

Too soon however, Noctis was revived once again with the smelling salts. Again, cruelly left under his nose for longer than necessary. Noctis eyes darted around wildly and unable to focus. His mind was filled with a thick layer of blankness. He panted and sucked air through the tight gag, as his mind tried to make sense of what was going on.

It took so much longer for his mind to clear. So much longer before he began to recall anything. The dream-nightmare. He was so weak. Dizziness and nausea were a constant, now. He felt the remnants of distant pain in his stomach. Fuck! What was wrong with him? Why did he keep having this same nightmare? He tried to convince himself that it hadn’t been real. Right? It never happened. Right? 

Why was he having this recurring nightmare? Why on Eos would he ever think that Prom would hurt him? Had he been drugged? Was he being injected with hallucinogens while he was passed out? That would make some sense to his addled mind.

Just as he was beginning to calm himself, convince himself that it was not real, he opened his eyes to see Prompto standing in front him.

Oh no. No. No. No. Not again. Please not again. This is not real, he intoned over and over in his mind. It’s not real. It’s not real. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing his mind to think of something else. Anything to get out of this nightmare.

His eyes flew open when he felt the tip of the knife pierce through two ribs. Oh. My. God. The pain was excruciating. Noctis couldn’t even scream, his lungs had ceased, the agony overwhelming all of his senses. His neck veins bulged with the strain of his body against the bindings that held him tightly in place.

Once the knife pierced through the thick skin between Noctis’ ribs, Prompto pushed the rest of the knife in like he was just sticking it in butter. Straight to the hilt. Noctis knew he had pierced his lung when blood rushed up his throat and filled his mouth. He began choking on his own blood. It spurted in droplets through the tight space between his lips and the ball gag, spilling down his chin. He couldn’t breathe. Gods! He couldn’t breathe. 

Someone released the gag. Noctis sucked air in greedily, each breath produced a wet gurgled sound. He tried to scream but couldn’t get enough air to produce anything other than a soft exhale. This time, he really could feel his life slipping away. The last thing he saw before everything went dark once more was Prompto’s cold emotionless face.

More time was given to Noctis before the Doctor allowed another stabbing. After checking his pulse, he reluctantly nodded towards Aldercapt as he tried to keep any emotions from showing on his face. He really did not agree with this type of torture, but he did wish to remain alive himself.

Noctis was revived with smelling salts. The ammonia burning his overly sensitive nose and throat tissues. He was losing his grip on reality. It hurt to breathe. His gag had been removed once more and he had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Had he bitten his tongue? He was so disoriented. He couldn’t think straight. 

Images of Prompto flashed in his mind. Prompto stabbing him. Between the ribs this time? Into his lungs? He knew it couldn’t have happened. It wasn’t possible, or otherwise he would be dead. Right? So, it must be another nightmare. One that repeated itself over and over. Each slightly different than the other. Each time, taking away more of Noctis’ life-force. What had the Empire done to him? Noctis was grunting from his throat, uncontrolled. Almost as a chant. He wasn’t’ able to focus anymore. His mind kept wandering away from the present.

When Aldercapt stood in front of him, he knew he was being slapped in the face. a part of his mind knew it but felt so removed from it. It wasn’t happening to him. It was happening to someone else. Eventually, the smelling salts were used again, and Noctis’ eyes flew open. Still unfocused, they darted around the room in confusion.  
He was able to make out Prompto as he walked towards him. He was about to say his name, when the gag was roughly shoved back in place. Noctis knew what to expect now. He stared straight ahead. He refused to look at Prompto. If he didn’t see him, then it wasn’t him. It wasn’t happening. 

When Prompto inevitably stabbed him on the other side, between his ribs, no matter how much Noctis tried to convince himself that it wasn’t real, that it was just another nightmare, the pain was all too real. All too encompassing. And the blood that filled his mouth was real enough. Choking and gasping for air? That was real enough. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He just wanted this all to end.

How many times had he had this same nightmare? How many more times will he be forced to go through it? Like a never-ending loop, over and over. Each time it took a toll. Each time it left him weaker and struggling to breathe. Lack of oxygen was turning his lips blue. His fingertips and toes were numb. He was so cold.

He was shivering uncontrollably. He was having more difficulty differentiating reality from dream. His mind kept slipping away into a void for short intervals, only to come crashing back to reality from stabbings pain once again.

Each time a potion was used on him, he was unconscious, therefore he didn’t know he was being healed. He was unable to comprehend how he could live this same nightmare over and over. How many times did Prompto stab him? How many times did he pierce his lungs? 

Noctis could no longer think coherently. His mind kept wandering, spacing out. Unable to focus.

“Oh, how delightfully entertaining you are…highness. I could watch this forever.” Clapped Aldercapt in glee. 

Each attack of the knife from Prompto took its toll. Each time he was shocked awake he was weaker. Even though he was healed time and time again, blood loss was still an ongoing issue. 

This time when Prompto stood in front of him, Noctis didn’t react at all. 

When Prompto placed the blade against the delicate skin at the hollow of his throat, Noctis didn’t react. He couldn’t react. He was beyond that now. his eyes stared unfocused, straight ahead. His brain had shut down. Noctis was beyond caring. His mind had wandered into another dimension. Somewhere far away from here. Somewhere safe. Somewhere where he didn’t hurt anymore. 

Prompto began pushing the blade into the soft skin and a small drop of blood appeared.

***

Izunia stepped through the side door of the auditorium. Looking quickly to the stage he saw what was happening, and in a split second, he stood in front of Noctis and savagely shoved Prompto away. Prompto fell hard to the floor and lost his grip on the knife which clattered uselessly out of his reach. He stayed where he was. He had not been given a command to do anything else.

The doctor that had been off to the side, safely and discreetly edged his way to the door nestled in the back of the stage.

“What is the meaning of this, Chancellor?” demanded Aldercapt getting up from his seat, glaring at Izunia. “Are you not pleased that the line of Lucis is almost at an end?”

Ardyn turned around slowly and began walking towards the edge of the stage, his eyes turning red.

“I was quite clear that I wished the prince unharmed.” said Ardyn in a low threatening voice as he kept advancing. He almost glided down the steps of the stage.

“You are not the one in charge here Izunia. I found and captured the prince; therefore, he is my prisoner now. He is mine to do with whatever I wish.,” called out the emperor, using his most commanding tone.

Ardyn kept walking towards him, his eyes now darkening with an evilness swirling in their very depths.

“Stay where you are, Chancellor. I command that you do not take one step closer.” Even though his voice was firm, a slight edge of fear caused it to tremble slightly.  
The men that were sitting close to the emperor were now standing and slowly easing themselves towards the aisle and the exit. Behind them, Loki immediately knew that this wasn’t going to be good, so as quickly and quietly as possible, he sidled towards the door. He was the first person to leave the auditorium far behind him.

The medical team followed soon after, although one of the men stayed by the door for a short while, waiting to see if he would be given any orders from the emperor.  
Ardyn kept advancing towards Aldercapt. His face was slowly changing. His eyes were soon blood red. Black miasma began to ooze from his eyes and over spilling down his cheeks. His mouth took on an evil leer, as he bared his teeth.

The last man hastily fled the auditorium, leaving only Aldercapt and a handful of his MTs.

“S-stay back!” stammered Aldercapt, now there was more than fear in his eyes. There was abject terror.

Ardyn took another step closer…

“Guards! Seize him!” Aldercapt yelled to his MTs. Not one single MT moved towards Izunia. None of them showed any signs of having been given a direct command from the Emperor of Niflheim. 

“Guards! Now!” He shrilled out in panic, looking in desperation to his MTs, that all stood immobile. He backed towards his chair. Looking in both directions, he was now clearly trying to determine the best way to flee.

Before he could move, however, Ardyn was upon him. Long spindles of ink-black miasma oozed towards Aldercapt, slowly encircling his neck, almost in a caress, before squeezing. Aldercapt’s eyes bulged and he screamed in pure terror. His scream was choked off from the tendrils of darkness that slipped around his throat. 

They crept into his eyes, his nose, his mouth, until they filled his lungs with a burning acid that boiled his blood and bubbled from his open mouth. His skin slowly began to melt off his bones, falling with loud plops to the floor where they turned to dark smoky ash. This went on for a few minutes until nothing remained but a pile of clothing, covered in a black murky powder.

Standing still for a few moments, Ardyn slowly began to return to his somewhat normal self. He turned around and made his way back towards Noctis.

“Oh Noctis, what have they done to you?” he crooned softly, as he reached with his large hand and placed it over Noctis’ neck, checking for a pulse.

Looking at Noctis, at the blood that covered his nakedness, he knew full well the type of torture he had undergone. How close he had come to death. He very much wanted to heal the boy, as that was his gift after all. To heal. But after all the time and effort he went through to infect him with just the right amount of starscourge, he couldn’t risk it. He let out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all got through the chapter without too much anguish. Are you satisfied with how Aldercapt reached his demise? I wanted to make it longer, make him suffer more, but it seemed to unbalance the chapter too much. It is more about Noctis after all. What did you think of Ardyn’s reaction to the torture he knew Noctis had gone through? And him not willing to heal Noctis???  
> And what about poor Prompto? What will become of him?   
> Dear readers, please know that any comment, even short, go straight to my heart and encourage the continuation of this fic. And know too, that I appreciate all you silent readers...Kudos for following my story for this long.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much physical and phycological torture, Noctis is finally rescued. How will he fare? And what of Prompto?  
> Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has been going on in my real-life. My aging mother has not been well and naturally, this has caused a lot of stress. Things seem to have settled for the moment and I am keeping my fingers crossed that we get more time together.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and are satisfied with the prince’s rescue. Although he is gonna need a lot of TLC…

After a late-night of catching up until the wee hours of the morning, Ignis and Gladio were late waking up the following day. Yes, even Ignis took advantage of a lay in, knowing that Gladio needed his rest. Aranea showed up around ten in the morning and while she and Ignis sipped on coffee that she brought, they waited for Gladio to shower and dress. 

They stopped for a bite to eat and accepted to return to the third floor one more time to allow Gladio a glimpse at the last place that Noctis had been. ignis thought it a waste of time, but he also understood Gladio’s need to look over areas he had no prior access too.

By the same token, Ignis was surprised to discover small areas that had previously been undetected. Both he and Gladio certainly had a clearer vision of the floor’s layout. 

Once the third floor was completed, hey made their way down to the Laboratories; another area that Gladio hadn’t been able to check through properly. They reasoned that a fresh pair of eyes might detect something that Ignis and Aranea may have missed. Having Aranea with them was a blessing as she was a well-known figure, and no one questioned her presence. 

While she re-checked off limit sections, Gladio and Ignis had to wait outside as they didn’t have clearance. Thirty minutes later she exited shaking her head. There had still been no sign of Noctis inside. 

Why did time seem to fly by when you were searching? Especially for a person. Ignis was beginning to feel quite impatient, and he sensed that Gladio was reaching his limit too.

The three stood without speaking in front of the elevator doors, waiting for its arrival. There wasn’t much to say. Admitting defeat was too close to the surface, safer to stay silent. The door slid open but before they could step in, several men in white lab coats tumbled out, fear etched on their faces. They barely glanced at the trio as they rushed down the hall.

“Hmph, wonder what that’s about…” scowled Gladio as the three men disappeared around a corner.

“Suspicious, if you ask me,” Ignis responded while he too pondered the fear that the men exuded when they passed him by. 

Aranea stood by silently, brows knit in thought as she watched their departing backs turn towards the off-limit area. Something sure spooked them…but what? An uneasy feeling threaded its way through her as they stepped into the elevator.

They were on their way to the fourth floor, where the auditorium was situated. It was the only floor left to search, other than the throne room itself, which could only be accessed when the emperor held an audience. 

There would really be no reason for the prince to be here either, in such an open wide space. If this floor didn’t pan out, it meant that Ardyn had lied and the boy wasn’t’ in the Keep. He had toyed so much with them at this point, that it wouldn’t surprise her if he had planned on having them run about on a wild goose chase.  


As they stepped off the elevator, another man wearing a white lab coat lunged in, knocking into Gladio, physically pushing himself through the group and began pounding his finger frantically onto the elevator control panel.

“Watch it,” growled Gladio glaring at the man.

Breathing heavily and visibly trembling, the man addressed them with a quake in his voice, eyes fraught with fear. 

“Are you headed for the auditorium? I wouldn’t go there if I were you. The Chancellor has gone insane. He’s attacking…oh Gods…a daemon…just…don’t go there…stay away...stay…” he rambled in distress, his voice fading as the elevator doors began to close.

‘Wait!’ shouted Ignis, as he tried to stop the doors from closing. He was seconds too late.

“What the hell was he on about?” Gladio frowned looking to Ignis.

“He mentioned the chancellor and a daemon? I have a bad feeling about this.” Ignis responded, while his stomach began to churn with unease. 

“Well boys, I believe we need to check in the auditorium. Follow me.” Aranea said in a low voice.

She led them down a long passageway. After several turns, they stood in front of a set of double doors that allowed entrance into the auditorium. They listened but not a sound was heard from within.

Aranea used her key card to gain access. Cautiously she opened the door and peered inside. All was quiet, so she stepped in.

Gladio and Ignis moved in stealthily beside her. At first, they deemed what was an empty auditorium. The seating area was in the dark. The stage however was well lit and on it stood a man standing with his back to them. 

They stealthily made their way down the aisle towards the stage. As they got closer, the angle changed, and they now could see another person. A person that was spread out and attached to a large metal frame. The large man stepped towards the victim and placed his hands around his neck. What the hell was going on here?

Ignis gasped when he realized the man was Ardyn Izunia, but felt the hairs rise on the nape of his neck when it registered that the small figure attached to the frame was Noctis. 

“STOP!” He shouted as he bounded effortlessly up onto the stage. “STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCE!” as a wave of intense anger took hold of him.

Ardyn slowly moved away from Noctis and held his arms out in mock surrender, as he turned towards the trio.

“You?” Growled Gladio, who was just one step behind Ignis when he got a proper glance at Izunia.

He sidestepped around Ignis, swiftly pulled his sword from its scabbard, and lunged straight for Ardyn’s heart. He promised that he would kill him the next time he saw him. In one fluid motion, Ardyn’s body vaporized into a tendril of smoky mist only to coalesce solidly in place once more, unharmed. 

What the hell? He missed? Gladio lunged again towards Ardyn. This time he wouldn’t miss. But he did miss. This was unheard of. Gladio never missed. With a deep roar, he spun his whole body around swinging his sword, intending to decapitate the fucker. Gladio’s sword passed straight through Ardyn’s neck. The man’s fedora flipped up in the air and was suspended for a second before it fell to the floor, spinning in place. Ardyn’s head stayed solidly on his shoulders as he smirked at Gladio.  


“What the fuck?” exclaimed Gladio, breathing hard and glaring at Ardyn. 

Ardyn’s smirk only broadened, and for a fleeting moment, his eyes glowed with an evil intensity. Then with an over-dramatic sweep of his arms, he reached down, picked up his hat and placed it on his head while giving Gladio a slight bow. 

“Best tend to your prince, my good man.” his smile did not reach his eyes as he continued to stare unblinkingly with golden eyes spiced with shards of red.

“What the fuck are you?” snarled Gladio menacingly.

“Gladio.” rasped Ignis urgently. “Hurry, I need you here.” 

Gladio felt the tremor in Ignis’ voice go straight to his core and reluctantly turned away from the chancellor. He was furious at himself that he had failed to kill Ardyn, or even maim him for that matter. 

He finally stepped towards Iggy and was unable to hold back his gasp of horror when he got a good look at Noctis.

“Fuck Iggy….” his blood ran cold and he swiveled around towards Izunia, but the man had vanished. He quickly glanced around the auditorium, but there was no sign of him.

Ignis placed his fingers to the side of Noct’s neck to check for a pulse and was relieved to find one, feeble though it was.

Looking at Noctis was like looking at a murder scene. There was so much blood covering his front. Beginning from his chest, flowing down to the base of the contraption to which he was strapped, and even puddling on the floor below. Some of it was older and had begun to crust and flake, but the majority was fresh, with streaks lazily snaking paths down his naked body.

There were so many straps binding Noctis tightly to the metal frame, Ignis barely knew where to start.

“Oh Noctis, what have they done to you?” Ignis unknowingly mirrored Ardyn’s exact words.

His breath caught in his throat as he gently removed the ball gag from Noct’s mouth. He had to jiggle it slightly as it was stuck fast to his lips. His mouth was filled with dried blood. His lips were swollen and bruised, cracked from dehydration. Ignis took in a deep breath, trying to calm down the ache that threatened to overtake his mind and soul.

He unfastened the leather strap around his neck and swallowed uncomfortably at the sight of the deep indent it left on the skin of his neck. He noted a small wound in the hollow of his throat that still trickled a little blood, slightly below the strapline. It took all of Ignis’ self-control to not break at the sight before him.

“It’s all right Noctis. We have you. You’re safe now.” he whispered softly into Noctis’ ear. While Noctis was unconscious, he hoped his words reached Noctis.

Before he released the band holding his head secured to the frame, he indicated to Aranea and Gladio to begin releasing his legs and to work their way up. Once all the straps were undone, Ignis placed his body up against Noctis, and then released the one holding his forehead. The last one. Noct’s head rolled gently onto Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis took a step back, pulling Noctis carefully away from the dreaded metal frame, surprised at how slight he felt in his arms. Gladio gasped when he got a look at Noct’s back.

“What is it Gladio?” asked Ignis, dread reaching like a tentacle to the calm he had managed to reach.

“Shit Iggy. They. Fuck man. They whipped his back raw. Fuck!” Gladio had a difficult time keeping his emotions in as he rapidly blinked away the wetness.

Gladio pulled off his jacket and placed it over Noctis raw back, wincing as he did so. Together, he and Ignis lay Noctis on the floor. Ignis needed to assess Noctis’ wounds before they moved him too much.

There was just so much blood it was mind-boggling. Iggy needed to know from where it came.

With his heart weighing heavily in his chest, Ignis gently pushed Noctis’ greasy strands of hair away from his face and noted the swollen eye and the side of his face. There was a cut on the uppermost part of his cheek and a deep black bruise on his nose that blended under his eyes. There was a slight bump, indicating a break. It was small, really, and he knew it would be barely visible when it healed. But it would forever mar Noct’s perfect nose. It’s sad how it was the small insignificant things that caused the heart to ache the most.

He felt for bumps or cuts on his head. Not detecting any, he worked his way down. The neck strap that had held him tight against the metal frame had chaffed his skin raw, and he also detected signs of strangulation. It took all his resolve to keep his emotions in check. He needed to be clinical in his assessment of his dear Noctis.  


He examined the small incision in the hollow of Noct’s neck and was grateful that is seemed superficial. 

Rage filled his chest when he realized that under the dried blood that clung to Noct’s upper chest, letters had been crudely carved to spell out ‘scum’. Who would dare do such a thing, and why? Ignis could only hope that the healing would eventually fade the disgraceful word. 

He ignored Noct’s shoulders for the moment, intending on returning to them once he determined where the blood loss came from.

He was unable to detect any wounds that would have caused the amount of blood that covered Noctis. He had so many cuts, scrapes, and contusions covering most of his limbs. He did note numerous small incisions on the sides of his abdominals and between his ribs. Blood had ultimately seeped from these, but not enough to have left such a large amount behind. He was both relieved and puzzled when he found nothing that explained how so much gore covered Noct’s upper torso and trickled down his legs to the floor. Perhaps then, it wasn’t his, Ignis pondered hopefully. 

He shuddered when he took in the state of Noctis’ feet. The tops were scraped raw, the flesh was torn into a bloody pulp. He shuddered inwardly, not able to imagine how Noctis had suffered through this torture. 

Finished with his initial assessment, and still unable to determine the origin of the bleeding, he brought his attention towards Noct’s shoulders.

Noting the excess swelling and dark bruising around his arms was cause for concern. Both shoulders sat awkwardly, giving Noctis a lopsided look. He deferred to Gladio for this part of the examination. 

Gladio gently palpitated the area, his face grim upon discovering that both of Noct’s shoulders were dislocated. 

Conferring with Ignis, they determined that there was a possibility of more damage under the swelled tissue. Gladio swore under his breath but decided to try and set them back in place while Noct was still unconscious.

He tried to be as gentle as possible. Unfortunately, the swelling was so severe that it interfered with the ability of the joints to slip back into place. Gladio hissed out frustratingly.

“Shit. I can’t, Iggy. It’s. They’re just too fuckin’ swollen. They ain’t gonna go in easy. I might make it worse, fuck somethin’ up.” He shook his head discouragingly.

This was not what Ignis wished to hear. He let out a long exhale. He had enough first aid to know that trying to slip joints back in place when the surrounding tissues were inflamed as much as Noctis’ shoulders were, was foolish and could cause long-lasting issues. It was just so exasperating. He wanted to make all of Noctis’ hurts go away. 

No more could be done for Noctis here, so the next step was to bring him someplace safe. The only place Ignis had to offer was his small apartment. It would have to do. At least until he could formulate a better plan.

“Gladio, can you carry him? We shall return to my rooms and decide what to do once we have more control. It is unsafe to stay here much longer.” Ignis said, fully expecting Gladio to comply 

“So, back to your place then, like, until what? He heals?” he asked. Ignis acquiesced.

“Wish I had somethin’ to keep his arms stable,” Gladio stated to no one in particular as he prepared to pick Noctis off the floor. “I don’t wanna make things worse, ya know?” he paused before preparing to pick up Noctis.

“What should we do about that kid over there?” suddenly asked Aranea. She had been so quiet that both men had almost forgotten her presence.  
“What kid?” asked Gladio suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as they followed to where Aranea pointed.

It was only then that he noticed a slight figure of a person, half lying, half sitting, a short distance from where they had released Noctis. Had he been there the whole time? They probably hadn’t noticed him right away as he was slightly in the shadows. And not moving either, which felt even more suspicious to Gladio.

Gladio stood up and walked over to the prone figure and cleared his throat to get the kids attention. The kid didn’t react, so Gladio placed his hand on his shoulder, giving a slight shake.

“Hey, kid. You ok there? Uh, maybe you should hightail it outta here?” he suggested. Still nothing, no reaction whatsoever. 

Gladio got down on his haunches before the boy. He reached out and turned his face towards the light, and his heart jumped in his chest as he sucked in air.

“Holy hell…Prompto? What the fuck! Hey! Hey, are you ok?” he inquired, softening his voice and scrunching his brows in concern.

Gladio was perplexed at Prompto’s lack of reaction. What now? Sighing heavily, he shook Prompto’s shoulder once more, but with more vigor.

“Prom, will you look at me?” He felt frustration rising in his chest when Prompto failed to look at Gladio.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Sounding gruffer than he meant to, Gladio began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the blank look on Prompto’s face. 

Looking over Prompto carefully, he saw that he wore nothing but a dirty threadbare tunic. He also had blood on his hands and feet. He noticed a bloody dagger on the floor several feet away. Had the boy been stabbed? Shit! 

He softened his voice somewhat. “Hey, Prom? Are you hurt somewhere?” He tried again, sighing loudly when there was no response.

“Can you show me where you’re hurt? Prom? Look at me. Come on man.” He said as a quiver of disquiet prickled up his spine. He looked to Ignis, hoping he would have some guidance. 

“Perhaps a head injury” Ignis suggested, still knelt by Noctis’ side.

Gladio sidled closer to Prompto and felt probed gently around his head but didn’t feel anything out of sorts. Not seeing any visible signs of wounds, he then reached under the boy’s arms and urged him to stand. Prompto immediately followed direction and stood up but if Gladio had not been holding on to him, he would have toppled over. What was wrong with him? What the hell did the Empire do to these kids? He reached down for the dagger and wiped the blood off on his pants and slid it in his waistband.

Gladio approached Ignis with Prompto held firmly against him. Ignis now stood up and looked closer at Prompto. He took in the pallid skin, the blood on his hands and feet. The blank look in his eyes. No obvious wounds were evident. He placed his hand gently on the younger’s shoulder, squeezing encouragingly.

“It is all right now Prompto. We are leaving now. We will bring both you and Noctis to someplace safe. We will protect you. Does that suit you?” Getting no response, he signaled to Gladio to go ahead and pick up Noctis.

“Aranea, could you hold on to Prompto for a moment?” 

Not wanting to let go of Prompto in case he lost his balance, he also wanted to help Gladio pick up Noctis with the least amount of jostling.

Gladio slid his hands underneath Noct’s frail frame, lifting him gently while Iggy tried to keep his arms close to his sides. Once he was fully stood, Iggy moved Noct’s head so it would be nestled securely against Gladio’s chest.

Once they were all situated, Aranea led them out of the auditorium and towards the elevators. It seemed to take forever before they were safely in Ignis’ small room, which felt even smaller now that it was trying to accommodate five adults.

Gladio effortlessly lay Noctis on the small twin bed, hand lingering on his shoulder for a moment longer, while Ignis had Prompto sit on a chair. Aranea sat across from the boy, keeping an eye on him while Ignis and Gladio busied themselves trying to get Noctis as comfortable as possible. 

Gladio made his way into the small washroom and grabbed some clean white towels which he saturated with warm water and brought back to Ignis, who acknowledged his action with a grateful nod. He began to wipe away some of the blood from Noctis’ face and upper torso, being mindful of any open wounds.

He moved quickly and methodically, trying to clean off as much of the blood as possible from his body. He lay a clean dry towel over his privates before he covered Noctis nakedness with a thick blanket. It wasn’t the best, but it would have to do for the moment.

Gladio and Ignis silently looked at each other. This was a little overwhelming. Noctis was still unconscious. The question was why? Prompto was in some sort of a trance. Both boys had blood on them without any visible wounds that could explain it away. It was quite perplexing.

“What do we do now Iggy? Any ideas?” Inquired Gladio while he kept his eyes on Noctis.

“Now we wait. Allow them time to rest both body and mind.” Ignis exhaled pensively.

Aranea cleared her throat. “Hey boys. I’m gonna take off for a bit. Get some food. And a few things that might help a bit. Should I get anything special for them?” she asked as she nudged her chin first towards Prompto, then the unconscious Noctis.

Ignis smiled at Aranea. “That is most kind Aranea. The soup would be beneficial to both Prompto and Noct, were he to awaken. As for Gladio, I’m sure any plate that holds edible goods will satisfy him,” he added in a bid to lighten the heavy mood somewhat.

Gladio chuckled agreeably. “Meat. Veggies. Sandwiches. Anything. Food is food when you’re hungry. Thanks,” he added gratefully.

Aranea left without another word, closing the door softly behind her. A stillness permeated the small room. Ignis felt a heaviness weighing down upon his shoulders, so he rolled them around several times to help relieve the built-up stress.

Looking to Prompto and not expecting a reaction, he enquired, nevertheless.

“Prompto, how are you faring? Can I get you anything?” He had surmised correctly, when Prompto sat without moving, speaking or even blinking.

He reached out and took one of Prompto’s hand, to show reassurance and was shocked at how cold it felt. Taking in his full appearance, the tunic that barely covered his upper torso, and the trek to get here, no wonder the boy was frozen. He did the next logical thing. He made his way into the small bathroom and prepared a bath for Prompto.

Once the small tub was filled with warm water, he returned to nudge Prompto towards the awaiting bath. Prompto did as told as he seemed unable to make any moves on his own. A fleeting millisecond of emotion registered on Prompto’s face when he immersed his foot into the warm water. His eyebrows scrunched just a millimeter. Ignis encouraged him to sit into the tub.

He sighed when he saw that Prompto had not made any motion to wash. Ignis took a washcloth and began to soap up Prompto’s neck, shoulders, and back. Like a parent directing a child, he had him lay back so he could rinse off the dirt from his hair. Prompto complied without a word.

Once Prompto’s upper half was brought to an acceptable level of cleanliness, Ignis handed the washcloth over to him and explained briefly that he wished Prompto to wash his lower half. It pained his heart to see his friend in such a situation. Once he felt that Prompto was clean enough, he had him stand up while he threw a towel over his shoulders and instructed him to dry off. He left hoping that he would at least be able to do that on his own.

Ignis went back into the main room and rummaged through his drawers to pull out extra sleepwear; drawstring sweatpants and a t-shirt. He placed them on the closed toilet lid and told the somewhat drier Prompto to get dressed. Prompto complied and his hands shook while trying to step into the pants. Ignis had to grab onto his shoulders so he wouldn’t topple over. The clothes practically swallowed up the boy’s thin frame emphasizing how thin he had become. He led the frail boy towards the sofa and had him sit.

Aranea returned with a tray loaded with food and a large burlap bag flung over her shoulder. Ignis sprung to her aid taking the tray of food from her arms as she let the bag drop near the sofa.

Ignis unpacked the food and placed it out on his modest table, ever thankful that one of the first requests at the beginning of his captivity was to trade the small desk for the simple table and two chairs.

There were two Styrofoam bowls with lids that contained hot vegetable soup. There were several sandwiches wrapped in cellophane, and three large Styrofoam cups of coffee, with packets of sugar and cream. 

“How are they doing?” she asked, noting that Prompto was now wearing clean clothes and smelled and looked so much better than before.  
“No change, other than a cleaner version. Thank you, Aranea. This food will help fill empty bellies.” Ignis replied.

“What’s in the bag?” asked Gladio, unable to contain his curiosity.

“Spare pillows and blankets. Figured it would be more comfortable on the floor that way,” responded Aranea.

“Nice, thanks.” Gladio nodded in gratitude.

“Thank you Aranea, that is most kind.” Ignis smiled gently, feeling a surge of heat in his chest, which then climbed to his cheeks so that he looked away.

He called Prompto over and had him sit at the table. He removed the plastic lid from a soup bowl, and he placed it in front of Prompto. Prompto sat unmoving, still staring at nothing.

Sighing sadly, Ignis picked up the spoon and placed it in Prompto’s right hand while he looked into the boy's blank eyes.

“You must eat, Prompto.” Ignis urged him kindly.

Without a word, Prompto hesitantly began to eat. 

Ignis, Gladio and Aranea shared a look while trying not to stare at Prompto as he spooned the soup into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days - which he hadn’t. His hands trembled as he brought the spoon to his mouth, but he managed without spilling too much. It was heart-wrenching to see the once lively sunshine boy looking so frail and void of his usually bouncy and overly energetic self. 

Ignis offered the remaining chair to Aranea and sat on the sofa next to Gladio. No one spoke while they focused on eating. Ignis occasionally glanced towards Noctis, who had still not moved a muscle since they lay him on the bed. It was very worrisome, but he tried not to dwell on it.

“Should we try to wake Noct and try to get some soup in him?” Gladio asked, breaking the silence.

“I think we should let him rest some more,” Ignis replied softly.

It was getting late when Aranea made to leave. 

“You boys need anything else for tonight? It’s gonna be tight as hell in here. You know, one of you is welcome to stay in my unit. It’s not big, but it’s not too shabby.” She looked pointedly at Ignis as she gave this offer but was willing to accept Gladio if that’s the way it went.

They politely thanked her generous offer but declined, both unwilling to leave the two younger ones after finally reuniting. Aranea understood and said she’d be back the following morning.

They sat in silence after Aranea left. Prompto had not moved from his seating position and his hands rested stiffly in his lap. Ignis stood up and signaled to Gladio to move so he could guide Prompto over to the sofa to lay down. Gladio quickly took over getting Prompto situated and once he was settled, he pulled a blanket and tucked it snuggly under his chin. He gently ran a finger on the side of Prom’s face, whispering to the lad to close his eyes and sleep.

Ignis went to check on Noctis and thought he looked a little flushed. He placed his palm to his forehead. He did feel a tad warm, so he folded down the blankets to expose his shoulders, allowing his body heat to disperse somewhat.

He suggested Gladio shower first while he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat watching Noctis’ chest rise and fall. His thoughts jumbled together, guilt being the main subject on his mind. Realistically, he knew that he was not to blame for the plight that they were in. It still didn’t stop the disappointed feeling that kept creeping in on him, telling him that he should have known – he should have felt – that Noctis was alive and so close. 

When Gladio was done, Ignis took his turn to step into the shower and let the hot water, well warm now, fall over him, easing some of the stress and guilt away.  
Gladio had pulled the second chair by Noct’s bed. Iggy sat across from him, knowing that Gladio had something on his chest he needed to get off. 

“I’ve been thinkin’,” began Gladio. He stopped, cleared his throat and continued. 

“Prom sure had a lot of blood on his hands. And feet too, ya know? And that knife? Fuck Iggy. What do you think went on? Was Prompto tryin’ to defend Noct? Or…fuck. Could Prompto have…I don’t’ know…hurt Noct?” but he didn’t want to finish that sentence, it just felt so wrong. 

“Until Prompto comes out of the haze he is in and tells us himself what happened, it is mere conjecture at this point. We must wait, Gladio. Patience.” Ignis felt guilty that he had similar thoughts, unvoiced. 

“Hey, I’ll take first watch. Grab a pillow and blanket and lay down for a bit.”

Ignis really didn’t want to, but fatigue was creeping on the outer edge of his vision. 

“Right then. Wake me in four hours,” he said instead.

Ignis lay on the hard floor along the side of the sofa, content that Gladio would wake him should the need arise. It took some time before he finally allowed his mind to stop its nonstop whirring and he fell into a light slumber. 

Ignis woke to Gladio gently shaking his shoulder. He quickly sat up, and silently changed places with Gladio. He noted that Prompto had not moved during the night. He took a moment to stretch his limbs before he settled in the chair by Noctis, who seemed slightly warmer than a few hours ago. He went over to the washroom and wet a small towel which he placed on Noctis forehead. 

Four hours flew by. Three of which he kept a vigil on Noctis. The last one where he felt his eyes drooping with sleep. He woke with a start, guilt rising in his chest that he had allowed his body to win over his mind. 

When Ignis glanced over towards Noctis, his breath hitched for a moment. The boy’s face was flushed red, and he was sweating profusely, shivering even under the blankets. Ignis put his hand on his forehead and gasped in shock when he felt the intensity of the heat. Noctis was burning up with fever.

The usually stoic Ignis swore loud enough to wake Gladio, who immediately sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“H-hey Iggy, what’s goin’ on?” as he stretched and he cleared his throat, groaning at the kink in his neck.

“Gladio, he is burning up! Quickly, wet some towels with cold water.” 

Ignis could see the pulse of Noct’s heart thumping rapidly through the suprasternal notch in his neck. It was beating much too quickly, as the heat radiated off his body.  
Gladio shot up from the floor and went into the attached bathroom. He grabbed a couple of clean towels and threw them in the sink, running cold tap water over them until they were sopping wet. He wrung them out and he brought them over to Ignis.

Ignis folded one up and placed it over Noctis’ forehead. He folded back the sheets and used another towel to wipe down his chest and arms, mindful of the still-healing cuts and contusions. He was slightly disturbed at the amount of blood and grime that was now staining the white towel, guilt again fraying at his heart that he hadn’t cleaned Noctis as well as he had wished.

It broke his heart to see Noctis shivering to such a degree. He instinctively wanted to cover his shaking body, but he knew that cooling him down was more important than his comfort. Seeing goosebumps rise over Noctis’ chest did nothing to quell the unease he felt at seeing his friend suffer.

Suddenly, Noctis began to convulse. His body grew rigid as his muscles tensed. His arms and legs began to thrash uncontrollably. His back arched and his neck muscles stood out in long strands against his neck as he made involuntary guttural sounds.

Grabbing Noctis by the shoulders, still mindful of his dislocations, Ignis rolled him over into a recovery position, as the seizures pulsed through his body. White frothy spittle filled the corners of his mouth spilling over and dribbled off to the side. 

Several long minutes passed, while Gladio and Ignis stood by watching helplessly as the tremors pulsed through Noctis. Gradually the shakes subsided as his body began to relax, emitting an occasional twitch or rhythmic jerk. 

When the worse of the crisis seemed to have passed, Ignis sat heavily on the edge of the bed, letting out a long exhale, not taking his eyes off Noctis. Gladio was swearing, his usual defense mechanism when something was out of his control.

Using the cleanest corner of the soiled towel, he gently wiped around Noct’s mouth and moved him onto his back, hoping that he hadn’t caused any further damage to his shoulders. 

“His fever is still too high Gladio,” Ignis remarked as he removed the blanket to allow the cooler air to help lower his temperature.

He gasped when he saw the towel that he had set over Noctis’ privates, now stained with dark yellow urine tinged with blood. Loss of bodily function during a seizure was normal but seeing how dark the urine was along with blood, could signify undetected internal injuries. He didn’t have to say anything to Gladio. The man also was well versed in first-aid.

Gladio took the soiled towel and threw it into the tub, grabbing an already used, but cleaner one which he placed over Noctis.

“This is very grave Gladio. He needs immediate medical care. Blood in his urine is most certainly not a good sign. He could be suffering any amount of internal injury.” Ignis whispered urgently, to not frighten Prompto, whom he’d noticed was awake.

“Fuck. I wish we had cell phones. Or any kinda gods damn communication devices.” gripped Gladio. “Fucking back-assed Niff’s. How the fuck can we reach Aranea? Or anyone for that matter?”

He continued to curse, and he only stopped when he caught sight of Prompto. He was laying so still on the sofa, eyes wide open, just staring straight up at the ceiling. Gladio’s eyes followed upwards but he saw nothing but a white ceiling. Spooky as fuck, if you asked him. 

“Hey. Prompto. You’re awake? You can get up now, ya know.” Gladio hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so rough, but his worry over Noctis overtook his common sense.

Gladio felt a shiver when Prompto immediately sat up, not noticing the blankets falling off of him. He swung his legs onto the floor and stood up, even though it was clear that he did so on shaky legs. What the actual fuck? Yeah, he needs to not take out his frustrations on Prom.

“Just…fuck…just sit, Prompto.” he guiltily amended, shaking his head in frustration. Prompto instantly sat down, showing no emotions on his face whatsoever.

Sighing, Gladio was about to make his way into the kitchen when there was a light tap at the door. He hesitated but a moment before he made his way over. Aranea stood on the other side. He ushered her in.

“Hey Tank. How are things this morning?” she smiled tentatively in greeting, eyes glancing around Gladio, her smile automatically reaching her eyes when they landed on Ignis. It faltered however when she saw the look of worry etched on his face.

“What’s wrong Specs?”

Gladio answered for him. “Noctis had a seizure. We gotta get ‘em some help ya know? Like, a doctor…So where can we go?” He knew he sounded rude but right now he didn’t give a shit. He was still in shock from witnessing Noctis body flailing out of control.

Before Aranea could answer, another seizure began to grip Noctis. She watched in horror as his body went rigid and his ligaments strained and pulled taught against his skin. His limbs began to jerk and spasm uncontrollably. She watched as Ignis turned him on his side. Shit, she thought, yeah this was pretty bad.

Once Ignis placed Noctis into the recovery position and the seizures began to die down a little, he noticed that the foamy spittle oozing from his clenched jaw was tinged with blood. Had he bitten his tongue? That seemed a reasonable alternative to Ignis’s already racing un-answered questions. After several minutes that felt like forever, Noctis’ body began to relax, with an occasional jerk. His breathing was fast and shallow. Ignis was overwhelmed with a helpless sensation as he watched his prince’s health rapidly decline.

He looked to Aranea. “He needs medical care. Is there anyplace safe where we can transport him? Perhaps the Laboratory? There is medical personnel there. Surely they would help?” he knew he was near panic if he was willing to risk Noct’s safety over his health. 

“There is a medical bay but given that he is a high-profile prisoner, I’m not convinced that he’d be safe there. I don’t trust anyone from the Keep at this point. There’s a hospital in Gralea. I know people there and I have access to a vehicle. We can get him there in less than an hour if you think he can hold on? Would that work?”

Wanting so much more for his prince, but understanding the necessity to protect Noctis, Ignis consented, again appreciating Aranea’s instinct to shield the prince.

“Thank you Aranea, it will have to do. I agree that getting him away from the Keep would be most prudent. Shall we get a move on then?”

Ignis felt a small tendril of hope snake around his heart for the first time in twenty-four hours.

The five of them left, Gladio once again carrying Noctis wrapped in plenty of sheets this time. Iggy kept a firm grip on Prompto as they followed Aranea through the lesser-used routes of the Keep. She led them as quickly and quietly as possible to the underground parking. They had only encountered a few people who threw them odd looks, but none dared question what they saw. They were also lucky that they hadn’t encountered any MTs, not knowing if an alarm had been put out for them.

Once deep into the darker parking area, she led them towards a medium-sized military jeep. Gladio sat in the back seat holding Noctis in his arms while Ignis insisted on wrapping the seat belt around his waist. Ignis put Prompto in the front seat, making sure his belt was secure. He then went around the vehicle and slid into the seat next to Gladio, stretching Noct’s legs over his own. He wanted to be there in case Noctis were to have another seizure while on the road. 

Aranea had enough of a high standing level in the Keep that the guards at the gate waved her through without questions. It was a long harrowing ride to reach Gralea. Ignis worried that Noctis would have another seizure, but to his immense relief, the ride went without incident.

Again, the guards at the entrance gate to Gralea proper, flagged Aranea through when she flashed her ID. She maneuvered her way through the side roads until they reached the small hospital where she came to a halt in front of the emergency entrance.

When Ignis saw the Emergency sign that indicated that they had arrived, he began to feel a heaviness lifting from his shoulders. They were not out of the woods yet of course but knowing that Noctis would be under medical care, already gave his mind some semblance of peace. Aranea idled the jeep in front of the entrance while they got out carefully and made their way through the automatic doors. 

Ignis stepped off to the side to grab a gurney and he helped Gladio place Noctis on it. Noctis was so pale, his bruises contrasting loudly under the florescent lights of the hospital. They wheeled him quickly to the reception area, with Prompto in tow. Minutes after their arrival, Noctis once more began to seize almost falling off the gurney had both Gladio and Ignis not been there to prevent it.

Within seconds, two men and a woman in medical uniform surrounded Noctis, pushing Gladio and Ignis out of the way while they took over. They efficiently put him in the recovery position before Ignis could warn them to be mindful of his shoulders and he watched helplessly as they wheeled the gurney through swinging doors, stopping Ignis from following.

“Sorry, Sir.” One of the nurses said as he stopped Ignis from following.

“Only medical staff allowed beyond these doors. We have the best doctor on call tonight so don’t worry. We’ll take good care of your friend, but you do need to return to the waiting room. The Doctor will come out to see you as soon as he can.” The man gave an encouraging smile.

Ignis’s shoulders slumped slightly as he watched the doors slowly swing shut and close off his view of Noctis. Sighing deeply, he turned towards the seating area where he saw Gladio was sitting with a very pale Prompto. He made his way over and sat next to the larger man. His mind was jumbled with feelings of guilt and disappointed in himself.

“Don’t, Iggy," he heard Gladio growl out.

“Don’t what?” Ignis rarely let his impatience show in his voice.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re blamin’ yourself. It’s not your fault. None of this is…” Gladio trailed off.

A silence wedged between them, thick, almost tangible. Gladio thought the subject closed and looked up sharply when Ignis exhaled a long audible sigh breaking the stillness as he almost whispered. 

“I just. Feel. So inadequate. I fear that I have let Noctis down. This whole time, Gladio. This whole time, he was here. Right under my nose. We were all in the same building. So close. I. I couldn’t feel his presence…” his voiced hitched and he looked away clearing his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Gladio couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Iggy. I’m his shield. I’m supposed to protect him. I did a crappy job too. So if you wanna lay blame, blame me ok?” 

“Gladio, that is preposterous. You could not have protected Noctis while you were held captive,” he began.

“Yeah, exactly. You were a prisoner too, don’t forget.”

Both men grew silent once more. This time it was less strained as they sat to await news of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter to write. Mostly because life took up a lot of my time and interfered with the flow. I hope it doesn’t show too much. When I write parts that have medical jargon, I research the subject to give as much accuracy as possible. Being totally make-believe, I am a little more liberal with details.  
> Thanks for reading and hoping the next chapter won’t take as long to write.  
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this so far. Let me know if you see any mistakes...


End file.
